A Duelist's Journey of Love
by DestinyZX
Summary: [YGOxFOP, TimxToot] This is the story of how two unique individuals, along with their many friends, experience many of life's troubles in a mixed cartoonanime world. Two different people... two different fates... their fates will soon intertwine. R
1. Truth Undiscovered

Words from the Author: As what many would see, it's been a long time since I ever posted Fairly OddParents stories that would be like this. This is a story that I've done a lot but I've redone it to have it be set to standards. Anyway, I won't say anymore so that you all can read. This is the first chapter of a story that is anything but long. Be sure to read and review. No flames... seriously. I've had many flames occur to me in the past but this time, I'll make sure to show my true strength.

**Disclaimer**: Timmy Turner and all characters relating to the Fairly OddParents belong to Butch Hartman and Frederator Productions. I hate the jerk because he cancelled the show but I still write stories involving it so its hard to care. Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba and all characters relating to Yu-Gi-Oh! and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX belong to 4Kids and Shonen Jump. I love the show and it inspires me to make it happen.

**The Fairly OddParents in A Duelist's Journey of Love  
Chapter 1 – Truth Undiscovered**

Normal life in Dimmsdale, California is anything but ordinary for a young pre-teen named Timmy Turner. Life for him was once normal until one unexpected moment in his life made him be what he is now. An incident led Timmy into complete humiliation which forced him to take matters into his own hands. Though the incident came and gone, its effect still lingered within him as a sign seeing that times had changed. He had made many friends, many rivals and found someone who would be his one true love.

The year now is 2002 and it has been almost a year since Timmy's unexpected humiliation. He eventually got over it and became more mature even though he's only 11 years old. But with having to deal with a fairy-obsessed teacher, a psychotic babysitter and parents that don't really care it seems that life isn't normal but a bit fairly odd. On a normal day in Dimmsdale Elementary, he was looking forward to classwork and anything else that would come through him. With his two best friends Chester and AJ by his side, he knew that he would have some strong support.

"So, did any of you do last night's homework assignment?" Timmy said as both Chester and AJ had mixed responses.

"Timmy, I had a hard time so I did only half of the assignment. I just hope the teacher doesn't go all angry." Chester replied which made him shudder.

"I hope so too and besides… that assignment was anything but tough." Timmy said but not before AJ interrupted him.

"Not as tough as you going through your dueling deck for more than an hour." AJ replied and that made Timmy stingy.

"So what! I'm one of the top ten duelists in the United States. Improving my deck is better than not using it." Timmy replied.

"Hey, if I'm interrupting… I want to know what AJ thought of the homework assignment. I don't want to wait till after class to hear it." Chester said and both Timmy and AJ stopped speaking.

"My apologies. About the assignment, it wasn't that tough. It lasted for approximately one hour which meant that I had free time." AJ replied.

"Oh pleased. For me, the assignment was just a damn pain. I at least got it done but Crocker has to be crazy for giving us these tough assignments." Timmy said but it was then Chester and AJ sighed in depression

"Either way, this is so stupid and I feel that this isn't gonna get any of us anywhere. We should head to class or else things will really go bad." AJ replied as all of them went ot their lockers and got their books prepping them for class.

It was then that Tootie came by but was in a rush due to some unexpected event that had recently occurred to her. Timmy then saw her and it immediately caught his eye seeing that the both of them have been together for quite some time.

"Hey Tootie, wait up… where are you going?" Timmy said in which Tootie stopped for only a brief moment. She then turned around and her face showed a weak smile.

"Huh? Oh, Timmy… hi. I didn't see you when I was heading inside." Tootie replied but it was then she was in a kind of rush.

"Uh Tootie, where are you going? You seem to be in a rush. Is there something wrong?" Timmy said but it was then she went on the move again.

"Sorry, Timmy. I… I have to go. I'm late for class, bye." Tootie replied after but not before she gave him a soft and passionate kiss on the lips.

The kiss made him felt warm but it was not enough as it was somehow cold like ice. Once it ended she immediately went to her locker, took out some books and went off to class. After she closed her locker door, something fell out of it and that caught Timmy's attention. He then went to see it only to discover that it was some sort of invitation; an invitation to a birthday party. As he silently read it, he knew that it was for him but it was then Chester and AJ came by to see and things were going to get even rougher.

"Uh, Timmy? Are you in the real world or what?" Chester said while Timmy held the invitation and continued looking at it.

"He's stuck reading something that Tootie dropped… it's like he's in a daze." AJ replied but it was then Timmy's eyes blinked and a flare of anger resided within him.

"Tootie… why didn't you tell me? You… you are owning me an explanation for this!" Timmy said as he then raced off hoping to get to class and to find a reason why this has occurred.

As class was in session, all the students were paying attention to the lecture that was occuring. Not every student was paying attention as Timmy though was in focus with his mind but not with his soul. His soul was in another direction wanting answers from the girl he loves.

((Why Tootie? Why did you hide this from me? We promised each other never to hide secrets from one another but not like this… I need to know why and fortunately, I'm going to find out.)) Timmy thought as he continued listening to the tecture taking notes along the way.

_Three hours later…_

As lunchtime came by in Dimmsdale Elementary, students were in a rush hoping to get a bite to eat and have a discussion with their friends. Normally, there would be a table where the popular kids would sit but times have changed and both popular and non-popular kids co-exist peacefully. Tootie who once was in a rush earlier this morning was now calm and collective looking forward to the rest of the school day. It was then she saw Timmy and his friends eating and chatting about random stuff. She took a seat but it was then they all looked at her as if she had something to hide.

"Um, why are you three so quiet? Is there something wrong here?" Tootie wondered as Timmy had a solemn look in his eye and his face showed signs of concern.

"Yes, there is something wrong… and I believe it has something to do with you. How do you explain… this?" Timmy replied as his fingers was holding a party invitation.

When Tootie saw it, she was in shock to discover that Timmy had gotten his hands on it but the question was how and why as her boyfriend wanted some answers.

"Where… where did you get that? I had it in my locker hoping to give it to you when the time was right." Tootie said in which Timmy's face looked stern and calm as if he was to erupt in anger.

"You dropped this when you closed your locker but unfortunately, you seem to have a keen way with forgetting things… due to the fact that this invitation was dated to last week." Timmy replied and that shocked her completely.

"I didn't know. Preparing a birthday party is anything but tough and besides... it's all Vicky's fault. She keeps putting me through chores and everything that even I don't want to tell you." Tootie said and it was then she began to show a sign of sadness along with some tears inbetween.

"Why didn you tell me that? I mean… it's not a big of a deal when it has to involve your older sister. Besides, she's also a problem I have to deal with as well. Look… I'm sorry if I got angry at you. It's just that you didn't gave me this and that got me concerned." Timmy replied and it was then his fingers wiped off some of her tears.

"Hey Timmy, we'll be right back. We got to head to the library for something." Chester said.

"But recess don't start for another 20 minutes. What are you guys up to?" Timmy replied.

"Let's just say that we want to catch up on our reading. We'll see you at recess, okay? Later." AJ said as the both of them left the lunchroom unexpectedly leaving Timmy and Tootie all by themselves, the both of them went outside hoping to continue their little talk.

As they are outside, Timmy and Tootie continued sharing their normal talk but it was then they decided to discuss about other things more important than just a babysitter ruining a girl's life.

"Hey Tootie, what do you want to focus more on life? Besides the fact that you want to get away from your sister." Timmy said.

"I don't know. There isn't that much I want to focus on other than the fact that I'm interested in art." Tootie replied and that sparked some curiousity within him.

"You? I didn't know that you had a fascination with art. I've never seen you do any artwork. Do you have some kind of art book?" Timmy said and it was then his girlfriend took out something from her bookbag.

She then showed Timmy a black notebook in which once he opened it up, he saw artwork that he had never seen before. Going through the pages slowly and carefully, he looked at some of her drawings which turned out to be very impressive. Tootie smiled as he continued looking at the pages but it was then he stopped wanting to see what he thought of it.

"Oh, my apologies. I got so carried away into seeing the art that I forgot to tell you what I thought of it. Your art is very impressive… I love it." Timmy said and it made his girlfriend smile.

"Thanks. I've been doing art whenever Vicky doesn't assign me chores. Fortunately, I keep this book of mine hidden in case Vicky ever try to get her hands on it. Thanks for looking at my art. I feel really happy that my art is appreciated by you… you are my inspiration." Tootie replied after and she saw a smile in Timmy's face.

"Don't mention it. Besides, what I want to do in life is something that I want to find out. Ever since this Duel Monsters craze has began, all I want to be is the best duelist ever. In most cases, it would be the Duel Monsters World Champion." Timmy said.

"The World Champion? Timmy, that isn't easy to attain a title of intense power. You need to be a very strong duelist if you want to gain that title." Tootie replied and Timmy saw it as he had a lot of work that needed to be done.

"With the deck I have, I know that I will succeed. I've won many battles ever since I've earned this deck and I know that I'll win the United States Championship and after that… the Undisputed World Title." Timmy said but it was then that he forgot one very important thing and that made Tootie a bit aggravated.

"I hate to interrupt your dreams of being the World Duel Monsters Championship but there is one thing that you should know." Tootie replied.

"Yeah… and what the heck is that anyway?" Timmy said as he wanted to know what that was.

"The Duel Monsters United States Championship won't take place till a few months. Though you won the Dimmsdale Duel-Off, it shows that you were also qualified for the United States Championships. My advice is that you calm down, relax and take things easy." Tootie replied.

"Really… then I'll be sure to put your advice into consideration. Do you want to know what I want to focus more on life?" Timmy said as Tootie nodded in approval wanting to know what he had to say.

"You may have heard me saying it many times but… I want to be the number one duelist in the entire world as in… being the Undisputed Duel Monsters World Champion. Wanting this title is something every duelist want but for me… the only thing that matters is to find someone that would provide me a duel that would be worth satisfying." Timmy spoke in which he took something out from his pocket and she saw it as Timmy's dueling deck.

When he opened it up, he saw all the different Duel Monsters cards that were in the deck. Many of the monsters were different than others for they were created by the imagination of a famous individual.

"I can tell that those cards aren't like the others people normally have seen. The cards that you have were part of a contest that you won… and I was there." Tootie said.

"I know. You, Chester and AJ were there when we traveled to Industrial Illusions in Nevada hoping to get what I desired… and that was a dueling deck comprised of what my heart desires." Timmy replied.

"When the popular kids found out that you won that contest, they were angry and had a goal on their minds… it was to defeat you at any cost." Tootie said.

"Yeah. I'll never forget what happened. It was then on the tournament that all of them wanted to defeat me along with my newfound deck… but I defeated them… one by one. Whoa, look at the time… we gotta head back to class." Timmy replied.

"I think all the time that we spent on talking must have passed through recess as well. Timmy… I'm happy that I got to talk to you. I feel a lot better and besides… I'm happy that I have you." Tootie said.

"I know that we both sound out of character but I'm happy that I get to have a chat with you for a change. Come on, let's head back to class before Mr. Crocker starts handing out detention slips for lateness." Timmy replied.

"Yeah, let's move." Tootie said as the both of them raced back to the classroom with the hope of not getting detention by Mr. Crocker.

As the school day was slowly coming to an end, everyone was entering a period of excitement as they left the school building and was looking forward to some time off at home. Timmy along with his friends walked home from school with the sole purpose of enjoying time at home.

"So, what do you guys plan to do after school anyway?" Timmy said wondering about his friends.

"Well, I'm stuck doing homework yet again. Some of the teachers gave me tough homework in this place… but it's not gonna matter for once I head to Junior High, I'm leaving to New York." AJ replied.

"I'm staying here because even though I have to deal with school and life, I'll still have the memories of my friends in my heart… and besides, all I care about is to just enjoy life to the fullest." Timmy said.

"Well my dad is finally gonna get a job for once in hopes that he can just move on… he says that he's not gonna let something as being the worst baseball game ever put him down. After all, he wants to make a difference." Chester replied.

"I'm happy that your father is doing something for a change and I feel pleased that he's doing something about it. Hey, has anyone seen Tootie? Last time I saw her was when she was talking to me during recess." Timmy said.

"I got word that she went home because something happened in her house. I hope its not anything bad though." AJ replied as Timmy saw that something wasn't right.

Timmy without hesitation went off to Tootie's house to see what was going on only to discover that what he finds is anything but unreal. He saw a white van that had the mark of a psychiatric institute meaning that something wasn't right. Timmy went inside the house to see Vicky being carried by two strong medical bodyguards due to the fact that they were here to take her. Tootie then sees him and that was when things really got more out of control.

"Tootie, what the heck is going on? Why is Vicky being carried off to some sort of mental institution?" Timmy said as he looked on in immediate shock.

"I forgot to tell you that Vicky is being taken to a medical institute for what they say that she is mentally and physcially insane. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." said Tootie

"No wondered you ran off home in such a hurry. At least the best part about it is that I don't have to deal with Vicky anymore. I wonder what's gonna happen." replied Timmy

"I don't know. From the looks of things, I believe that Vicky will be spending the rest of her life there… that's a fact. Timmy… Timmy?" said Tootie as she then sees Timmy jumping in cheer as Vicky was finally gonna be taken away.

For one thing, Timmy no longer has to deal with Vicky who had tormented him for many years. As for Tootie, she no longer has to deal with a sister that had put her through misery since she was born. With one day coming to an end, what will happen next? The answers aren't hidden from destiny though… their journeys have only begun.


	2. A Rivalry Reborn Part 1

**Chapter 2 – A Rivalry Reborn Part 1**

_The next morning_…

Morning came by quickly as Timmy along with his friends were off to another day of school. While they were on the bus heading to school, Timmy had found some strange note that he found in his seat. As he opened up and read it, he saw that it was from someone that has a disliking for him. It was then that his two best friends Chester and AJ came by and read the letter wanting to know what was going on.

_Dear Timmy:_

_Ever since the final match of the Dimmsdale Duel-Off that had occurred a few months ago, I can't get my defeat out of my head. I have had nightmares, delusions and various other things that are driving me crazy. I realized that the only way to settle it is if I challenge you to a re-match and defeat you. Now that everything is all cleared up, I challenge you to a duel and this time, it won't be under tournament rules. Meet me at Dimmsdale Mall after school for I will look forward to defeating you._

_P.S. – Don't forget your Duel Disk… and don't chicken out._

((There's no signature in this letter. Something's not right here… but either way, I haven't had a duel in a long time... but I'm gonna need some help into making my deck stronger.)) Timmy thought as Chester and AJ continued reading the letter.

"Who wrote this letter to you Timmy? There's no signature on it." Chester said as Timmy was stumped like a squirrel.

"I'm stumped. I don't memorize handwriting and I don't even have a photographic memory either. AJ, can you help me with this?" Timmy replied.

"Sure but you do realize that I'm not doing this for forgery… I'm doing this to see who wrote this." AJ said.

"We've been friends for many years and besides I know for sure that you'll help me with discovering who did the signature. By the way, did you bring the suitcase containing all the Duel Monsters cards we collected." Timmy replied.

"I always come prepared. Let me say and let me guess… the one who wrote this wants to challenge you to a duel isn't it?" AJ said as Timmy let out a devilish smile.

"You really are sly aren't ya? When lunchtime comes, we get to work improving my dueling deck." Timmy replied.

"Did you bring your dueling deck? We can't construct a stronger deck without the deck you always have. So, did you bring it or not?" Chester said.

"I did, I did. Are you gonna stop pestering me about it? Besides, we're almost at the school anyway so we'll deal with everything later." Timmy replied as the schoolbus arrived at its destination.

The students immediately got off the schoolbus and it was immediately that they went off to class hoping to get started on their day's worth of lectures. Timmy however was focused into preparing himself for a duel unlike anything he would ever experience.

_A few hours later…_

With lunchtime immediately around the corner, Timmy along with his two friends have been hard at work preparing his deck for the unexpected duel. While they worked on the deck, Timmy began to doze off and was then remembering the Dimmsdale Duel-Off. It was a tournament where many people took part to get an invitation to the United States Duel Monsters Championship.

_Flashback… April 23, 2001…_

Several months ago, the Kaiba Corporation led by president and legendary duelist Seto Kaiba had organized tournaments throughout the world to determine who would get a shot at the World Championship. Dimmsdale held a tournament to determine who would represent the state of California in the United States Championship. Many duelists took part in the tournament but only 16 would be qualified to enter the final rounds.

"With this new deck Pegasus made for me, I know I'm going to triumph in this tournament and get a shot at the World Championships. I wonder who'll be my first opponent." Timmy said as he looked at the tournament line-up and saw that his first match was against Veronica.

As the duel took place, Timmy and Veronica unleashed everything in their arsenal to acquire victory but in the home stretch, Timmy was ready to unleash his deck's true power. Veronica had a Harpie's Pet Dragon with two Harpie Ladies while Timmy had nothing after his last defense was obliterated.

"There goes your last defense, boy. Don't you think you should quit? You don't have anything in that stupid deck that would stand against Harpie's Pet Dragon." Veronica shouted but Timmy stood his ground and was ready to unleash his true power.

"You think your words can put me down? You are wrong for when you attacked my monster, you triggered my trap. Reveal Hero Signal!" Timmy replied as his trap was activated showing a beacon of light hitting the sky containing an "H" on the beacon.

"Wh-what the heck is that? What kind of card did you used?" Veronica wondered as Timmy explained what it was about.

"This trap works if a monster on my side of the field is destroyed as a result of battle. I can search through my deck for an Elemental Hero monster and summon it to the field. I choose my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!" Timmy shouted as an Elemental Hero monster appeared on the field.

The monster was a female with long hair and most of her body was covered in red symbolizing the element of flame. Timmy then made his draw and saw that he had found what he needed to take down Veronica's Harpie's Pet Dragon.

"Looks like it's time to unleash the full force of my deck. First, I activate The Warrior Returning Alive which lets me take a monster from my graveyard and add it to my hand. I choose my Elemental Hero Avian and I summon it to the field." Timmy said in which Veronica looked on and laughed in complete shock.

"Have you forgotten anything? You have two weak Elemental Hero monsters and combined, they still aren't powerful enough to defeat me." Veronica replied.

"True. They may be weak but not if I use this… I activate my Polymerization fusing them both together!" Timmy shouted as both Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix combined their powers together to become a completely different monster.

The monster was of a warrior-type as it had colors of green and red along with a white angel wing on its back. It's arm had a dragon-like head and it roared signifying its appearance. Veronica can only look on in shock as the new Fusion monster appeared on the field.

"Say hello to my favorite card, the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! I can tell ya… this monster is seriously gonna give you a burn." Timmy shouted as Veronica saw the size of his new fusion monster but she kept calm seeing that she wasn't afraid of it.

"You think that new monster will impress me. I'll tell you something, your monster may be powerful but not strong enough to tackle my Pet Dragon." Veronica replied.

"Is that right? As what many would know… every hero needs a stage to show off their true strength. Now I play my field spell Skycraper!" Timmy shouted as he placed the card in the field spell zone.

Buildings immediately emerged from below the ground and it shocked everyone who had been watching the duel. Timmy was smiling seeing that he had everything necessary to gain victory. With the field completely changed, Timmy unleashed his attack.

"Okay, Flame Wingman… barbecue her Harpie's Pet Dragon right now!" Timmy shouted as his fusion monster immediately went on the move.

"Your field card doesn't impress me one bit. Besides, it didn't affect my monster at all so this duel ends now." Veronica replied but it was then Timmy forgot to mention one other thing.

"Oh, wait… I forgot to mention one other thing. When Skyscraper is in play and if I have an Elemental Hero monster that is weak against an opponent's monster, it's attack strength is increased by 1000." Timmy said and that made Veronica in complete shock.

"What? That's impossible! There's no way!" Veronica replied as she could only look in horror as her strongest monster will soon be eradicated.

"Now attack Flame Wingman with Skydive Scorch!" Timmy shouted as Flame Wingman reached the top of the building and then jumped forming a fireball racing straight down to the ground and completely engulfed Harpie's Pet Dragon.

The crowd looked on in shock as Veronica's best monster was completely incinerated. Veronica began wondering what was going to happen next as Timmy explained one other thing.

"One more thing though… it's involving Flame Wingman's special effect. When it destroys a monster on the field, you lose lifepoints equal to your Pet Dragon's attack points." Timmy said as Veronica saw that the duel was over.

"That means I lose… 2600 lifepoints!" Veronica shouted as she immediately was engulfed by Flame Wingman's special power. With her lifepoints now at 0, she immediately was on her knees in complete defeat.

With one match out of the way, Timmy was moving up the ranks hoping to reach the championships. But it wouldn't be long before he would have to deal with three other duelists before he would attain victory. In the second round match against Chad, Timmy unleash another Elemental Hero fusion and this one packed a paralyzing punch unlike Flame Wingman.

"I use Fusion Gate to remove Elemental Hero Clayman and Sparkman from play. This will let me bring out a different Elemental Hero fusion monster. This one is gonna give you a shock to your system so I introduce everyone to Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" Timmy shouted as a different fusion monster appeared.

This fusion monster was a giant in some cases as its power relied on electromagnetic force. Chad began wondering why Timmy would bring out a different fusion monster.

"Okay, what the heck is that? That new monster of yours looks more like a giant rather than a powerhouse. My Insect Queen still packs a punch and it won't even come close to your Thunder Giant." Chad shouted but then Timmy was calm and explained why he brought him out.

"It may not be as strong as your Insect Queen but let's just say that once I discard a card from my hand, I can destroy any monster whose original attack strength is equal or less than my Thunder Giant." Timmy replied and Chad was in shock to find that his monster had a flaw.

"Then without the power boost my Insect Queen gets, its attack points are at a measly 2200. That means one thing…" Chad said as Timmy discarded a card from his hand and lets Thunder Giant do all the work.

"Yep. Time now to shock that Queen and take it down. Thunder Giant unleash your Vapor Spark!" Timmy shouted as his Thunder Giant unleashed a static-generated blast that destroyed Chad's Insect Queen instantly.

"No! My Insect Queen… what have you done with my Queen?!" Chad shouted as he looked in horror as his Insect Queen was destroyed.

"Alrighty then, with no monsters on the field you are wide open! Thunder Gaint attack Chad's lifepoints directly with Voltage Thunder!" Timmy replied as his Thunder Giant gave Chad a shock to his system ending the duel.

After Chad was defeated, he moved on to the semi-finals where he went one on one against Trixie Tang, a girl that once had interest in him but in the end, he no longer had any interest in him at all. However, it proved that Trixie had strength in her deck and in the final rounds, Timmy in the end would pull through.

"It's such a shame Trixie. With only 1000 lifepoints left, you really did got it on and besides, I'm determined to show you just how powerful I can be!" Timmy shouted as Trixie wasn't impressed.

"You may have dented my lifepoints with your new fusion monster named Rampart Blaster, it won't put a dent in me cause I'm taking it down. Barrel Dragon attack his Rampart Blast with Proton Blast attack!" Trixie said as her Barrel Dragon unleashed a powerful laser blast but Timmy had a little surprise in store.

"Nice try, ya little tramp but it won't work. I activate my Mirror Force and it sends your attack right back at ya." Timmy shouted as Trixie's attack was immediately sent right back to her destroying her best monster.

"With no monsters, you are wide open. Too bad it has to end this way… I used to like you but after seeing how shallow you are, it proves that you are pathetic. Now my Rampart Blaster attack directly with Rampart Missile Blast!" Timmy shouted yet again as his Rampart Blaster launched a powerful direct attack eliminating Trixie and putting Timmy one step closer to the championship.

With that out of the way, all that was left was to see who would be his final opponent in the tournament. But before he would get a chance, something else was happening and since it was a flashback, it was soon dissipating for some odd reason.

_End flashback… for now…_

"Timmy… Timmy… Timmy… are you awake? We got to move." AJ said as his voice woke him up. After looking around, he saw that lunch had already ended.

"Timmy, your little nap flew through lunchtime. It's recess dude so come on!" Chester said as the three of them immediately were off to the park for recess. However, due to the fact of an unexpected duel that would occur, he decided to tell the both of them about the championship match that had occurred months ago.

_In the park…_

Students all over the school were enjoying some time off while Timmy on the other hand was still working on his deck with his friends by on his side. It was then that the three of them began remembering the last match of the Dimmsdale Duel-Off.

"Hey, guys. Do you both remember the final match of the Dimmsdale Duel-Off tournament?" Timmy said and both Chester and AJ didn't hesitate to explain their reasons.

"Yeah, I remember. You kicked Tad's butt in the championship match and won a shot at the United States tournament." Chester replied but Timmy saw that he didn't mean what he had mentioned.

"That's not what I meant ya moron. What I meant was that if you remembered how the duel went from beginning to end. So I'll ask you again, do you both remember the final match of the Dimmsdale Duel-Off tournament?" Timmy said and it was then they both remembered.

"I remembered how it went… but only the end of it. Only AJ was the one who remembered the whole duel from beginning to end." Chester replied.

"I see. No big but I might as well remember it for old times' sake. Who would have thought that I would face Tad in the final match of the tournament." Timmy said.

"I know. Besides, you already defeated three of the populars on that tournament and they were angry as heck that they lost. They put all their hopes in Tad hoping that he would win the championship but I wouldn't bet on that for a fact." AJ replied as the flashback continued on involving the final match of the tournament.

_Flashback… Final Round of the Dimmsdale Duel-Off…_

The final round of the tournament was between two different duelists. Their styles of play were different in every way but their strategy is equal like a person seeing its own reflection. One duelist was calm while the other had anger in its eyes and was determined to obtain victory by any means.

"Well well, who would have thought I would face my final opponent? A young bucktoothed brat named Timmy Turner. This tournament is all too easy for me that is… until you showed your face." Tad said in complete anger.

"It doesn't matter to me one bit. Besides, as far as I'm concerned with you and your friends… you are nothing more than a selfish duelist. I'm here to get a shot at the United States Championship and one day become the World Champion. If you want that title, you have to go through me." Timmy replied.

"Is that so… well, I think it's time I show you just how powerful I have become. Ever since you won that contest, the four of us were angry that we didn't win so we vowed to destroy you by any means neccesary even if it meant humiliating you. I'm gonna look forward to winning this duel and going to the U.S. Championships." Tad replied as he put his deck in his duel disk and powered it up.

"We'll see about that. There's more to dueling than just power. I might as well show you how dueling is really about. Prepare yourself for the decisive match is about to begin!" Timmy said as his deck was inserted into his duel disk and was then powered up.

With both of them drawing their hands, they were ready to duke it out for the shot at the United States Championship. That was when AJ appeared and saw a duel that would take place.

_Flashback interrupted…_

"Wait a minute? Tad was angry because of you winning a contest? What's up with that?" Chester said.

"You were there when we went off to see Pegasus make my new deck. And when Trixie and the others found out, they were angry and vowed revenge." Timmy replied but it was then Tootie came by overhearing what is happening and decides to join her.

"Hey, guys. I overhear you talking about the final match of the Dimmsdale Duel-Off? Don't tell me you guys are remembering it too." Tootie said and it was then they all looked and saw that everyone were talking about it.

"Aw, man. Now everyone is starting to notice about my duel. This is gonna be humiliating." Timmy replied feeling depressed and distraught.

"Look at the bright side dude. At least everyone is remembering the duel that gave you a reputation for being one of the best." AJ said as Timmy then took a deep breath and saw that there was no point in hiding.

_Flashback resuming…_

The final round of the tournament had already begun and both duelists gave it their all. It was then on the final stretches where things would reach an utmost inevitable climax.

"Now I use Polymerization to fuse together my Dark Magician with the controlled Buster Blader to become Dark Paladin! Rise and destroy!" Tad shouted as the fusion immediately commenced.

Dark Paladin and Buster Blader were engulfed in a vortex that caused a fusion. Out of the fusion brought forth a magical swordsman who had the strength of a magician with the power of a warrior. Timmy can only look on in shock as he sees the strength of Tad's Dark Paladin unleashed before him.

"Alrighty then, now I add my Fairy Meteor Crush to my Dark Paladin. With it, if my monster's attack points are higher than your monster's defense points then the difference is dealt as direct damage." Tad shouted as Timmy saw his fusion monster's strength and saw that it wasn't enough.

"My Rampart Blaster has only 2500 defense points. I'm in trouble now!" Timmy replied as Tad was set to unleash his attack.

"That's right. Dark Paladin attack his Rampart Blaster with Divine Paladin Slash!" Tad shouted as his Dark Paladin unleashed a destructive attack.

Dark Paladin lifted its sword high into the air and then unleashed a sonic generated wave that sliced Timmy's Rampart Blaster instantly. If that wasn't bad enough, his lifepoints decreased substantially due to Fairy Meteor Crush's effect.

"Only one more turn remain till your inevitable defeat. Once that is over, I will gain my victory and… our revenge!" Tad shouted as he laughed like a sadistic mastermind but Timmy didn't let that stop him as he had a little surprised planned.

"Your heart is corrupted with the darkness and that's what stinks about you. All you care about is power and that really makes everyone no longer have respect in you… I activate my face-down trap… Hero Signal." Timmy replied as his trap card was activated.

"I know what your trap does. It works if a monster is destroyed as a result of battle and then you can summon any 4-star monster that has Elemental Hero in its name and summon it to the field." Tad said as Timmy knew that he had learned something.from his previous duels.

"Seems you have studied on my moves but you don't know what I'm about to bring this time… I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode." Timmy replied as he placed the card from his deck to the field.

A monster in blue with a cape emerged on the field ready to do combat. Though its attack strength is weak, it was determined to cause some serious trouble. Tad was confused wondering what it was and Timmy wasn't hesitant to explain what it was about.

"You seem startled dude… this is my newest Elemental Hero monster and this one has a very special effect. If he is the only monster on the field, I can draw two cards from my deck as long as I have nothing on the field or in my hand!" Timmy shouted as he drew his two cards and went in glee to see that he had found the right choices.

"What's with that positive attitude? Don't tell me those two cards you draw will help you win… there is nothing that can save you from the wrath of my Dark Paladin." Tad replied as Timmy let out a smile seeing that everything he needs to win.

"I hate to say it but… you are right. What I have is going to end this duel right here." Timmy said

"Is that so? Why don't you show me then… and we'll see who is truly victorious in this duel." Tad replied.

"You shouldn't say that dude… besides, you don't have any cards in your hand so that means your Dark Paladin's special power useless." Timmy said as Tad saw his point very clear.

((He's right. I have no cards in my hand making Dark Paladin's effect useless. This so dang reeks. If he pulls this off, he'll win this duel and I can't do anything about it.)) Tad thought as Timmy continued on with his final turn.

"I play my Pot of Greed and that lets me draw two cards from your deck… yes! This will be complicated so if I were you, pay attention! I activate my Miracle Fusion and it lets me take monsters from my hand or graveyard and remove them from play." Timmy replied as his move hit full force.

"Okay, why would you do something like that? You are absolutely pathetic and besides, that move is nothing but a big waste for you." Tad said as Timmy wasn't finished explaining what he meant.

"Who said it's a waste… it's all part of my plan. I remove my Elemental Heroes Avian, Bubbleman and Sparkman from play to bring forth… my strongest E-Hero… meet my Elemental Hero Tempest!" shouted Timmy as all three monsters were merged together to become an even more powerful monster.

The new fusion monster appeared on the field and had the cannon of Bubbleman, the body of Sparkman and the wings of Avian. As it floated, Timmy smiled as everything he worked so hard on came up to this very moment. Tad however is in shock seeing that there was a way he would win.

"Time now to end this once and for all. I play Burial from Another Dimension and it lets me reobtain the three monsters I had to remove to my graveyard. Next, I place this face down and activate my Skyscraper field spell!" Timmy said as he placed Skyscraper on the field spell zone.

Buildings began sprouting out of the ground as the field transformed into a busy city. The only thing was that there weren't any people around just only the two duelists that were against each other.

((This… this can't be… I had everything set for when I defeat Timmy and get our revenge… I will not be defeated by a poor buck-toothed brat!)) Tad thought as he could only watch.

"Tempest attack now! Destroy his Dark Paladin with Chaos Tempest Cannon!" Timmy shouted as his fusion monster unleashed a powerful attack.

The attack came out of his Tempest Cannon and unleashed a blast of air, water and thunder decimating Tad's strongest monster. Though his lifepoints decreased, Timmy wasn't finished as he was set to unleash the final blow.

"You think I'm done right? Wrong! I activate my De-Fusion separating my Tempest into the three monsters that formed it. Good thing I played Burial from Another Dimension." Timmy said as De-Fusion was activated.

De-Fusion immediately split Tempest into the three monsters that formed it. With three monsters set for direct attack, Tad can only do is to watch and experience the full force of his direct attack.

"Alright, you guys… time to end this duel! Elemental Hero Avian, Sparkman and Bubbleman… give Taddy-boy a direct attack!" Timmy shouted as all three of his monsters struck him down and wiped out the rest of his lifepoints ending the duel.

The crowd cheered as Timmy was victorious in his duel. With that, he was one step closer to becoming World Champion. However, his opponent was taking his defeat very hard and felt that everything was wasted.

"That was indeed one heck of a duel… I can't believe I won. So, do you now realize that there is more to dueling than just power… if your heart isn't in your dueling, then it's meaningless." Timmy said as he then turned around and walked off hoping to claim his prize.

_End flashback... A few hours later…_

A few hours had passed after school came to an end as Timmy arrived to Dimmsdale Mall where the duel would soon talk place. He arrived with his friends by his side as a crowd had already appeared hoping to watch the upcoming duel. He looked around and didn't see Trixie nor her other friends but that was when someone appeared with his Duel Disk equipped.

"Alright, I came as you requested. I demand that you tell me who the heck you are right now!" Timmy shouted as the young individual looked at him which gave the bucktoothed boy a serious shock.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time and now, I'm making sure that you will suffer for everything that you've done Timmy Turner." Tad replied as he had a look of anger in his eyes.

"You think I'm responsible for everything that has happened? You are wrong! The only person that can be blamed for this is Trixie and besides, it serves you right for your popularity to be taken away." Timmy said and that aggravated his opponent.

"Ya think so huh? We shall see about that and I'm gonna show you just how powerful I have become. I've improved since our last duel and I'm ready to unleash the full force of my new deck." Tad replied as he powered up his Duel Disk.

"You aren't the only one that has improved and besides, I've gotten stronger as well so this will be a duel everyone will look forward to." Timmy replied as he also powered up his Duel Disk.

Both players had their Duel Disks powered up and their decks inside. The crowd can only watch as these two rivals would duke it out to see who would truly be number one.

"I will obtain my revenge, Timmy Turner and I promise you that you will be sorry!" Tad shouted as he drew his starting hand.

"We shall see… you haven't learned your lesson from our last duel and this time, I'll have to teach it to you the hard way!" Timmy shouted as he drew his starting hand.

As both players drew their respective hands, they were set to begin a duel that would change everyone around of them. It's the rematch of the century between two duelists but only one duelist would attain true victory. Who would win? That'll be an answer that everyone will know.


	3. A Rivalry Reborn Part 2

_Author's Note: I forgot to place a little something to let everyone know that some chapters will involve Yu-Gi-Oh! based duels between the characters. Here's a little something that can help you determine what terms are about._

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Legend  
**ATK - attack  
DEF - defense  
Hand? - respective player have that many cards in their hand

**Chapter 3 – A Rivalry Reborn Part 2**

_Previously, Timmy has received a letter from an unknown person claiming that it wants a rematch against him. That triggered a flashback which caused him to remember a tournament that he had won; the Dimmsdale Duel-Off. After his flashback, it was then that he arrived at Dimmsdale Mall, the location of where the rematch would take place. It was then that the one who wrote him the letter was none other than Tad, an opponent that he had fought in the tournament. With signs of anger in his heart, he was certain to get revenge but Timmy saw that he hasn't learned anything from his previous encounter. With both duelists determined to win, it was a re-match that everyone would see._

Dimmsdale Mall was a place where many things were happening at once. Whether it would be friends hanging out or business occuring, it would be a place that everyone goes to do what they please. However, on this unexpected day it is where two individuals would duke it out and unleash their true strength in the form of a duel.

"You do know that we are following a completely different rule." Tad said as his lifepoints were set at 4000 and his hand ready to start the duel.

"And what rule is that? I have known every rule in the way of dueling and there isn't any new rules that I know here." Timmy replied as his lifepoints were also set to 4000 and having his hand set for battle.

"We are following the rules that were set in the Battle City Tournament. I'm talking about the anti-rule and in there, we each bet one rare card in the duel and the loser will be forced to give their rarest card to the winner. If you beat me, I will hand you this… one of my rarest cards, the Magician's Valkyria." Tad said as he showed him the card that he would be risking.

"Fine. If I win this duel, I will hand you one of my rarest cards… my Gilford the Lightning. So what do you say, do you accept?" Timmy replied as he also showed him his rarest card.

"Okay, I accept your terms. Besides, I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time. This time, I will obtain victory. It's time to duel!" Tad shouted.

"I'll have to teach you more than just honor in this battle. Get ready because I will crush you!" Timmy replied as the duel immediately began.

"As you know, I go first in this duel… and my first move will be anything but pleasant. I start things off by placing two cards face down and then I summon my Skilled Dark Magician (ATK: 1900/DEF: 1700) in attack mode." Tad said as he had placed his two face down cards and put the card on the monster zone in his duel disk.

A spellcaster appeared on the field in a black robe with three yellow orbs that were unlit. It held a scepter capable of unleashing powerful attacks however, it wasn't able to attack though since it was Tad's first turn.

"That ends my turn for the time being so let's see what you are capable of and besides… you won't have what it takes to beat me this time." Tad (Hand: 3) said as he chuckled with an evil intent.

"Alrighty then, it is my move… and it's time to make an impact. I activate my Polymerization (Spell Card)!" Timmy shouted as he activated his spell card which triggered a special effect.

"You activated my Skilled Dark Magician's special power. For every Spell card that any of us play, one spell counter is added to my monster. When it holds the maximum of three, I can sacrifice it to summon the Dark Magician." Tad replied and it made Timmy more careful of his strategy.

"I'm aware… now I use my Polymerization to fuse together my Elemental Heroes Burstinatrix (ATK: 1200/DEF: 800) and Clayman (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000) to bring out an Elemental Hero fusion!" Timmy said as the fusion between two of his monsters commenced.

A fusion monster appeared complete in armor with one arm containing a missile launcher and the other arm holds a shield for blocking. It was in an offensive position ready to do combat against Tad's monsters.

"Say hello to my Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster (ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500) in attack mode! Since its not in defense mode, I can't activate its special power but it won't matter because I have it attack your Skilled Dark Magician! Use Rampart Missile Blast!" Timmy shouted as his fusion monster unleashed the attack but his opponent had a surprise for him.

"Good effort but it isn't enough… I reveal my face down card… quick-play spell De-Fusion (Spell Card). This lets me split your fusion monster into the two monsters that you used to create it. So much for your attack." Tad replied as his face down card was revealed causing an immediate change.

Rampart Blaster stopped in its tracks and it was then that it did a fission by splitting itself into the two monsters that were used to create it. The good news was that Tad saved his Skilled Dark Magician but the bad news was that Timmy has two monsters instead of one and they were both in attack position.

"It won't matter to me one bit since I now have two monsters instead of one and since I did a special summon, I can do a regular summon. I bring out one of my newest monsters…" Timmy said and it shocked Tad completely seeing that his deck received an immprovement.

"A new monster? Don't tell me you improved your ol' deck as well. This will be quite interesting indeed." Tad replied

"I bring forth my Silent Swordsman LV3 (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) in defense mode!" Timmy said as he brought a new monster to the field.

The monster appeared as a small swordsman that carried a sword that it can wield. However, since it was declared in defense mode it took a defensive stance hoping to protect its master.

"Next, I'll place one card face down and I end it here. Now that one whole turn has passed, let's see if things get interesting." Timmy (Hand: 1) said as Tad (Hand: 4) drew his next card from his deck.

"I made my draw… and now, I put Royal Magical Library (ATK: 0/DEF: 2000) in defense mode." Tad said as he placed the card on the duel disk bringing forth a monster of gigantic proportions.

A large magical library emerged from behind rising up to guard and protect its master. Seeing that he had what he needed, he was ready to make his move.

"Since my De-Fusion brought more monsters, it won't matter to me if I decimate you little by little. Skilled Dark Magician attack his Burstinatrix with Skilled Dark Magic attack!" Tad shouted as Skilled Dark Magician made his attack.

Holding its staff with a powerful grip, it went airborne and concocted an attack that destroyed Burstinatrix in an instant. If that wasn't bad enough, Timmy's lifepoints took a hit due to the attack (Timmy's lifepoints: 3300).

"That ought to take care of that for my turn is over. Let's see what you can do now that your fusion was a failure." Tad (Hand: 3) said as he had an evil grin while Timmy drew his next card.

"I hate to say it but it was a mistake attacking my Burstinatrix. You will pay for making that foolish move." Timmy (Hand: 2) replied.

"Really? Then you wouldn't have to expect this! I reveal my face-down trap… Pitch Black Power Stone (Trap Card)!" Tad said as the trap card was immediately put into effect.

Three large black orbs appeared out of the trap card and immediately encircled Tad which confused his opponent wondering why would he play it. It was then that he decides to explain what it was about.

"You seem startled about the trap so I might as well explain it. My Pitch Black Power Stone releases three Spell counters that are floating around me as you speak. Once per turn, I can transfer a Spell counter to any of my monsters who need them. Why don't you finish your turn so I can show you." Tad spoke as Timmy continued with his move.

"Very well, my move continues and for starters, my Silent Swordsman LV3 has a special power. You see, if it lasts one whole turn on the field I can sacrifice him to bring out something even stronger." Timmy replied as he continued with his turn with Silent Swordsman LV3 ready to be sacrificed.

The Silent Swordsman was then sacrificed to bring forth something stronger in its place. A new monster emerged as an evolved Silent Swordsman that was taller and carried a larger sword. Everyone was into awe seeing the monster evolve to a higher level.

"My Silent Swordsman LV3 was sacrificed to become Silent Swordsman LV5 (ATK: 2300/DEF: 1000). Now that I have a stronger monster on the field, I'm certain to take you down. Before I make my attack, I switch my Clayman to defense position. Next I have my Silent Swordsman LV5 attack your Skilled Dark Magician! Silent Sword Slash!" Timmy shouted as his new monster unleashed the attack.

Taking out his large sword, he raced for Skilled Dark Magician and unleashed a powerful slash destroying it while at the same time chipping off some of Tad's lifepoints (Tad's lifepoints: 3600).

"How do you like that? I have plenty more at my disposal but for the time being… I will end my turn." Timmy (Hand: 1) said as his opponent made his move.

"My draw and now to activate the effect of my Royal Magical Library. Royal Orb emerge!" Tad (Hand: 4) shouted as a Spell counter appeared on the field encircling the large library.

"What the… why is that library of yours holds a Spell counter? Unless it has something to do with the trap card that you played." Timmy replied

"You really seem to be smarter than I thought. My Royal Magical Library can store up spell counters and when it has three, I can remove them which will allow me to draw a card from my deck. That's when my Pitch Black Power Stone takes full effect for it supplies me with three orbs and I'll move one of them to my Library. Now it has two Spell counters." Tad said as one of the Spell Counters from Pitch Black Power Stone moved to Royal Magical Library.

((Nuts. If he gets one more by next turn, he'll draw a card. I got to find a way to stop him and fast.)) Timmy thought as Tad continued on with his move.

"Alright since you destroyed my Skilled Dark Magician with your Silent Swordsman, I have something that makes up for it. I summon my Silent Magician LV4 (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) in attack mode!" Tad shouted as a new monster appeared on the field beside Tad.

It was a spunky young magician covered in silver magician's clothing. It even held a small staff containing power unlike anything everyone had ever seen. Outside the duel, Timmy's friends were seeing that the battle wasn't going to be very pleasant.

"This is getting more interesting than I thought it would be. Timmy wasn't the only one that had to improve his deck." AJ said as he saw the duel take up to the next level.

"No wonder Timmy is so good at this game. It shows that I need more trading in this game and besides, I want to be the best like him." Tootie replied afterwards.

Tad then looked at his hand and saw that he would need some added defense against Timmy's Silent Swordsman. Seeing the field again, he was set to bring forth his added defense.

"I place two cards face down and my turn is over. Let's see what you can do now that I have my Silent Magician." Tad (Hand: 1) said as his words were taunting him at the same time.

"Okay, you want to see my full strength? You got it! I draw…" Timmy (Hand: 2) replied but not before an interruption occurred by his opponent.

"Stop! You activated the special ability of my Silent Magician LV4. For every card that you draw from your deck, it gains a Spell counter which will raise its attack power by 500 points. Once it gains five counters, I can sacrifice it with the counters to bring out its final form." Tad said as Silent Magician acquired a spell counter and an increase in strength (Spell Counters: 1, ATK: 1500)

"Big whoop. You don't impress me one bit… and besides, my Silent Swordsman will trounce your magician. I activate my Fusion Recovery (Spell Card) which lets me get back a fusion-material monster and Polymerization from my graveyard and add it to my hand." Timmy (Hand: 4) said as Tad knew that his opponent's move would be pointless no matter what he does.

"You think that bringing back those cards will help you win this duel? I hate to say it but you are really starting to dissapoint me with that." Tad replied in which it made Timmy mad with anger.

"Really? Then how about I redo what I did earlier… I use Polymerization to fuse Clayman and Burstinatrix… again… to bring forth my Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster but this time… its in defense position!" Timmy (Hand: 2) shouted as he unleashed the fusion again which brought his new fusion monster back on the field this time for defending.

"Now your moves are getting predictable… you won't beat me in this duel!" Tad shouted back as Timmy's move continued.

"I activate the special effect of Rampart Blaster. If it is in defense mode, I can attack you directly but the attack power of my monster is cut in half. It won't matter to me since you'll take 1000 points of direct damage." Timmy replied as it made Tad nervous with worry.

"Rampart Blaster attack his lifepoints directly now!" Timmy shouted as his fusion monster immediately unleashed a volley of missiles causing his opponent's lifepoints to be decreased (Timmy's lifepoints: 2600).

"Is… that… the best you got? You are pathetic! Go ahead and make your move!" Tad shouted as it was a way of provoking Timmy into having his second monster attack him.

"I'm not a fool, man. I end my turn now… normally, my Silent Swordsman LV5 can be a LV7 but it can only be possible if I attack you directly. It's your turn now so show me what you got!" Timmy shouted provoking his opponent into going on the offensive.

"You know what? I will do that but first my Library gets another counter making it a total of three. Now I'll remove these three cards to draw a new card from my deck." Tad (Hand: 3) said as he drew his next card while Timmy's friends were starting to understand his opponent's strategy.

"I'm starting to piece together Tad's strategy. He uses his Royal Magical Library along with Pitch Black Power Stone to increase his hand. With it, he provides an offense of powerful spellcasters while trying to buy the time he needs to unleash his ultimate weapon." AJ said as the both of them figured out his plan. It wasn't gonna matter at all as Tad's move was still in the green.

"Now then, I use my Pitch Black Power Stone to add one more Spell Counter to my Library. Though it has one now, its usefulness has provided me what I need to win. I reveal my face down card… a spell card called Monster Reborn (Spell Card). With it, I can revive any monster from any of our graveyards. I can revive one of your monsters but I have bigger plans… I revive Skilled Dark Magician!" Tad (Hand: 2) shouted as Skilled Dark Magician returned to the field and Timmy began thinking what his next plan will be.

((He revived Skilled Dark Magician! That can't be good at all… unless he'll need it to summon a more powerful monster. If that is the case then I have to stop him at any cost.)) Timmy thought as his opponent's move continued.

"You think that I'll use it to attack but you are wrong… I'm sacrificing it to summon something even stronger. I sacrifice my Skilled Dark Magician to summon my Dark Magician Girl (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700)!" Tad shouted as he made the sacrifice to bring forth an even more powerful monster.

The monster was of a different variety of Dark Magician as it was a girl covered in blue magician attire including magician staff. Timmy looked on further as he wondered if his combined offense and defense would be enough to save him.

"Next I equip this to my Dark Magician Girl… the equip spell card Magic Formula (Spell Card). This gives my new monster a power boost… by 500 attack points to be precise!" Tad said as his Dark Magician Girl (ATK: 2500) gained a power boost which would be enough to unleash an attack.

((Great. Now his Dark Magician Girl's attack strength is stronger than my Silent Swordsman LV5. I'm in deep trouble now!)) Timmy thought as Tad was ready to unleash his attack.

"Dark Magician Girl attack his Silent Swordsman LV5! Use your Dark Burning attack!" Tad shouted as Dark Magician Girl was ready to unleash the attack.

Dark Magician Girl spun its staff and unleashed a powerful magic attack. However, Timmy had a surprise up his sleeves to protect his monster from Tad's female powerhouse.

"You activated my trap… reveal face-down card Mirror Force (Trap Card)! Mirror Force will automatically absorb your Dark Magician Girl's attack and send it right back at you destroying all of your monsters that are in attack mode. So much for your two monsters!" Timmy shouted as his opponent was prepared for that situation.

"Nice counteroffensive but I was expecting that… reveal counter-trap Trap Jammer (Trap Card). This **only** works when any of us are in our respective Battle Phases. It negates your trap and destroys it in an instant so your Mirror Force is shattered!" Tad replied as the counter-trap was immediately played and activated.

The counter trap caused the Mirror Force to immediately be shattered into pieces. As a result, Tad's attack continued as Dark Magician Girl destroyed Silent Swordsman LV5. The attack took off a couple of Timmy's lifepoints (Timmy's lifepoints: 3100) but it didn't change the standing of the duel itself.

"I end my turn now… let's see what you can do now that your Silent Swordsman LV5 is gone." Tad (Hand: 1) said stating the disadvantage that Timmy has but it didn't matter one bit as the battle still happened.

"I'm still in the lead and tthat doesn't make any difference with me. I draw…" Timmy (Hand: 3) said as he drew which caused Silent Magician LV4's attack strength increased (Spell Counters: 2, ATK: 2000)

"You know that my Silent Magician LV4 gets stronger with every card that you draw. By the time it has five spell counters, it will soon lead to your inevitable defeat." Tad replied in which he smiled seeing that he would soon win but Timmy wasn't gonna let that happen.

"I'm prepared for that and more prepared for what I'm going to do. I switch my Rampart Blaster from defense to attack mode… next I activate this Equip Spell card known as Fusion Weapon (Spell Card)… I equip it to my Rampart Blaster!" Timmy said as the card he played immediately was then equipped to his fusion monster.

Timmy's Rampart Blaster immediately was equipped with a weapon that would emit an electromagnetic thunder blast. If that wasn't enough, its attack and defense points increased substantially as a result making Tad shocked to see that Timmy was fighting back.

"My Fusion Weapon only works on fusion monsters that are 6 stars or less. It gives my fusion monster a 1500 attack and defense point boost meaning that Rampart Blaster (ATK: 3500/DEF: 4000) has the power to take out all of your monsters. Rampart Blaster… destroy his Dark Magician Girl with Trident Rampart Shock!" Timmy shouted as his fusion monster unleashed a powerful blast that shocked and decimated Tad's Dark Magician Girl while in the process dropping his lifepoints even further (Tad's lifepoints: 1500).

((No! My Dark Magician Girl is destroyed… how dare he destroy my monsters! He will pay for that… and besides, what I have in my disposal will take him down.)) Tad thought as Timmy was set to complete his turn.

"I'll place one card face down and my turn is over." Timmy (Hand: 2) said as his opponent continued the duel with his move.

"Alright, it's my move now and thanks to Royal Magical Library's special power it gets another counter. However, thanks to the last Power Stone I have, I'll have it equipped to my Library giving it three and with that, I can remove all three and draw a new card." Tad (Hand: 3) said as he drew his next card from his deck which signifies the turning point of this battle.

((Uh oh, now that he has used up his three Power Stones I have a bad feeling about this. If he brings out his signature card, then I'm in serious trouble.)) Timmy thought as his opponent continued on with his move.

"I reveal my face down card and it's Magical Dimension (Spell Card). This allows me to sacrifice a Spellcaster-type monster on the field to summon a high level Spellcaster from my hand. So I sacrifice my Magical Library since it has fulfilled its usefulness to summon Dark Magician (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100) in attack mode!" Tad said as he activated the card and unleash the fulfilled requirements.

Magical Dimension was immediately activated and as a result Royal Magical Library was sacrificed to bring forth one of the most powerful of all magicians. It was a magician who once served the Egyptian pharaoh Atem in which his power was great as well as destructive. Timmy and the crowd can only look in shock as the Dark Magician made his appearance.

"You seem surprised of my Dark Magician's power… its not gonna matter because I'm going to take you out. You may have a 3500 attack point Rampart Blaster, that won't save you. I play my Quick-Play spell Mystical Space Typhoon (Spell Card) which will let me destroy any Spell or Trap on the field and I destroy your Fusion Weapon!" Tad shouted as he activated the card.

A gust of wind came from above which brought forth a cyclone that immediately decimated Timmy's Fusion Weapon equip spell. As a result, Rampart Blaster's attack and defense (ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500) was decreased to normal. With that, it provided Tad what he needs to counterattack and strike back.

"My Rampart Blaster's attack and defense power are back to normal. This is not good unless…" Timmy said as he looked at the face-down card he played which may provide him some hope.

"It's hopeless… Dark Magician attack his Rampart Blaster with Dark Magic attack!" Tad shouted as his Dark Magician made the attack but not before Timmy used his quick thinking to counterattack.

"Not so fast! I reveal my face down card… my quick-play spell card known as De-Fusion and this allows me to split my monster into the two monsters needed it to form it. Too bad for you… I get two monsters and you get absolutely nothing!" Timmy replied as the De-Fusion took full effect splitting Rampart Blaster up while evading Dark Magician's attack.

With two monsters on Timmy's side of the field in defense mode instead of one, Tad became irritated and angry as his plans was immediately starting to go downhill. Timmy had a smile on his face as everything he planned was taken to the next level.

"This is getting me aggravated… why can't I destroy you?!" Tad shouted as he became angry as well as frustrated seeing that Timmy's moves were outwitting him in almost every way.

"You seem angry… it seems that I have a way with outwitting you in nearly every aspect. Oh well… you might as well finish your turn due to the fact that you have one more monster to attack anyway." Timmy replied as his words made Tad angry.

"Fine! Silent Magician LV4 attack his Clayman now!!" Tad shouted as he ordered his Silent Magician to attack.

It unleashed a powerful magic attack that decimated Timmy's Clayman leaving him with only his Burstinatrix. It was then that Tad took a deep breath and decided to continue on with his turn.

"Alright, I'll play one card face down and that ends my turn. But know this, no matter what you do in your next turn… you will suffer!" Tad (Hand: 0) said as he finished his turn seeing that it would all come down to his next turn.

((Dang, he's right. I only have one card in my hand and my Burstinatrix is in defense mode so if its gone, I lose the duel in his next turn. What I draw next may either turn the tide or put me into defeat... well, here goes!)) Timmy thought as he placed his fingers on the top of his deck.

He then drew his next card and by looking at it, the field and his opponent it would appear that the battle would reach a new level. The question is… does he have what it takes to defeat Tad who has put him in a difficult position? The answer is unknown…


	4. A Rivalry Reborn Part 3

**Chapter 4 – A Rivalry Reborn Part 3**

_Previously, Timmy Turner and Tad Reynolds, two individuals that have dueled in the 2006 Dimmsdale Duel-Off duke it off in Dimmsdale Mall for one goal… victory. Tad insisted that they follow the anti-rule meaning the loser must forfeit their rarest card to the winner. The duel had begun and the both of them began their battle with a bang. Although Tad had studied Timmy's deck, he didn't realize the improvements that his opponent had added. Now the duel had reached to where Timmy has now made his next move and with his reputation as a champion on the line, he can't afford any mistakes. Will he be able to achieve victory against his opponent? Time to find out…_

**Timmy's Standing in the Duel**  
Timmy's lifepoints: 3100, Timmy's hand: 2 cards  
Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (ATK: 1200/DEF: 800) in defense mode

**Tad's Standing in the Duel**  
Tad's lifepoints: 1500, Tad's hand: 0 cards  
Dark Magician (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100) in attack mode  
Silent Magician LV4 (Spell Counters: 2, ATK: 2000/DEF: 1000) in attack mode

One hour has passed since their duel had begun and so far, Timmy was set to make his move. As he drew his card, it was then that Silent Magician LV4's (Spell Counters: 3, ATK: 2500) attack power increased due to its special power. With now two monsters at a combined attack strength of 5000, it would appear that his chances of victory are slim.

"I wasn't expecting this so now its time to unleash a powerhouse. I activate my Cost Down (Spell Card) spell for it will allow me to lower the level of one of my monsters making it easier to summon. So I sacrifice my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to summon this… my Buster Blader (ATK: 2600/DEF: 2300) in attack mode!" Timmy shouted as he made the tribute to bring forth a powerhouse.

The monster emerged in complete heavy armor set to do battle carrying a large dragon-slaying sword. If that wasn't enough, Tad saw that his new monster is stronger than any of his Spellcasters which would put him at a disadvantage.

((Oh no! He brought his Buster Blader to the field. This can't be possible at all! If he makes his attack, he can destroy either my Dark Magician or my Silent Magician. If my Silent Magician is destroyed, then it won't be of much use. What to do… what to do?)) Tad thought as Timmy was ready to unleash his attack.

"Alright my Buster Blader prepare for battle. Your target is… his Silent Magician LV4. Use your Dragon Sword Slash!" Timmy shouted as his Buster Blader dashed straight for Silent Magician LV4 and delivered a powerful slash.

The slash immediately decimated his opponent's monster while at the same time crippling some of Tad's lifeponts in the process (Tad's lifepoints: 1400). With an attack that left Tad with only his Dark Magician, Timmy looked at his hand and saw that everything was going his way.

"I guess this is all I can do… wait, I have one more move to make. I play my Pot of Greed (Spell Card) and it will let me draw two cards from my hand… next, I will place one card face down and my turn is complete." Timmy (Hand: 1) said as his turn came to an end.

His opponent Tad was furious to see the loss of his Silent Magician LV4 at the hands of Buster Blader. Realizing that Timmy has brought forth a powerful monster to the duel, he decides to try a new tactic if he is willing to win.

"You may have brought a powerful monster but this duel is far from over… it's my move." Tad said as he drew his next card unfortunately he had an expression of disgust as it wasn't the card he needed but he saw that it would be useful for him later on.

"What's wrong? Is the card you drew a useless card? Maybe you should end your turn so I can spare you the misery of ending this duel." Timmy replied which made Tad furious.

"You don't tell me what to do when it's my move so shut it! I'll place this face down and switch Dark Magician to defense mode. That ends my turn." Tad (Hand: 0) said as he made his move giving his opponent the opportunity to counterattack.

"Okey dokey, it's my move now… and what do you know… I got something new here. I play my Wroughtweiler (ATK: 800/DEF: 1200) in defense mode. I'm not taking any chances since you have a face down so I'm gonna call it a turn. Let's see what you got!" Timmy (Hand: 1) said as he provoked Tad into making an offensive attack but he kept calm knowing that he didn't want to take that chance.

"I'm not that stupid and besides… if anyone that should make a reckless move, it's you. Now it's my turn and I play Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two cards from my deck… you should have attacked even if I had a face down card so now you will see your regret." Tad (Hand: 2) said as it made Timmy stumped.

"What do you mean by that? Even if I did attack you, it won't make a difference. You are down to your last 1500 lifepoints and once my Buster Blader takes care of it, your lifepoints are next!" Timmy replied back but it didn't matter to Tad one bit.

"Alright but I warn you… what I'm about to do next is anything but pleasant. I activate the spell card Dedication Through Light and Darkness (Spell Card). Do you know the difference between the following two monsters: Magician of Black Chaos and Dark Magician of Chaos?" Tad said as his question began to give Timmy a sign of confusion.

"I do know that Magician of Black Chaos can only be summoned by Dark Magic Ritual… and Dark Magician of Chaos can only be summoned by sacrificing Dark Magician under a spell card that you just played. They both have the same attack and defense points but individually they have different effects." Timmy replied

"It seems this champion is smarter than I thought. Oh well, at least now you are about to experience the power of the Dark Magician of Chaos. I sacrifice my Dark Magician to bring forth the Dark Magician of Chaos (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600) in attack mode!" Tad shouted as the tribute was committed.

Dark Magician was sacrificed to summon something stronger in its place. It looked exactly similar to the Magician of Black Chaos but its effect proves to be different and Tad was ready to unleash its power.

"This monster isn't like the Magician of Black Chaos for it has three different effects. First, whenever its summoned successfully I can take one Spell card from my graveyard and add it to my hand." Tad said as he chose a card from his graveyard and added it to his hand.

"The card I chose is my Pot of Greed and I activate it allowing me to draw two more cards so my hand continues to increase." Tad spoke drawing two new cards from his deck.

"It doesn't matter… you still have two cards in your hand. What's the point of doing something like that?" Timmy replied in response to Tad's move.

"Simple. With two more cards in my hand, I know for certain that victory is assured. Dark Magician of Chaos destroy his Wroughtweiler with Dark Scepter Blast!" Tad shouted as his monster spun its large and thin staff.

It then unleashed a destructive blast that aimed straight for Timmy's Wroughtweiler but Timmy had a surprise up his sleeve and it would be something that would provide the offense needed to strike back.

"Your Magician of Black Chaos is stronger but it won't work. Activate trap card Negate Attack (Trap Card) and with it, your attack is stopped in its tracks." Timmy replied as the trap card was activated causing the attack to be consumed into a vortex.

"No fair! If my attack did hit your Wroughtweiler, it would have removed it from play instead of going to the graveyard. You are more of a fool than I thought you'd be." Tad said as he became disgusted in anger.

"At least I saved myself some time unlike you whose turn had been wasted instantly." Timmy replied which provoked Tad into anger.

"Shut it! You are lucky that trap saved you but it won't save you next turn. I end it here!" Tad (Hand: 2) replied as Timmy started his next turn with a lot of confidence.

"Alright, my draw now. You may have the Dark Magician of Chaos on the field but it won't save you… I summon my Elemental Hero Avian (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) in defense mode." Timmy said as he played yet another defensive monster though the situation was disadvantageous.

"Alright, I will place one card face down and that will end my turn. Though I'm into the defensive position, I'll find a way out of this mess. It's your move now." Timmy (Hand: 0) spoke afterward as Tad began his move seeing that the chances of victory Timmy contained continued to decrease.

"Time to show you how strong I can really be… I summon my Element Magician (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200) in attack mode." Tad said as he brought forth a new monster to the field.

A young magician in blue magician attire appeared on the field armed with a staff ready to do combat. Seeing the situation at hand, it would mean that he has what he needs to destroy Timmy but the question is… what does he have planned?

"I have two monsters and you have three… who to take down first with whom? I got it… Element Magician destroy his Wroughtweiler with Magical Elegance!" Tad shouted as his Element Magician unleashed its attack on Timmy's monster.

Though the attack was successful, Timmy smiled seeing that it was something that he would expect but the worst was yet to come as Tad's move still continues.

"Whenever Wroughtweiler is destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard, I can bring back one Elemental Hero and Polymerization from the graveyard and add it to my hand. I chose my Burstinatrix to come back along with Polymerization." Timmy (Hand: 2) said as Tad saw through his plan.

"Too bad Avian won't be there so you can form Flame Wingman… Dark Magician of Chaos attack his Avian now and remove him from the game!" Tad replied as Dark Magician of Chaos made his attack but it was then Timmy had something that would save his defending monster.

"Good try Tad… but unfortunately it isn't good enough. Reveal face down card… the equip trap card Hero Ring (Trap Card)! With this trap equipped to my Avian, it makes my monster invincible… in other words, Avian can't be destroyed by any monsters that have an attack power of 1900 or more." Timmy said as Avian was equipped with a small red shield that would absorb the attack of the Dark Magician of Chaos.

Tad looked on in shock as the Dark Magician of Chaos launched its attack only to have it be consumed thanks to the Hero Ring Timmy had played to save his Avian. It was then his looks changed from being shocked to being angry seeing that his move turned out to be even more wasteful.

"Why… why the heck can't I beat you!? No matter how much I try to take out your monsters, you always have a way of counterattacking everything! What… what is with you?" Tad replied as Timmy saw his emotions explode like a volcano.

"The only thing I can say for the time being is that I have faith in the deck my friends and I put so much time on. Unlike you who would use money to acquire the rarest cards, I learn to accept with what I have and use whatever I can find to win any battle." Timmy said and it overreacted Tad with anger.

"Faith in your cards… what is wrong with you? That is all a bunch of poor rubbish and no one ever believes in that stuff. Duel Monsters is all about power and not ridiculous beliefs about believing in one's self." Tad replied in which Timmy saw that he doesn't care about his deck.

"Looks like you still haven't changed… even after I defeated you in the tournament, you still don't understand why you lost…" Timmy said with an expression of disgust and sorrow.

"Oh yeah… why don't you tell me why I lost to begin with. Besides, its not like it will change how I do things especially when it comes to my dueling style." Tad replied and it was when Timmy took all the courage he had and told him the truth.

"You want to know why you lost… I'll tell you. The reason why you lost is because your heart is filled with lust, greed and pride; three of the seven deadly sins. Your lust to become powerful through monetary means shows your appetite to evil… your greed to manipulate others through evil means shows that those that are rich are never satisfied… and… your pride to become the greatest of all duelists shows just how sick… descipable… and disgusting a popular kid like yourself can be!" Timmy said with strong anger in his eyes and it immediately sparked anger within him and it began a verbal assault between duelists.

"So… you think I lost because of those sins… let me tell you something… people who have potential and are willing to make a difference… make me sick. You have no idea how difficult the life of a rich kid can be… sure, we get access to all the good stuff but behind the scenes, it is a different story. Many people think that living the rich life is good but guess what… it isn't. Do you remember the incident that changed everyone in Dimmsdale Elementary?" Tad replied forcing Timmy to remember the day that his life was changed forever.

"I remember… I can never forget it. It was the day that I tried to win Trixie's heart but it ended miserably and I was humiliated… why in the name of life do you tell me this?" Timmy said and it was then that Tad decided to tell him the truth in the most unexpected of ways.

"Because after the incident, everyone hated us for ruining your life… and that wasn't the end of it. We became the butt of everyone's jokes, our reputations were shattered and… we lost their trust. If there was any person I could blame for this… it would be you, Timmy Turner!!" Tad shouted letting out his anger while trying to prove a point but it seemed Timmy didn't care.

"Do I really care about your problems… no! It serves you right for losing your popularity and it shows that even if you are rich, you will never be satisfied. For me, my life took a turn for the unexpected but it didn't hinder me… it made me stronger. And now that I am strong enough to prove anyone I can make a difference, I might as well show you that. Besides, it won't be long before this duel ends… and its my turn." Timmy said as he closed his eyes, placed his two fingers on the top of his deck and silently made a prayer hoping that the goddess of fate would smile upon him.

"Hold it… I forgot to end my turn. I'll place this face down and end it here." Tad (Hand: 1) replied unexpectedly as he forgot to finish his turn.

((Alright, it comes down to this. I know the card I draw will help me win but… will it be the right one? I won't know till we find out… heart of the cards, lend me your strength.)) Timmy thought as he drew his next card which may decide the fate of the entire duel.

Tad saw him drew his next card and from the looks in his eyes, it seemed that he had found the card he was after. However, with the duel coming slowly to an end everything began to revolve in motion.

"I hate to say it Tad… but this duel has come to an end. I activate Polymerization (Spell Card) fusing together the Avian on the field with the Burstinatrix in my hand to bring together my favorite fusion card!" Timmy shouted as the fusion immediately took place.

Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix went through a fusion vortex and as a result, a monster appeared out of the vortex. It was then that Tad's feeling of nervous turned into a feeling of fear as the fusion monster was set for battle.

"Say hello to my favorite card, the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200)! He's the monster that barbecued Veronica's strongest monster; the Harpie's Pet Dragon… and besides, he'll be looking forward to taking out your monsters." Timmy said with an attitude of excitement in him.

((He's brought his Flame Wingman to the field… just as I thought. He may destroy my Element Magician but my Dark Magician of Chaos will remove it from the game. You made a big mistake Timmy… and it'll cost you big.)) Tad thought as he thinks that Timmy made a mistake but he had another plan up his sleeves.

"Oh, I have one more card to play. Every hero in my deck needs a battle stage and this one is exactly what I need… I activate the field spell card Skyscraper (Spell Card)!" Timmy shouted as he placed the field spell into the field spell zone on the duel disk.

The area around both duelists transformed into a city where buildings rose tall reaching the skies above. The sky became dark as it was a period of night time on the battlefield. Timmy smiled seeing that he had what it takes to finish him off but the outcome was unknown.

"In this field, all my Elemental Heroes gain a 1000 attack point boost only if the monster its facing has more attack points than my own. In this case, your Dark Magician of Chaos has 2800 attack points and my Flame Wingman has 2100. Thanks to my Skyscraper, my Flame Wingman gets a power boost now attack! Use Skydive Scorch!" Timmy shouted as his fusion monster made its attack.

Flame Wingman (ATK: 3100) jumped high into the air onto the top of a building and then soaring straight down for Tad's Dark Magician of Chaos. The attack incinerated Tad's monster and was destroyed in an instant causing his lifepoints to drop (Tad's lifepoints: 1200). If that wasn't enough, Flame Wingman special effect was going to take into action meaning that it would end the duel but something was about to unfold.

"And since Flame Wingman destroyed a monster, its special effect kicks in. In other words, you lose lifepoints equal to you monsters' attack power so you lose 2800 lifepoints so this duel is over." Timmy shouted as he saw the finishing blow that was about to occur but something unexpected was about to occur.

"Sorry, Turner. I'm not gonna let this duel end just yet… I reveal my face-down card, the trap card known as Damage Polarizer (Trap Card)! With it, all damage that I'm supposed to take by a monster's effect is reduced to 0. Also, we both get to draw one card from our decks. So go ahead and draw…" Tad said as he didn't take the effect of Flame Wingman due to the trap that he played.

Both duelists drew a card from their respective decks (Timmy's Hand: 1, Tad's Hand: 2) but it was then Timmy saw that there was only one move he could make.

"I'll place this card face down and that ends my turn. If you think that you have the power to win this duel, why don't you prove it to me!" Timmy (Hand: 0) shouted as he ended his turn aned Tad saw this as the opportunity to unleash the full potential of his deck.

"You may have gained the opening advantage but this is only the beginning of the end for you. Now, I activate my Premature Burial (Spell Card) and by giving up 800 lifepoints I can bring back a monster that I lost and I choose my Dark Magician." Tad (Hand: 2, Lifepoints: 400) said as he made the resurrection.

Dark Magician returned on the field beside Element Magician turning the battle into a one-sided conflict with two Spellcasters against a fused Elemental Hero. However, it was only the beginning as he was about to unleash something stronger in its place.

"Of course, you do know that Dark Magician won't be of use to me this time. I sacrifice it to summon its evolution!! You see, if Dark Magician is sacrificed, it can summon its evolution so behold the power of my Dark Eradicator Warlock (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100)!!" Tad shouted as the Dark Magician was sacrificed to bring forth its evolutionary form.

A tall magician appeared on the battlefield set to do combat and it held a mighty staff set to unleash even the most advanced spells. Timmy looked calm as the Dark Eradicator Warlock made its appearance but Tad's turn wasn't finished yet as he was about to make it stronger.

"I add one more card and it's the equip spell card Magic Formula (Spell Card). With it, my Dark Eradicator Warlock's attack power increase by 500 but there is one reason why I would play it to begin with. You see, my Dark Eradicator Warlock has a very powerful effect. Anytime we play a Spell Card, you lose 1000 lifepoints for each card." Tad said as Dark Eradicator gained a power boost (ATK: 3000) while his special effect kicked in.

Dark Eradicator Warlock glew in a red aura which began affecting Timmy's body in a strange way but it was then he felt a surge of pain inside him as his lifepoints was decreased by 1000 (Timmy's lifepoints: 2100).

"Feeling the pain? Well you should be because this duel will soon end. Dark Eradicator Warlock attack his Flame Wingman now! Dark Eridaction!" Tad shouted as the Dark Eradicator Warlock unleashed its attack.

Magical energies began coming into the staff as the monster lifted it up. That was when it aimed at Flame Wingman and the power of their magic easily destroyed it which not only caused Timmy's lifepoints to drop but Timmy felt pain that he couldn't withstand (Timmy's lifepoints: 1200).

"Timmy… will he be alright? I just wish that this duel would end already… this is too much!" Tootie said as she watched Timmy suffer the damage of Dark Eradicator Warlock's effect.

"We've seen Timmy go through this before. He's someone that knows how to take the pain and dish it back at his opponents." Chester replied as the three of them seeing Timmy in a whole new light.

Tad saw him get up and it was then Timmy crack a smile on his face seeing that he wasn't impressed. Knowing that the strength inside the bucktoothed pre-teen was continuing to increase, Tad didn't waste any time as he continued on with his turn.

"With no monsters to protect you, you are wide open for a direct attack! Element Magician attack him directly and end this duel! Elemenal Surge!" Tad shouted as his Element Magician was sent to unleash its attack but Timmy had a surprise up his sleeves.

"You may think that I'm down but you are so wrong! I've got a little surprise that will definitely turn the tide. Reveal face down card Draining Shield (Trap Card)!" Timmy replied back as the attack that Element Magician unleashed was absorbed into some sort of barrier.

"Huh? What's going on? Why aren't your lifepoints going down to zero? I should have won this duel and gained victory!" Tad said in anger after seeing that Timmy's lifepoints were decreased but instead increased.

"Don't you know what Draining Shield can do when its activated? Your attack is cancelled out and in exchange, my lifepoints increase by the attack points of your monster so I gained 1500 lifepoints." Timmy replied as his lifepoints increased according to Element Magician's attack power.

Everyone watched as Timmy survived Element Magician's direct attack and was now ready (Timmy's lifepoints: 2700) to finish Tad off in his turn. With nothing he can do, Tad (Hand: 0) decided to end his turn knowing that Timmy was ready to win the duel. As Timmy drew his next card, he saw the opportunity needed to win the duel but he had a little surprise in store.

"Although Skyscraper is still in play, it's all I need to put an end to this duel once and for all! From the looks in your eyes, I see that you don't have what it takes to beat me. It's gonna be déjà vu all over again for the both of us." Timmy said as he was ready to make his move but Tad interrupted him.

"If I were you, keep your mouth shut because I don't like how you talk about me. You are lucky I'm not popular anymore because if I still was, I would make you look real bad to everyone around us! So if I were you, make your move so I can destroy you!" Tad replied in which he was filled with anger and jealousy wanting to get his hands on Timmy.

"You want me to make my move? Fine, I'll do it and besides I only need two Spell cards to pull this off! First I activate my Graceful Charity (Spell Card) so I draw three cards from my deck and discard two to my graveyard." Timmy said as he drew his three cards and smiled at the choices he received however his lifepoints suffered a decrease (Timmy's lifepoints: 1700).

"Don't forget. Everytime any of us play a Spell card, you lose 1000 lifepoints. You better be careful or else you'll lose more than just this duel… you'll lose your rarest card!" Tad replied as he saw Timmy suffer a decrease in life points but it didn't stop him from finishing his turn.

"I'm well aware. Now I play one last card and that is my Miracle Fusion (Spell Card). By removing monsters from either my field or graveyard from play, I can summon a Fusion Monster in returun as a Special Summon. So I remove my Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) and Elemental Hero Bubbleman (ATK: 800/DEF: 1200) to bring forth… my strongest Elemental Hero fusion… the Elemental Hero Tempest (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2800)!!" Timmy shouted as he activated the fusion (Timmy's lifepoints: 700) but it made Tad shocked wondering if he cheated.

"Wait just a second! You don't have Sparkman and Bubbleman in your graveyard… you cheated!!" Tad shouted but Timmy set things straight with his words.

"Maybe if you kept your mouth shut, you'll wonder why I made this move. Did you remember my Graceful Charity and why I drew three cards but got rid of two? Well, the three cards that were in my hand were what I need to win. I got rid of E-Heroes Sparkman and Bubbleman so I could use Miracle Fusion and win!" Timmy replied and it made Tad shocked seeing that he made a move like that.

((No way… can this guy do the impossible!? Does he have the heart… to defeat me? No, I can't think like that. I won't suffer a second defeat by him… He'll never get my Magician's Valkyria.)) Tad thought as he saw the fusion take place.

An Elemental Hero monster with the strengths of the three monsters that fused together appeared on the rooftop of a skyscraper. It had the wings of Avian, the body of Sparkman and the water cannon of Bubbleman except that it was a cannon that had the elements of light, water and wind merged together. Timmy smiled seeing that his strongest monster appeared without any difficulty.

"Alright, my Elemental Hero Tempest is gonna take you down and remember, with Skyscraper in play my Tempest gets a power boost as long as the monster its facing is stronger than mine. Okay Tempest, prepare to attack! Take down the Dark Eradicator Warlock with Chaos Tempest Cannon and end this duel!" Timmy shouted as his fusion monster gathered its strength and launched the ultimate attack.

Looking at Dark Eradicator Warlock, it then jumped high into the air and raced straight for Tad's strongest monster. That was when it stopped and fired a powerful blast from its cannon and destroyed it instantly. Tad can only look in shock as his lifepoints completely dissipated (Tad's lifepoints: 0) signaling the end of the duel. Looking calmly at Tad, he saw that he had suffered an unbelievable defeat. The crowd cheered for Timmy's victory and it was a reminder of his previous duel that had the same outcome.

"No way… I can't believe I lost… it… can't be… no… no!!" Tad shouted as he sobbed in tears over his defeat.

"So now you understand don't ya? Do you see why how greed, lust and pride can have you lose this duel? It blinds you and corrupts you. I hope you learn your lesson because the only thing I want now is nothing to do with you populars." Timmy replied as he then took Tad's deck and took out his Magician's Valkyria.

"And as per the anti-rule, I take your Magician's Valkyria… I will treasure this card well but I'll hold onto it until you've shown me that you and your friends will change. If you've showed me that you have changed, then I will return it to you. Until then, farewell…" Timmy said as he turned around and left the mall.

Timmy's friends soon followed as well as the crowd dissipated marking the end of the duel. The only person that was there was Tad who still had a look of shock in his eyes. It was then he stood up and wiped off the tears in his eyes.

((Timmy… why? Why are your words haunting my head? I'll know that I'll find the truth from you someday… until then, I'll think about what you said to me… but next time we cross paths, I will beat you and that is a promise.)) Tad thought as he left the mall as well realizing that Timmy's words set him straight.


	5. Prelude to a Surprise

**Chapter 5 – Prelude to a Surprise**

A few days have passed since Timmy's victory over his rival. Rumors began spreading that Timmy was victorious against Tad and it circulated through the entire city. However, no rumors were coming across today for it was time of happiness and relaxation. Timmy along with his friends were planning a surprise party for Tootie on her birthday and the only thing that was missing was the guest of honor. Timmy who was in a mood unlike his normal self showed some doubt that he had to be the one to get her.

"Oh come on, why do I have to be the one that has to pickup the birthday girl? Why can't it be Chester or AJ?" Timmy said as he let out a heavy sigh and began remembering what happened this morning.

_Earlier this morning in Timmy's house…_

Timmy along with Chester and AJ were decorating the living room in Timmy's house in preparation for a party. It was then Chester said something which attracted Timmy's and AJ's attention.

"Hey, guys… if we are decorating Timmy's living room for Tootie's birthday, who's gonna bring her here?" Chester said and that made AJ and Timmy silent knowing that any one of them would do it.

"Well… why don't you do it Timmy? She thinks of you as a good friend and besides… it isn't gonna be that much of a deal." AJ replied after and that made Timmy nervous.

"Me? Why the heck does it have to be me to begin with? Why can't you two do it!" Timmy said but AJ and Chester were silent knowing that they were left with one choice.

It was then they took Timmy out of his house and shut the door locking it in the process. Timmy then got angry and tried slamming the door with his fists but it wasn't gonna do.

"Hey, let me in! It's my house and it should be the other way around. I swear it by heaven's grace… let me in!!" Timmy shouted but it was then AJ had something to say.

"You are the only person who can do this. We'll decorate the living room for the party as well as getting things ready. We'll see you later!" AJ replied as that made Timmy upset with disbelief but it didn't matter as the time he had to pick up Tootie, he would use it to talk to his godparents.

When Timmy was 10 years old, he received two fairy godparents that would grant him any wish his heart desires. However, with every wish he makes there would come with either consequences or limits. But in reality, those two are special to him for they in most cases keep him company.

_A few minutes later…_

"Man, why is it that I have to end up doing this? It makes me feel like I'm some sort of servant I think." Timmy said as he was heading to Tootie's house.

"Don't be so down, Timmy. At least you are doing everyone a favor by getting your girlfriend for the party." Cosmo replied as he was in the disguise of a green wrist strap.

"She's a girl and my friend but **not** my girlfriend. We are just friends… jeez, Cosmo why do you have to be so negative." Timmy said but it was then Wanda's word kept him calm and Cosmo straight.

"Don't mind Cosmo, Timmy. After all, it's her birthday and I'm happy that you and your friends are doing something sweet for her. Why is it bad to have you go off and take her to your house?" Wanda replied as she was in the disguise of a pink hummingbird.

"Maybe you are right. Besides… being with her is cool but I still have the heebie-jeebies due to the fact that she used to constantly embrace me when we were younger. I only think of her as my friend but… something about her is strange. I don't know why…" Timmy said.

"Let me guess… you are starting to have feelings for her aren't you? You don't need to be shy because you are having feelings for her." Cosmo replied as it made Timmy a bit aggravated.

"I do not… well, okay I do but they are only small feelings. The only reason I have feelings for her is because I feel sorry for her that she had to deal with Vicky's tormenting. Now, she's in some sort of asylum for who knows how long and these feelings I have that were once sorrow… are now feelings of love." Timmy said and it was then Cosmo sung words that start to have Timmy confess.

"Timmy's got a girlfriend, Timmy's got a girlfriend, Timmy's got a girlfriend…" Cosmo replied as he continued saying the same thing again and again in a singsong pattern but it wasn't till Wanda shut him up for a while.

"Thanks, Wanda. Maybe he's right… maybe I do have a girlfriend but I can't think about it now. Cosmo, Wanda… I wish that you two would be silent as I talk to Tootie until later… I need to talk to you two about something." Timmy said as both Cosmo and Wanda made their wish which caused a cloud of smoke with the word "Quiet" to appear.

Timmy then arrived at Tootie's house knowing that she would be there. As he knocked on the door, he hoped that someone would answer. Taking a deep breath, he waited until someone opened the door to see.

"Huh? Who's that? Oh Timmy… what brings you here?" Tootie said as she saw Timmy waiting outside.

"Um… I was wondering if I can come in please? There's something I want to tell you." Timmy replied as he somehow was a bit nervous around her.

"Don't be nervous, Timmy. You can come in if you like. Come on." Tootie said as she let Timmy in her house. It was then that Timmy took a deep breath and was set.

"Alright… I don't know what I should say but… do you want to come over to my house?" Timmy spoke in which he wasn't nervous but the problem was that he was still edgy.

"Before we go, I want to ask you one question. Why are you getting so edgy? It's like you are nervous that I may get upset." Tootie replied afterward seeing the nervousness that Timmy had I him.

"The reason why I'm nervous is that you'll go all girl power on me like you used to do. That's why when I'm near you I always have this edgy feeling that I'll run away… this is why I'm nervous and I wish there was a way it can stop." Timmy said after he admitted his problem to her.

"Oh, is that it? There is something I can do to help cure you of that. Come with me." Tootie replied as she took Timmy to the living room.

It was then that Timmy was on the side of the living room couch as Tootie had a devilish smile on her face. Timmy's nervous systems began to accelerate as she did something that he would never have thought to see. Tootie glomped him as he landed on the couch while she had a devilish smile on her face. Timmy took a deep breath and saw that she was trying to help him.

"I haven't done this in a long time so is it okay if I can… kiss you?" Tootie said while glomping Timmy.

"Is it the type of kiss that you used to do when we were little?" Timmy replied wondering what she had planned.

"No. Just a normal kiss… besides, I never got to kiss you since you and I have been friends. So, is it alright if we… can kiss?" Tootie said as he nodded in approval.

Timmy then got up and he held her in his arms. It was then they both went closer and shared a passionate kiss. Their feelings for each other blossomed like a flower growing and when they finished, both of their cheeks were red as their feelings for one another were expressed.

((Whoa. Did we just kiss? My cheeks are warm… and my heart's beating like crazy. What's up with me? Oh man…)) Timmy thought as his inner feelings continued to erupt.

((Wow. I can't believe we kissed… what am I saying? I've been waiting for this for a long time and… oh, he's such a good kisser. I did it! I finally did it… I finally kissed him. He's such a sweetheart… huh? What's up with him?)) Tootie thought after seeing Timmy have this feeling to use the bathroom.

"Tootie… can I please… use your bathroom? I can't… hold it in much longer." Timmy said as Tootie didn't waste any time.

"Uh sure… the bathroom is upstairs. Just hope you don't let… everything go." Tootie replied as Timmy raced to use the bathroom.

As soon as he went in it, he did what he needed and took in a sigh of relief. Once he finished, he began washing his hands hoping to clean up. Cosmo and Wanda appeared as he was cleaning up and it was then they had something on their mind.

"So Timmy, how did that little kiss you enjoyed with your girlfriend?" Cosmo said as he began to be a little jealous at him.

"It… it was alright. Hey, why do you want to know and I wish you weren't so nosy." Timmy replied as Wanda made the wish causing Cosmo to finally shut up. Wanda then had a caring look seeing that Timmy finally kissed Tootie.

"Timmy, do you think that there is something we can do for Tootie since it is her birthday?" Wanda wondered and Timmy came up with a plan.

"There is… I wish if you and Cosmo would find a way to get something that Tootie would never expect… a fairy godparent." Timmy replied but it made Cosmo and Wanda shocked with unexpected surprise.

"A fairy godparent? Timmy, no child can get a fairy godparent whenever they want. In case if you didn't notice, the reason why you got godparents is because you were miserable due to Vicky's torment. Tootie can't get a godparent due to some unexplained reason but my guess it had to involve with a wish you made one year ago." Wanda said as it hit Timmy big time due to the fact that he remembered that wish.

"I remember. I wished that you two would be Tootie's godparents for her birthday but the whole thing nearly went bad because she was a big mouth but this time, she has changed. I hope that this time, they'll let her have a godparent… I know it. I know that this feeling for her is strong but… it's not that I like her… it's that… I love her. I wish that you two do whatever you can to help Tootie get a godparent." Timmy replied but it was then Wanda had something important to give him.

"Before we go, there's something we should show you. Do you remember the duel you had against Tad last week?" Wanda said but that was when the three of them heard some knocking coming from outside.

"Timmy, are you finished in there? You seem to have taken a long time in there." Tootie said as Timmy didn't have much time to react and it was then he opened the door and saw her waiting as if she wanted to take care of things.

"Tootie, is there something you need to do? I've already finished my time in the restroom." Timmy replied as she had an unnerving look in her eyes.

"Listen, you can wait downstairs in the living room if you want. I have to get myself ready so we can go over to your house. This will only take a few minutes k?" Tootie said as she saw Timmy head downstairs.

Once Timmy went downstairs, Tootie began taking her time getting herself ready to head off with Timmy. As he was downstairs, he looked around to see no one would hear him. Both of Timmy's godparents then appeared in their fairy forms as Wanda gave Timmy an envelope containing a letter.

"Before I read this, can you please repeat the question that you told me earlier?" Timmy said as he wondered what Wanda meant.

"Alright. Do you remember the duel you had against Tad last week? The duel that won you his Magician's Valkyria card?" Wanda replied and Timmy then spoke in a strong manner.

"I remember that duel. I don't know what happened to Tad after he lost but my guess he is still reeling from his defeat. Why do you ask?" Timmy said as Wanda began telling him something involving the letter.

"Well, I believe that someone from Fairy World has sent you a letter. I don't know what it is but I can tell by the mark in the back that its from a prestigious fairy." Wanda replied as Timmy opened the envelope.

Once Timmy opened the envelope, he saw a piece of paper which was a letter addressed to him. As he read it, he began to understand what it was about but it would involve one thing that would fuel his deepest desire.

_This letter is addressed to Timmy Turner, godchild of Cosmo and Wanda:_

_Last week, you had a one-on-one competition involving a card game called Duel Monsters. As you had your duel, we were impressed in your determination to win and the way how you duel. We haven't had competition since we introduced the card game to all of Fairy World. So it is then that we decided to offer a challenge to you… we want to see how skilled your style of dueling is in hopes that our theories of you prove correct. If you accept this challenge, we will allow your godparents to make one rule-free wish. We'll look forward to your reply as soon as you can. Just because we think of you as a highly skilled duelist doesn't mean we won't go easy on you. Each of us possess power that is even beyond over your own._

_Sincerely,  
The Royal Family of Fairy World_

"Who is this Royal Family? Don't tell me that they are duelists themselves?" Timmy said as Wanda provided him a very detailed answer.

"The Royal Family of Fairy World are powerful as they are magical. In fact… there are six members of the Royal Family and each of them possess powers that not even we can control." Wanda replied.

"Many fairies don't obtain letters from the Royal Family and plus… it's a big honor." Cosmo said thereafter and it was then Timmy came up with an idea but not before hearing Tootie's words.

"Timmy, I'll be downstairs in 5 minutes. I just finished taking a shower so I'm right now getting dressed. Wait downstairs till I come okay?" Tootie spoke as Timmy replied acknowledging what she said.

"There isn't much time. I wish that I had a piece of paper and a pen so I can make my reply." Timmy said as Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands giving him what he needs

"Before you write, would it be alright if I tell you what I know about the Royal Family? It'll be important if you plan to face them in a duel… although they'll only battle you one-on-one." Wanda replied as Timmy nodded in approval.

Without wasting any time, Timmy began writing his response to the Royal Family. At the same time, Wanda told him all about the Royal family and of their many powers and capabilities. Knowing that the information would be useful, he listened in to what she would say to him.

"According to ancient Fairy World history, the almighty lord of Fairies fell in love with a low-class fairy female. It caused controversy at first but the others realize that the almighty lord was in love and needed someone to support him. Months later, the woman gave birth to sextuplet fairies and each of them possessed individual talents and powers. The children also attained different personalities as well which make them what they are now." Wanda said and that made Timmy more curious.

"What about them? Do you know anything about the six of them? Besides, it'll help me know all about them and besides, I need all the information I can get." Timmy replied as he continued writing his reply.

"There is Demitri, he is a member of the royal family otherwise known as the Demonic Vampire. From what I've heard, he's like a vampire who does his job during the night. He despises daylight and has fascination with music from many symphonic legends." Wanda said as Timmy became curious.

"Really. If you mean symphonic legends, there are many legends in musical history especially Nobou Uematsu." Timmy replied as Wanda continued on.

"There's also Edward who what many think of as Nature's Scholar. He loves the Earth and all the life that exists there. He spends his time reading books in seeing that by reading can make a person smaller. He's the only member of the Royal Family that wears glasses." Wanda spoke as she continued on while Timmy listened.

"A member of the Royal Family that wears glasses? It looks like I'm seeing a bookworm in that group." Timmy replied as he understood clearly about Edward.

"Next comes Fiona who in most cases is a woman who is recognized as the Fiery Flame." Wanda spoke as she then saw Cosmo getting all mushy about Fiona.

"Ooh, Fiona… oh how I want to be by her side. Her looks, her style, her finesse… she warms my heart." Cosmo said which angered Wanda in a way not of her liking.

Wanda then raised her wand and entrapped Cosmo in a green cage hoping that he would be kept under control. It was typical for her since he is the idiot of the fairy duo and Timmy endures all of it every day.

"As I was saying, Fiona is known as a free-spirit who loves adventure more than anything. She's more active than all the others as she spends most of her time pushing her skill to her limits. She also has a hot-headed temper as she is determined to unleash it at anyone." Wanda replied seeing that her thoughts on Fiona were strong.

"No wonder the women of the Royal Family attract the masculine fairies with high regard. I've already finished the reply but can you tell me more about the Royal Family?" Timmy said as he gave his response letter to Wanda while at the same time continued on explaining.

"The next is Lawrence and many consider him as the Savior of Light. He was the first born of sextuplets and was given great power from his father. However, rumors once spread about Lawrence claiming that his powers are similar to the Lord Almghty. Other than that, many think of him as a powerful individual." Wanda replied as it left Timmy in a state of shock.

"Can that be even possible? A fairy obtaining the powers of the heavens above? I'll have to be cautious if I ever meet him." Timmy said but not before he hears Tootie from upstairs announcing something.

"You still there, Timmy? I'm coming down in three minutes." Tootie said as Timmy knew that there still would be time on his hands.

"Let me continue. There is also Wallace who what many consider him as the Pirate of the Seven Seas. He has the attitude of a pirate and the willpower of a swashbuckler. Unlike the other chancellors, Wallace prefers the high seas for adventure and travels into the unkonwn. Many say he can spend hours or even days traveling the seven seas without letting anyone know. The only thing I can say is that when you cross paths with him, be sure he won't give you a one-way trip to the plank." Wanda spoke but it was then in a softer manner.

"I see. So it seems that Wallace is like a pirate huh? I hope he doesn't have any relations to Jack Sparrow. But I wonder… who is left?" Timmy replied as Wanda began to explain to him the last member of the Royal Family.

"The last member is actually someone that is as silent as the wind. Her name is Winona and she is known as the Wanderer of the Wind. She comes when she wants and she can go when she wants. She doesn't talk as much but when she is in battle, she strikes without mercy." Wanda said as Timmy finally understood everything about the Royal Family.

But before Timmy could say anything else, both fairies disappeared seeing that Tootie was heading downstairs. Both Cosmo and Wanda took up respective disguises as Timmy looked at her with utmost awe. She appeared in an outfit anything but ordinary knowing that she would spend time with her friend. Her hair wasn't in the usual pigtail style like she used to have over the years but it was an exception this time around. Her hair was in a ponytail and she still wore her trademark diva-style glasses. Her outfit was then shown as the following; a purple short sleeved T-shirt with pink stripes, a pair of baby blue jeans which were tight but it didn't matter for seeing that it was a perfect fit and a pair of white sneakers to boot.

"Whoa. You look incredible, Tootie… I'm going to enjoy this big time. Let's go and besides… I have something to show you when we get to my house." Timmy said as the both of them immediately left Tootie's house.

Although Tootie was able to lock the door, the both of them didn't waste any time as they were heading off to Timmy's house. As they walked, the both of them were holding hands as if they were together as a couple. No one knows why but it was as if those two were destined to be with one another. Meanwhile, at Timmy's house all of Timmy's friends had finished decorating for Tootie's party. As it seems, Chester and AJ had invited someone to join the party. She was someone who was once popular just like Trixie, Tad and Chad. She had blonde haired but now had let her hair go in the unexpected of ways. She still wears her normal outfit but hasn't decided if she would wear something else. The pre-teen had a name and it went something like Veronica.

"Thanks for inviting me to the party you two. It's finally about time that I would be out of Trixie's shadow. I don't know why but I can't ever thank you two enough." Veronica said as she took a sigh of relief knowing that she finally had made some good friends.

"Hey, don't mention it. You got your invitation so you are invited to the party. I don't know what Timmy will think if he sees ya but we won't know till we find out." AJ said as Chester looked outside hoping to see if Timmy was gonna arrive.

"I don't want to interrupt but Timmy's almost here. He's with Tootie and we got to get ready. Let's hide!" Chester replied as it struck AJ and Veronica in which they each found a hiding spot.

The light was also turned off as well hoping to not attract attention. Timmy was able to open the door to his house as the both of them got inside. It was then absolute silence began to fill the room and Timmy's senses began to sharpen. Tootie took a few steps forward while Timmy took a few steps back to where a switch would be. Without hesitation, Timmy turned on the lights and that was when everything went into full motion.

"Surprise!! Happy Birthday Tootie!!" Chester, AJ and Veronica shouted unexpectedly using party poppers to explode confetti on her as she was the guest of honor on this special day.

All Timmy could do was smile as Tootie was all choked up for words seeing that her friends would do something special. What made it more surprising was that Veronica came by to the party and the both of them shared a hug of friendship reuniting them after a long time.

"Veronica, I never thought I'd see you here. It's so happy to see you again. I'm… I'm really shocked that all of you did this for me. The only thing I can say is thank you… but, there is something I want to know. Timmy, I thought you were gonna take me to your house. Don't tell me that you are in this too?" Tootie said as she had a look of anger in her eyes while Timmy began to stutter wondering what kind of excuse would he come up with.

"Well, the only thing I can say is this… after what happened last week, my friends and I all thought that we would plan a surprise party for you. I mean, we can't have you feel bad forever ya know that? So, what do you say… do you want to have fun or what? It's your birthday and I want you to enjoy every bit of it." Timmy replied as he then held her in his arms in an utmost way.

The only thing that Tootie can do was to hold her in his arms as well. After hugging each other for more than 30 seconds, it was then Veronica interrupted their pleasant moment with something that they should have them do.

"Uh, I don't want to interrupt you guys but don't you think it's time we should have some fun? Besides, it's Tootie's birthday and we should make every minute of this party count… so let's party!" Veronica said as everyone cheered agreeing to Veronica's words.

The both of them saw and nodded in approval seeing that they would save their fun for later. With a whole day of fun on their hands, there was nothing that they would like more than to be with the people that support each other. But hold on… where's Cosmo and Wanda? Where are they in this whole thing? Well, all your questions will soon be answered next chapter and what happens there will affect what happens here.


	6. The Royal Family's Challenge

This chapter introduces the six members of the Fairy World Royal Family. They are my OCs (Original Characters) so they belong to me as well as my OC Leila. Other than that, I hope you enjoy my story. Be sure to read and review for I would really appreciate it.

**Chapter 6 – The Royal Family's Challenge**

_At Fairy World…_

While Timmy is off taking Tootie to his house for a surprise party, Cosmo and Wanda were off to Fairy World hoping to deliver the letter to the Royal Family. The land of Fairy World is a bustling world where magical beings reside and do what needs to be done. However, where the two of them would head off to is far from the town of Fairy World.

"Wanda, where are we going again? We've been on the move for more than an hour and we're already far away from town." Cosmo said wondering what Wanda would have planned afterwards.

"Didn't you hear me earlier? We're heading off to Fairy Gardens. That's where the Royal Palace should be. Don't tell me that you are still lovesick over the females of the Family aren't you?" Wanda said in which it got her angry at the same time.

"Yeah, sorry. All the women make me feel so warm inside and besides, the only thing I want to see are the Royal Family's beautiful ladies." Cosmo replied as it continue to drive him crazy and it was then Wanda decided to do something about it.

Hoping to keep himself under control, Wanda raised her fairy wand and that caused Cosmo to be trapped in some sort of lunchbox. Without wasting any more time, Wanda continued on hoping to reach the Fairy Gardens where the Palace of the Royal Family reside. Once away from the city, there were in an area where it was absolute sanctuary. A garden was seen up ahead and it had white lillies, yellow daisies and red roses growing from the roots on the ground. Seeing that the Royal Fairy Gardens were ahead, Wanda didn't hesitate to move as she dashed toward the area.

"Wanda, are we there yet? It feels so tight in there that I can't even breathe! Please… let me go!" Cosmo shouted as he struggled to get himself out of the lunchbox but Wanda made sure that he wouldn't escape.

As they arrived in the Fairy Gardens, they saw a gate that would lead them to the innards of the Fairy Gardens where the Palace of the Royal Family would reside. It was then a fairy guard came and saw them wanting to get access to the area.

"Halt! Please state your name before you enter the Royal Palace. Only those that have a Royal Card can enter the Palace." the Fairy Guard as Wanda took no expense into showing the guard her stuff.

"My name is Wanda and I have a Royal Card. Here it is right here for I need to deliver a letter to the Royal Family in regard to a challenge that they offered to my godchild." Wanda replied as the guard checked her card and saw that she had a meeting with the Royal Members.

"Ah, I see. Please come in… the Royal Family would like to meet with you this instant. Open the gate!" The guard replied as a click was heard and then the gate opened giving Wanda the go ahead to enter the Palace.

The Royal Palace was a marvelous sight as the building where it stoods shown in a marvelous display of gold, silver and platinum. As Wanda went inside, the main hall of the palace was displayed showing many portraits representing many of the members of the Royal Family. Maids and butlers were moving all over the palace having to do various orders that the members want them to do. Up ahead they saw a table where the members of the family were discussing. There were four male and two female with each of them having different characteristics. Seeing that they would notice her, Wanda didn't take any hesitation to get to business.

"Um excuse me. I've come to bring you a reply lettter regarding of your challenge." Wanda said as her words immediately got the attention of all the members.

"Hmmm, a reply to our challenge? This should be… quite pleasing for us. Let us see it." Demitri replied in which his manner was European and medieval. He had a look that was similar to a vampire complete with teal blue hair, an outfit of blue that covered most of his body and red covering his muscular chest with brown boots to boot and a dark cape that went down to his knees.

Wanda gave Demitri the letter and it was then all six members began to discuss about what had been written and what to do about it. Realizing that it would take some time, Wanda decided to wait outside where a large garden could be seen. Inside, the members of the Royal Family were discussing and it seemied that things were going in an unexpected note.

"Well, what to do… the godchild of fairies Cosmo and Wanda has accepted our challenge. The question is… who will face him in a duel?" Edward spoke in which he used one of his fingers to straighten his glasses. His outfit was like a sage who wore a combination of orange and green that was seen in his shirt and pants. He also wore a pair of brown pants to match his outfit.

"I'd say that it would be me who would face him. Besides, the power of my Fire deck will burn every monster that he brings out into a smoldering pile of ash. After all, it would be fair that a lady would take the first challenge." Fiona replied after who had an attitude as fiery as a volcano. She had dark red hair that when moved was similar to lava flowing through the ground, she also wore an outfit consisted of a blaze red shirt with black charcoal jeans and wore black sneakers to boot.

"Your insignificance is as large as your ego, Sister Fiona. I should duel that boy for I'll teach him the power of my Seven Seas deck. All you'll do is make things too hot for us and besides, if I were you I'd suggest you take a cooldown." Wallace spoke after hearing Fiona speak with attitude. Wallace had the look of a pirate but his complete pirate outfit was all in blue and black marking his interest for the Water attribute of Duel Monsters.

"You are overconfident Brother Wallace… but Brother Edward is correct… we all want to see that boy's potential and what holds inside… the winds tell me that we all want to duel him… but having all of us duel him at once would be disadvantageous to him… what do you think, Brother Lawrence?" Winona replied who had a tone as still and calm like the wind. Her outfit was like a Royal Cleric but with the look of sky blue all over showing her love for the power of the wind. Her hair was braided in brown as her eyes were of a sky teal color.

The Royal Family then became silent as they all wondered what Lawrence would say but even Winona would know. Lawrence was a man whose looks that brings respect to all of Fairy World and fear to those that disrespect his authority. Everything about him is like the light itself and its not a coincidence. His hair was white, his skin was white and even his outfit that was similar to a magician is white. His control over all magic is beyond what anyone would see. Not only that, his strength surpasses even Jorgen von Strangle, Fairy World's Toughest Fairy. Looking around, they were all wondering what his decision would be and his decision would affect them all.

"It appears that all of you want a piece of that boy, Timmy Turner. I believe that we should take consideration in his accepting of our challenge. After all, he is a strong duelist but I believe we should take caution of his power. Something about it seems a miss to me… anyway, Edward have one of our maids bring Wanda here. Tell her that we've come to a decision." Lawrence spoke as Edward took no hesitation to find a maid and give Wanda the news.

Meanwhile outside of the Royal Palace, Wanda along with Cosmo were still waiting for a decision that would be made. It was then that Wanda saw a maid meaning one simple thing; they want to see her.

"Excuse me, Miss Wanda. The Royal Family would like to see you now. Please come with me." the maid spoke as Wanda followed her but with Cosmo trapped in a lunchbox, it seemed that it would only be a matter of time before he would be loose.

As she arrived to the area, all six chancellors had expressions of positivity as they all came up with a decision of their own. Lawrence took a step forward and explained to her their choice.

"Miss Wanda, it appears we came to a decision. Though your godchild replied with strong-hearted courage, it appears that it was something we couldn't refuse. For that, we will have the honor to duel him. It seems that according to this letter, that he will be in his home on this day. Not only that, the rule-free wish he made is a little frivolous but its something we can do. You may need to step back my dear for our magic is far greater than your own." Lawrence said as Wanda moved back but it was then she decided that Cosmo would be here to see it so she used her magic to let him go.

Cosmo then saw all the ladies of the Royal Family but kept himself under control for knowing that Wanda would do it again. All six of them closed their eyes and began to focus their magic on creating something that would be possible.

"With my magic, I give her the beauty that is as dark and clear as the moon." Demitri whispered as his magic was transferred.

"With my magic, I give her the knowledge and wit of all things in the universe." Edward whispered as his magic was also transferred.

"With my magic, I give her the attitude that burns like an absolute blaze of fire." Fiona whispered as her magic joined as well.

"With my magic, I give her the power to wield magic that is strong as the light." Lawrence whispered as his great magic was blended with the others.

"With my magic, I give her the style of a lass but the toughness of the seas." Wallace whispered as the magic of the sea tagged along.

"With my magic… I give her the finesse of emotion that is strong like the wind." Winona whispered as her magic joned with the others.

"Combined together, we give her the power of our magic and now… we give it life!" the Royal Family shouted as all the magic blended together to create something no one would expect.

As the light dissipated, Cosmo and Wanda saw what they couldn't believe. It was a fairy that was female and had the characteristics of all six members of the Royal Family. She had cotton candy pink hair that was straight and done in a ponytail and had an outfit consisted of a ruby red shirt, white jeans with a black belt and had a pair of black sneakers. It was then it opened its eyes and looked around but it was then that the chancellor decided to speak.

"Welcome, my dear. You are in the sanctuary of the Royal Palace and in the presence of the Royal Family… it appears we forgot to give you a name so from this point on, we will call you Leila." Lawrence said as the fairy looked on in amazement but then had a look of determination in his eyes.

"Why… why have I been brought here? Am I assigned to a godchild like these two?" Leila replied and Lawrence didn't hesitate to explain.

"Yes. You have been assigned to an individual who claims to be a friend of their godchild. Her name is Topanga Alice Tutrani but she is normally called Tootie. It appears in the moment that she is right now at a birthday party which is the perfect opportunity to make your entrance." Lawrence spoke as he used his magic to have her inside a medium-sized rectangular birthday present complete with the golden wrapping and bow.

"But Royal Chancellor Lawrence, what are you going to do now? Since Timmy has accepted his challenge, what happens next?" Wanda replied as Cosmo also wanted to know.

"Leave things to us. We will handle things here… of course, you will see how everything unfold up close and personal." Lawrence said as he then used his magic to send Cosmo, Wanda and Leila who was inside as a present to Timmy's house which the party was taking place.

It was then all of them looked at each other and wondered who would battle Timmy first but Lawrence came with a decision of his own that would determine who would go into battle.

"Though we are ready to do battle, I've already decided who will go first and that will be Demitri, the Demonic Vampire." Lawrence spoke as Demitri looked in shock.

"Um, me? Brother Lawrence are you sure about this? Why can't it be one of the others instead?" Demitri replied as he was somehow stuttering and became nervous.

"Don't be nervous, Demitri. It's fair that the first born would be first isn't that right? So then it's settled… Demitri will duel Timmy first then Edward's turn… next comes Fiona and after that will be yours truly… then comes Wallace and finally Winona. After all, it's decided in alphabetical order so my guess is that we should prepare ourselves for our inevitable respective duels. We will meet her again in approximately one hour so if I were you prepare yourselves." Lawrence spoke as the six of them were off in different directions prepping themselves for their battle with Timmy.

Each of the six family members prepared themselves in different manners of training. Demitri took his time undergoing final checks in his deck of darkness while Edward began studying combinations for his earth-bred deck. Fiona took her time training in the intense heat while thinking of what to use for her fire deck as Lawrence went into meditation knowing that it wasn't necessary to adjust his deck. Wallace spent his time by the sea undergoing his checks while Winona was at the skies above going through her strategies. With each of them determined to achieve victory against Timmy, it would seem clear that the bucktoothed boy would have six tough challenges ahead of him. The question is… does he have what it takes to triumph against them? Only time will tell…


	7. A Date with Darkness Part 1

**Chapter 7 – A Date with Darkness Part 1**

It has been an hour since Tootie's unexpected surprise party that Timmy and his friends have concocted. Everyone was having a good time and looking forward to what lies ahead. However, although the party was heating up it was going to have a surprise that is just waiting to happen.

"So, Tootie you liking your surprise party so far? I… I'm sorry that I wasn't able to tell you this sooner but my friends insisted that it would be a surprise." Timmy said as Tootie had gotten a cup of fruit juice.

"You know, I never thought that you would plan a surprise for me but the only thing I can say is what you did… was very sweet. Timmy… thank you." Tootie replied as she gave him a hug but before they would get a chance to share a kiss, AJ had something to tell Tootie.

"Hey Tootie, you want to go through your presents now? Everyone's wondering what we all got for you. So, are you gonna go through it or what?" AJ said as Tootie didn't hesitate to respond.

"Alright already, I'm on my way. Besides, this is the best thing I like about this party so far and that are the presents." Tootie replied as everyone went to the living room and began to see what gifts she got.

She checked each of them carefully and wondered what gifts she would get and decides to open them one at a time. She opened her first gift which was from AJ and it contained some textbooks involving various school subjects.

"My mom always gets me textbooks whenever school is close to starting so I thought I would help out a friend in need. I hope you like it Tootie because it'll help your brain more in the process." AJ said as Tootie had a smile on her face knowing that she liked it.

"Well uh… thanks AJ. I really appreciate it. I know that I'm going to use these books somehow." Tootie replied as she began to giggle a little before moving on to the next gift.

She checked it carefully and as she opened it, she knew it was from Veronica. Inside there was a full cosmetic set complete with lipstick, nail polish, perfume, hair spray and various other items that would prove to be beneficial.

"When I was once popular, I spent a lot of time grooming myself hoping to be as beautiful as possible. But even though I'm no longer popular, I feel… that I've let myself go. I want you to have this Tootie so even though you have those "geeky" glasses, you'll find a way to become as beautiful as you want to be… no offense." Veronica said as Tootie saw that her lack of popularity made her what she is now but she saw that there was hope in an ex-popular.

"That… that's very sweet of you. If there is anything I could say… all I can say is that I'll help you. Besides, though you aren't popular you are still your old self… isn't that right Veronica? Come over next week and I'll make sure that you get a complete head-to-toe makeover… and I promise you that it will be a makeover I think you'll like. So… wanna go for it?" Tootie replied as she put her hand out in respect hoping that Veronica would accept.

Veronica didn't hesitate as she shook Tootie's hand signifying two things; a new friendship and a chance for Veronica to start over again. With two gifts out of the way, she moved on to the next gift. The next gift she went through was from Chester and as she opened it up, she saw a red book that had the words "Photo Album" but as she opened it, everything was all blank and Tootie for some reason wanted to know why.

"What gives? Why is this photo album blank with no pictures? Is this some sort of a joke?" Tootie said wondering why but Chester had a response.

"It isn't. The Photo Album is blank is because no one has put any pictures on it. And I thought the best way to do it would be to start taking pictures and besides… this photo album will be filled with many things and by the time we are all adults and having other things to worry about… this will remind us of what life was once like." Chester replied as he wondered what Tootie would say.

"Chester… you are a weird fellow but with this, I believe that what you did… is something I would never expect. Hmmm… how should I reward you? I got it!" Tootie spoke as she came closer to Chester and decide to do something no one would expect… not even Timmy.

She grabbed Chester by the shirt and gave him an unexppected passionate kiss on the lips. His eyes was wide open and wasn't expecting something like that but everyone else all looked in shock. Once she broke off the kiss, Chester was all but dumbfounded as he stood still like a statue.

"I knew a kiss like that would put him in shock. Now, what's the next gift… huh? There's one more gift… ah well." Tootie said as she went through the last gift.

As she saw the present, it wasn't like the others for it was a large rectangular box. She tore through the wrapping paper and saw a white box and was hesitant to open it up. Tootie then saw something that would put her in a state of shock and fueled a fire in her heart. She saw a Duel Disk that was similar to the kind that Timmy uses; it was a Duel Disk that was used in the Battle City Tournament where many famous duelists took part in many years ago. There was also a Deck Box that can be used to hold a player's dueling deck. When she opened it up, she saw a deck filled with Harpies, Amazoness warriors and various Spells and Traps that support both monster types. Tootie began to be suspicious and she wanted to know who sent her this gift.

"This is… incredible. With all of this, I can take part in becoming a Duelist and prove something to myself… however. There's something that I want to know and it's just… who gave me this gift? There's no name, nothing unless… Timmy… you got me these?" Tootie said as she saw through Timmy's little ploy.

"You figured it out didn't ya? It wasn't just me who got you this… Chester, AJ and Veronica helped me out so it was everyone that got you this gift." Timmy replied and the others were hesitant to explain their support.

"Timmy knew that you loved Duel Monsters but you never got the chance to be in it since Vicky always steals your cards…" Veronica spoke as Tootie began to shed a tear from her eyes.

"So we came up with the idea of giving you the opportunity to become a duelist in your own way. After all, the deck you have now is a theme similar to a famous duelist once had. What name was that again?" Chester said as he wondered who it was.

"I… I'm just speechless to say anything. The only thing I can say that the duelist you want to know about is Mai Valentine, a Harpie duelist who has been my idol since I saw her in an article involveing the Duelist Kingdom competition. She's now married to Joey Wheeler although she has a way of nagging Joey when it comes to fatherhood. They have a son named Marcus and a daughter named Jennifer." Tootie replied as she still then began to wonder why her friends would do this.

"The only thing I can say now is just… if Mai was here, she would wish you a Happy Birthday. After all, you are gonna fulfill your dream right? So all four of us have something to say…" AJ spoke when all four of them decided to say one simple thing.

"Happy Birthday, Tootie!!!" Everyone shouted after making Tootie so happy inside and it was then the four of them used party poppers to unleash confetti making her the guest of honor.

Although they went through all the gifts, the party was far from done but would continue with something no one would ever thought. It was then that Timmy heard the doorbell and checks out to see who it was.

"Yes? This is the Turner residence. How can I help you?" Timmy said as he saw a mailman who had something for him however, it wasn't an ordinary mailman.

"Are you Timmy Turner? I have a letter for you… it's claimed to be from the Royal Palace or something… here ya go." The mailman replied as he gave Timmy the letter but what sparked the bucktoothed pre-teen was that it was from the Royal Family of Fairy World.

((No way. The Royal Family of Fairy World? Cosmo and Wanda did it… and it looks like they've accepted my challenge. Besides… I'm looking forward to this challenge against them.)) Timmy thought as he tried to open the envelope and it then attracted all of Timmy's friends especially Tootie.

"Hey, what is that Timmy? Is that some kind of letter?" Tootie said wondering what it was as Timmy tried to open it which was giving him some serious trouble.

Eventually he opened the envelope due to something on the back that would open easily but as he read the letter, it was then something magical was about to unfold. The entire area where the party was immediately transformed into some sort of royal banquet. Timmy and his friends looked on in shock as they wondered what was happening fortunately someone had the answer.

"Huh? What the heck is going on? Where are we?" Timmy said as he looked around the area and everyone was looking for answers.

"This is some weird place. It's like some sort of rich mansion or something. Hmmm, something about it so weird." Chester replied as the feeling of an area like this tingles his inner heart.

"Timmy… what's going on here? This better not be another one of your little tricks!" Tootie shouted as it agitated him but someone else's voice began setting things strength.

"It is not a trick, my dear… for when your young friend opened the envelope, he accepted the invitation… the invitation to battle!" a voice replied and it was then a light came down from the ground causing six individuals whose powers are beyond any being.

All six of them had smiles as they saw Timmy Turner in an expression much unexpected. But before they would get to say anything, the bucktoothed boy and the birthday girl wanted some answers.

"Okay, I don't know what's up but you guys just interrupted my friend's birthday party and trust me… she doesn't like it when things don't go her way." Timmy said as Tootie continued on.

"Yeah. So please take us back to Timmy's house… I want to party now not be scared by tall weird people geez." Tootie replied but it was then that one of the members explained everything.

"We ain't weird, lass. It seems this little tyke wants them home huh?" Wallace said but it was then that Tootie got mad.

"I am **not** a little tyke! Take this!" Tootie replied as she used her leg to kick Wallace in the shin giving him a bit of pain.

"My dear Tootie, please forgive us for our unexpected intrusion but it appears that we would like to contribute to this special occasion." Lawrence said as Tootie then stop becoming angry and then began wondering why.

"Huh? What do you mean? What are you going to do for my birthday anyway?" Tootie wondered as all six of them had a little surprise for her.

"First of all, we have a gift for you and even though your friends are around… we hope that this is kept a secret between all of you. Is that clear?" Lawrence said as Timmy's friends nodded in approval realizing the risks they would take.

It was then they all stepped back and revealed a young girl who had fairy wings and a determination to fulfill a purpose. She then took a few steps forward and gave her a hug. Tootie wanted to know what was going on but fortunately, the answers would be clear.

"Uh, who are you? Why are you hugging me to begin with?" Tootie said as she wondered why this strange person was hugging her.

"Don't you know who I am Tootie? I'm your fairy godparent… the name's Leila and I'm not like other fairires. I was created from them… the six members of the Royal Family. By the way, Happy Birthday." Leila replied as she had a smile on her face but all of Timmy's friends were in shock to see her attain something like this.

"What… is that? Is that… some sort of magical creature or something because it isn't in my dictionary for sure." AJ spoke looking on in shock seeing Tootie with Leila.

"She looks kind of cute for a girl. I wonder if she would like to be my friend." Chester said wondering if he would make a friend but saw it wouldn't be necessary.

"She's got good taste. I love her fashion sense and style.. she'll go somewhere with those looks." Veronica replied as she liked Leila's finesse and style.

"I'm pleased that you like Tootie's new friend. Besides, she isn't the only one that has friends." Timmy spoke as Cosmo and Wanda made their appearance in the most unexpected of ways shocking Timmy's friends and even Tootie.

"You have mystical creatures as well? This is unreal!" AJ shouted as he looked on in shock as so did the others.

"Don't be shocked. I've had them for more than a year and they are friendly." Timmy replied but not before one of the Royal Family members interrupted their little surprise revealing.

"I hate to be the bearer of interruptions but we have something else to tell you all. As you can see, we have been watching a recent duel that Timmy Turner took part in. We were impressed in your dueling style that we wanted to see what it was all about." Edward spoke as Timmy then became the center of attention.

"What? Just because I beat someone doesn't mean that it has to attract the attention of you guys." Timmy replied as it got him a little aggravated.

"It isn't our fault. Besides, we want to see how skilled your dueling power really is. You say that the strength of your Elemental Heroes always give you victory. Why don't you prove it?" Fiona replied as it sparked a fire in his dueling pride forcing him to duel them

"You know what? You sparked my desire to kick your butts. So if you wanna duel that bad… let's go!" Timmy shouted as put his signature duel disk on his arm and inserted his deck into the deck slot.

"Excellent! This is a duelist I want to clash swords with! Not like the other opponents I've dueled with over the centuries." Wallace replied as he saw the determination in Timmy.

"His power… is unprecendented…. he is not like other duelists. Beware of his power, Brother Demitri." Winona spoke as Demitri took full caution of Timmy's hidden unexpected potential.

"I will take precaution, Sister Winona. After all, it's time we take in a change of scenery for our battle. Observe!" Demitri replied as he snapped his fingers and caused the area to be turned to darkness but not before an entirely new area transformed before their eyes.

The area looked like the inside of a palace but it was more of a duel arena rather than a party hall. It was then that Demitri used his magic to reach the platform on the left side while Timmy had to take a flight of stairs to reach his on the right. When they were at the top, they both looked at each other with emotions of determination in him.

"Okay… Let me get this straight… you all want to duel me to see if I am stronger and the only way to do it is if you face me one on one individually is that it?" Timmy said as his duel disk was powered up.

"You are correct. If we would have had it be six on one, it would be too much of a handicap so we decided that we would do one on one in hopes of seeing how potential like yours will evolve to something we will satisfy. Prepare yourself!" Demitri replied as magic appeared from his wrist which caused a circulated oval appear that transformed itself into a powered up duel disk complete with monster and magic/trap card slots, and an area to store the deck and a place for the graveyard.

With their duel disks powered up, Timmy along with his opponent had eyes of determination and heart in their eyes, hearts and souls ready to do some serious dueling. As for Tootie and the rest of Timmy's friends, they had to take a seat and watch the duel while the Royal Family members observe the battle taking place. As for Cosmo, Wanda and Leila they had to join Timmy's friends as they took a seat as well… much less float.

"These three guys are very, very weird. I don't know why but they are just weird." AJ said as he watched them hover in the air.

"Don't worry. You'll get to used to seeing them like this… after all, now that we know this secret, we have to keep it a secret. Agreed?" Tootie replied as they all nodded in approval.

It was then they all looked on as the duel between Timmy Turner and the Demonic Vampire, Demitri was about to begin. The only thing that was for certain was that it would be a battle that would be so out of the ordinary but it would be something that would prove if the buck-toothed pre-teen has the hidden potential the Royal Family claim.

"So, are you ready to get your butt kicked and back, Demitri?" Timmy said as he drew his hand and his lifepoints was set to 4000.

"I think it is you who will experience the pain of a thousand deaths. It's time to duel… and it's time we begin… the feast." Demitri replied with a vampiric smile on his face as he also drew his hand and his lifepoints was also set to 4000.

With everyone watching and both of them were prepped and set, the duel had immediately begun but it wasn't going to be an ordinary duel for sure… it was going to be a duel of darkness.

"Why don't I start the feast, boy. I shall place two cards on the field face down… next I shall summon my Armored Zombie (ATK: 1500/DEF: 0) to the field in attack mode!" Demitri spoke as his two face-down cards were on the field and a strange monster appeared on the field.

It was a decaying warrior that carried a samurai sword and was moving slowly in an attempt to strike his opponent without mercy. Looking at the field, he saw that he had the perfect defense in case of any situation.

"I end my turn so let's see what you have planned for our guests in this duel." Demitri (Hand: 3) spoke as he finished his first turn giving Timmy the opportunity to make his move however something about it wasn't right and it gave him an unexpected sign.

((That's strange. Normally when I duel someone, I'm always ready to strike back but… why aren't I like this now? Is it because of Demitri? I got to keep focused otherwise I'm gonna lose my cool and this duel.)) Timmy thought as he drew his card (Hand: 6) and looked at his hand finding the perfect opportunity to strike back.

"Alright, here we go. Nothing like starting off the first turn with a bang! I summon my Elemental Hero Bubbleman (ATK: 800/DEF: 1200) in attack mode!" Timmy said as his summoning brought forth an Elemental Hero.

It was ba hero that packed with a bubble gun to boot and a tank that can provide him with the water needed to unleash it. The strange thing about it was that Demitri became confused of Timmy's first move but soon enough he would explain why.

"What's this? Why would you play a weak monster on your first turn? You know that it isn't stronger than my Armored Zombie who loves to feed on the flesh of my foes." Demitri spoke as Timmy decided to explain why.

"Okay, it's strange why I would bring Bubbleman out to the field on my first turn to begin with. If I have no other cards in my hand or on the field, I can draw two cards but I can't which kind of stinks. It won't matter though because I add this Equip Spell card known as Bubble Blaster (Spell Card)." Timmy replied as he played a spell card which caused a large bubble shooter to appear equipped to Bubbleman.

"What kind of malicious weapon is this? It still won't help you against my Armored Zombie." Demitri said as he didn't know about Bubble Blaster's effect.

"It will once Bubble Blaster is equipped to my Bubbleman. Once it's equipped, my monster gets an 800 attack point boost plus if my Bubbleman is attacked by a monster, I can sacrifice the blaster to reduce all damage to 0. Now Bubbleman (ATK: 1600) attack his Armored Zombie with Bubble Shot!" Timmy shouted as his Elemental Hero monster unleashed a bombardic bubble attack.

The attack blasted Armored Zombie and in the process took out a small chunk of Demitri's lifepoints (Demitri's lifepoints: 3900). With their respective first turns nearly complete, it would almost seem fitting that the next would turn the tides of fate.

"I've placed one card face down and that ends my turn. Show me Demitri… show me how you will show me the pain of a thousand deaths. I am not afraid of you!" Timmy (Hand: 3) spoke in a loud manner as it angered Demitri yet it made him smile seeing that the battle was only heating up.

"Interesting… so it seems that this boy has the strength to fact. Very well then, I might as well do that! Here I come… I summon my Dark Blade (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500) in attack mode!" Demitri replied as he summoned another monster to the field to replace his fallen comrade.

The monster appeared as a dark warrior armed with two sharp blades set to do combat against his opponents. Demitri smile changed into a vampiric one as he was set to make his attack.

"Prepare yourself, my boy for you will feel fear. Dark Blade attack his Bubbleman right now! Use Dark Blade Slash!" Demitri spoke as his monster made the attack.

Dark Blade dashed straight for Bubbleman who was still armed with the Blaster and struck it with a powerful strike of its sword. The weirdest thing about it was that Bubbleman's weapon was destroyed but not the monster and it made Demitri upset.

"What is this? Why is that weapon of his destroyed and not the monster? This better not be a foolish trick!" Demitri said as he replied in anger seeing his move become wasted.

"Looks like you didn't pay attention did ya? When my Bubble Blaster is destroyed, all damage is reduced to 0 which means that your Dark Blade made a wasted move." Timmy replied as Demitri saw his fatal error but knew that it didn't matter.

"It doesn't matter for my turn is over. You have nothing in your deck that can take out the likes of my Dark Blade." Demitri (Hand: 3) spoke after as his turn came to an end.

"Alrighty then, my move now. You may have a strong monster but not a strong plan. Time now to bring out the heavy artillery with this… I summon my Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) in attack mode!" Timmy replied after as he summoned a new monster to the field (Hand: 3) and it was a different Elemental Hero.

"Haven't you learned anything? Your new monster doesn't impress me one bit and besides… it isn't strong enough!" Demitri said as he saw Timmy's new monster appear on the field.

"That's true but I have a face down card that can take care of that. I reveal my spell card H – Heated Heart (Spell Card). With this, it raises an Elemental Hero's attack strength by 500 and I choose my Sparkman (ATK: 2100). Alright, destroy his Dark Blade with Spark Crasher!" Timmy shouted as the letter 'H' went into Sparkman making it stronger as it then unleashed the attack.

Sparkman gathered all its energy into an electromagnetic attack that shocked Dark Blade and destroyed it instantly making Demitri very upset (Demitri's lifepoints: 3600). Unfortunately, his turn was far from done as Timmy was set to unleash the direct attack.

"Now you have no monsters left to protect you so its time to give you a direct dosage of pain. Bubbleman direct attack with Bubble Blast!" Timmy said as his Bubbleman continued the attack however Demitri was prepared for his assault.

"You are more reckless and more foolish than I thought. Reveal face down card Magic Cylinder (Trap Card)!" Demitri replied as his trap card was activated.

Two pink cylinders appeared on the field as Bubbleman's attack went through one of them and came out of the other that would aim straight for Timmy. Everyone was in shock of Demitri's trap… too bad Timmy was about to experience it face first.

"What the heck? Why is my Bubbleman's attack aiming for me and not you?!" Timmy shouted in wondering why and Demitri explained how.

"My Magic Cylinder trap card brings out two Cylinders that repel enemy attacks and send them back. In this case, I'm sending your Bubbleman's attack and giving you a splashdown instead. I hope you pack a rubber duckie for this boy… because your bath is right here!" Demitri replied as Bubbleman's attack aimed straight for Timmy causing him a serious splashdown and a deduction in his lifepoints (Timmy's lifepoints: 3200).

Everyone looked on in shock when Timmy experienced the direct attack but the Royal Family brothers and sisters were looking on in awe seeing the skill of the duel taking place.

"Aw man… Timmy just got sacked by his own attack! That Demitri sure is tough!" Chester said as he saw Timmy suffered the attack.

"That was uncalled for… using Magic Cylinder to send Timmy's attack back is just wrong." Tootie replied looking on that Timmy wasn't giving up.

"Don't worry, Tootie. He ain't giving up and from the looks of things, this duel is only getting started." Veronica said giving Tootie some needed support.

"I just hope that he has a plan otherwise Demitri's little surprises put Timmy down for the count. Besides, he ain't gonna wimp out without a fight and it shows." AJ replied as the Royal Family saw the duel in a different light.

"It appears that Timmy is somehow slipping up… this is not like him." Edward says as he looks at Timmy's latest move.

"Don't bet on it, Brother Edward. Besides, this is the early stage of the duel and we are only getting to the good stuff." Fiona replied but Wallace has his own comments.

"Brother Demitri never disappoints us. He may be first to duel but he certainly knows how to swashbuckle his foe. I sure hope that bucktoothed lad takes it seroiusly." Wallace said as the duel continued on with Timmy ready to finish his turn.

"Alright, I place two cards face down and that ends my turn. Let's see what you can do and besides… this is only getting to be the tip of the iceberg." Timmy (Hand: 1) spoke as he ended his turn.

"You think so? Why don't we find out… well now, it appears that this battle is about to take a turn for the unexpected." Demitri (Hand: 4) replied as Timmy didn't understood what that meant.

"How so? Just because we are 300 lifepoints apart doesn't mean this duel is gonna change. Why don't you prove it by making your move and besides… I have two monsters and you have none so there is nothing to expect." Timmy said but Demitri was about to prove otherwise.

"Really? You seem to have a way with not respecting your superiors especially myself. Do you know the legend of Transylvania where many of horror's greatest legend exist?" Demitri replied in which Timmy was still stumped but his friends know.

"I know all about that. That place is home to the greatest horror legend and I can never get my mind off of it…" Veronica replied which caught Tootie's attention.

"What? Who is it? Who is horror's greatest legend?" Tootie replied in which Veronica's words would chill everyone around her.

"That person is… Dracula." Veronica said in which Demitri was set to unleash his key card needed to gain advantage.

"And now you are about to experience the power of this legend right here… I activate my field spell Castle of the Vampire King – Transylvania (Spell Card)!!" Demitri shouted as his field spell was played which caused the entire area to transform right before their very eyes.

The instant Demitri played that card, his eyes glowed red wih bloodshed as his smile showed his vampire teeth and it scared Veronica and Tootie. Even Timmy was scared by the looks of Demitri's unexpected change as the field transformed into a lush forest land where the sky was dark and black like the night. The moon was shown high above as it began to consume Demitri's lust for blood and a large castle emerged in the background showing the area where Dracula resided.

"What… what is this strange power? I feel… I feel so cold. What have you done Demitri?" Timmy shouted as the field began to blow out a cold wind.

"What I've done my boy is sealed your fate. This field will show you just how deadly the king of all vampires really is… and as soon as my power is unleashed, there will be nothing left. You're finished!!" Demitri replied as he let out a demonic laugh sensing the battle would soon turn the tide.

Demitri continued to laugh as Timmy looked on in horror seeing what his next move would be. The question is… what would his next move be? Well, it isn't gonna be a pretty one for the bucktoothed boy so it would be something that anyone would expect.


	8. A Date with Darkness Part 2

_Author's Note: Okay, this chapter is longer than the others. That's because I have been procrastinating and plus putting a lot of effort into this. If you feel that it is necessary to split it into two separate chapters... please let me know. At least this is something I think everyone will like. Be sure to read and review. Later!_

**Chapter 8 – A Date with Darkness Part 2**

_Previously, Timmy and his friends had planned a surprise party for Tootie as a showing of friendship. After Tootie opened her gifts, it was then they were gonna have some fun but something was about to unfold. Timmy receives a letter from the Royal Family of Fairy World but it was then things really get out of hand. Timmy and his friends meet the six members of the Royal Family and all of them have interest in Timmy's dueling potential. However, Tootie meets her fairy godparent named Leila and it was no surprise that everyone saw her for the first time. However, a duel was gonna happen and Timmy's first opponent was the Demonic Vampire, Demitri. The duel had begun between the two of them and it wasn't a pretty battle. That was when Demitri plays a field card that changes the battle. Will Timmy survive against Demitri's relentless assault? Find out and see…_

**Timmy's Standing in this Duel**  
Timmy's lifepoints: 3200, Cards in his hand: 1, 2 cards face-down on his spell/trap zone  
Elemental Hero Bubbleman (ATK: 800/DEF: 1200) in attack mode  
Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) in attack mode

**Demitri's Standing in this Duel**  
Demitri's lifepoints: 3600, Cards in his hand: 4, 2 cards face-down on his spell/trap zone  
No monsters on the field

With Demitri's field spell taking full shape, the entire dueling arena transformed into an area where the forest was seen. It was then everyone saw a castle being seen in the background and the moon above them was also a sign of what was yet to come. The air was then filled with a dark and cold wind which made even Timmy's closest friends frightened with fear. Demitri began to chuckle with an evil laugh as it was his turn now.

"Ah yes, are you ready to feel fear my boy? I can tell by your nerves that you are shivering." Demitri said in which his manner was cold, evil and demented.

"I don't care about that and besides… it's your turn now so make your move!" Timmy replied as he looked at Demitri drawing his next card.

"Yes, of course. It is my turn after all… well now, it appears this duel is about to get interesting. I summon the Giant Orc (ATK: 2400/DEF: 0) in attack mode!" shouts Demitri as he summoned his new monster in a field filled with darkness.

A large gray cyclops emerged on the field armed with a club ready to crush its opponents that cross paths with it. Timmy had an advantage since he had two monsters on the field but the problem was that Giant Orc's attack power was higher. It was then Giant Orc's attack power increased due to Timmy having two monsters but it was then Timmy's monsters suffered an attack decrease due to Demitri having one monster. (Giant Orc's ATK: 2600, Elemental Hero Bubbleman's ATK: 700, Elemental Hero Sparkman's ATK: 1500)

"What's the deal? Why did Giant Orc's attack power increased and my monster's attack points decreased?" Timmy says as his monsters suffered the decrease.

"There is a reson why I played this field spell card. This provides me three effects and you are experiencing one of them. The first is when anytime I have a monster on the field, it gets 100 attack points for every monster on your side of the field. Your monsters however suffer a 100 attack point decrease for every monster on my side of the field. If you think that is complicated, let's just move on. Giant Orc destroy his Elemental Hero Bubbleman now! Use Cyclops Crush!" Demitri said as he ordered his monster to make the attack.

With both hands grabbing the club in a firm grip, it raced straight for Bubbleman ready to chip off some of Timmy's lifepoints but he had a surprise up his sleeve just in case something like this would occur.

"Your Giant Orc is strong but not strong enough for this. I activate my face-down card… a trap card called Spirit Barrier (Trap Card)!" Timmy shouted as the trap activated causing a barrier to emerge in front of Timmy protecting him from all battle damage.

Giant Orc continued its attack and destroyed Elemental Hero Bubbleman without a hitch. Timmy smiled seeing that his lifepoints haven't been affected and that made Demitri wonder why

"Why are you smiling? And how come your lifepoints haven't dropped down to less than 1500? You should have lost more than 1500 lifepoints with that move I made." Demitri replied wondering why Timmy had made a move.

"Did you forget why I played Spirit Barrier to begin with? As long as I have a monster on the field, this trap will reduce any and all damage down to 0. Not only that, it is a continous trap and with it… you won't pierce my lifepoints." Timmy spoke in which it made Demitri angry, the Royal Family curious and Timmy's friends cheering in shock.

"Alright, Timmy! Thanks to that Spirit Barrier trap, he's safe and his lifepoints are intact." Chester said who was in an exciting mood nonetheless.

"But Chester, though Timmy's lifepoints are safe… he's down to just one monster. What is he gonna do?" Tootie replied which made everyone worried.

"Don't worry about a thing Tootie. I have a back-up plan just in case and besides, it's all right here. Reveal face-down card, Hero Signal (Trap Card)." Timmy said as he brought forth and revealed his second face-down card.

The card brought out a beacon of light that showed the letter "H" in the sky. It was then that Timmy searched through his deck for another monster that was of the Elemental Heroes.

"With my Hero Signal trap, I can search through my deck for any Elemental Hero monster that has four stars or less from my deck and summon it straight to the field. I bring out my Elemental Hero Avian (ATK:1000/DEF: 1000) in attack mode!" Timmy shouted as he brought another Elemental Hero to replace the one he lost.

"I've underestimated you. You prove to be even stronger than I thought you'd be. It won't matter one bit since your Avian's attack power decreases. Since my Giant Orc goes into defense mode after it attacks, I will end my turn." Demitri (Hand: 3) says as his turn finished but when Timmy drew his next card, it was then a twist came by.

"Alright, it's my draw now." Timmy (Hand: 2) replied as he drew his card but it was then he suffered something unexpectedly due to the effects of Demitri's field spell.

((Such a fool. He thinks that he can obtain the advantage against me in this duel… that young boy is sadly mistaken. Now, he will experience it for himself.)) Demitri thought as Timmy continued to suffer due to a field spell's effect.

"Huh? What the heck is going on? Why do I… why do I feel so weird?" Timmy said as the strange feeling came to an end and Demitri explained to him why.

"The second effect of my field spell takes effect every time you start your turn. Every time you draw, you lose 400 lifepoints for every monster on my side of the field. In exchangte, the lifepoints you lose will be added to my own." Demitri replied as he regains the lifepoints that Timmy lost. (Timmy's lifepoints: 2800, Demitri's lifepoints: 4000)

"No matter. Time I show you how things are done here. First I play my Pot of Greed (Spell Card) which lets me draw two cards. Next I play The Warrior Returning Alive (Spell Card) which lets me bring back a monster from my graveyard to my hand. I bring back my Bubbleman but I'm going to instead fuse all three of my monsters together. I play Polymerization (Spell Card) fusing together my Elemental Heroes Avian, Sparkman and Bubbleman together." Timmy said as he formed the fusion combining the elements of all three monsters.

It was then a monsters emerged from the sky with the combined attributes and characteristics of all three monsters appeared on the field ready to attack. Demitri wasn't impressed due to the fact that his field spell gives him all he needs to fight back.

"Say hello to my Elemental Hero Tempest (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2800) in attack mode! This monster has what I need to show you what I'm all about." Timmy shouted as he appeared but it was then Tempest's attack strength decreased (ATK: 2700) due to the field spell.

"It doesn't impress me. Besides, your new fusion monster may be powerful but my field spell makes it slightly weaker. Go on and finish your turn!" Demitri replied as Timmy continued his turn.

"You do know that you'll regret making a move like that. Now my Tempest attack his Giant Orc with Chaos Tempest Cannon!" Timmy shouted as he had his monster unleash his attack.

Elemental Hero Tempest went high into the air and used its blaster to unleash a powerful blast that destroyed Giant Orc which was in defense mode. With Tempest destroying Giant Orc, its attack strength returned to normal (ATK: 2800).

"Alright. I'll play this face down and I will call it a turn. Since you have no monsters, my Tempest's attack strength return to normal." Timmy (Hand: 0) says who sighed in relief as he got the advantage.

"You will not win against me. You may have a powerful monster but I have more than that. There's one last effect I forgot to explain to you. This field spell comes with a price and in order to keep it on the field, I must send one random Zombie-type monster from my deck to my graveyard. So I shall send my Pyramid Turtle (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400) to the graveyard to keep my field card in play." Demitri said as he discarded the card into the discard pile keeping the field spell in play.

((Dang it. This is gonna be even tougher than I thought… not only do I have to defeat Demitri but I have to deal with this field that is as freaky as Demitri. What's worse is that he can bring back a random Zombie that he discarded to the field which makes things even more difficult. But I can't think about that now… at least my Elemental Hero Tempest has full attack strength which is more than enough to take out any of Demitri's monsters. I just hope he doesn't have any other surprises planned.)) Timmy thought as he knew that Demitri's turn was still going.

"Now I reveal my face down card Call of the Haunted (Trap Card) and this lets me bring back any monster that it is in my graveyard. I bring back my Dark Blade (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500) in attack mode."

Dark Blade returned to the field ready to clash against Timmy's strongest fusion monster but it wasn't going to be there for long. It was then Demitri decided to do a fusion of his own just like Timmy did in his previous turn.

"Now just like you did last turn, I will activate my own Polymerization fusing Dark Blade with Pitch-Dark Dragon (ATK: 900/DEF: 600) to bring out a fusion monster." replied Demitri as he commenced his own fusion.

The fusion brought together Dark Blade and Pitch-Dark Dragon together to bring out a monster that was different from Timmy's fusion monster. Pitch-Dark Dragon appeared but Dark Blade was on top of it as the two individual monsters became one stronger monster.

"I bring forth my Dark Blade the Dragon Knight (ATK: 2200/DEF: 1500) in attack mode! You seem not impressed since your Tempest is stronger than it but that will change. Take a look." Demitri said as both monsters immediately felt changes within them in terms of attack changes.

Timmy's fusion monster (Tempest's ATK: 2700) experienced a power decrease while Demitri's fusion monster (Dark Blade the Dragon Knight's ATK: 2300) got a raise in strength. Timmy wasn't liking it one bit as the field spell caused these strengths and neither were his friends.

"Not good. Now Timmy's fusion monster attack power is weakened by 100 attack points and that makes Demitri's Dark Blade the Dragon Knight stronger." AJ said watching everything unfold.

"I'm just more concerned about what Demitri has planned. Ever since he played that field spell, it was then the duel took a downward spiral. Something is not right here and because of it, Timmy is now taking the defensive approach." Veronica replied as everyone saw Demitri continuing his turn having Tootie wonder if Timmy would succeed or not in winning this duel.

"Alrighty then, I add this spell card and it is my Fusion Sword Muramasa Blade (Spell Card). This can only be equipped to Warrior-type monsters giving it an 800 attack point boost which will make my fusion monster stronger than yours." Demitri spoke as he continued his move.

Dark Blade the Dragon Knight (ATK: 3100) was equipped with a blade that had been merged with the strength of two blades to become one. With holding two blades now instead of one, it was set to destroy Timmy's strongest monster.

"Alright my Dark Blade the Dragon Knight prepare to attack! Your target is Timmy's Elemental Hero Tempest. Attack with Dark Dragon Slash!" Demitri shouted as his fusion monster raced straight for Timmy's fusion monster but something wasn't going to let it happen.

"Sorry my friend, it isn't going to happen. I reveal my face-down card Jar of Greed (Trap Card) which lets me draw one card." Timmy replied as he drew a card from his deck and it began making Demitri angry.

"Drawing a card at a time like this? You are so foolish. Do you know that my Dark Blade the Dragon Knight will crush your strongest fusion monster in an instant. What you are doing is pointless!!" Demitri shouted as his fusion monster made his attack but the question was why that he played Jar of Greed to begin with.

"Well you know why I played it didn't ya. Though I get one card, it provides me another use. Let me show ya for I send it to the graveyard so I can save my monster!" Timmy replied as he then activated its second usage.

Jar of Greed immediately shattered as a result of Tempest's special power which in the process caused something unexpected. Dark Blade the Dragon Knight raised its sword and struck it down at Timmy's fusion monster but suddenly something happened. Timmy's fusion monster completely blocked the attack with its arm and thanks to Spirit Barrier, the damage he would suffer was reduced to 0 automatically making Demitri more upset than normal.

"That little trap of yours is putting me down. It will not distract me from destroying you and gaining victory!" Demitri (Hand: 1) shouted as his turn came to an end.

With both duelists now having one card in their respective hands, it was then Timmy continued with his turn. As he drew his next card (Hand: 2), Demitri had one other surprise to reveal to him.

"Hold on, you lose 400 lifepoints thanks to the effect of my field spell and with it, I gain them back. One last thing though, I activate this trap and it will make sure that you suffer. I reveal the Destiny Board (Trap Card)!" Demitri shouted as the trap card immediately took effect but not before 400 lifepoints were taken away from Timmy and then added to Demitri. (Demitri's lifepoints: 4400, Timmy's lifepoints: 2400)

A large Quija board appeared on the field hovering over Demitri's side with knowing that it had a strange and unexplained power. Timmy could only just watch as Demitri explained the power of the mysterious Destiny Board.

"This right here is my Destiny Board. Using the letters of this board, they will spell out a message for you. In the meantime, it's time for you to receive the first letter of your message… and that letter is F!" Demitri shouted as a ghost holding the letter F appeared on the field.

"What will the Destiny Board spell out? If the letter "F" is shown, what next?" Timmy replied as Demitri finishes explaining.

"Each turn, the Destiny Board will reveal one letter and then after five turns pass and all five letters are revealed… you lose this duel and you'll lose everything!" Demitri shouted as he let out a devilish laugh which made everyone frightened of his intense power but not the Royal Family for they saw what Demitri had planned.

"Impressive. Brother Demitri plans to use the Destiny Board to destroy Timmy but anyone knows that it can't be done in just five simple turns." Edward said as he saw Timmy begin with his turn.

"Whenever he plays Destiny Board, no duelist is safe from its fury. After all, once five turns come by and gone he is done." Fiona replied as everyone continued to look on.

Meanwhile, Timmy continued on with his turn as he looked at his hand and then on the field wondering what to do next. But with the Destiny Board on the field, he wasn't gonna take any chances as he had a determination to defeat Demitri and win this duel.

"Time now to unleash the big guns in this battle. Since your Dark Blade the Dragon Knight is stronger, I'm gonna take it out. I play this face down and then activate my De-Spell (Spell Card) which will let me destroy your Fusion Sword Muramasa Blade!" Timmy shouted as the De-Spell took effect and with it, Dark Blade the Dragon Knight's attack power decreased by 800 (ATK: 2300).

"No! Now my fusion monster is weaker than yours! But it won't matter because my Field Spell will take out lifepoints from you each turn." Demitri replied as Timmy was set to make his attack.

"Alright Tempest, attack his Dark Blade the Dragon Knight!" Timmy shouted as he made the attack.

Once the attack was unleashed, Elemental Hero Tempest used its Chaos Tempest Cannon to destroy Dark Blade the Dragon Knight as well as drain a bit of Demitri's lifepoints in the process (Demitri's lifepoints: 4000). However, Timmy was not finished as he had one other move that he had to make.

"I'm not finished yet. I activate my De-Fusion (Spell Card) which will let me de-fuse my Tempest into the three monsters used to form it so I get three more attacks instead of just one." Timmy said as Demitri looked on in shock as the De-Fusion took place.

Tempest immediately de-fused into the three Fusion-Material monsters that created it; Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Sparkman and Elemental Hero Bubbleman. With three monsters on the field instead of one at full attack strength, Demitri was about to be pummeled by a triple direct assault.

"Alrighty then, time now for the assault of all assaults. Now my Avian, Bubbleman and Sparkman attack his lifepoints directly! Timmy shouted as he launched a three-fold attack straight at Demitri.

All of Timmy's friends were cheering him on as the three different attacks were made striking Demitri three times causing his lifepoints to drop (Demitri's lifepoints: 600). Timmy had a smile on his face seeing that he had gained the lead against him but the battle was far from done.

"Had enough? I'll place this face down and I'll call it a turn. How does it feel now that your lifepoints have dropped down to just 600? Just one more turn and you are finished!" Timmy (Hand: 0) said as Demitri was still reeling from the triple assault but it was then his smile turned to anger as he was disgusted by that move.

"Impressive, boy… but it will take more than that to beat me down! Don't you know that you have the Destiny Board to worry about! It's my turn and from what I see, the Destiny Board gets another letter. I reveal the second letter… Spirit Message – I (Spell Card)!" Demitri shouted as the second letter of the Destiny Board was revealed.

((Nuts. With two letters of the Destiny Board revealed, only three turns left till I'm done for. There's got to be a way out of this mess and I'm running out of time.)) Timmy thought as Demitri continued with his turn.

"You may have three powerful monsters but that will soon change. First off, since my field spell is still in play I must give up another Zombie-type in order to keep it in play. So I discard my Dragon Zombie (ATK: 1600/DEF: 0) and keep the field spell in play." Demitri said as he discarded the card from his deck to the graveyard.

"Only three turns left… I got to move fast." Timmy said as Demitri continued with his turn and seeing the opportunity, he was determine to unleash everything in his arsenal in order to win.

"That won't happen. I activate my Cost Down (Spell Card) and it will allow me to summon a high-level monster to the field without the need of a sacrifice. I bring forth my Vampire Lord (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1600) in attack mode!" Demitri shouted as he had brought forth a powerful monster to the field.

Vampire Lord appeared on the dueling area as a young lord of vampires ready to drain the life out of his opponents. His smile was similar to Demitri in every single way and it was then its power began to increase while Timmy's monsters suffered a decrease (Vampire Lord's ATK: 2300, E-Hero Avian's ATK: 900, E-Hero Bubbleman's ATK: 700, E-Hero Sparkman: 1500).

"Now my Vampire Lord destroy his Elemental Hero Bubbleman with Bat Shadow Barrage!" Demitri shouted as the Vampire Lord made the attack.

"Hold up! I activate this trap card Negate Attack (Trap Card). This will stop your attack in an instant." Timmy replied as he countered with a trap that stopped the battle in an immediate instant.

Demitri (Hand: 0) didn't like it one bit but it was Timmy's turn again as he knew that he was running out of time. As he drew his next card, he looked at it and saw that it would give him what he needed to triumph against his opponent. It wasn't before he lost 1200 lifepoints due to the field spell of Demitri's but the lifepoints he lost would be then consumed by his opponent (Timmy's lifepoints: 1200, Demitri's lifepoints: 1800).

"Alright, I'll place one card face down and switch all three of my monsters into defense mode. That ends my turn." Timmy (Hand: 0) said as he ended his turn in a quick and rapid fashion.

It was then Demitri made his move as the duel continued on. With his turn taking place, different events were about to occur. First was that Demitri had to discard a random zombie from his deck and put it in the graveyard which was the Earl of Demise (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1300). Second was the Destiny Board as the third letter was about to be revealed, Spirit Message - N (Spell Card).

"Now with three letters on the Destiny Board, it is only a matter of time before I destroy you! Just two turns remain till you are finally defeated!" Demitri shouted as he let out an evil laugh but Timmy didn't care.

"Demitri… just… make… your… move… now!!" Timmy said in aggravation to Demitri's threats for defeat.

"You seem to be in a rush… a rush for defeat I'd say. I remove my Vampire Lord from play to summon something far worse. As you know, every vampire has a dark side and this monster is no exception. I bring forth Vampire Genesis (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2100) in attack mode!" Demitri spoke as he brought forth one of the strongest Vampires in his deck.

Vampire Lord was sacrificed to bring forth in what many would considered to be a beast; a beast hidden inside a vampire's beauty. It was then everyone was in shock of seeing it appear. Even the birthday girl, Tootie was freaking out by the appearance of Vampire Genesis.

"What… what… what the heck is that? Is that even a monster?! That thing is so scary!! Get it away from me!!" Tootie screamed as she turned around in fear.

"That's… Vampire Geneis. This is why vampires are considered to be the greatest of horror legends. I sure hope Timmy will be alright!" Chester replied.

"Don't be scared, Tootie. Timmy will crush that scary vampire! Just be calm and everything will be fine." Leila said as she tried to comfort her.

Meanwhile, Timmy looked on in shock as Vampire Genesis was set to unleash its attack and it would be one that is considered very devastating. What's worse was that Vampire Genesis' attack strength increased and Timmy's monsters suffered an attack decrease. (Vampire Genesis' ATK: 3300, E-Hero Avian's ATK: 900, Bubbleman's ATK: 700, Sparkman's ATK: 1500)

"Scared my boy? You should be… with only two turns left and my Vampire Genesis now on the field, I know this duel will end in your defeat. Now my monster, prepare for attack! Your target is his Elemental Hero Bubbleman… use Vampire Swarm!" Demitri (Hand: 0) shouted as his Vampire Genesis unleashed a powerful attack.

Hundreds of small vampire bats appeared and consumed Elemental Hero Bubbleman draining its life force and was then immediately destroyed as a result. Since Timmy's monster was in defense mode, his lifepoints didn't change. Fortunately, it was now Timmy's turn as he started his move but not before his lifepoints were decreased by 800 and Demitri's lifepoints then increased by that amount. (Timmy's lifepoints: 400, Demitri's lifepoints: 2600)

((Dang. With only 400 lifepoints left, I got to make this count and from the looks of things… I don't have much choice. With only two turns left, if Demitri completes the Destiny Board… I lose and if my lifepoints hit zero due to that field spell, I also lose. I hate it when the odds are against me!)) Timmy thought as he looked at the card he drew and saw that it may give him a way out.

"I play one card face down and that's it. Let's see what you got since you say I'm down to my last two turns." Timmy (Hand: 0) said as it provoked Demitri and made him angry.

"Your false threats don't scare me boy! Even with just two turns left, I will show you why I'm not afraid. It's my draw and the effects take place. First I send my Mammoth Graveyard (ATK: 1200/DEF: 800) to the graveyard to keep my Castle of the Vampire King – Transylvannia (Spell Card) field spell in play. Second, the fourth letter of the Destiny Board is revealed and this is Spirit Message – A (Spell Card)." Demitri shouted as the fourth letter was revealed making the situation more difficult.

"There are four letters… F-I-N and A. What do they spell out?" Veronica wondered as she saw the four letters on the field.

"I have a guess. That word is FINAL and once it is shown next turn, Timmy will lose this duel." Leila replied as everyone figured out the word but Timmy however was about to experience Vampire Genesis' other powers.

"Now I activate the special ability of Vampire Genesis which will lead to your destruction. By simply sending a Zombie card from my hand, I can automatically summon any monster from my graveyard that has less stars than the monster I summoned. So I discard Despair from the Dark (ATK: 2800/DEF: 3000) which is an 8-star monster and bring back Dragon Zombie!" Demitri shouted as Dragon Zombie returned to the field although he had to ditch his only card.

A dragon-like zombie appeared on the field ready to attack but not before an attack change caused some serious results (Dragon Zombie's ATK: 1900, E-Hero Avian's ATK: 800, E-Hero Sparkman's ATK: 1400). Now with two monsters on the field, the situation becomes more disadvantageous for Timmy.

"What are you thinking? Dragon Zombie is only 4 stars! What a pointless move." Timmy replied as he was disgusted by Demitri's move.

"It won't matter for with two monsters I get two attacks. I have my Dragon Zombie attack your Avian! Deadly Zombie Breath!" Demitri shouted as Dragon Zombie used its devastating zombie breath attack to reduced Avian to dust.

((Oh no! Avian is gone and once Sparkman hits the dust, I'll be defenseless. I can't believe I'm saying this… but this really sucks.)) Timmy thought as he can only watch as Demitri made his next attack.

"Vampire Genesis attack his Sparkman now! Destroy him with Vampire Swarm!" Demitri said as his Vampire Genesis unleashed its attack and decimated Timmy's final defense. With no defense left, Timmy was finally… out of options.

"No way! Timmy's down to no monsters left… this is insane! I can't watch this anymore… I want to go home. This isn't what I wanted for my birthday." Tootie said as she saw her boyfriend struggle against Demitri's assault but it was then she began to cry knowing that Timmy may lose the duel.

"Please don't cry, Tootie. Timmy will win this duel and that is a promise!" Leila replied as it made Tootie worried with shock.

"I know he won't lose but… Timmy's in trouble. I wish there was some way I can help him." Tootie replied as Leila tried to make her wish but it didn't work.

"I'm afraid I can't make your wish. According to Da Rules, you can't use magic to win a contest whether it's a duel or a competition. The only thing I can say is that you should support for him… that's what he wants." Leila said as Tootie then stopped crying and decided to stay strong hoping that her support would help Timmy win.

((This is just great. I have now four things to worry about… I'm down to my last 400 lifepoints, I have no monsters to protect me and no cards in my hand. To make matters worse, Demitri has two monsters on the field that have more than 1500 attack points and if he plays the last letter of the Destiny Board which is Spirit Message – L (Spell Card)… it's over. It all comes down to my next draw and the card I may play… may be my last.)) Timmy thought as he knew that he was out of his options but a very familiar voice snapped him out of it.

"Don't give up Timmy! I know you can win… we know you can win!" Tootie shouted as Timmy opens his eyes and saw his friend with an expression of courage in her eyes.

"Tootie… but… I'm down to my last turn and if I don't get the right card…" Timmy replied but she interrupted him with some harsh words of her own.

"But nothing! Ever since you have started playing Duel Monsters, I have watched you become a stronger duelist and faced impossible odds. I know that you can win this duel because… because I believe in you." Tootie said as her words fuel his desire to win the duel.

"Thank you. I can't ever thank you enough for as creepy as you are… you are the only person that has ever believed in me and… I will win this duel!" Timmy shouted as he placed two of his fingers on the top card in his deck.

"Timmy, there's something I want to tell you… and I never thought that this wouldn't be a better time. Ever since I laid my eyes on you… you aren't like other boys. I have had an obsession of you for more than 5 years and every time I tried to have you notice me… it didn't work for you always ran away." Tootie said as it made Timmy feel guilty inside.

((Tootie… I know what you are trying to tell me. Say it… I know you want to.)) Timmy thought as Tootie continued on with her confession.

"Now you and I are friends but… I still have a huge interest in you so there's only one thing to say… Timmy Turner… I love you! I really love you! I want to be with you forever and support you till the day we die. So please, don't lose this duel… for if you do, I will never forgive you! Now… win this duel… for my friends, my godparent and… the both of us." Tootie said as Timmy nodded in approval with a smile on his face.

((Tootie… thanks for all your support. I love you too and I will win this… for the both of us. Alright, let's do this! Heart of the cards, give me… no, give us both the strength to win this duel!)) Timmy thought as he drew what could be his final card (Hand: 1) and as he looked at it, he had a smile on his face.

"I didn't want to interrupt your little love confession to him but he has one turn left. Since he have no monsters, he doesn't lose lifepoints so consider it lucky. No matter what he does, he will lose this duel and I will claim victory!" Demitri shouted as Timmy then interrupted him with words of his own.

"I wouldn't bet on it blood-guts… besides, I have everything I need to take you down!" Timmy replied as it made Demitri angry.

"As I said before, your false threats do not impress me one bit! Make your final move so I can put an end to you once and for all!" Demitri shouted afterwards as Timmy held steady hoping to win the battle.

"Time now I show you. I activate my Graceful Charity (Spell Card) which lets me draw 3 cards from my deck as long as I discard 2 cards from my hand. So… I discard my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (ATK: 1200/DEF: 800) and my Marie the Fallen One (ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200) from my hand." Timmy said as he drew the three cards and discard the two he didn't need.

((What is he planning? His moves are starting to be more wasted than I anticipated… it won't matter for I will defeat him on my next turn and win this duel!)) Demitri thought as Timmy continued with his what many would consider as his last turn.

"Now I activate my Dark Factory of Mass Production (Spell Card) which lets me get 2 lower level monsters from my graveyard into my hand. I get back my Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix!" Timmy (Hand: 2) said as he got back the two monsters but he wasn't gonna have them for long.

"I know what happens next… it's fusion time! Go Timmy go! You can do it!" Tootie shouted as she cheered her friend on hoping that its strength would help him win.

"Now I reveal my face-down card Polymerization which lets me fuse both my Avian and Burstinatrix together to bring out… my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200)!!" Timmy shouted as he brought forth his signature fusion monster.

A fused hero emerged out of the fusion as a monster with the determination for victory. It was then that it was all that Timmy can do but that was about to change though Flame Wingman's attack power decreased due to Demitri's field spell while his monsters' gained an attack increase (Flame Wingman's ATK: 1900, Vampire Genesis's ATK: 3100, Dragon Zombie's ATK: 1700).

"Your monster is a weakling and it doesn't impress me one bit. What a waste of a final turn. It is time I end this duel right…" Demitri spoke but not before Timmy interrupted him with some words of his own.

"You think that I'm gonna end my turn right? Psyche, I'm not. I reveal my face-down card Mischief of the Time Goddess (Spell Card). I hate to say it but your turn is skipped giving me what I need to win and since your turn is skipped, you can't play the last letter of the Destiny Board…" Timmy said and it made Demitri realize one fatal error.

"And if I can't discard a random zombie during my turn, that means one thing…" Demitri replied as the field around him collapsed signifying the destruction of his field spell card.

It was then the field returned to normal and with it, all the monster's attack strength returned to normal as well. With Timmy skipping Demitri's turn, it bought him what he needs to win. And as he drew another card from his deck, he saw a card that he instantly recognized and as a result, it triggered a flashback.

_Flashback… Industrial Illusions one year ago…_

At Pegasus' main room on the top floor of the Industrial Illusions building, Timmy was waiting for Pegasus hoping to attain his new deck and as he arrived, he had something special for his guest. Maximillion Pegasus was a tall individual that had light pink to purple hair and wore an outfit of red to symbolize his liking. He had a cheerful smile and a wit to boot especially when he's cheerful.

"Ah Timmy-boy, thanks for coming by. I am pleased that you have won my contest and obtained the grand prize. Now I present to you this… your deck." Pegasus said as he gave Timmy a small blue box.

Once he opened it up, he saw all the different cards he described in his contest entry. Timmy went through every card and saw a powerful deck in the making and when he reached the end, he saw a card that he had never seen.

"Pegasus, what is this card? Hero's Fifth Hope (Spell Card)… this is a strange card. Can you tell me what it is?" Timmy replied wanting to get an answer but it was then Pegasus chuckled.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you Timmy-boy… this card was created by someone who was friend with a duelist like you. He now works here and says that he wishes you luck with your new deck. His name is Chumley Huffington and would like to see you. Please come with me…" Pegasus said as Timmy continued looking at the new card.

((Hero's Fifth Hope… I think it may come in handy when I duel in the upcoming tournament. Let's just hope it'll help me big time.)) Timmy thought as he put the card in his deck and went off to meet Chumley.

_Flashback end…_

((The card I got from Chumley. I know for sure that I'll use it dude. Tootie, I'll show you the true power of this deck.)) Timmy thought as he had a smile on his face ready to unleash his true strength.

"So? What did you draw? The sooner you make your move, the sooner I win this duel. Go on and make your move!" Demitri shouted and it made Timmy stingy.

"You are gonna regret that move, fool. I activate Hero's Fifth Hope and with it, it'll give me what I need to finish this duel. This card only works if I have more than five Elemental Hero monsters in my graveyard and this allows me to take five of them from my graveyard and shuffle them to my deck." Timmy said as he went through his graveyard and took the five cards he wanted.

((What is that card? I've never seen it in Timmy's deck… did Pegasus created that card specifically for him? I need to know.)) Tootie thought as Timmy continued with his turn.

"I chose my Elmental Heroes Avian, Burstinatrix, Tempest, Bubbleman and Sparkman… next I take the five monsters that I chose and shuffle them to my deck. Next, I get to draw three cards from my deck and if its activated and I have no other cards on the field and it's the only one in my hand, I draw another card. Unfortunately, Flame Wingman is on the field so the second effect is shot… well now, it's time to put an end to this once and for all." Timmy shouted as his words shocked Demitri.

"You have nothing. My Vampire Genesis will destroy every monster you bring out including your pathetic Flame Wingman." Demitri replied and that sparked anger in Timmy.

"That's disrespectful of you to diss my cards. You'll pay for that… I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!" Timmy said as his Sparkman returned to the field but it wasn't gonna be there for long.

"Didn't you understand what I said to you… your monhsters are weak and it is a pointless effort to try and stop me!" Demitri shouted as Timmy didn't care.

"Now I activate my Miracle Fusion (Spell Card) and with it, I'm allowed to remove fusion-material monsters that have Elemental Hero in its name from play so I can summon a Fusion Monster in its place. So I remove my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and Elemental Hero Sparkman to bring forth a power unlike anything you've ever seen." Timmy said as the fusion took place and everyone wanted to see what it was.

((A stronger Elemental Hero fusion monster? What is that young boy planning… can he be the one?)) Lawrence thought as the fusion was nearly complete.

"Members of the Royal Family… my friends including my newest friend Veronica… my fairy godparents Cosmo and Wanda as well as Tootie's godparent Leila… I present to you a monster whose power is unparallel to anything in the process… I bring forth my Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100)!!" Timmy shouted as a bright light emerged from above the sky.

The light was bright and pure but that wasn't the point… a monster emerged from the light as an Elemental Hero emerged. It was a monster that had colors of white and green with shining white wings behind him. Demitri looked on in shock as the light continued to brighten the entire field.

"What… what is this monster? The light… it's too strong! Send it away… I hate the light!" Demitri screamed as he covered his eyes due to the intensity of the light.

"So now it shows… you are a vampire. I might as well just end this right now… first off, my monster gains 300 attack points for every Elemental Hero in my graveyard and guess what… I have none but I don't really care right now because I have one more card to use on you. I play my final card, the field spell Skyscraper (Spell Card)!" Timmy said as he played his last card.

The field then transformed into a busy city where the skies were dark and the moon was seen in the skies. Buildings were all over the place left and right where it was a sign of Skyscraper's arrival. It was then the situation was getting even more stranger for Demitri as Timmy was ready to make his move.

"Now with Skyscraper on the field whenever my Elemental Hero monster attack your monsters, if it has less attack points than the monster it attacks… it gains 1000 attack points!" Timmy shouted as Demitri looked on and saw Shining Flare Wingman's attack power increased (ATK: 3500) making Vampire Genesis look like a joke.

"Now it is stronger than my Vampire Genesis… this can't be possible!" Demitri shouted as Timmy made his attack.

"It is possible and I'm gonna show you how powerful it is. Shining Flare Wingman attack his Vampire Genesis and end this duel! Use the power of your Shining Solar Flare!" Timmy shouted as Shining Flare Wingman made his attack.

Seen on the top of a skyscraper, the monster jumped into the air and gathered energy for a devastating attack. It then fired a powerful orb of light decimating Vampire Genesis and in the process, any chance of victory. With Vampire Genesis completely engulfed in light, it was then destroyed in the process causing Demitri's lifepoints to drop (Demitri's lifepoints: 1300) but that was the least of his worries.

"My Vampire Genesis… it's gone! I can't believe it's gone!" Demitri shouted as he was surprised yet shocked.

"That's just only the beginning. Since my Shining Flare Wingman destroyed a monster, it's special effect is activated. This means you lose lifepoints equal to your monster's attack points so basically… it's over." Timmy replied as Demitri was shocked at this when Shining Flare Wingman came close to him and unleash a devastating light that wiped out the rest of his lifepoints (Demitri's lifepoints: 0)

When the duel was over, Timmy looked and took a sigh of relief knowing that the duel was finally over. Everything around him vanished and they were back at the Royal Family Palace dining room. Demitri was on his knees shaken and shocked after losing a duel against Timmy. As Tootie ran to Timmy, she raced up to him and gave him a big, warm hug to show that he finally won. Timmy felt her embrace and hugged her back but not before checking to see if Demitri would be alright.

"Demitri… that was indeed a very tough duel. If I didn't draw the cards I needed, I would have lost… and that was something that Tootie would not forgive me for." Timmy said as Demitri looked up on him and saw a person who possessed power as well as strength.

"It appears that I still have a lot to learn… but it is time I reward you with this." Demitri replied as some of his dark magic gathered together to form some sort of small black medallion.

The medallion then went onto the main area of Timmy's duel disk as a sign of victory against Demitri. It made Timmy wonder what it was and Demitri explained to him everything.

"This is one of six marks that we, the Royal Family carry at all times. Since you have defeated me in a duel, you acquire this mark as proof of my defeat. It also means that you have what it takes to defeat the other five members. Each of the other members possess power that is far greater than my own and their strategies are even more complex to mine. I wish you the best of luck for knowing that you will win all your duels… I have faith in you." Demitri said as he got up and shook Timmy's hand in congratulation.

Everyone clapped as Timmy was victorious but it was then Demitri made his departure. He disappeared as a swarm of bats heading off into the skies above. Timmy took a deep breath knowing that it was over but not before his friend Tootie glomped him and held him tight. Now that Timmy and his friends including the birthday girl are in Fairy World, what will happen now? Well, the answer isn't as clear as you expect.


	9. Intermission

**Chapter 9 – Intermission**

With Timmy victorious in his first Royal Duel against the Demonic Vampire known as Demitri, the young bucktoothed pre-teen Timmy Turner decides to get some relaxation. However, it would appear that Timmy with his friends are somehow stuck in Fairy World. Although it was Tootie's birthday, all of them wanted to have just a normal birthday party for her to celebrate. The members of the Royal Family took that into consideration.

"Um, excuse me but can we go back home now? I want to have my birthday party at Timmy's house." Tootie said wanting to look forward to spending time with her friends.

"I'm afraid we can't do that for the time being… for your young friend still has another duel to undergo. He was successful against Demitri and fortunately, he acquired more than the medallion of darkness… he also acquired this." Lawrence said as he showed everyone Demitri's rarest card; Vampire Lord (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1200) as a sign of his victory but he then gave it Tootie hoping that she would give it to Timmy.

"No way. So you guys also follow the anti-rule that had happened since the Battle City competition happened many years ago?" Chester replied as Lawrence was not hesistant to reply

"Of course. The anti-rule is known as it follows; in a duel, the one who loses a duel must forfeit their rarest card to the winner. It would seem only fair that we would follow a rule like this. By the way, where is Timmy?" Lawrence replied as everyone began wondering where Timmy went.

"That's strange. I thought he was with us after he shook hands with Demitri. Don't tell me he went off on his own." Tootie said as they all looked around and saw Timmy outside looking at the blue sky ahead on a balcony.

"Looks like the boy has an idea. The duel will take place in one hour and until then, you are free to do as you please. Although… it is best you stay here in our palace in hopes that you don't attract attention. I hope by then that Timmy will be ready for his duel against his next opponent." Lawrence replied as the members of the Royal Family vanished like magic as they were off in unknown directions.

"They are strange for a bunch of people. I wonder where they'll be going anyway…" Chester said after seeing them disappear but it was then they all looked at Timmy who was looking at the blue sky ahead thinking about something.

((Hmmm, this day gets weirder and weirder. First of all, my friends and I planned this surprise party for Tootie and we succeeded. After that, some strange fairies come by and take us to a large palace. Then, I was challenged by one of the fairies claiming to have a deck of darkness. I almost lost that duel if it wasn't for Tootie's words of encouragement. Besides, I wonder who is my next opponent that wants to take a shot at me…)) Timmy thought as he continued to look at the sky ahead but it was then that Tootie came close to him hoping to find out what is wrong.

"Timmy, is everything alright? You aren't like yourself today." Tootie said as she came close and then gave him a hug.

"Huh? Tootie… I didn't see you there. I'm alright so what's on your mind?" Timmy replied as he held her hand firmly.

"Timmy, Demitri forgot to give you this… Lawrence says that every duel you'll go up against is followed under the anti-rule." Tootie said as she showed him Demitri's rarest card known as Vampire Lord.

"So they follow the anti-rule as well? This can get even more interesting than I thought it would be. With every duel I win, my deck becomes stronger but either way… I'll keep it in my deck for the time being." Timmy replied as he took out his deck and placed Vampire Lord on top of it.

"Timmy, you were incredible. I couldn't believe that you actually won the duel and got Demitri's rarest card in the process. But I wonder… who are you gonna duel next?" Chester said as it put Timmy some thought into his mind.

"Come on Chester… Timmy had already won a duel so it shouldn't be fair if he has to start thinking about his next opponent at a time like this." AJ replied and Timmy listened to every bit of it.

"You know… you are right about that AJ. I need to relax from that duel in hopes of getting a fresh start against my next opponent. They say that we have to stay here right but at least we get access to every portion of this place so…" Timmy spoke as Tootie came up with an idea.

"I guess there is a reason not to have my birthday party here. Leila, I wish we can have our birthday party here in the Royal Palace." Tootie replied as Leila made her wish in which everyone was then at a separate area of the Royal Palace.

This area of the Royal Palace was a large area as it would be used for throwing parties and various other arrangements. It was a perfect place for Tootie to have her birthday party due to the fact that all of them went off to Fairy World for unexplained reasons. It was then that Cosmo, Wanda and Leila used their magic to decorate the area and transform it into a place where they all could have fun.

"This is so awesome. Now I know that I'm gonna have the best birthday ever! Thank you, guys." Tootie said as she put on a party hat and got ready to have some fun.

"Anytime so I hope this time there won't be any interruptions other than the fact that I'll be ready to duel. So, birthday girl what do you want to do today?" Timmy replied as everyone began to wonder what Tootie wants them to do.

"I don't know. We have video arcades, movies, games and… I just don't know what to do. Let's have fun and besides… it's my birthday and I think there is one thing to do… party!!" Tootie shouted as everyone cheered in approval as they decided to have some fun.

Meanwhile in the Royal Chambers where all the members of the Royal Family reside, Edward was busy preparing his deck for what many consider to be his next duel. After witnessing Demitri's defeat, he had been hard at work hoping to construct a deck that can counter the strength of Timmy's deck.

((Timmy is indeed a tough opponent but it looks like he may be tougher due to the hidden power of his deck. I know that his deck was acquired from the likes of Maximillion Pegasus, founder of Duel Monsters… and what's strange about it is that the deck that he created for my opponent is that its based off his interests like heroes from comic books, novels and movies. If I am going to defeat this boy and the deck that he possesses, I will need to upgrade my deck to the fullest extent... in fact, I will require the help of Mother Earth in order to defeat him. I know what I must do…)) Edward thought as he continued editing his Earth-based deck but not before someone came by to see what was going on.

"Brother Edward, have you seen Timmy and his friends? They are not in the Royal Lounge." Fiona said as she wants to know where Timmy and his friends have went off.

"I got word from Brother Lawrence that they are in the Party Area of the Palace. There's no need to worry Sister Fiona for I require the help of my greatest ally…" Edward replied as she began to wonder what he meant.

"Let me guess. You are going to need Brother Demitri's help for this aren't you? Ever since Demitri lost, he's trying his best to improve his deck hoping that he would battle Timmy again but my guess… he's going to train himself even harder." Fiona spoke as Edward realize the aftermath of Demitri's defeat.

"I won't need Brother Demitri's help for I've seen how Timmy dueled… what I'm trying to say is that I need the help of Mother Earth in order to achieve victory. Demitri relied on the power of darkness to obtain victory but failed… I have my methods in order to win this." Edward replied as he continued working on his deck.

"I sure hope you know what you are doing Brother Edward… I don't want you to suffer the same defeat that Demitri had underwent. You have 50 minutes to prepare for when the intermission is over, Timmy's second duel will begin… I hope you have what it takes to handle him." Fiona said as it seemed clear that Edward's opponent was preparing as well.

"I will be cautious Sister Fiona… I will avenge Demitri and gain victory. Now in the meantime, I need to be alone. Let the others know I do not want to be interrupted until the intermission has ended." Edward replied as Fiona nodded in approval regarding his request.

Edward went off into another room hoping to achieve meditation and contact with the spirits of the Earth. Fiona looked on in worry wondering if Edward had what it takes to defeat Timmy. Meanwhile, back on Earth something else was afoot and it was not going to be pleasnat either. In a large white mansion where it would be home to a rich family, three individuals were in an argument that wasn't going to be a pleasant one either.

"Where is Veronica? She was supposed to be here hoping to find a way to get revenge against the likes of that little punk Timmy Turner. I can't believe because of him, I'm now some middle-class chick." Trixie spoke in a loud manner with an expression that was of anger and betrayal.

Ever since Trixie Tang lost her popularity, she also lost her fame as well as she was no longer rich. A lawsuit caused the Tang family to lose all their earnings sending them on a one-way trip to being middle-class. She was now a pre-teen who now had an outfit that wasn't like her at all; she had long black hair, teal-blue eyes and wore a red T-shirt with a pair of tight blue jeans that were relaxed and had a pair of white sneakers. The other ex-populars Tad and Chad each now wore individual outfits that resemble their character.

"I don't know what Veronica is up to but from the looks of things, I think she's off doing something else. My guess she's hanging out with Timmy and his friends." Tad replied as he was standing near a wall still reeling over his defeat against his eternal rival.

Tad still wore his signature black sunglasses as a sign of the popularity he once had. He wears a midnight blue vest that was on top of a crimson red long-sleeved shirt, wore a pair of black pants and also had a pair of sneakers that was gold with black stripes.

"Please Tad… from what I've heard was that Veronica is now friends with these jerks and they are right now celebrating Tootie's birthday in Timmy's house. Besides, I don't think we should waste our energy with these little termites anyway." Chad spoke as he was going through the many Insect-type cards he possess in his deck.

Chad was someone that has a massive fascination with insects and even though he's not popular, he has a hobby for them which makes him even more different. Unlike Tad, he doesn't wear his signature sunglasses for it wouldn't be necessary for him. He wears a dark green vest that was over a yellow short-sleeved shirt. He also wore teal-colored jeans and had white sneakers.

"Why that Veronica… how dare she turn her backs on us! Besides, we don't need her anyway. You guys agree?" Trixie replied in anger as the both of them agreed to what she said.

"By the way, Tad… are you still reeling over your defeat against Timmy Turner? I thought you said you would beat him and make him sorry for what he did to us." Chad said as it attracted Tad's attention in a negative fashion.

"I did… but… I wasn't able to show it and I nearly won too. If it wasn't for that Draining Shield trap that he played, I would have defeated him." Tad replied but Trixie retaliated with words of harsh criticism.

"Don't tell us anymore, I know how it ended. You got your butt kicked by the very monster that cost you a title shot at the Duel Monsters United States Championships… Elemental Hero Tempest!" Trixie shouted and it was then his eyes showed signs of anger.

"Trixie… you may be a woman but I don't like how you say that to me. I lost not only because of Timmy's supreme skill as a duelist… but I realized that I was a fool… a fool to trust you!" Tad shouted back at her as if he couldn't handle her words any longer.

"What do you mean by that? If you would have defeated Timmy to begin with, we wouldn't have to deal with this. No wonder everyone thinks of you as second-best… Timmy will always be one step ahead of you and unless you shape up and be better than him… you will never and I mean… **NEVER** be as good as him!" Trixie replied back and it put Tad in a state of shock but it wasn't long till he realized the consequences of his actions.

((Can this be true? I can't be better than Timmy? I don't know why but his words come back to me… maybe she's right. I'll never be a better duelist than Timmy… never.)) Tad thought as his eyes went shut and began to cry but not before Chad gave him some words of encourangement and words of harshness.

"Don't let Trixie's words put you down… out of all three of us, you are the strongest duelist we know. Trixie may have made it to the semi-finals but her ego got the better of her and cost her big time. I lost too but did it put me down… no! Don't let a simple loss put you down because Timmy said to you that he would give you back your rarest card if you knew the truth of your actions. I knew the truth of my actions head first after I lost and besides… I wish I can be friends with Timmy and his buddies… and not friends with a witch like you Trixie." Chad said as his words got Tad out of a teary state and Trixie into an unforgiving mood.

"You… you would rather be friends with those poor saps rather than me. What's the difference between me and him? Tell me." Trixie replied and Chad was nervous knowing that if he said anything else, she would snap at him but Tad decided to speak for him.

"You want to know the difference between you and him? Allow me to explain because I've seen it for myself. Though you are pretty and beautiful, it's just skin deep for your heart and soul are cold like ice. Timmy however is opposite of you… he may not be rich like me or Veronica but he has something you'll never have… friendship. He has many friends that support him and inspire him with the strength needed to defeat you. Besides… you may not know it but you won't have any friends to support you. After all, we are done with you… if you want to get revenge on Timmy, do it yourself!" Tad shouted as his eyes showed tears and what's strange about it is that Chad had a look of encourangement and decided to support him.

It was then the both of them turned around and walked out of Trixie's house knowing that they no longer needed her. Trixie could only look on in worry as two people that she had known for a long time turned their backs on her and walk away. While they walk away, the both of them had mixed emotions about the outcome of what happened here.

"You sure it was the right decision to ditch Trixie? You know I have a bad feeling about these things Tad." Chad said wondering of the aftermath.

"It is the right decision… for if we continued obeying her orders, it would be like we were her servants. But… I can't get Timmy's words out of my head." Tad replied making Chad wonder what he meant.

"What do you mean by that? Wait… was it Timmy's words that told you the truth? Was he right about us causing all of what had happened?" Chad spoke wondering what he meant but the answer would be unknown to them both.

"I… I don't know. But still, we have to do what is right and leaving Trixie is the first step. I just don't know what we should do next." Tad replied after making his friend wonder what to do next but it was then that Chad come up with an idea.

"I got it. I never thought I would ask you this but… I challenge you to a duel!" Chad shouted in which Tad is shocked by the challenge.

"A duel? At a time like this… you got to be kidding me aren't you? Tell me this is not a joke!" Tad replied wanting to know if it was a joke however, it wasn't going to be.much of a choice.

"I don't know why you are refusing… don't tell me you are gonna hide like a coward aren't you? If you are, then I'm disappointed in ya because I thought you would be better than Trixie but I was wrong. Maybe I shouldn't be hanging out with you anymore for if you can't get that defeat out of your hand… then maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore. See ya Tad… I hope you find a way to solve your little problem." Chad said as he walked away leaving Tad in a state of shock however that state of shock made him see all the events that led up to where he's at now.

((What am I doing? Why am I just standing there? Can it be that I can't do anything about this… what if Chad said was right? Could it be that I'm just like this cause I lost against Timmy… no, I can't think that way. This guy wants to duel me that bad but I can't… why is that defeat haunting me? If what Chad says is true, then I will accept his challenge. I will not be afraid of a simple loss… I will go through this and move on!)) Tad thought as he let out a scream that caught Chad's attention and saw that he had regained the fire within him.

"Looks like the fire in you is blazing in you again… so do you accept my challenge this time or are you gonna cower like a little cockroach?" Chad spoke as he looked at Tad that had a passion blazing like a phoenix.

"Chad, you may be my best friend since we were kids… but I won't let anything put me down no more!! I accept your challenge so let's do this!" Tad shouted as he had a look in his eyes that tells his friend to throw down.

"It's good to have the ol' Tad back… we aren't dueling here but we are dueling in Dimmsdale Park so everyone can see that you are not a wimp. Meet me in the Park at 7:30 PM sharp which gives you two hours to prepare yourself for battle… remember this, don't let a defeat put you down for you will rise again and surpass your rival." Chad replied in which Tad took a deep breath and had a calm attitude.

"Alright. I will be there… I hope you are right because I will not show you any mercy whatsoever. Get ready because I'm gonna crush you like a grape… so prepare yourself for I will be ready to escape from the shadow of defeat into the light of victory." Tad said as he walked past Tad and went down a flight of stairs hoping to reach the library.

((I feel happy for you Tad because I don't want anything to happen to ya… I will help you no matter where ya go and besides… I'll look forward to battling with you, old friend.)) Chad thought as he had a smile on his face but not before he went off running hoping to get himself ready for his duel against his old friend.

Meanwhile at Fairy World, an hour had passed and everything was about to go into full circle. Timmy along with his friends were at the Royal Lounge waiting to see if the Royal Family would arrive and they spared no expense to make their appearance.

"It looks like you've had some fun didn't you all? Have you prepared yourself for battle because your next opponent is about to appear." Lawrence said as Timmy was ready for his duel.

"I'm ready to duel if my opponent is ready to lose. I've already beaten Demitri so I'm ready for what my opponent has planned so bring it on." Timmy replied and it was then that Lawrence had a smile for knowing that he would regret it.

It was then the wind began to blow in the direction that was against Timmy's and in the process something came out from under the ground. A giant plant that looked like lettuce emerged from the ground up having everyone in a state of shock. If that wasn't enough, the plant had a rose up top and petals began flowing in all directions signifying the arrival of his opponent. The question was… who is Timmy's next opponent. Find out and see for yourself.


	10. Nature's Challenge Part 1

**Chapter 10 – Nature's Challenge Part 1**

As the sun began to slowly set on Fairy World, Timmy and his friends were surprised in seeing a large plant appear from below the ground. Everyone wanted to know who was Timmy's next opponent and it seem things were going to get even more stranger.

"What… what the heck is that? It looks like some giant plant!" Timmy said as he was shocked by the look of the giant plant.

"Yeah but… this plant is so big I can't stop looking at it. Who's inside that dang thing?" Chester replied as everything would soon be revealed.

The petals began blowing in the wind against Timmy and at the same time, the giant green leaves that covered who was inside began to open revealing who was inside. What was inside would shock everyone as the rose up top began to break up and fly like the wind. Timmy could only look on in shock as his opponent was about to make a dramatic entrance.

"Timmy, here is your next opponent. He is a duelist whose power comes from the Earth itself and is guided by the spirit of Mother Nature. I present to you… Edward, the Earthly Scholar." Lawrence said as Timmy's opponent made his entrance.

Magic from the ground below hit the skies and went into a circular position. Green light emerged and nearly blinded everyone but not before Edward appeared in front of Timmy looking forward to a challenge unlike anything the both of them have ever experienced.

"No way… you are my next opponent? First I've dealt with a demonic vampire and now an earthly scholar? This is getting beyond weird." Timmy spoke as he saw Edward appeared before his very eyes.

"That is correct. I am your next opponent and unlike Demitri whose power comes from the darkness itself… my power comes from the earth that is all around us. Prepare yourself my boy for nature is ready to make its course." Edward replied as he snapped his fingers transforming the area that they were in to something completely different.

The area then transformed into a place where life was all around them. The entire place was filled with life from the earth as a giant tree was seen up ahead. It was then they saw forests and meadows on all directions as the life continued to flow throughout the area. The wind then began to blow against Timmy as it made him feel a sudden chill.

"What… what is this place? Don't tell me you have a dueling field just like Demitri did in my last duel?" Timmy spoke as he wondered what Edward was planning.

"Timmy, you are in my battlefield and in here… I have all the advantage. This is my sanctuary where life continues to blossom and evolve. Just like my deck… it continues to evolve and now its power will be unleashed on you. Prepare yourself for mother nature has challenged ye!" Edward said as he took out a hardcover book and placed it beside his right wrist which made everyone wonder what was happening.

He then opened the book which revealed itself to be a custom-made Duel Disk. It was shocking and by far weird for someone to have a duel disk under the disguise of a hardcover book. It was then that Edward took out his deck and placed it into the deck slot of the Duel Disk. Timmy didn't waste any time as he took his position and powered up his Duel Disk hoping to battle against Edward.

((This guy is just downright weird. I don't know why but if he wants a battle… he is gonna get one.)) Timmy thought as he put his deck in the Duel Disk.

"This is it. Timmy is going up against another member of that weird family. I hope he wins this one." Chester said as he was ready to cheer him on.

"Don't be careless Timmy. You've already defeated Demitri so we know you'll beat Edward. You can do it!" Veronica replied as Tootie showed her support as well.

Timmy looked at his friends and let out a smile of positivity but not before he had a look of toughness at his opponent. Edward didn't hesitate as he smiled knowing that he would look forward to a very interesting duel.

"Are you ready Timmy? Mother Nature is getting impatient and I don't want it to wait any longer. So prepare yourself…" Edward spoke as Timmy got himself ready for battle.

"I'm ready. I'm not wasting any time so let's get this duel on the road! Get your game on!" Timmy shouted as the duel began between both duelists.

Timmy and Edward began drawing their starting five characters and their lifepoints were individually set to 4000. Timmy's friends decided to take a seat on the grass below and watched the duel began between both players. Edward decided to go first and began the opening gambit by drawing his first turn card (Hand: 6).

"Alright, I'll start this duel off. To begin, I will place one card face down on the field and next I shall summon my Marauding Captain (ATK: 1200/DEF: 400) in attack mode!" Edward said as he placed a card face down and summoned his first monster.

The monster was a young knight in armor carrying two swords ready to do battle against his opponent. Timmy wasn't impressed with the first move as Edward's monster had a special effect.

"My monster has a very special ability; when it's summoned to the field I can summon a new monster on the field to join it and I choose… my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200)!" Edward spoke as another monster joined the field and it was an elf-like swordsman.

((Two monsters on the field in one turn? Very interesting. This may be a challenge I'll like big time.)) Timmy thought as he saw Edward's turn coming to an end.

"Alright, my move comes to an end. Let's see what you can do and besides… I doubt you'll have anything in your arsenal that can handle me." Edward (Hand: 3) said as his first turn ended giving Timmy what he needs to make his next move.

"Okay, you want to see my power… watch this! I activate my Reinforcement of the Army (Spell Card)! This allows me to search through my deck for any Warrior-type monster and add it to my hand. I summon my Silent Swordsman LV3 (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) in attack mode." Timmy (Hand: 5) said as he summoned a different monster after he played the Spell Card.

The monster appeared as a small swordsman holding a sword with one of its hands. Edward began to giggle a bit but not before he lets out a burst of laughter that made Timmy ticked.

"Okay, what the heck is so funny? Tell me… you think its funny because my Silent Swordsman LV3 is a wimp?" Timmy said as Edward stopped laughing and decided to explain.

"My apologies but seeing you a weak monster to the field on your first turn is anything but a pathetic joke. Why don't you finish your turn so I can show you the true strength of my power." Edward replied as Timmy continued with his turn.

"You think it's weak now but it's gonna become even stronger. I activate my Level Up! (Spell Card) spell card and this will let me evolve my Silent Swordsman LV3 to something stronger." Timmy (Hand: 4) said as he played the card that caused his monster to evolve.

Silent Swordsman LV3 then glowed in a white light which then made it become taller and stronger. It also carried a longer sword that was more deadlier than its previous sword. Edward's expression turned to shock as his opponent's monster became more powerful.

"My Silent Swordsman LV3 has become a Silent Swordsman LV5 (ATK: 2300/DEF: 1000) and with 2300 attack points, it's more than enough to take out any of your monsters. Now my Silent Swordsman attack his Obnoxious Celtic Guardian with Silent Sword Slash!" Timmy shouted as his Silent Swordsman LV5 unleash the attack.

The monster held the sword with a strong grip using both hands and it then raced straight for Edward's monster and unleashed the attack. But something happened during the attack as Obnoxious Celtic Guardian took out his sword and blocked the attack with full force. The monster pushed Silent Swordsman LV5 back and returned to Timmy's side of the field.

"What the heck happened? Why didn't my monster destroyed your Obnoxious Celtic Guardian? Explain yourself right now." Timmy spoke as he wanted an explanation from Edward who had suffered a lifepoint decrease due to the attack (Edward's lifepoints: 3100).

"My Obnoxious Celtic Guardian possesses a very special ability and you activated it. Since your Silent Swordsman LV5 attacked my monster, it can't destroy it for it's protected from all monsters that have 1900 attack points or more and yours have 2300. Although, I still lose 900 lifepoints from your attack." Edward replied as Timmy didn't realize the move that he had made.

"No matter. At least I still have something that can protect it, I'll place two cards face down and that ends my turn." Timmy (Hand: 2) spoke as he finished his turn by adding a little defense for his monster but not before Edward made his move.

"Alright then, my turn. Your Silent Swordsman LV5 may be powerful but it will not be enough to defeat me. I switch my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to defense mode and then I sacrifice my Marauding Captain to summon something stronger in its place." Edward (Hand: 4) said as he made the sacrifice.

It was immediately then that a large dragon appeared on the field beside Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. Timmy was in shock to see its power appear on the field but it didn't matter to him one bit as Edward was ready to unleash its power.

"What… what the heck is that?" Timmy said as he was in shock while Edward explained what it was about.

"Well now… this is my Des Volstgalph (ATK: 2200/DEF: 1700) and its power is even greater than your own. Besides, I'm going to make sure that my monsters will crush you. For the time being, I will end my turn for I know you have something planned." Edward (Hand: 3) replied as he took things into full caution leaving Timmy to wonder what he had planned.

"Alright, time I take you down. I summon my Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) in my attack mode." Timmy (Hand: 2) said as he brought forth a new Elemental Hero to the field.

((So that is one of his Elemental Heroes isn't it? This may be even more interesting than I thought it would be.)) Edward thought as Timmy continued with his move.

"Now I add the equip spell card Spark Blaster (Spell Card) and it will be equipped to my Sparkman." Timmy (Hand: 1) said as the equip spell card was activated.

It was then that Sparkman was armed with a blaster that fires electromagnetic energy which would change the position of a monster. It was something that Edward wanted and was hesitant to reveal a portion of his so-called plan.

"You activated the special ability of my Des Volstgalph. Whenever any of us play a Spell Card, its attack power is raised by 200 now making it stronger than your Silent Swordsman LV5." Edward spoke as Des Volstgalph's attack power (ATK: 2400) increased but it was also something that Timmy expected.

"So what. Besides my Spark Blaster is gonna let me switch your Des Volstgalph to defense mode. Now my Sparkman use your Spark Blaster to switch his monster to defense mode!" Timmy said as his Elemental Hero Sparkman used his Spark Blaster to switch his opponent's strongest monster to defense mode.

((Very good Turner… you really do know how to surprise me boy but I'm one step ahead of you.)) Edward thought as Timmy made the attack.

"First I have my Sparkman attack your Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. You mentioned earlier that your monster can't be destroyed by monsters with more than 1900 attack points and my monster has 1600 so it's time I say _au revoir_… use Spark Crash!" Timmy shouted as his monster unleashed an electromagnetic blast decimating his opponent's defense monster.

"You may have destroyed my monster but my lifepoints are safe for the time being." Edward replied as Timmy continued on with his move.

"Now Silent Swordsman LV5 attack his Des Volstgalph now!" Timmy shouted as his monster made the move but it was something that Edward was expecting.

"Nice move but it will not help you one bit my friend. I activate my trap… Zero Gravity (Trap Card)!" Edward replied as he activated the trap.

It was then the environment around them began undergoing a shift in gravitational force causing the positions of every monster on the field to change. Timmy could only look on in worry as his Silent Swordsman LV5 and his Sparkman changed positions leaving Edward safe from the monster's attack.

"What the heck happened? Why did my monsters changed battle positions?" Timmy wondered as he saw his monsters switched battle positions.

"Simple my boy. My Zero Gravity trap forces all the monsters on both sides of the field to switch battle positions. So your monsters switch from attack to defense mode and vice versa. In other words, your Silent Swordsman LV5 and Elemental Hero Sparkman goes to defense while my Des Volstgalph goes into attack mode." Edward said as all the monsters switched positions.

((Nuts. Now my two monsters are in defense mode while his Des Volstgalph is in attack mode. I got to stay focused because this duel is not over.)) Timmy thought as he was finishing his turn.

"So do you finish your turn? I thought so because you are about to experienced my power unleashed. Des Volstgalph attack his Silent Swordsman! Desvolst Fire!" Edward (Hand: 4) shouted as his Des Volstgalph unleashed its attack on one of Timmy's best monsters.

Des Volstgalph fired a destructive flame blast that incinerated Timmy's Silent Swordsman. Although Timmy didn't suffer a loss of lifepoints, he would suffer a loss for a different reason.

"My Des Volstgalph has a second effect and it only works if my monster attacks. Whenever it destroys a monster as a result of batlte, I inflict 500 points of damage to your lifepoints!" Edward shouted as his Des Volstgalph (ATK: 2200) launched a direct blast to Timmy's lifepoints.

With Timmy's lifepoints decreased by 500 (Timmy's lifepoints: 3500), it was going to be an evenly matched competition. Timmy's friends looked on and saw both duelists at an even match or in most cases, a stalemate.

"This duel has already started and they both unleashed some serious heavy hitters." Chester said as he saw the duel between both Timmy and Edward heat up.

"There is a 400 lifepoint difference between the both of them and Edward has brought out a strong monster to the field. Timmy will need some serious luck in order to win this." AJ replied while Tootie and Veronica looked on to see what Timmy had in store.

"Veronica, do you think Timmy has what it takes to beat Edward?" Tootie wondered if she had a reply.but unfortunately, it was blank.

"Sorry Tootie, I don't know. Edward is a really strong combatant and I know Timmy will be victorious against him but… it will not be easy." Veronica replied as Timmy saw the strength of Des Volstgalph unleashed.

((Though I suffered a 500 point loss, I'm still in the lead. Besides, it won't matter once I give this guy a shock to his system.)) Timmy thought as Edward continued with his turn.

"Finally, I will end with a face down card. Let's see what you can do… not that it matters of course." Edward (Hand: 3) replied as he placed a face-down card and ended his turn.

"Time now to get it on. It looks as though you need a shock to your system and I'm gonna give it to ya." Timmy (Hand: 2) said as it made Edward confused.

"What do you mean by that, you little brat? Your words don't impress me one bit and besides, your Sparkman isn't powerful enough to take out my Des Volstgalph. It'll take a little luck to defeat me boy so make your move!" Edward replied as Timmy continued with his turn.

"You talk a lot but you don't know how to shut up… besides, it's time I show you. Reveal face down card Polymerization (Spell Card) which lets me fuse the Sparkman on the field with the Elemental Hero Clayman (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000) in my hand!" Timmy said as he unleashed a fusion which was something Edward didn't expect.

"This is gonna be wicked. Timmy is bringing out the heavy artillery!" Tootie said as she cheered for her best friend.

"Let's just hope it is more than enough to handle the likes of Des Volstgalph since it's attack power had been increased by 200 due to him using a Spell Card." AJ replied as Des Volstgalph's (ATK: 2400) attack strength became stronger but it didn't matter as Timmy was ready to bring out his fusion monster.

"I bring forth my Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1700) in attack mode!" Timmy shouted as his fusion monster appeared on th efield which it didn't impress Edward one bit.

"Impressive. You have brought forth a Fusion monster whose strength is equaled to my own… what a waste." Edward replied as Timmy wasn't expecting something like that.

"Is that right? Why don't I activate it's special ability and show you. By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy any monster on your side of the field whose original attack strength is equal or less than my own. So I'll ditch this… so I can destroy your Des Volstgalph. Now… Vapor Spark!" Timmy (Hand: 0) said as he ditched a card from his hand to destroy his opponent's monster.

Elemental Hero Thunder Giant unleashed a powerful charge of electromagnetic force and instantly decimated Edward's Des Volstgalph. With no monsters to protect Edward, he was open for a direct assault. If that wasn't bad enough, Timmy still had a monster to attack with.

"Alright then… time for you to get a shock to your system. Thunder Giant attack his lifepoints directly! Voltage Thunder!" Timmy shouted as he had his fusion monster unleashed a direct attack.

By gathering energy from within, it unleashed a powerful thunder attack that shocked Edward along with losing more than half of his lifepoints in the process (Edward's lifepoints: 700). It was then that Timmy had one more move to play before he finished his turn.

"How do you like that? Now I reveal my second face-down card Pot of Greed (Spell Card) which will let me draw two more cards from my deck. (Hand: 2) Now, I'll just place one card face down and let you take a crack at it." Timmy (Hand: 1) said as he finished his turn but not before Edward made his move.

"You impress me boy… I never thought you would take down more than half of my lifepoints in just a few turns. But, it isn't over yet… now I reveal my face-down card Call of the Haunted and it will let me bring back a monster that I lost. I choose my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200) and then I sacrifice my guardian so I'll bring forth Cyber-Tech Alligator (ATK: 2500/DEF: 1200) in attack mode!" Edward (Hand: 3) said as he made the sacrifice to bring forth something stronger in its place.

A large machine-like alligator appeared on the field ready to unleash havoc on Timmy's monsters and the worst thing about it was that it was stronger than Timmy's Thunder Giant.

"Alright my monster prepare for attack! Attack his fusion monster now! Cyber Talon Slash!" Edward shouted as his monster went on the attack.

Cyber-Tech Alligator used its mechanical talons to unleash a destructive slash straight for Elemental Hero Thunder Giant. Timmy however had a smile on his face seeing that he was expecting this and reveals a little surprise for him.

"Strong monster Edward but too bad I have this… reveal face-down card De-Fusion (Spell Card)! This allows me to split my monster into the two fusion-material monsters that formed it so I get two monsters for the price of one while you get no target so it doesn't really matter one bit." Timmy said as the De-Fusion took place.

Thunder Giant immediately went to the vortex causing the de-fusion to occur bringing forth Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman to the field in defense mode. Edward didn't expect that one bit but it didn't matter as he saw the many surprises that his opponent has unleashed.

"Ha ha ha… you surprise me Timmy. Besides, you may have evaded one attack but you are just prolonging your downfall. I will end with another card face-down." Edward (Hand: 2) said as he ended his turn.

"Okay then… time now to make my move. You may have a stronger monster but that will soon change in this duel. However, I've got nothing good so I'm gonna end it here." Timmy (Hand: 2) replied as he had gotten an unlucky draw giving Edward the move he needs to counterattack.

"How unlucky for you. Too bad I have everything I need in my deck… oh well, it looks as though I'm ready to strike back. First off, I have a little field spell that I so want to show everyone. As you can see, my deck is powered by the strength of the earth and with this card… it will be even stronger. I activate my field spell Garden of Life (Spell Card)!" Edward (Hand: 2) said as he placed his signature field spell on the field zone.

The field immediately transformed into a place where life continued to flourish as grassy meadows came out of the ground, the sky shown with a patch of light blue and many trees appeared covering most of the field and background. Timmy looked on and saw the field completely transformed before his very eyes. Even his friends saw everything transformed into a luscious field of life.

"Oh wow… this is so incredible. It's like… seeing life flowing through our very eyes." Tootie said as she was in complete awe.

"That's nothing. Just wait till what Edward has in store for Timmy and that's just the start." Leila replied as his friends continued wondering what was it.

"Well now… it looks like you are about to experience the full strength of my deck. And here it comes for I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200) in attack mode." Edward spoke as he brought forth a new monster to the field.

A young brown lion appeared on the field ready to slash and pounce on its opponent's monsters. With two monsters on Edward's side of the field, it was perfect for him to strike and that was only the tip of the iceberg.

"Now my field spell takes effect for it gives every Earth-attribute monster a 200 attack and defense point boost which means my monsters get stronger. Observe!" Edward shouted as the field spell made all the monsters on the field stronger than before. (Gazelle's ATK: 1700/DEF: 1400, Cyber-Tech Alligator's ATK: 2700/DEF: 1400, Elemental Hero Clayman's ATK: 1000/DEF: 2200)

"This is gonna get pretty nasty. At least my Clayman gains a power boost thanks to his field spell." Timmy replied as Edward was ready to make the attack.

"Time now to experience obliteration. Go my Gazelle attack his Sparkman with Destructive Claw!" Edward shouted as the attack was unleashed.

Gazelle raced for Sparkman and used its sharp claw to slash it causing its immediate destruction. Now with only one monster left, Edward didn't take any chances.

"Now my Cyber-Tech Alligator attack and destroy his Clayman." Edward said as his other monster launched the attack causing its destruction.

With no monsters left, Timmy was wide-open for a direct attack but the good thing about it was that Edward's turn (Hand: 1) was coming to an end. With Timmy's turn coming near, he had to make a move and fast but with two monsters staring down at him it would appear that the situation was going to get more devastating.

"Okay now… time for me to make my move. Looks like I got something but for now I'll place these two cards face down and summon Wroughtweiler (ATK: 800/DEF: 1200) in defense mode. That ends my turn." Timmy (Hand: 0) as he brought forth a mechanical dog to the field ready to defend.

"Is that all you are planning to do? What a shame. It's sad that this duel is going to end anyway. I thought that you would do better after you defeated Demitri but this is a joke. Time to end this for I summon Leghul (ATK: 300/DEF: 200) in attack mode!" Edward (Hand: 1) said as he brought forth a purple leech-like bug that aims for its opponent.

((Leghul! I've seen this move before all too well. Chad has used that against me when I went up against him in the Dimmsdale Duel-Off. What does he have planned?)) Timmy thought as Edward began his attack with three monsters on the field.

"Leghul attack his lifepoints directly with Leech Bite!" Edward shouted as his insect dashed straight for Timmy and bit him on the arm making Timmy shocked and causing him to lose 300 lifepoints in the process. (Timmy's lifepoints: 3200)

"What the heck… I have a monster on the field! How can you do that?" Timmy wondered as Edward explained why.

"As you know, my Leghul can bypass your monsters and attack your lifepoints directly. I still have two monsters you know so its time for a double dose of pain. Gazelle destroy his Wroughtweiler!" Edward shouted as his monster attacked Wroughtweiler which activated a little surprise.

"When you destroyed my Wroughtweiler, it's special power activates. This lets me take an Elemental Hero and Polymerization from my graveyard and add it to my hand and the monster I choose is Clayman." Timmy (Hand: 2) replied as Edward was far from done.

"I'm not finished yet. Cyber-Tech Alligator attack his lifepoints directly!" Edward shouted as his monster unleashed a direct attack straight for Timmy's lifepoints.

Timmy felt serious pain after losing more than 2000 lifepoints but Edward was far from finished as he had one other move to make (Timmy's lifepoints: 500). Tootie could only look on in worry as he got back up and was ready to duel again.

"I'm not done yet for I have another card to play. I reveal my Sebek's Blessing (Spell Card) and it lets me regain lifepoints equal to how much lifepoints you lost. In other words, I gain back more than 2500 lifepoints." Edward said as the card activated causing his lifepoints to increase dramatically (Edward's lifepoints: 3200).

With Timmy now at a disadvantage once again, it appears that the duel was going downhill. Now getting ready to draw his next card, all hope was looking dim but what card will he drew? This duel is heating up and it is gonna get even hotter but from the looks of things… Timmy doesn't have that much time left.


	11. Nature's Challenge Part 2

**Chapter 11 – Nature's Challenge Part 2**

_Previously, Timmy's friends saw that his duel against Demitri not only won him the Medallion of Darkness but also his opponent's rarest card, Vampire Lord. Seeing that the Royal Family follow the anti-rule when they duel, it only fuels Timmy's desire to become stronger. While Timmy and his friends had fun and partied in one of the Royal Palace's party rooms, Fiona had a talk with Edward regarding the upcoming duel that was about to happen. Knowing that Timmy was a tough opponent, Edward prepped himself hoping that he would be victorious. After the intermission, the Earthly Scholar made his dramatic entrance and instantly the duel began between them. The duel was evenly matched until Edward brought forth a field spell called Garden of Life that raised the attack and defense of every Earth-attribute monster. Now with only 700 points remaining while Edward has more than 2000, Timmy was ready to make his next draw and it wasn't going to be a pleasant one._

**Timmy's Standing in this Duel**  
Timmy's lifepoints: 700, Cards in his hand: 2, 2 cards face-down in his spell/trap zone  
No monsters on his field

**Edward's Standing in this Duel**  
Edward's lifepoints: 3200, Cards in his hand: 2, 1 card face-down in his spell/trap zone  
Garden of Life (Spell Card) field spell active  
Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (ATK: 1700/DEF: 1400) in attack mode  
Cyber-Tech Alligator (ATK: 2700/DEF: 1400) in attack mode

With Timmy suffering a direct damage from Cyber-Tech Alligator's attack, it came down to his next draw. The only question was… will the card he draws determine the tide of the entire duel itself? Only time will surely tell as Timmy drew his deciding card.

"So, what did you draw boy? You don't have anything in your deck that can handle my two monsters on the field." Edward spoke as it fueled Timmy's desire to be even stronger.

"I wouldn't bet on it. Because I activate the spell card Pot of Greed (Spell Card) in which as you know will let me draw two cards from my deck. Next I activate my second spell card Polymerization (Spell Card) fusing together Elemental Hero Clayman (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000) and Elemental Hero Bubbleman (ATK: 800/DEF: 1200)!" Timmy (Hand: 1) shouted as he brought forth a fusion.

Both Elemental Heroes went into the vortex in which after that, a new fusion monster appeared. It had the entire body of Clayman but was large and had some blue marks on its body. It also had Bubbleman's face showing that it was a fusiion unlike anything they have ever seen.

"What is that fusion monster? I've never seen it before… have any of you?" Tootie said as she wondered what it was.

"No. Whatever Timmy has planned is something totally different. I hope it's enough to beat Edward's monsters especially since they are powered up due to that Garden of Life field spell." Veronica replied as she was stumped to discover what it was.

"He's already down to 700 lifepoints as it is and to make matters worse, I hope it is strong enough to help him against Edward's monsters." Chester spoke as everyone saw what Timmy had planned.

Edward continued looking as the new fusion monster was ready to do battle. Fortunately, it was going to be Timmy's only hope as it was his only defense against Edward's monsters.

"I present to you my Elemental Hero Mudballman (ATK: 1900/DEF: 3000) and I'm putting this in attack mode!" Timmy shouted as Mudballman was ready to do battle against Edward's monsters.

"That monster has 1900 attack points and it won't help you one bit against my two monsters although it gets a 200 attack and defense boost thanks to my field spell. I guess things do work in strange ways." Edward replied as Mudballman gained a power boost due to his own field spell (ATK: 2100/DEF: 3200).

"And it's more than enough to at least take out one of your monsters. Mudballman attack his Gazelle now! Lightning Burst!" Timmy (Hand: 1) shouted as his Mudballman made the attack.

It first gathered energy from within its arms and then unleashed it all on Gazelle destroying it and causing Edward's lifepoints to slowly dwindle (Edward's lifepoints: 2800).

"I'll end my turn now and besides… I have what it takes to take down your Cyber-Tech Alligator by next turn and besides… I'll show you how it's done." Timmy (Hand: 1) said as Edward began his turn.

"Alright. You like to play games with me? Why don't I show you… Cyber-Tech Alligator attack his Mudballman now!" Edward (Hand: 3) shouted as he ordered his monster to attack but Timmy was prepared for something like this.

"Nice try but remember the trap you played a few turns ago? I have one too for I reveal my trap known as Zero Gravity (Trap Card). As you know, all cards change battle positions whether its my monsters or yours!" Timmy shouted as the trap card was immediately triggered.

The entire field suffered a gravitational change causing every monster on the field to change positions in battle. As a result of this, Timmy's Mudballman was in defense mode and Edward's Cyber-Tech Alligator also went into the defense.

"Dang it. I hated when that happens and besides… it won't matter to me for next turn, I'll crush it." Edward said as knowing that his turn came to an end giving Timmy the opportunity to counterattack.

"Alrighty then, time for me to make my move and since your monster is in defense mode I have what I need to take you out but first I'll place this face down and then switch Mudballman back to attack mode." Timmy (Hand: 1) said as his monster was ready to attack.

((Whatever you do won't help you for my face down card will teach you what happens when you take advantage of the very earth you live in.)) Edward thought as he was ready for Timmy's assault.

"Mudballman destroy his Cyber-Tech Alligator with Lightning Burst!" Timmy shouted as his monster made the attack but something unexpected was about to unfold.

"I was expecting your attack and I activate this… the trap card Nature's Wrath (Trap Card). This activates if an Earth-attribute monster is targeted by an opponent's monster in battle, it automatically brings forth a barrier that not only protects my monster but destroys the opponent's monster in the process." Edward said as the trap card was activated causing a chain reaction.

A barrier emerged from below the ground causing a shield to appear and as a result it was protected from all attacks but unfortunately, Timmy had a surprise of his own just waiting to be unleashed.

((Never thought that I would expect a move like this and besides… I was expecting that. Let's see him after I do this!)) Timmy thought as unexpectedly his Elemental Hero Mudballman vanished into the unknown.

Everyone was in utter silence as the barrier then unleashed a destructive lightning blast that would have destroyed Timmy's Mudballman. By the time the lightning blast dissipated, they all wanted to know what happened to his Mudballman and they wanted to know why.

"What the heck happened? Can that actually be possible?" Tootie shouted as she was freaked out by what has happened.

"I don't know. Whatever Timmy has played, it hope it is of good help." AJ replied as everyone else was speechless in seeing Timmy's latest move.

"Your Mudballman is destroyed and with it, I'm one step closer to victory." Edward said as something else was about to take place.

"You think so? Watch this my friend for I have my Mudballman return to the field!" Timmy replied as his Elemental Hero fusion monster returned to the field ready to combat once again against Edward's monster.

Everyone was shocked to see Mudballman return and even Edward was freaking out seeing that it had dodged that dangerous trap. Timmy with a smile on his face began to laugh like crazy knowing that it was something he didn't expect.

"What are you laughing about? Does it have to do with what you've done to Mudballman? Tell me!" Edward shouted wanting to know why and Timmy wasn't hesitant to explain after he calmed down.

"Well at least you didn't expect that my friend. When you activated your Nature's Wrath trap, I activated a trap of my own. My trap was called Interdimensional Matter Transporter (Trap Card) and it caused my monster to dematerialize right before your trap tried to destroy it. Such a shame though because since I made my attack already, I might as well end my turn with this. I play the spell card Swords of Revealing Light (Spell Card) and with it, you can't attack me for three whole turns!" Timmy (Hand: 0) said as something appeared from above.

Swords of pure light came from the sky and hit the ground causing time on his side of the field to stop in its tracks. Timmy smiled sensing that he bought himself some time but the question is… was it enough?

"Alrighty then, that ends my turn so I hope that the three turns you have is more than enough to give me what I need to defeat you." Timmy spoke as Edward was ready to make his move. (Swords of Revealing Light: 3 Turns)

"You may have bought yourself some time with that little stunt but it will not help you when I defeat you once and for all. For the time being, I'll keep my Cyber-Tech Alligator in defense mode and that ends it here." Edward (Hand: 4) replied as he ended his turn rather quickly.

"Alright… well, I'll have my Mudballman attack your Cyber-Tech Alligator!" Timmy (Hand: 1) said as he ordered his fusion monster to make the attack.

Generating electrical energy from within its giant palms, he unleashed a powerful electric attack decimating Cyber-Tech Alligator. Since it was in defense mode, Edward's lifepoints was safe but it wasn't gonna last for long.

"I'll end my turn now and only two turns remain for you until Swords of Revealing Light end. I hope by then it'll help me find a way out." said Timmy as he had a card in his hand knowing what to expect of Edward's next moves. (Swords of Revealing Light: 2 Turns)

"My turn now… oh well, I haven't gotten anything good so I'll pass again." Edward (Hand: 5) replied as he passed his turn again giving Timmy the opportunity needed to strike back.

"Okay now… time for me to make my move and chop out some of your lifepoints. Mudballman attack his lifepoints directly!" Timmy (Hand: 2) said as his fusion monster made the direct attack straight for Edward.

A powerful surge of lightning was unleashed from Mudballman striking Edward directly and causing him to lost more than half of his lifepoints in the process (Edward's lifepoints: 1100). Now with only 400 lifepoints separating both players, it would appear to be a battle that was going to get more intense.

"That ends my turn again. Only one turn left and you are done… I thought you would do better but I guessed wrong." Timmy said as he knew that his duel would soon come to an end. (Swords of Revealing Light: 1 Turn)

"If you think I'm going to let you defeat me so easily… you are mistaken. It's my turn now and I activate the spell card Ingrain Healing (Spell Card)." Edward (Hand: 5) replied as his spell card took full effect.

Vines emerged from the ground below and bloomed out flowers which would mean that Edward would gain some sort of lifepoint boost. Timmy was stumped into finding out what's up and he was fortunate to find out why.

"What the heck is going on? Why are these flowers blooming on your field?" Timmy said as Edward smiled seeing that he was prepared for what he had in store.

"Allow me to explain my friend My Ingrain Healing can only work if my field spell is in play. I gain 200 lifepoints for every monster that is on your side of the field however, you get to draw one card from your deck." Edward said as the flowers bloomed out continously causing Edward's lifepoints to increase while Timmy's hand increased due that he had to draw. (Edward's lifepoints: 1300, Timmy's hand: 3)

((At least with what he played, I can try to counterattack against Edward but with only not that much lifepoints I got to make this count.)) Timmy thought as he now had an extended hand.

"Timmy… my turn is not done yet. I will summon my Giant Soldier of Stone (ATK: 1300/DEF: 2000) in defense mode." Edward (Hand: 4) said as he played a monster that would defend against Timmy's Mudballman especially since it gained a power boost (ATK: 1500/DEF: 2200).

"Damn it. His defense points are higher than my Mudballman's attack strength. He now has the advantage."Timmy replied as Edward was set.

"I'll place one card face down and that ends my turn." Edward (Hand: 3) spoke as he ended his turn putting himself on the defensive.

"Alright, time to make my move. I switch my Mudballman into defense mode and next I summon my Dark Catapulter (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500) in defense mode." Timmy (Hand: 3) said as a machine-like turtle appeared on the field ready to defend but not before a power boost was given to him due that it was an Earth-attribute (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1700)

((Two monsters on the field already? You never cease to amaze me, Timmy-boy. Oh well, at least I'm going to show you how it's done.)) Edward said as Timmy ended his turn along with the disappearing of the Swords of Revealing Light.

"Now that the Swords of Revealing Light are gone, Edward can attack as much as he pleases." Chester replied as they all were gonna witness what happens next..

"My draw now and since you have two monsters on the field, I gain more lifepoints but you get to draw another card." Edward (Edward's lifepoints: 1700) said as his lifepoints increased wihle Timmy drew another card (Timmy's hand: 4).

"What are you planning? This better not be another one of your little cheap tricks." Timmy replied as Edward continued with his move.

"I activate my Cost Down (Spell Card) which allows me to summon a high-level monster without having to not make much of a sacrifice. Now I offer up my Giant Soldier of Stone to bring forth my strongest creature… and my rarest card. I bring forth Gilford the Legend (ATK: 2600/DEF: 2200) in attack mode!" Edward said as (Hand: 2) he tributed his current monster for something stronger.

A tall warrior appeared on the field holding a large gray sword that would be used for battle. Timmy was stumped in seeing something like this but unfortunately it was part of something much worse.

"My monster has a very special ability for you see, it allows me to obtain access to all of the Equipment Spell cards that are in my graveyard. However, I have none so it makes no difference but the power I have will be even stronger. I reveal my face-down card Sword of Deep-Seated (Spell Card) and with it, it raises my Gilford the Legend's attack and defense strength by 500 but that's just the beginning of your troubles boy." Edward said as Gilford's sword went longer in size as well as gaining attack strength (ATK: 3100/DEF: 2700).

"Oh dear, this gets even more worse. Thanks to the field spell that Edward played, Gilford's attack and defense strength goes even further." Veronica said as Gilford glowed in a yellow aura marking an increase of power (ATK: 3300/DEF: 2900).

"What is Timmy gonna do now? He's down to 700 lifepoints while Edward has 1900 thanks to that Healing Ingrain spell card." Tootie replied as she wondered if Timmy had what it takes to defeat him.

"Don't worry about a thing, Tootie. I know that due to the amount of cards in Timmy's hand, he has a plan up his sleeves." Chester spoke as Tootie had a reply of her own.

"He had better because I won't forgive him if he gives in to this guy. Timmy has what it takes and I believe in him." Tootie replied but not before Leila says something else.

"I know. You love him with all your heart and Timmy will win this duel. That is a promise." Leila spoke as Timmy continue watching Edward making his moves.

"Now my Gilford's attack power is more than 3000 but if I were you, I suggest you worry about what I have planned for you. I take these two Spell cards; Lightning Blade (Spell Card) and Fusion Sword Muramasa Blade (Spell Card). When combined together, my monster's attack power go higher… by 1600 points." Edward (Hand: 0) said as Gilford's attack strength skyrocketed further causing his blade to increase substantially in size as well as strength (ATK: 4900).

"No way! 4800 attack points!? Now it's even stronger than any of my monsters." Timmy said as he looked on in worry over the huge size of the sword that Gilford was holding.

"Are you scared, child? You don't have a chance against me and I might as well show you that power up close and personal. Gilford the Legend destroy that ridiculous Mudballman of his! Legendary Impact!" Edward shouted as Gilford took the gigantic sword and made his attack.

Holding the sword firmly with a tight grip, he lifted the blade and slammed it straight down to Mudballman instantaneously destroying it in the process. Timmy could only look on in shock as he had seen the intense power of Edward's strongest monster.

((Wow… such incredible power. How am I supposed to deal with something like that?)) Timmy thought as his emotions only show signs of fear and nervousness.

"You are lucky that your Mudballman was in defense mode otherwise this duel would have end. You only have one turn left and by then, I'll have another monster ready to destroy you and your lifepoints." Edward said as Timmy was ready to make his move but it would seem that he was getting more and more nervous by the second.

((What can I do? I'm down to 700 lifepoints left while Edward has 1900 and an all-powerful monster. I can't think negative because that is something that Tootie will not like. I will not give in for there is a way for me to win… and with the hand I have, I know I won't lose this fight.)) Timmy thought as he drew his deciding card (Hand: 5) which would determine the fate of the entire duel itself.

"So my boy… did you draw the card you need? Or was it a waste of time?" Edward said as he wondered what Timmy had drawn.

"What I've drawn is exactly what I need to win this duel once and for all. First I activate a field spell of my own and besides, this is something I think you'll need a hard hat for… Skyscraper (Spell Card)!" Timmy (Hand: 4) said as the entire field transformed before their very eyes.

The entire Garden that once was on the field completely transformed into a bustling city where buildings were seen all over the place. Some buildings were able to reach the skies above where it was dark and the moon was seen. Something else was about to happen due to the fact that Timmy had brought forth the field spell.

"Since a new field spell is on the field, it means that your Ingrain Healing is history!" Timmy shouted as Edward's other spell card bit the dust due to the fact that it didn't have Garden of Life to support it.

((No! With my Garden of Life destroyed, that means my Gilford's attack and defense decrease by 200.)) Edward thought as he saw Gilford's attack and defense decrease (ATK: 4700/DEF: 2700). Though it has 4700 attack points, it wasn't enough for it was still very powerful.

"Alright now, I summon my Elemental Hero Avian (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) in attack mode! Timmy (Hand: 3) said as he brought forth another Elemental Hero monster to the field.

"What are you thinking? You are more foolish than I thought it would be. Do you really want to lose this duel badly?" Edward shouted knowing that Timmy didn't want to give in that easily.

"You wanna bet? Now I activate my Miracle Fusion (Spell Card) which goes a little something like this. I can take Fusion-Material monsters that have Elemental Hero in its name and remove them from play. Next, I can summon forth an Elemental Hero fusion monster which will be more than enough to take out your rear end." Timmy (Hand: 2) replied as it made Edward shocked.

"Yes! I know what that means and trust me… it's gonna pack a serious punch for Edward." Tootie shouted as she then cheered Timmy on to victory.

"So I remove my Avian on the field and the Bubbleman and Sparkman (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) from play to bring forth… my Elemental Hero Tempest (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2800)!!" Timmy shouted as he had brought forth a monster whose strength was stronger than any of his previous monster.

The monster had the combined strengths of Avian, Bubbleman and Sparkman all melded together into one powerful monster. The monster was on the roof of a nearby skyscraper ready to do battle against it especially since the field was now in his favor.

"Since I have an Elemental Hero monster and when it attacks a monster whose strength is higher, it gains a 1000 attack point boost. Since my monster has 2800 attack points, its like going on a suicide mission." Timmy said as he knew what the consequences were but fortunately, he had a little surprise up his sleeve.

"It won't matter what you do because I'll destroy you with my Gilford the Legend and win this duel." Edward replied as he knew that his turn would soon come but Timmy wasn't finished.

"The only thing that I can do is activate the special ability of Dark Catapulter and since it was on the field for one whole turn, I can remove a card from my graveyard from the game. By removing it, I can have it destroy one spell or trap card on the field. So I remove Clayman from play and destroy your Fusion Sword Muramasa Blade!" Timmy shouted as Dark Catapulter's effect activated.

Dark Catapulter generated electric energy and then fired it straight for Gilford's sword taking out the magic of Fusion Sword Muramasa Blade making it weaker (ATK: 3900) but it was still strong enough to take out Timmy's Tempest.

"I guess the only thing I can do is play two cards face down and that is all." Timmy (Hand: 0) said as he ended his turn but it was then that Edward made his move.

"My turn now! You may have brought forth a powerful monster and it doesn't impress me one bit. Gilford the Legend destroy his Tempest now! Legendary Impact!" Edward (Hand: 1) shouted as his monster made the attack but Timmy wasn't let that stop him one bit.

"I activate a trap card known as Disarmament (Spell Card). This card has one effect and that destroys every Equip Spell card on the field." Timmy said as the trap card was activated.

((No! Not Disarmament! I've powered up my monster with 3 Equip Spell cards and thanks to that trap it destroys them all!)) Edward thought as he saw his monster suffered a decrease in attack.

The sword that Gilford the Legend began to crack and in an instant immediately shattered to pieces causing its attack and defense power to return to normal (ATK: 2600/DEF: 2200). Since Edward's monster made the attack, Timmy's monster retaliated with a powerful blast courtesy of his Chaos Tempest Cannon The attack destroyed not only Edward's strongest monster but also chipped off some of his lifepoints in the process (Edward's lifepoints: 1500).

((I can't believe I fell for that trap. I was so careless!)) Edward thought as he had an expression of anger in his eyes.

"Hey Edward, you alright? You don't seem like yourself." Timmy said as he wondered about his opponent.

"I am fine. I'll end my turn with one card face down." Edward replied (Hand: 0) as he placed a card face down on the field.

"Time now to end this duel once and for all. I reveal my face-down card Mystical Space Typhoon (Spell Card) and it will let me destroy one card on the field so I aim for your face-down." Timmy (Hand: 1) said as he activated the card.

A cyclone consumed the card revealing it and then destroying it in the process. Edward could only look on in shock as his chances of victory decreased completely as Timmy was set to make the final blow.

"Alright then, time now to finish this. I never wanted this to happen but… I'm left with no choice Edward… I'm sorry but I have to do this. Elemental Hero Tempest attack his lifepoints directly and end this duel!" Timmy said as he made the attack.

Using its Chaos Tempest Cannon, it fired a blast of a combined air, water and electrical energy straight for Edward. The full force of the blast struck Edward hard as he was thrown a few feet but not before he ended up on the floor as his lifepoints went down to 0 ending the duel (Edward's lifepoints: 0). With the duel coming to an end, Timmy went closer to Edward in hopes of acquiring his rarest card and medallion.

"Hey Edward, you still around? I have to admit that the duel was very tough and I almost lost if I didn't drew the card I need. It was a great duel and besides… it took my dueling skill to the next level." Timmy said as Edward looked at him knowing that he was a good sport and it showed.

"I am pleased that you show some respect but I'm disappointed that I lost. What was worse is that I lost to you… now I've let Demitri down. In the meantime as per the rules of our duel, here is my rarest card and my medallion as proof of your victory." Edward replied as he gave Timmy his rarest card and medallion.

The rarest card was none other than Gilford the Legend and as for the medallion, it was of a bronze round medal showing a picture of the Earth. Once he placed the medallion in the slot of his Duel Disk, it glowed showing that it marked a victory against him. Once he got the card and medallion, Timmy and Edward shook hands as a sign of congratulations between both duelists.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going because I am off to my studies. As for you and your friends, your time here in this palace has ended… and you will return to your world." Edward replied as a blinding light emerged from behind him.

The light caused Timmy and his friends to cover their eyes but not before a few minutes later, they all opened their eyes and discovered that they were back at Timmy's house only except the sun has set for seeing that they were gone for a few hours.

"No way. You guys… we're back home. I can't believe it but we're back home." Timmy said as he was pleased that he returned home.

"At least we don't have to see those tall weird people. Besides, I want to finish my party by going straight to the cake." Tootie said as she wanted to check out the birthday cake.

Everyone else insisted as Timmy went to the kitchen in hopes of getting the cake and everyone went to the kitchen table looking forward to the end of the party. Timmy held the cake in a box and when he opened it up, everyone saw a beautiful birthday cake that was filled with white vanilla frosting. On the top, there was pink, green and red frosting all around in a circulated formation and in the middle showed the words; Happy Birthday Tootie on the cake. Timmy then nodeed as Cosmo, Wanda and Leila raised their wands to bring forth twelve candles on the cake and they were lit up which was even better. All of Timmy's friends gathered around and were ready to make a very sweet tune for a very sweet girl.

**Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday dear Tootie  
Happy Birthday to you**

Timmy and his friends clapped and cheered as Tootie shedded a tear seeing that everyone did this for her. It was then that Tootie took a deep breath and began to think of what wish she'll make.

"Remember to make a wish and blow out the candles Tootie." Timmy said as she thought hard and well what her wish would be.

After much thought, she had her wish but she couldn't tell it or it won't come true. She then took a deep breath and blew out all the candles. All her friends clapped and cheered for her as the birthday girl had a smile on her face. After giving Tootie many hugs and many kisses from the boys, everyone digged in and they enjoyed some birthday cake.

"So Tootie, how are you liking your party?" Timmy said while Tootie was enjoying her slice of cake.

"With getting all these gifts, seeing you win two duels and spending time with my friends… I'm enjoying it very much." Tootie replied but it was then one of her friends began saying something that was out of proportion.

"Hey, I was wondering… whatever happened to Tad and the other popular kids?" AJ said as he wondered but it was then Veronica came up with a reply on her own.

"I wouldn't worry about it and besides… I gave up being popular and just want nothing more than to be normal." Veronica said as everyone laughed knowing that they didn't need to worry.

_Meanwhile…_

In Dimmsdale Park, two individuals were getting ready for a duel unlike anything they would ever see. Unfortunately, there was no one around as the sun was slowly setting into the sunset giving the rise of the night. Each of them had a desire in their heart but the question is… what are their reasons?

"So Taddy-boy, are you ready for this? I just hope you don't chicken out because I hate cowards." Chad said as it made Tad a bit aggravated.

"I'm ready for whatever the heck you got so prepare yourself Chad. I'm ready for whatever you've got so it's time… to game on!" Tad said as he powered up his duel disk but not before Chad powered up his.

With both duelists ready to do battle, it would seem that something from the both of them was about to ensue. What will happen between both duelists? Will this duel pit their friendship to the test? Who will be victorious in this duel? Only time… will tell.


	12. Tad's Chosen Path

_Author's Note: As you know, this entire story is split into several parts each containing specific moments that involve Timmy and his many friends and rivals. If you wish, this chapter marks the end of the first part. After this, the second part begins but I won't tell any further. If you want to know, please send me an e-mail or a PM if you want to know. Other than that, enjoy the story... one more thing. The characters may be OOC (Out of character) but I'm trying my best to have them IC (In character). Okay, I've said enough... enjoy._

**Chapter 12 – Tad's Chosen Path**

It was now sunset at Dimmsdale Park as an unexpected duel was about to begin between two friends who have known each other since they were little kids. Now as the sun slowly set bringing forth the birth of the night, two individuals who go by the names of Tad and Chad were about to have a duel unlike anything they have ever done before.

"Now… let's get one simple thing straight Tad… we each start off with 4000 lifepoints and the first one to have their points hit to 0 loses. So, are you ready for this?" Chad said as he powered up his duel disk, placed his deck in the duel disk and got ready for battle.

"I'm ready for this… I know that my path will be clear once I defeat you. So get ready…. and game on!" Tad replied as he placed his deck on the duel disk, powered it up and got ready to duel.

Both players got their starting hands ready and they were set for one heck of a battle. With the sunset slowly come to an end, the both of them were set to do battle. (Tad's hand: 5, Chad's hand: 5)

"I go first, Chad… now get ready. I start off by placing two cards face down and next, I will summon my Silent Magician LV4 (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) in attack mode." Tad (Hand: 3) said as he placed his face-down cards and brought forth a monster.

The monster was a small white magician that was ready to unleash some strong magic. With a combination of offense and defense, Tad was determined to win the battle but Chad's move was coming as he was ready to make his move.

"I'll end my turn here and fortunately, I know it is the start of the battle." Tad said as he ended his turn giving Chad the opportunity to make his move.

"It is and fortunately, I'm gonna show you my strength with this move. I also place two cards face down and I summon my Insect Knight (ATK: 1900/DEF: 1500) in attack mode!" Chad (Hand: 3) replied as he made his move.

A monster appeared on the field in the form of an insect knight armed with a sword and shield set for some serious combat. It was then that Tad tells him of something unexpected that Chad wasn't expecting.

"Hold on. When you drew a card from your deck, you activated the special ability of my Silent Magician LV4. Every time you draw a card from your deck, my monster gains 500 attack points." Tad said as his Silent Magician LV4's attack strength increased as a spell counter came to the field (Spell Counters: 1, ATK: 1500).

"It won't matter to me one bit. I have my Insect Knight attack your Silent Magician LV4. Knight Rush!" Chad shouted as his Insect Knight made the attack but it was then that Tad had a little surprise up his sleeves.

"Well now, I activate my trap card Negate Attack (Trap Card) which stops your attack in its tracks. So much for that, boy." Tad said as the trap card stopped everything in their tracks.

"Dang it. I might as well end my turn as it is. For the time being, it's your move now." Chad replied as Tad drew his next card (Hand: 4) from his deck.

"Okay then… I summon my Breaker the Magical Warrior (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000) in attack mode!" Tad (Hand: 3) said as he brought forth another spellcaster to the field.

A spellcaster in red was armed with a sword and shield appeared on the field. It was then the gem in the sword glowed signaling a Spell counter and an increase in power (Spell counter: 1, ATK: 1900).

"What's the deal? How come your Breaker gets an extra power boost?" Chad said as he wanted to know why.

"Once my Breaker is summoned to the field, it is equipped with a Spell counter giving it 300 extra points. Plus, when I remove the Spell Counter I can destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on the field." Tas replied as Chad didn't expect a move like that. but it was then that he continued with his turn in which things were going to get even more freakier.

"That still won't matter to me one bit. Go ahead and make your move." Chad said as Tad became upset with disgust.

"You'll regret those words boy. I give my Breaker another power boost thanks to my Magic Formula (Spell Card) equip spell card. This gives my Breaker a 500 attack point boost making it stronger (ATK: 2400). Now Breaker attack his Insect Knight! Circle Moon Slash!" Tad (Hand: 2) shouted as his monster made the attack.

Breaker the Magical Warrior gathered energy from his sword and then lifted it high above his head. It then moved it in a circulated motion forming some sort of orb. Holding onto the sword with a tight grip, Breaker slashed the orb sending it straight to Insect Knight completely destroying it. The attack took out a small bit of Chad's lifepoints (Chad's lifepoints: 3500) but that was only the beginning as he was about to be the victim of a direct attack.

"That's only the start because you are about to suffer a direct assault. Silent Magician attack directly with Silent Magic!" Tad shouted as his second monster made its own attack.

Gathering magical energy from within its small staff, it unleashed a powerful blast taking out more of Chad's lifepoints (Chad's lifepoints: 2000). With his lifepoints cut in half in just one move, Chad was surprised to see Tad improved after his defeat against his rival.

"I'll end my turn now and with your lifepoints cut in half, I doubt you'll retaliate against me." Tad said as he had a smile on his face knowing that he would win the duel in his next turn.

"Well, I'm surprised that you have been able to cut my lifepoints in half but that will soon change. I summon my Chainsaw Insect (ATK: 2400/DEF: 0) in attack mode!" Chad (Hand: 3) shouted as he brought forth another Insect-type to the field but not before Silent Magician LV4 gained a power boost (Spell Counters: 2, ATK: 2000)

The monster this time around was like a cockroach except it's had a chainsaw and it was revving up for a shredding especially when it came to Tad's monsters.

"That monster doesn't impress me one bit and besides, I'll be sure to take it out once I bring forth my true strength." Tad said as he chuckled but that was soon going to change.

"You shouldn't say something like that because I have something up my sleeves. I activate the spell card Insect Breeding (Spell Card) and with it, I'm gonna show you the true strength of my deck. This will allow me to summon any Insect-type monster from my deck as long as I remove one Insect-type monster from my graveyard." Chad (Hand: 2) said as it left Tad in utter confusion but it didn't matter due to the fact that things were about to change.

"What are you trying to do? Is this another one of your pitiful tricks because if they are, then this will be even more disappointing than the time when you got your Insect Queen fried by Timmy's Elemental Hero Thunder Giant." Tad replied and that made his opponent angry with unfortunate delight.

"You better shut your trap ya little mage or I'm shutting the book on you. I remove my Insect Knight from play so that I can summon a Leghul (ATK: 300/DEF: 200) in attack mode!" Chad shouted as he brought forth a leech-like worm to the field ready to make an injection.

((This is just great… why the heck did he bring out this monster? I know that it can attack me directly and plus… it's so weak. My Breaker the Magical Warrior will slice that bug into shreds.)) Tad thought as he wasn't impressed with the move that Chad made.

"If you think I'm gonna attack right away, guess what… you made a big boo-boo. I reveal my face-down card Multiply (Spell Card); this card only works if I have a monster with less than 500 attack points and splits my monster from one to three." Chad said as his one Leghul began to split into three making things even more worrisome for Tad.

((Multiply? You got to be kidding me. Now with three Leghuls instead of one, he can attack me directly. I definitely wasn't expecting this especially since Chad's deck is filled with all these creepy bugs.)) Tad thought as Chad was gonna unleash his attack… or should it be attacks.

"This is why insects are considered to be one of the most mysterious creatures in the world and their power is anything but unordinary. Okay my three Leghul… attack Tad directly now! Triple Leech Bite!" Chad shouted as his three monsters attacked Tad directly.

By means of striking Tad with a triple direct attack, he was able to decrease some of his lifepoints however… it was only the beginning as Chad had another monster to attack with. (Tad's lifepoints: 3100)

"Now my Chainsaw Insect attack his Silent Magician LV4. Chainsaw Slice! Oh, I forgot to tell you one other thing… whenever my Chainsaw Insect battles a monster, you get to draw 1 card." Chad said as his Chainsaw Insect made the attack.

It's Chainsaw-like horn began to power up and immediately unleashed a devastating slash taking out Tad's Silent Magician while cutting up Tad's lifepoints in the process (Tad's lifepoints: 2700, Tad's hand: 3).

"I'll place one card face down and then activate my Insect Barrier (Spell Card). As long as my Insect Barrier is in play, all Insect-type monsters can't attack me. If you want to know why I played it, you'll know soon enough. Time for you to make your move." Chad (Hand: 0) said as his attack was complete but not before he ended his turn.

"You may have made a good move Chad but this battle… is just heating up! It's my move now and I summon my Skilled Dark Magician (ATK: 1900/DEF: 1700) in attack mode." Tad (Hand: 3) replied as he summoned another monster to the field.

A magician who was in black garb appeared on the field armed with a staff ready to do battle but the question was that what was he planning for this type of scenario. Only one way to find out as Tad begins his relentless move on his opponent.

"First I reveal my face-down card Pot of Greed (Spell Card) and this lets me draw two cards from my deck (Hand: 5). Second, I activate my Premature Burial (Spell Card) and by paying 800 lifepoints, I can bring back a monster I just lost… like my Silent Magician LV4 (Hand: 4, Tad's lifepoints: 2300)." Tad said as his moves were continuing to alter the way to his victory.

"What are you planning, Tad? And what's with those glowing lights on Skilled Dark Magician?" Chad said as he saw his opponent's monster acquire more power.

"These are Spell Counters. For every Spell card that I play will bring a Spell counter to the field. Once it has the maximum of three, I can sacrifice it to bring out my signature card." Tad replied as it gave Chad a sign… a very bad sign.

((I know what that means… if he sacrifices Skilled Dark Magician, he'll bring forth the legendary Dark Magician (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100). I've got to stop him and fast!)) Chad thought as his opponent was continuing his turn.

"Now I play this… my Book of Secret Arts (Spell Card) and with it, it raises the attack and defense points of my Silent Magician LV4 by 300 points." Tad (Hand: 3) spoke as his Silent Magician LV4 gained a power boost in skill (ATK: 1300/DEF: 1300).

((Nuts. His Skilled Dark Magician has three Spell counters and plus, if he sacrifices it to bring out Dark Magician… I'm in trouble.)) Chad thought as Tad was ready to bring out his ultimate weapon.

"Now that I have three Spell Counters, I sacrifice my Skilled Dark Magician to summon the one, the only… Dark Magician!" Tad said as he took the Dark Magician that was in his deck, sacrificed Skilled Dark Magician and brought forth a monster whose power is legendary.

The monster was a magician in black garb and was armed with a large green staff for unleashing devastating magic attacks. With three spellcasters whose attack power combine more than 5000, Chad was definitely afraid but he was calm due to the fact that he has a surprise up his sleeve.

"You scared yet? You should be because I'm ready to unleash every ounce of strength against you. I'll start off with my Silent Magician LV4… attack his Leghul!" Tad shouted as he ordered his weakest monster to make the attack.

Silent Magician LV4 unleashed its Silent Magic attack destroying one of Chad's Leghul. The attack only took out a couple of Chad's lifepoints but it was only one of three attacks (Chad's lifepoints: 1000).

"I'm not finished yet. Dark Magician attack his Chainsaw Insect with Dark Magic attack!" Tad shouted as his strongest monster attacked but Chad was ready to unleash his surprise.

"Not so fast, boy. I activate my Draining Shield (Trap Card) trap and with it, I won't go down that easily. The trap card blocks your attack and I gain lifepoints equal to your Dark Magician's attack strength." Chad replied as his lifepoints increased by 2500 giving him a second opportunity to strike back. (Chad's lifepoints: 3500).

"Lucky son of a gun… you may have blocked one attack but you won't block this. I activate my Breaker's special effect and by giving up the 300 attack points that it gained, I can destroy a Spell or Trap card." Tad said as Breaker the Magical Warrior powered up its sword while he suffered a drain in attack strength (ATK: 2100).

((This is just great. Not only that I have to deal with three powerful monsters but a warrior whose power can destroy any of my spell or trap cards. No wonder Tad is known to be as the Sorcerer of Spellcasters.)) Chad thought as Breaker continued to power-up his sword for its special power.

"Now Breaker destroy his face-down Spell card next to Insect Barrier. Sonic Slash Wave!" Tad shouted as Breaker unleashed its special power.

As it reached high into the air, it completed generating power from its sword. It then used its weapon to unleash a powerful and devastating sonic wave destroying the face-down card that was near Insect Barrier. Though it was taken out, Tad was about to get a very unexpected surprise.

"What a jerk. The face-down card you destroyed was a trap I didn't think you triggered. That is my Statue of the Wicked (Trap Card) and when it's summoned, I can automatically bring forth a Wicked Statue token (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) to the field." Chad said as it surprised Tad greatly with a move like that but it wasn't going to impress him one bit.

"Now you have four monsters on the field… it still doesn't impress me. I might as well end my turn with a face down." Tad (Hand: 2) replied as he ended his turn.

Fortunately it was Chad's turn and by seeing the environment and the time they spent, it would seem that night has finally arrived in Dimmsdale. But with Chad having a lead in lifepoints, he wasn't gonna take any chances especially since Tad has three monsters on the field. As he drew, Silent Magician LV4's attack strength increased (Spell Counters: 1, ATK: 1800) meaning that Chad neede

"Alrighty then, it's my turn now. You aren't the only person that has a Pot of Greed. And with it, I draw twice from my deck." Chad (Hand: 2) said as he drew two cards but not before Silent Magician's attack strength increased (Spell Counters: 3, ATK: 2800).

"Did you forget? Everytime you draw a card from your deck, my Silent Magician gains a Spell Counter plus a 500 point boost. Plus, once it has 5 counters, I can sacrifice it to bring forth Silent Magician LV8 (ATK: 3500/DEF: 1000).

"That won't happen especially with the monster I'm about to bring forth. I sacrifice my Wicked Token and one of my Leghul so I can bring forth this… the monster whose gonna give you a hurl… Insect Queen (ATK: 2200/DEF: 2400)!" Chad (Hand: 1) said as he made the sacrifice to summon a monster whose power surpasses all.

It was then four giant ant-like legs came out of the ground and out came a monster who let out a roar that could be nearly heard for miles. Meanwhile at Timmy's house, everyone was getting ready to head to their respective homes in hopes of getting a good night's sleep.

"Tootie, I got to say that was an awesome birthday party. I could stay some more but I have to go." Chester said as he was heading back to his trailer/home.

"Yeah. I have to go to bed guys. Tomorrow is Saturday and I have to go to an IQ Meet. Good night, guys." AJ spoke as he was heading off as well.

"I had a good time, Tootie. I hope we get to hang out tomorrow. Bye and happy birthday." Veronica replied as she was heading home as well leaving just Timmy and Tootie left.

"Timmy… I had a good time. Thanks for the wonderful birthday party, boyfriend. I can't imagine how you do all of this for me." Tootie spoke but it was then one simple word sparked something inside Timmy's gut.

"You're… wait a second! Boyfriend? What do you mean by that?" Timmy replied in which Tootie decides to explain why.

"That's right. I've always wanted to do this ever since I've met you. You are all mine, boyfriend." Tootie replied as she put her arms on one of Timmy's arms making him jittery but that didn't stop him from doing something he always wanted.

"Well, since you and I are now boyfriend and girlfriend… there's one thing I've always wanted to do. It goes a little somethng like this…" Timmy replied as he immediately went off running back into the house hoping to get away from her… in a kid-like way.

That sparked Tootie's inner girl within and a chase ensued. It was a friendly chase since they both haven't done this in a long time. While the two (now together) lovebirds having fun in Timmy's house, the duel between Tad and Chad continued as Insect Queen made its grand appearance.

"Oh damn… it's Insect Queen and that is Chad's strongest card. Last time I saw it, it made some serious impact but it's not gonna stop me one bit." Tad said as Chad was ready to unleash the full power of his monster.

"You think so? We shall see about that. My Insect Queen can gain power depending on the number of Insects on the field. For every Insect on the field, my Insect Queen gains a 200 attack point boost… and since I have three Insects which are my Insect Queen, Chainsaw Insect and my Leghul. In other words, this gives my monster a 600 point boost." Chad replied as his monster made gained a power boost which made it larger and stronger (ATK: 2800).

"It may be stronger than Breaker or Dark Magician but not my Silent Magician. You are gonna have to do better than that." Tad spoke as Chad had one other card to play.

"Is that right? Why don't I give the queen an upgrade… thanks to this. I play the equip spell card Laser Cannon Armor (Spell Card) and with it, my Insect Queen gets a 300 attack and defense point boost. Observe!" Chad (Hand: 0) replied as his Insect Queen gained a large armor with a laser cannon to boot raising its power even further (ATK: 3100/DEF: 2700).

((Oh no! Now it's even stronger than my Silent Magician. If my Dark Magician is destroyed, then my face-down card is useless. What is he planning?)) Tad thought as his opponent unleashed his attack.

"Alright, who to attack whom… I got it. Leghul, bypass his monsters and attack his lifepoints directly!" Chad said as his Leghul made the attack causing Tad to lose 300 lifepoints (Tad's lifepoints: 1800).

"Damn that little bug. I'm gonna squish it when I get my hands on it." Tad replied as he felt the pain of Leghul soaring through his body.

"I'm not finished yet because I have two more monsters to use against you. Chainsaw Insect, destroy his Breaker the Magical Warrior now!" Chad shouted as his second monster made the attack.

The attack not only destroyed Breaker the Magical Warrior but took out a small chunk of Tad's lifepoints yet again. It wasn't long before Tad drew a card from his deck thanks to Chainsaw Insect's special effect. (Tad's lifepoints: 1500, Hand: 3) With only one monster remaining, it would seem that the battle would soon reach a conclusion.

"Looks like now it's time I take down your favorite card with my Insect Queen. In order for it to attack, I must sacrifice a monster on my side of the field. So I sacrifice my Leghul so my Queen can attack. Though it loses 200 attack points, it still doesn't matter one bit. (ATK: 2900/DEF: 2700)" Chad said as his Insect Queen made the attack.

Powering up its laser cannon, it was ready to unleash a powerful blast at any of Tad's opponents. The question was… who was Insect Queen gonna attack?

"Your target is… his Dark Magician!! Queen's Judgment!" Chad shouted as the Insect Queen made the attack but not before Tad had a little surprise up his sleeve.

"You've made a bad move Chad. You activated this trap! It's called Shift (Trap Card) and it lets me redirect the attack to another monster on my side of the field. I know I'm gonna regret this but… your Insect Queen will attack my Silent Magician LV4." Tad replied as the Insect Queen made the attack but not before Tad's lifepoints suffer a deduction as a result of that trap. (Tad's lifepoints: 1400)

"You really are lucky to make a move like that. Since my Insect Queen attacked a monster, I get an Insect Egg Token (ATK: 100/DEF: 100)." Chad said as it didn't matter to him at all but Tad has one last opportunity to strike back and take his opponent out.

'It won't matter to me one bit because once my turn comes, you are about to feel the full force of my power. After all, you'll see why I'm known as the Sorcerer of Spellcasters." Tad replied as Chad began laughing as if his words were like some sort of joke.

"That doesn't impress me. After all, my Insect Queen's strength pales in comparison to your own. Besides, you only have one turn left so make it count." Chad said as Tad got ready to make his draw.

"Too bad for you that this is the last turn. You want to know why? I'm gonna end it right now!" Tad replied as he drew his last card (Hand: 4) deciding the fate of the entire duel itself.

"So… what did you draw? You do know that once next turn comes along for me, you are finished." Chad said as Tad had a look of determination in his eyes.

"Well now… you put up a good fight my friend but this duel has come to an end. First I place one card face down and then I play my Graceful Charity (Spell Card). This will allow me to draw three cards from my deck and then I can discard two from my hand." Tad replied as he drew his three cards but not before he ditch two random cards from his hand (Hand: 3)

"It doesn't matter what card you draw… my two monsters will be sure to wipe out the rest of your lifepoints." Chad said as Tad would definitely disagree.

"You want to bet? I reveal this… my Disgraceful Charity (Trap Card). Since I discarded two cards due to Graceful Charity, I get them back increasing my hand." Tad replied (Hand: 5) as he regained the two cards that he lost.

"As if that will save you. Besides, whatever cards you regained will not help you against the queen." Chad said as his opponent looked at his hand and saw everything needed to show everyone what he was about.

"Why don't we find out? I activate my Dedication through Light and Darkness (Spell Card). In order for this to work, I must sacrifice my Dark Magician to summon something stronger. So I make the sacrifice to bring forth Dark Magician of Chaos (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600)!" Tad (Hand: 3) said as his best monster was offered to summon something stronger in its place.

A chaos mage in black garb appeared on the field holding a large black staff. All Chad can do was watch as Tad continued his turn while getting ready to end the entire duel.

"My Dark Magician of Chaos packs a very special effect and when its summoned successfully, I can get back a Spell Card from my graveyard and add it to my hand. I choose my Pot of Greed in which I'll use it to draw twice… yet again." Tad said (Hand: 5) as his hand increased but it made Chad wonder what he was planning.

((What is he planning? The only thing I can say is that no matter what card he draws next after Pot of Greed.. it still won't be enough to destroy my Insect Queen.)) Chad thought as he was calm, wondering what his opponent had planned next.

"In case you didn't notice, Chad… I think I have everything I need to take you down. Besides, I might as well show you with this… I play Brain Control (Spell Card) and by paying 800 lifepoints, I take control one of your monsters for the rest of this turn." Tad said (Hand: 4, Tad's lifepoints: 600) as Chainsaw Insect was immediately teleported to his side of the field but it was then that Chad begins laughing as to seeing that it was something he had expected.

(I guess I must have missed the joke.) Tad thought as Chad ended laughing and explained.

"Why don't I fill you in. Since you have possession of my Chainsaw Insect, my Insect Barrier takes full effet. With it, that monster can't attack this turn so it looks like you made a big waste." Chad said as he began laughing in an unexpected fashion but it was then that Tad decided to shut him up.

"Whoever said I was gonna use it to attack you… I'm instead gonna sacrifice it to summon my Dark Magician Girl (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700) in attack mode!" Tad said (Hand: 3) as Chainsaw Insect was sacrificed to summon a new monster.

The monster was a young female apprentice wearing blue magician garb and carried a short staff. It had a cute smile on her face but was replaced with a look of courage. It didn't surprise Tad that the monster was cute but looks can be quite deceiving.

"My Dark Magician Girl packs a special ability and for every Dark Magician or Magician of Black Chaos in my graveyard, it gets 300 extra attack points. But that won't be necessary because I play my Sage's Stone (Spell Card). If my Dark Magician Girl is on the field when this is played, I can automatically summon Dark Magician from either my hand or deck. Fortunately, I have another one right here in my hand!" Tad (Hand: 1) said as Dark Magician made it to the field and that didn't surprise Chad at all.

"Am I supposed to be impressed by a move like that? Heck no! Though you may have three monsters, that still isn't enough to take down my Insect Queen. Your moves are starting to get even more pointless than ever." Chad replied as it made Tad upset but that wasn't gonna stop him from winning this duel as he was ready to play one last card.

"If you think that is pointless, wait till I play this… I play my final card and that is my Mystical Space Typhoon (Spell Card). This card lets me destroy any Spell or Trap card on the field and I choose your Laser Cannon Armor." Tad (Hand: 0) said as he activated the card.

A gust of wind emerged from the sky and with it, Insect Queen was stripped of its power boost (ATK: 2600/DEF: 2400) causing Chad to seriously worry. It didn't matter to Tad though for he was about to win it.

"If I were you, I suggest you don't worry because I'm gonna put an end to this duel for good. Let's start things off with my Dark Magician of Chaos and I have it attack your Insect Queen. Scepter Strike!" Tad shouted as the attack was launched.

The Chaos Mage held its staff with a strong grip and after gathering up an enormous amount of magical force, it fired the blast straight at Insect Queen. The weirdest thing about it was that it was destroyed but it wasn't till the aftermath when Chad discovered where it would end up.

"Huh? What's up with my Insect Queen? Why it isn't in my graveyard? Can it be…" Chad said as Tad decides to explain why.

"Whenever my Dark Magician of Chaos attacks and destroys a monster, the monster it destroys is removed from play. Now that you are wide open, prepare for a double dose of pain! Dark Magician Girl, direct attack to Chad's lifepoints. Dark Burner!" Tad repied as his Dark Magician Girl unleashed a direct assault striking Chad's lifepoints and cutting it in half in the process (Chad's lifepoints: 1500).

"Dang… it. Looks like… you win this duel." Chad said as he struggled to get up but not before he would suffer the final blow that would end everything.

"Looks like now I'm going to put an end to this duel once and for all. Dark Magician, final attack at Chad's lifepoints! Dark Magic!" Tad shouted as his monster launched the final blow.

Spinning its staff, it unleashed a powerful destructive blast that struck Chad greatly and took out the rest of his lifepoints (Chad's lifepoints: 0). The monsters then disappeared as a sign of a finished duel and for Tad, it was a victory that felt was worth it to him. As for Chad, he felt that his best friend was still his old self but he was about to find something he would never expect.

"Chad… that duel revived my desire to win However, I still can't get Timmy's words out of my head." Tad said as Chad didn't understand what he meant by that.

"I don't understand what you mean by that and besides… Trixie will help you on this." Chad replied and it was then Tad let out an outburst that shocked him.

"No! I don't need Trixie's help for this… maybe Timmy's words were right. I don't need some girl to tell me what to do. We both can handle ourselves without her… so what do you say?" Tad said as it made Chad wonder if he would make the right choice.

"I don't know what to say but… if you want to leave Trixie behind, that's fine. I doubt that you will ever achieve anything on your own." Chad replied but Tad came up with a reply of his own.

"I got two words of my own… no need! I don't need Trixie and… I don't need you! Besides, even though I came in 2nd at the Dimmsdale Duel-Off, I still have the opportunity to win the United States Duel Monsters Championships… without Trixie's help or anyone's help." Tad said and it was then he turned around hoping to walk away from his past forever and move on.

"But what about Timmy? He's in that tournament as well and I know for sure that many other duelists will be there." Chad replied but not before Tad had one last thing to say.

"Don't bother concerning with him. Every duelist has their own respective path to follow and for me… I have destiny as my guide. Farewell, my old friend…" Tad said as he walked away leaving Chad to wonder what he meant by that.

As the night continued to stay bright through the entire sky of Dimmsdale, Tad continued walking as his path was clear. Though he was someone who would want to duel Timmy again but he wants something more than that… he wants to find his destiny and the only way to find it is by dueling.

((Timmy, your words have gotten through my gut and now it's tangled me up like a spiderweb. I don't know why but I feel that maybe I should find a path that I need to follow… just like you did. Thanks for giving me the chance to change but the only thing I can say is… be ready. You aren't the only one that wants that title and I'll do whatever it takes to win it too. Not even Trixie Tang will stop me from being a True Duelist.)) Tad thought as his path was clear and saw the solution to Timmy's words.

With the day finally coming to an end, many different things have occurred: Tootie gaining a godparent, Timmy obtaining two victories against the Royal Family, Veronica finding new friends, Tad finally achieving a path of his own to follow and a desire to be a True Duelist. With a new day coming near, it would seem that the journey for Timmy long with the many people that he encounters has only begun. Who will they encounter? What will they witness? Where will the many duels that they'll undergo take place? When will it happen? Why is the path of the True Duelist mysterious? How will it be done? This and all these many questions will be answered as this story continues.


	13. Confronting a Loving Heart

_Author's Note: This right here is a Valentne's Day special ad the only thing I can say is that I hope ou enjoy it. There isn't any dueling in this chapter because I need a break from it. Enjoy. One more thing, this chapter is originally called A Boy, A Valentine and a Broken Friendship_.

**Chapter 13 – Confronting a Loving Heart**

It has been more than a month since Timmy and her friends threw a surprise birthday party for Tootie. Now it is February 14 and love is in the air in the town of Dimmsdale. The reason why that love is in the air is because today is St. Valentine's Day; a special holiday where it is all focused on love. However, it was gonna be different especially for two people of two different worlds. It all began at Fairy World that very morning where Timmy, Tootie and their respective godparents were checking out the Fairy World Valentine's Day parade.

"Wow. This Valentine's Day parade is so awesome! I never knew Fairy World can put up such awesome parades?" Tootie said as she reacted with awe over the many attractions that the parade contained.

"Fairy World does this stuff every year when Valentine's Day comes around. When that happens, Cupid pulls out all the stops in making this holiday the greatest ever." Leila replied as they both continued watching the parade.

"Hey Tootie, you liking the parade so far? Besides the fact that it is Valentine's Day." Timmy said as his cheeks began to blush but Tootie looked at him and decided to give him some comfort.

"Aw. Those two are so cute together. It makes me want to take a picture of them together." Wanda replied as they saw Timmy and Tootie cuddling each other.

"The only thing I can say is seeing these two together is so mushy. I feel like I'm gonna be sick." Cosmo said as his words got their attention in an utmost negative way.

"You think seeing us together is mushy? Speak for yourself, Cosmo." Tootie replied as Timmy nodded in approval of what she said.

"That's right, Cosmo. You aren't the only person that will be celebrating Valentine's Day this year." Wanda said as her angry look made Cosmo shut up but not before Cupid came by and decided to speak to everyone.

Cupid was a fair that was all in pink… and it was meant that way literally. He had pink hair that was swerved upwards, and wore a pink jacket with a white shirt inside. He also wore white short pants and has small pink fairy wings. He had a happy and carefree attitude and from the looks of seeing Timmy and Tootie together, it showed.

"Well well, it looks like I see a very happy couple for Valentine's Day." Cupid said as he saw both Timmy and Tootie hugging and cuddling each other.

"Hi Cupid, how are you today on Valentine's Day? this parade is as awesome as ever." Timmy replied as Cupid liked the positive input that he gave him.

"I'm doing okay. Besides, this year's Valentine's Day is anything but impressive. After all, it looks like you've found your valentine for this year haven't ya?' Cupid replied as he saw the both of them happily together.

"I have. I've learned my lesson after last year and besides, I'm love struck to have Tootie as my valentine this year." Timmy said as she giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"By the way, don't you two have to go to school today?" Leila replied as the both of them were shocked to find that they were going to be late for the bus.

Without hesitation, Timmy wished for the both of them to head back to Earth so they can be ready to head to school. Fortunately, they made it in time to make the bus and fortunately, they sat together hand in hand.

"Hey, Timmy. You look excited for Valentine's Day? You already got your Valentine for this year?" Chester said as he wondered about Timmy's Valentine but Tootie decides to answer for him.

"Chester, I'm his Valentine and the only thing that I can say is that I'm going to enjoy spending Valentine's Day with him." Tootie replied as it shocked Chester big time but that pales in comparison to something else that was gonna happen.

As the bus reached Dimmsdale Elementary, all the kids were able to leave the bus and saw the school in a Valentine's Day mood. It wasn't a coincidence in some cases and it made everyone in the entire school get a little disgusted at the site of all this mushiness.

"Did Principal Waxelplax went overboard on this stuff? What the heck is going on?" Timmy said as he saw Valentine's Day stuff all over the hallways but it was a poster they saw that found out why.

"Well, look at this. 'Valentine's Day Dance This Afternoon'… and it also that we have to find couples in order to get into the dance." Chester replied as he let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Dude, why are you so down? Don't tell me you don't got a Valentine for the dance?" AJ said as he tried to help cheer Chester up… but it didn't work.

"I didn't. I'll find my Valentine on my own. I'll see you all later." Chester replied as he walked to his locker, got his stuff and went off to class.

It began to make everyone wonder what was going on but not before Veronica came around with some unexpected news… and they weren't even good news.

"Hey, guys. You have no idea what's going on here." Veronica spoke as everyone all wanted to know what was up.

"What's going on, Veronica? Has something happened?" Tootie replied as her new friend tells her what's up.

"I don't know what to tell you but I hear that Trixie is coming to this school for the dance." Veronica said as everyone went into a state of shock wanting to know why.

"No way. Trixie is coming… you got to be kidding me. I haven't seen her since that horrible incident that happened last June." Tootie replied but there was more than just a simple rumor when they all went outside and saw Trixie coming out of her limousine.

Normally, Trixie would be hearing oohs and aahs from the crowd of school kids but this time around was different. She had a cold and stern look on her face signifying the loss of popularity have brought a change in her emotion. She wore her usual pink outfit but it was ripped up and started to decay. Everyone wanted to know what was going on and fortunately, Timmy would be the first to find out.

"Well well… look who decided to show up." Timmy said as Trixie immediately caught his eye.

"Listen, I don't want to waste my time with you. I'm not in the mood so just… buzz off!" Trixie replied as everyone moved aside so she could walk inside the school.

Everyone didn't like the new Trixie Tang especially she doesn't rely on beauty and became nothing more than just a person that didn't care about anything. As she went inside the school hoping to not encounter with anyone, she catches eye on Chester who is losing his balance because he's carrying too much books.

((Darn it. Why do I have to carry all these books? This is so stupid. Uh oh, it's Trixie. I gotta run but with all these books I'm carrying…)) Chester thought as he tried to run away from her.

But it was then that he tripped and fell to the ground dropping all his books in the process. Trixie then came closer to Chester but he struggled to get up and run hoping to get away from her but it was then that he saw a sign of Trixie that was never seen before.

"Here, you dropped this. Are you feeling alright?" Trixie said as Chester looked at her in utter silence.

Chester using whatever his strength that was contained was able to get the book along with all the others and went on his way but not before he tripped again and ended up on the ground.

"Not again. Why does these teachers want me to carry these books?" Chester said as he strugged but not before his balance caused another book to fall in which Trixie was quick enough to get.

"Do you need some help carrying these books? I think you are having some trouble." Trixie spoke as she tried to help Chester out only to discover that he backs off a few steps.

"Just get away from me. You've ruined Timmy's life and I don't want you to hurt anyone else. So give me my books so I can go." Chester shouted as Trixie looked on in shock seeing the attitude that he gave her.

"What's your problem? I may have ruined Timmy's life because of what I did but that doesn't mean that I have to set things right. You want to know why I've come back to Dimmsdale Elementary to begin with." Trixie replied as Chester stopped and decided to know why.

"Okay, tell me why because if it is just to gain revenge… I don't even want to hear it." Chester said as Trixie took a deep breath and spoke her reasons.

"It isn't about revenge. Maybe if you listen then you'll understand something. After I humiliated Timmy, I lost the respect of all the kids in the entire Dimmsdale Elementary. The minute I look at them, they would ignore me and would rather focus their attention on Timmy who now hates me for life. With that came a whole lot of events that took place. First, my family lost their fortunes and we had to sell everything back including our home. Second, both my parents got jobs at places I don't even want to mention." Trixie replied but Chester came up with his own answer.

"Let me guess. Your mom works as a waiter while your dad is an employee at a car wash." Chester spoke and it made Trixie shocked that he knew.

"Wait… how the heck do you know all this?" Trixie replied and that was when Chester explained.

"I saw your parents after school two days ago. They were very nice I must admit. But I got to tell you something… why the heck are you taking this so hard." Chester said as Trixie then put her head down in disgust.

"Because I can't… when I was rich, I could do whatever the heck I wanted to do. Even throw a party just for the heck of it but now that I'm in the low to middle-class, I can't do that anymore which is such a shame." Trixie replied as she then began to shed a tear and started to cry.

All Chester could do was comfort her because even though Trixie caused a lot of trouble in the past, she wanted to set things right by any means necessary. And from the looks of seeing Trixie at this position, all he can do was to comfort her in his arms for the time being.

((Aw man. Who would have thought that losing popularity would cause someone to change. I can't believe that Trixie is like this because she lost her popularity. If there is anything that Trixie should need and that is a friend like me. I got to do something and quick before she ends up depressed and doing the unthinkable.)) Chester thought and it was then he came up with an idea.

"Hey Trixie, why don't you hang out with me for the day. Besides, you can be my date for the Valentine's Day Dance. What do you say?" Chester said as Trixie stopped crying.

"Huh? What did you say? I didn't hear you cause I was bawling through your shirt. Sorry." Trixie replied as Chester didn't hesitate to reply again.

"As I was saying, how about you hang out with me for the day if that is alright with you. Besides, if there is anything you need… it should be a friend." Chester said as Trixie tried to explain something to him.

"I used to have friends but they abandoned me and now I'm all alone. What makes you think you won't leave me just like the other friends I used to have by my side? Give me one good reason why you should be my friend to begin with." Trixie replied in which Chester thought well and came up with a decision that was not only honest but truthful.

"Well I'm not good as this but unlike other people, I always stand up for my friends. I always stay by Timmy's side no matter how frivolous things can get but… I think it's time I start making my own friends. So what do you say? Are you interested in being **my** friend?" Chester said and it was then Trixie's inner thoughts knew that he was a trusting individual.

"You know Chester… when I think about it. I think you are the right person to be with. I guess you deserve to be my friend after all… come on, let me help you with your books." Trixie replied as she decided to help Chester out in getting things ready for the day.

It was then that while the two of them were close together, Chester gave Trixie a small kiss on the cheek. When she saw that he kissed her, she began to blush while letting out a strong smile. It was something special that brought them together but fortunately, it was only the beginning.

"Hey, where's Chester? Looks like he went off to class already. I wouldn't worry about it and besides… I don't even want to think about Trixie right now." Timmy said as everyone got their books and went off to class.

Though it would seem that they would spend an entire school day, it was only going to be the beginning of some nasty things that would cause some friendships to form and others to break. The only thing that would be strange about it was that it would all occur on Valentine's Day. Let's just hope Cupid doesn't get involved in this type of situation.

_A few hours later… at the Valentine's Day Dance…_

With class come and gone, the Valentine's Day Dance had arrived and it was a time where Cupid's love would shower through the entire Dimmsdale auditorium. The entire auditorium was decorated with colors of red and pink all over whether it was in the decorations, the clothes that some of the kids wore or even the so-called "watches" that Timmy and Tootie wear. All the kids were dancing as they were enjoying the dance while at the same time trying to find their respective valentines.

"I didn't think the Valentine Day's Dance would be any good. I'm actually enjoying this. What about you Timmy?" Tootie said as he saw Timmy putting some juice into a paper cup.

"It's alright. I just wished that this dance would involve some dueling competition." Timmy replied but it was then that Tootie began to have an angry look which made him shudder.

"Is dueling all you ever think about Timmy? It's Valentine's Day so can you please not think about dueling for just today only please." Tootie spoke as Timmy then took a sigh of relief and nodded in postive approval.

Tootie smiled with glee as she gave her valentine a big hug. They both comforted each other in their arms for a bit but not before they saw AJ and Veronica together which was a big surprise.

"Hey AJ. It looks like you got Veronica as a valentine this year don't ya?" Timmy said as AJ had a smile on his face.

"Yeah. I asked her if she can be my valentine this year and the only thing I got as a result was getting kissed on the cheek. I still feel it even now and it makes my heart flutter like crazy. The only thing more stranger is that we actually kissed and… it felt good. I'm still blushing from the intense kissing… and it's driving me nuts." AJ replied as he placed his hand on the cheek where Veronica kissed her.

"So Veronica, it looks like you found a valentine this year didn't you? I can tell by AJ's face that you did." Tootie spoke as Veronica giggled seeing that she did something mushy.

"Yep, I did. I just couldn't refuse AJ's offer to be his Valentine and the only thing I can do was to just kiss him. He may not be popular but he is very sweet deep within that mass IQ of his. I'm looking forward to giving him more than just one little kiss." Veronica replied as she giggled seeing that the kiss she gave AJ made him feel loved.

All of them had a good time and were looking forward to dancing and having fun but not before an unexpected couple came in and things seriously changed. Chester came around to the dance with Trixie as her date and it was causing whispers left and right.

'Whoa… what's with this? Why is everybody so silent?" Chester spoke as all the kids didn't say a word but just look at him and Trixie with shock.

"Maybe that's because you are being with someone that **I** so utterly despise!" Timmy shouted as his anger began to boil deep within the veins that were in his head.

"Timmy… what is your problem? Is it cause I have Trixie as a date to the Valentine's Day Dance?" Chester replied as he decides to have an expression of his own.

"I have a very bad feeling about this. Leila, I wish I can do something." Tootie whispered as Leila (disguised as her watch) tried to make her wish but not before her godparent's fairy wand made a fart-like noise knowing that something was wrong.

"Huh? Leila, why isn't my wish granted? I'm not experienced with a godparent unlike Timmy." Tootie whispered as she did some sort of mind talk to Leila.

"It's in Da Rules and the rules state that fairy magic can't intervene with friendship. I think this is something that Timmy and Chester have to deal with." Leila whispered back as Tootie could only look on in worry as both Timmy and Chester continued to argue.

"It seems you don't get why I despise that girl to begin with. She ruined my life and nearly stripped my love interest for anyone. Why you… of all people spending time with her?" Timmy said as Chester gathered up the courage to explain his reasons.

"You want to know why I want to hang out with Trixie to begin with? I'll tell you… it isn't easy for me to say it but… I want to have my own friends to hang out with. Sure, I can hang out with you all I want but I want to be with someone that means a lot to me. After learning about the aftermath of Trixie's actions, she told me that she was trying to find a way to tell you… that she's sorry." Chester replied as Timmy looked on stunned seeing that Trixie was trying to say something she would never do.

((Trixie ruined my whole life because of that little incident she did… and now she wants to say sorry to me for all the pain she put me through. This is not gonna be easy and I don't know how I'll forgive her.)) Timmy thought as he took in a sigh of relief.

Everyone was quiet and could only look on wondering what Timmy had to say. After taking a sigh of relief, he had something to say and it would something that would bring in some mixed emotion.

"Trixie… I know you put me through a lot of pain last year. The only thing I can say for the time being is that if you want to apologize… I still need some time. No offense but I still can't get the humiliation out of my head. Once I feel that the pain has gone away, I'll forgive you. As for you Chester… you can hang out with her if you like. Besides, if you want to make new friends so badly… you got one but… you have now one less friend to be with. Excuse me but I need some time…" Timmy spoke as he walked out of the auditorium and into the hallway.

Tootie quickly followed as if something was wrong but it was then that Timmy's face went from serious to a mixed emotion of tears and sorrow. By the time Tootie found him, she saw Timmy letting his emotions go while crying in the process.

"Timmy… are you alright?" Tootie said as Leila came out of her watch disguise and was in fairy form.

All Timmy can do was look at her who somehow was concerned and worried for the valentine that she loved. Cosmo and Wanda also took fairy form and they were also concerned for Timmy who was now in a period of shock and pain.

"Tootie… how can I be alright if Chester did something as unforgiving as that? Why? Why did he have to hang out with Trixie Tang?" Timmy said as Tootie held him in her arms while his godparents comforted her with all the love they can give him.

"Timmy… I don't know why he is hanging out with Trixie either but the only thing I can say is that she felt bad after doing that and she needed some comfort. I'm really sorry that this has to happen to you." Tootie replied as she continued to comfort him but not before he stopped crying and realized something.

"You know… maybe Chester's right. Maybe I didn't think this through when I saw that Trixie wanted to say sorry. I guess I kind of overreacted with all of this and made a fool of myself." Timmy said as Tootie, Leila, Cosmo and Wanda had a look of unsurprise and realized that he should have been aware with this.

"Uh Timmy… not to be rude but we all realized that you made a fool of yourself today and the kids there are wondering what is happening." Tootie replied as things were really getting stranger.

By the time Timmy and Tootie returned to the auditorium, everything went back to normal and it seemd that the incident never occurred to them. It was then Timmy saw AJ and Veronica and wanted to find out what happened.

"AJ, Veronica… what happened here? Why is everything back to normal? It's like the incident never took place." Timmy said as AJ began explaining what was going on.

"Well, after you went off to take a breather Chester and Trixie knew that it was a bad idea to be here so they left. My guess they went off to go see a movie and buy dinner.' AJ replied but not before Veronica decided to add some input of her own.

"I tried talking to Trixie and knew that she needed a friend. It was clear that those two are meant to be and… I'm sorry that all this has to happen to you Timmy." Veronica said as she gave him a hug for comfort and saw that this was something that Chester had to do.

"Thank you. You guys are really supportive… but it makes me wonder, what are Chester and Trixie up to this Valentine's Day?" Timmy wondered but it was then Tootie's embrace got him back to reality.

"I wouldn't worry about it and besides… what matters is that I have you for Valentine's day so… boyfriend, will you be my Valentine?" Tootie replied as Timmy began to blush but couldn't hesitate to reply.

"Oh Tootie, I can't hesitate to resist… yes. You are now my Valentine but I have a question… why you call me boyfriend?" Timmy said as he wondered why.

"Because you are my boyfriend and I love you so much! So come on, let's have some fun… for our sake." Tootie replied as Timmy nodded positively with approval.

Without having to worry about anything else, Timmy along with his friends (and his Valentine) continued to dance and hang out as the afternoon continued on. Even though a lot of things have occurred throughout the day, in the end everything went back to normal however… Chester now has moved on and found someone special that he would be with. The question is… where are Chester and Trixie anyway?

_Meanwhile… at Dimmsdale Mall…_

The day was reaching towards sunset as Valentine's Day would soon reach the nightlife. Chester and Trixie knew that being in the school eventually became a bad idea and decided to not take part in the dance. They instead decided to spend the rest of the day at Dimmsdale Mall seeing a movie followed by dinner at a restaurant. From the looks of things, those two were having a good time and it would seem for certain that nothing was gonna make it go wrong.

"So Trixie, do you think it was right to leave the auditorium just like that? I kind of felt bad that I made Timmy upset. To make matters worse, I don't know if he will forgive you. Should you worry?" Chester said as trixie took some thought but not before she came up with her own decision.

"I wouldn't worry. If he forgives me, I don't care but if he doesn't… it won't matter to me one bit. The only thing that matters to me now is that I would get to be with someone special. At least I know it's you." Trixie replied as the both of them sat at a bench.

The both of them chuckled for a bit as they smiled at each other with positivity. It was then that they went closer for what claims to be the change of the guard. However, in this case… it would lead them both to something positivie. The both of them closed their eyes as they immediately shared a passionate kiss. The kiss was sweet yet enticing as the emotion between them was intense. Though it was Valentine's Day, it was a special reason why they should kiss. Once they broke off their kiss, they both went into a comforting hug as they were looking forward to having Valentine's Day together.

"Happy Valentine's Day Trixie… I'm happy that you are my valentine." Chester said as he held Trixie's hand with a soft touch.

"Same for you Chester. I'm happy for you as well… come on. I know a place where the food is so good." Trixie replied as they both held hands and walked off to a restaurant in the 1st floor of the mall.

They both enjoyed Valentine's Day together and was looking forward to being together for as long as they could. After all, it's Valentine's Day and what should you not do huh? Well anyway… I wish each and every one a Happy Valentine's Day and I hope that everyone finds their valentine this year.

_I dedicate this chapter to two people, Jennifer for being a good friend and Shelby as my one true love. Shelby, you are very special and I'm happy to have you as my one true eternal valentine. Happy Valentine's Day everyone._


	14. Chester's Pride Part 1

_Author's Note: This chapter is a two-parter for it is basically the turnng point of this story as two friends will finally head their separate ways._

**Chapter 14 – Chester's Pride Part 1**

One week has passed after the unexpected Valentine's Day shocker between Timmy and Chester. Now, the both of them have gone their respective separate ways knowing that they would be able to achieve their own goals. However, something was about to take place which would involve Timmy's recent victory in the Dimmsdale Duel-Off. It all began when school came to an end as Timmy was heading home from another day of school. It was then he checked his mailbox and what he found would surprise him greatly.

"Hello… what's this? The mark of Industrial Illusions? I know who sent me this." Timmy said as he went inside his house and went upstairs to check out what the letter was about.

When he reached his room, Cosmo and Wanda appeared in fairy form and began to hear what Timmy was about to say. They each were happy and pleased to see their godchild in a very active mood. Fortunately, that mood was gonna change from active to excited.

"Hey Timmy, it seems that you are in a very active mood aren't ya? What is going on?" Wanda said as Timmy showed them both a letter he got from Industrial Illusions.

"Ooh, what is that? Can I see huh? Huh? Pretty please?" Cosmo replied as he decided to kick in his hyper-active attitude which made Timmy shudder a little.

"If I tell you, will you please put your hyperactiveness in time out? I've already had to deal with Crocker's own hyperactive craziness as it is." Timmy spoke as Cosmo calmed down while he opened up the envelope which showed a letter.

With Timmy opening the letter, he looked at it with quickness but since Cosmo and Wanda were around he decided to read it aloud. After taking a deep breath, he decided to explain what the letter was about.

_Dear Timmy-boy:_

_It has been a long time since I've ever heard from you. You never call, you never write… you never even sent me an e-mail. Anyway, I recently heard that you had won the Dimmsdale Duel-Off Tournament. It seems that the deck you've got from me got you victory. I'm proud of you and that's a fact. Fortunately, I've wrote this letter to let you know that in one month's time the Duel Monsters United States Championship will soon begin. There will be more than 200 duelists from all over the country who will be involved in this competition. I know for sure that some of your close friends are also competing as well but you know that friendship will not hinder you of your path to victory. Anyway, I thought I would provide you a boost for your Hero deck so I provided you some interesting cards that one of my employees created. You know that if you succeed in winning the United States tournament, you will have a chance to compete in the World Duel Monsters tournament that will take place in Tokyo, Japan. The only thing about it is that it will take place in six months. I believe I've said enough so I will say my good-byes to you. I hope you achieve victory for I see in my eyes a boy who will rise to become a great champion.. just like the King of Games, Yugi-boy._

_With high regards,  
Maximillion Pegasus, Founder and President of Industrial Illusions_

_P.S. – Since you will be heading to the United States Tournament in New York City, I enclose two plane tickets for your trip along with something else I think you'll like. I hope I get to see you again._

As soon as Timmy finished reading the letter out loud, he saw a smaller envelope fell out of the letter that he held on. Timmy checked it out and saw a couple of Duel Monsters cards that would proivde Timmy a huge boost. It also had the two plane tickets that Pegasus had mentioned plus a check for $1000 that now belongs to the likes of Timmy Turner.

"Looks like Pegasus never seem to disappoint me. Looks like these new cards will help me out big time." Timmy said as he decided to check out the cards that he had acquired.

"Wow. You are lucky to get some good cards.Timmy. What are you gonna do now?" Wanda replied as she wondered what Timmy was planning next… the question was, what is it?

It was then Timmy hears the phoen ring and sees that someone tried to call him. Timmy took the phone and checked to see who was it only to find a very familiar voice.

"Hello? Yes, this is the Turner residence. Is that you Tootie?" Timmy said as he heard Tootie's voice on the phone.

"Yep, it's me. Your lovey-dovey honeybunny girlfriend. Don't tell me you can't recognize my voice." Tootie replied as it made Timmy a little annoyed.

"Sorry. It's that everytime I hear your voice, it reminds me of all the times I had to run away from you when we were 10 years old." Timmy said as it was then his words annoyed Tootie a bit.

"If you like to be tough with words... why don't we try a picture in picture chat instead?" Tootie replied and it gave Timmy a suggestion.

"Okay. This makes it a lot easier for us since phones nowadays cause a lot of static problems." Timmy said as it was then they both were ready for the video chat.

With the help of their respective godparents, a wide television screen appeared hovering over the room. It wasn't ordinary for when it was turned on, he saw Tootie's face who had a smile that would make his heart flutter with joy.

"Hey, Timmy. I knew this picture in picture chat would be a good idea. After all, I love seeing you again." Tootie spoke as Timmy immediately blushed the instant she said those words.

"Oh man, I can't believe you said that. By the way, what's up Tootie? How are things?" Timmy replied as Tootie went into some thought.

"Well, I'm doing alright. Hey Timmy, were you able to get that letter from Industrial Illusions yet?' Tootie said as she wondered if he got it yet

"You really are smart. I got the letter today and besides, I've gotten some good stuff from Pegasus. I would show it to you now but what fun would that be." Timmy said and it made her a bit jealous.

"Come on. Why you got to be that way for?" Tootie repied after but it was then that Timmy was only fooling around.

"I'm just kidding. Besides, I already know that the US Championships take place in exactly one month. The only question is who else got the letter?" Timmy replied and it was then Tootie came up with an answer that not even he would expect.

"The only thing I can say is that I don't know but since you've gotten that letter, I believe that you will be representing the state of California in the competition. Anyway, what do you want to do today?" Tootie spoke but not before he had an idea of his own.

"I got an idea. How about we go to the park for a bit? Besides, I've never spend time with you much because I'm stuck with dueling and all." Timmy replied which then made Tootie become a little upset.

"Oh really? Then I got a phone call from Chester saying he wants to challenge you to a duel. The only thing is that he isn't playing around and he wants nothing more than to defeat you." Tootie said and it was then Timmy's dueling desire began to increase even more.

"He wants a duel doesn't he? Well, the only thing that matters is to shut him up. Besides, why the heck did he have to spend time with Trixie anyway." Timmy replied as he put on his Duel Disk and placed his deck in the deck recognizer.

"The only thing I know for him is that he feels bad for her. Since then, those two are meant for each other. Why can't you leave them alone? Though he's dating someone you dislike doesn't mean he loves her." Tootie said but it was then Timmy had a stern look in his eyes realizing that it was something he had to do.

"I can't. I just can't… you know I used to have a high interest for her but when she humiliated me in front of the entire school, I knew that she was more than just bitter. She was a cold-hearted, conniving witch that likes to manipulate others for her own selfish amusement. This is something I have to do… Tootie, I'm really sorry that this has happened." Timmy replied and it was then she saw him in tears and knew that it was causing pain inside him.

Leila then came around and saw Timmy about to cry but knew that something needed to be done. The both of them looked at each other and needed to find a way to help him.

"Timmy, please don't cry. Leila, I wish I was in Timmy's house and quick." Tootie spoke as Leila raised her fairy wand and in an instant, they both arrived at his house.

Without hesitation, she came up to Timmy and went into his arms. It immediately brought him out of his tearful state and back into reality holding her in his arms as well. The both of them shared a comforting look which was gonna lead into a kiss. Before they would kiss, an unexplained interruption occurred which became nothing more than a telephone ringing. Timmy answered the phone and encountered an unfamiliar voice.

"Hello? Who is this?" Timmy said as he wondered who was on the phone calling him.

"So Timmy… are you gonna show up in the park today or what? I don't have much time and I would rather waste it on a date with Trixie." Chester replied after and Timmy's angry senses kick in causing some seirous issues.

"Is that right? I'm coming so if I were you, zip your lip. I'll be there in no less than 5 minutes so hold your horses!" Timmy spoke angrily hanging up the phone and putting it back.

He then took a deep breath and saw that this was something he had to do. Fortunately, his girlfriend nodded to Timmy seeing that she has her full support. Without wasting any time, the both of them went off to Dimmsdale Park hoping to meet Chester but they didn't expect seeing him with Trixie along for the ride. It seemed that she was around to see the action.

"Well well, looks like you showed up after all. I thought you wouldn't show… I guess Trixie was wrong." Chester said as it made Timmy upset and ready with words of his own.

"Do you really have to be a pain in the keister? Besides, I shouldn't even waste my time with stuff like that. Can we get on with this duel already?" Timmy replied as he was flaring up ready to get his game on.

"Seems you want to get it over with after all so why not but… why don't we raise the stakes for this battle. I hear that you have an entry to the United States Duel Monsters Tournament which is a good honor. How about we risk your entry of yours?" Chester replied but Timmy knew that it was a bad idea.

"Are you sure that you want to go through with this? I won this entry as a result of winning the Dimmsdale Duel-Off. I ain't gonna put my entry like some bargaining chip." Timmy spoke and it was then Chester saw that he was a joke.

"What's wrong? You aren't gonna be chickening out on this are you? Who'd have thought the champion of Dimmsdale is a big coward. It shows… besides, you don't have any guts!" Chester replied with an attitude that was different than his own.

"I've heard enough. You and I have been good friends for a long time but when you hung out with Trixie, I knew that you aren't like yourself. If this is what you want, I might as well prove it to you once and for all! You want a duel, you got one!" Timmy shouted as he powered up his duel disk looking forward to showing Chester what he was made of.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. Let's do this! Once I defeat you, I'll be off to the United States Championship." Chester replied as he powered up his duel disk as well.

With both players putting their decks in their respective duel disks, they were ready to go at it. Both players got their starting hands (Timmy's hand: 5, Chester's Hand: 5) set but Chester decided to start the battle off.

"Let's get this battle started. It's been a long time sinc I've ever dueled but I might as well show you my skills. I bring forth my Beta the Magnet Warrior (ATK: 1700/DEF: 1600) in attack mode." Chester (Hand: 5) said as he brought forth a strange monster to the field.

The monster was magnetic and had magnets for its hands and circular parts seeing that it was part of something. Timmy was surprised that he had never seen a monster like this before but since it was the first turn, he had no choice but to end his turn but not before he added some defense to boot.

"I'll place two cards face down and that ends my turn. Let's see what you got." Chester (Hand: 3) spoke as he provided some added protection.

"Alrighty then, it's my turn now. Let's do this!" Timmy (Hand: 6) said as he drew a card but not before a trap was activated by Chester which caused the battle to turn the tide.

"By the way, you activated a trap known as Non-Fusion Area (Trap Card). As long as this trap is activated, none of us can do Fusion Summon which means your Elemental Hero fusions will be put on hold for a while." Chester replied as the trap triggered an aura that caused fusion to be disabled.

"No matter. At least I've got monsters that can pack a punch. I summon my Magician's Valkyria (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800) in attack mode!" Timmy (Hand: 5) spoke as the insant Timmy summoned that monster, it would drew forth a lot of criticism.

Magician's Valkyria appeared as a monster that was strong with magical powers. It had a look of determination but that didn't matter as Trixie was shocked in seeing Timmy summon that monster.

"Okay, what is going on here? Why the heck is Timmy summoning Tad's monster? Can it be that he…" Trixie spoke as she saw him brought Magician's Valkyria to battle.

"That's right. Timmy defeated Tad in that duel that happened more than three weeks ago. It's too bad that Tad had the duel followed under the anti-rule which means the loser must forfeit their rarest card to the winner." Tootie replied as she looked on and saw an improved Timmy ready to go on the attack.

"Alrighty then, I activate my United We Stand (Spell Card) equip spell card and for every monster that is on my side of the field, one of my monsters get an 800 attack point boost." Timmy (Hand: 4) spokeas the card was activated.

((It doesn't matter what you play because with my face down card it will shut you up big time.)) Chester thought as he looked down to his face-down card.

"I equip this to my Valkyria making it stronger!" Timmy shouted as Magician Valkyria glew with a green aura increasing its attack strength (ATK: 2400).

"Darn it! That makes it stronger than my Magnet Warrior!" Chester replied as Timmy began his battle phase with a monster he acquired from his greatest rival.

"Alrighty then. Magician's Valkyria attacks his Magnet Warrior. Mystic Scepter Blast!" Timmy shouted as he ordered his monster to attack.

Spinning its scepter in a circular fashion, it then fired a powerful magic blast decimating Chester's monster along with some lifepoints (Chester's lifepoints: 3300). However, Chester was expecting that as he played a surprise trap card.

"That's very good but too bad you fell for my trap. I reveal my continous trap card Call of the Haunted (Trap Card) and with it, I get back a monster that's in my graveyard so I bring back Beta the Magnet Warrior!" Chester spoke as his trap was triggered bringing back the very monster that Timmy destroyed.

"Nice work but it won't be enough to stop me. I'll place two cards face down and that ends my turn." Timmy (Hand: 2) replied as he brought an added boost to the field.

With that came the end of a full turn, for each of them unleashing specific-related moves. Chester then made his draw (Hand: 4) as he was ready to unleash a power of his own.

"Okay, so you like to bring out the big guns with that huh? Alright so now it is my move. I play Pot of Greed (Spell Card) which lets me draw twice then I sacrifice Beta the Magnet Warrior to summon my Hieracosphinx (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1200)!" Chester (Hand: 4) said as he made the tribute to bring forth something stronger in its place

It was then a monster emerged from the ground and appeared on the field. It looked like some sort of egyptian sphinx but had wings and had the head of a bird, the body of a lion and a strong special effect.

"What… what in the heck is that? I've never seen that monster in your deck before." Timmy said as Chester had a smile on his face and a determination to win.

"I guess you never saw the true srength of this deck since I wasn't qualified to compete in the Dimmsdale Duel-Off. Might as well show you anyway with the special effect of my Hieracosphinx. As long as my monster is on the field, you can't attack any of my monsters that are in face-down Defense Position." Chester replied as his monster let out a powerful chirp.

((This is weird. Both my Magician's Valkyria and his Hieracosphinx have the same amount of attack points. If he attacks, then it would be pointles for it would be a draw.)) Timmy thought as Chester had one other card to play.

"I activate one more card before I end my turn. It is Magical Mallet (Spell Card) and with it, I add all the cards in my hand to my deck. Next I shuffle it and draw the same amount. Since I put three cards in my deck, I get to draw three new cards." Chester spoke as he shuffled his remaining hand into his deck and then drew a new hand (Hand: 3).

"Are you gonna end your turn or what? This is really getting boring." Timmy replied as he got bored due to the long wait.

"Why not. I might as well end my turn with two face-downs… but since you can't do fusion summon then that means you are out of luck." Chester (Hand: 1) said as Timmy drew his next card ready to make his move.

"It won't matter one bit because I'm about to give you what's worth it. You may have barred me from using Fusion Summon but I have something better. I bring forth my Silent Swordsman LV3 (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) in attack mode." Timmy (Hand: 2) shouted as he drew a different monster to the field.

The monster was a white and blue swordsman that was set to do battle. Plus since there was another monster on Timmy's side of the field, United We Stand strengthened Magician's Valkyria even more by another 800 points (ATK: 3200).

((Oh no. He has two monsters now which means his Magician's Valkyria's power is over 3000. I just hope I know what I'm doing by going through this.)) Chester thought as Timmy made the attack.

"Magician's Valkyria attack his Hieracosprinx with Mystic Scepter Blast!" Timmy shouted as he made the attack but Chester had a surprise in store.

"You won't be attacking my monster for I activate this trap card Sand Wall (Trap Card)!" Chester spoke as he played a trap card that caused something unexpected.

Sand emerged from under the ground causing a big wall to appear in front of Hieracosphinx. The wall then hardened and immediately absorbed Valkyria's attack. Chester had a smile on his face as he was pleased with the move he made but it wasn't going to be enough.

"This trap is a continous trap which goes a little something like this. Anytime a Rock-type monster is targeted to an opponent's attack, this trap automatically absorbs every one of them. However, there is a downside for both of us as we both take half the battle damage that is calculated. Since your Magician's Valkyria has 3200 attack points and my Hieracosphinx has 2400, I would normally lose 800 lifepoints. But since my trap absorbed your attack, we both lose 400 lifepoints." Chester said as the Sand Wall's second effect took place.

Sand Wall began spewing out sand to both Timmy and Chester causing 400 lifepoints to be decreased from them both (Timmy's lifepoints: 3600, Chester's lifepoints: 2900).

"That trap of yours saved you but it won't save you for what is yet to come. I end with another face down and that's that." Timmy (Hand: 1) said as he added another face-down card to the field.

((Three face down cards huh? This should be interesting. Since my Non-Fusion Area prevents him from doing Fusion Summon, his Elemental Heroes are useless. Plus since my Sand Wall trap is still in effect, my Rock-type monsters are safe but it comes with a price. Oh well, I might as well show you how things are done Timmy.)) Chester (Hand: 2) said as he drew his next card wondering what he would get but outside, Tootie and Trixie were watching everything unfold.

"This is nuts. How did Chester become so good? I've never seen this style of dueling before from him." Tootie spoke as he wondered how Timmy's ex-best friend became stronger.

"I could tell you how strong he became but… it's a little surprise that is just waiting for Timmy to be revealed." Trixie replied as she began to let out a laugh for it was Chester's turn to make his move.

"And this is just the start… I activate my Ground Collapse (Spell Card). You might wanna take a look at the field because you are about to experience a little shortage." Chester (Hand: 1) spoke as he activated a card that caused a change in the entire battlefield.

Timmy then looked at it and saw two beacons of light coming down from above hitting two different sections on the Monster Card Zone. Shocked at seeing this, Timmy wanted to find out why Chester made a move like that.

"What the heck is going on? What's with these beacons?" Timmy spoke as he saw the beacons of light appear on the field causing some serious change in the battlefield.

"In case you didn't notice, this spell card is a continous one. As long as I have this card on play, those two Monster Zones can't be used. And since I'm not putting you at a disadvantage, I won't use those two zones either." Chester replied as he laughed knowing that he would have the advantage but that would only cause some more trouble as Chester continued his turn.

((Slag it. Now with only three zones, I can only summon three monsters. This reeks! I don't know what's gotten into Chester but hey, this guy has improved a lot. We may not be friends but I am proud of him.)) Timmy thought as he let out a smile seeing that a person who was once his friend had improved greatly.

"What are you smiling at? Don't tell me you are pleased of my skill? Well that skill should have got me 1st place at the Duel-Off but it didn't. What better way to show off my untapped power than to use it on the champion himself. I play Golem Sentry (ATK: 800/DEF: 1800) in defense mode." Chester (Hand: 0) said as he brought forth a defensive monster that looked like a sentry door wall holding a staff.

"Is that all? Because it won't do you one bit since you are on the defensive." Timmy replied as Chester had something that would change all of that.

"Really? Maybe my Hieracosphinx should disagree. Attack his Silent Swordsman LV3 with Highrise Smash!" Chester shouted as his Hieracosphinx made the attack.

Flapping its wings, it went high into the air and rushed straight for Silent Swordsman LV3 destroying it in the process. Though it caused Timmy's lifepoints to drop (Timmy's lifepoints: 2200), he had a surprise up his sleeve.

"You triggered my trap… Hero Signal (Trap Card)!" Timmy spoke as the trap brought a light that had the letter "H" shown hitting the sky.

'What? Hero Signal? That means one thing…" Chester replied as Timmy interrupted him in an unexpected fashion.

"You got it. Since you destroyed my Silent Swordsman LV3, this trap lets me search for an Elemental Hero monster in my deck and summon it to the field. I've made my choice… and I summon my Elemental Hero Clayman (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000) in defense mode." Timmy spoke as he brought an Elemental Hero Clayman that was hard as rock and ready to do battle.

"I'll end my turn now. Besides, this is starting to get more interesting than I thought it would be. Come on, Timmy… why don't you show me the skill that got you 1st place in the tournament! Don't tell me that you are cowering are you?" Chester replied as it made Timmy angry but it wasn't gonna matter for he was gonna unleash every ounce of strength against him.

With a 700 lifepoint difference between the both of them (Timmy's lifepoints: 2200/Chester's lifepoints: 2900), the duel was heating up not only between both players but an audience began to gather around. What better way to have a duel take place than have it on national television. Can Timmy find a way out of this situation? Only time will tell as the duel continues…


	15. Chester's Pride Part 2

_Author's Note: This is indeed a long chapter but I wanted to get this over with. This is indeed the second part but it will mark the beginning of a finished friendship. Timmy and Chester will finally go their separate ways. I hope you enjoy this as much as I worked hard on it._

**Chapter 15 – Chester's Pride Part 2**

_On our last chapter, Timmy Turner received a letter from Maximillion Pegasus, founder and president of Industrial Illusions. As he read the letter, he acquired various gifts that would help him when the United States Tournament comes. However during his conversation with his girlfriend Tootie, he got word that his ex-best friend Chester challenges him to a duel with the invitation to the United States Duel Monsters Tournament on the line. To make matters worse, he still reels over the humiliation of what Trixie Tang had done to him more than one year ago. Without hesitation, Tootie came to his aid and brought him back to reality. Timmy then went off to the park with his girl by his side hoping to duel Chester and show him what he's made of. Though the duel already began, it has been evenly matched as Chester's Rock Sphinx deck began putting Timmy through a tight corner. Will he find a way out of Chester's new and unexplained strategy? Why don't we find out…_

**Timmy's Standing in the Duel**  
Timmy's lifepoints: 2200, Cards in his hand: 1, 2 cards face-down in his spell/trap zone, 3 monster card zones remain  
Elemental Hero Clayman (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000) in defense mode  
Magician's Valkyria (ATK: 3200/DEF: 1800) in attack mode, equipped with United We Stand (Spell Card)

**Chester's Standing in the Duel  
**Chester's lifepoints: 2900, Cards in his hand: 0, 1 card face-down in his spell/trap zone, 3 monster card zones remain  
Non-Fusion Area (Trap Card) continous trap active  
Sand Wall (Trap Card) continous trap active  
Ground Collapse (Spell Card) continous spell active  
Hieracosphinx (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1200) in attack mode  
Golem Sentry (ATK: 800/DEF: 1800) in defense mode

((Okay, this is getting intense. As long as his Non-Fusion Area is in play, I can't do fusion summon. As long as he has that Sand Wall, his monsters are safe from my attacks and half the battle damage Chester would take comes out on us both. And plus since he has Ground Collapse in play, I'm down to 3 Monster Card Zones. Whatever Chester has done, he played an impressive strategy but even with all of that, he has no idea what I have planned for him.)) Timmy thought as he drew his next card from his deck (Hand: 2) while Chester had a smile on his face.

"What's wrong? You afraid that you can't go on thanks to my impressive strategy? In case you didn't notice, thanks to this combination you are out of luck! Whatever you do is absolutely pointless." Chester replied as Timmy was ready to bring out a move that would change the battle drastically.

"If you think I'm gonna give up cause of that think again! Time to bring out the heavy artillery with this monster. I summon a new Elemental Hero to the field… meet Elemental Hero Wildheart (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600) in attack mode." Timmy (Hand: 1) spoke as he brought forth a new monster to the field.

The monster appeared as a tall man with muscles, black hair, brown skin and marks that showed that he was from a tribe. He had a large and wide sword that was used for slicing his opponents plus a powerful effect that would put the battle in Timmy's favor. Also since Timmy brought another monster to the field, it made United We Stand give his Magician's Valkyria a power boost (ATK: 4000).

"A new Elemental Hero? That doesn't impress me at all. Besides, no matter what monster you bring forth it won't defeat the likes of me." Chester spoke as he wasn't impressed but that would soon change.

"You really think so? You may want to think again because I'm going to equip my Wildheart with this… Cyclone Boomerang (Spell Card)!" Timmy (Hand: 0) spoke as he equipped his new Elemental Hero with a boomerang that spun like a cyclone.

Once it was equipped to Wildheart, it received a power boost that made it stronger (ATK: 2000) but not strong enough to take out Hieracosphinx. Timmy had a smile on his face knowing that he would unleash everything in his arsenal.

"Alright Wildheart prepare for attack! Your target is his Golem Sentry. Use Cyclone Tornado!" Timmy shouted as his monster made the attack.

It launched the boomerang with a strong swing giving off a powerful cyclonic spin. Chester knew that something like this would occur and was prepared with a move of his own.

"Did you forget about somethig? Thanks to my Sand Wall trap, your attack fails!" Chester said as the trap was activated but because Wildheart was attacking, it hasn't taken effect.

The attack took out Golem Sentry and what was strange about it was that the Sand Wall didn't take effect. Chester began to get angry and wanted to know why.

"What's going on? Why didn't my trap card worked? This better be a dang trick you just played." Chester spoke as he wondered what was happening.

"That is because my Elemental Hero Wildheart has a special effect. As long as my monster is in play, it is unaffected by Trap cards. So basically, your Sand Wall got shut down!" Timmy replied as his opponent was angered by the move he made.

"Dang you. You never seem to amaze me do ya? After all you seem to have found a weakspot to my 3-card combiation." Chester replied as he was waiting for Timmy to end his turn.

"I might as well end my turn now. After all, it'll only be a matter of time before I defeat you and win this duel." Timmy spoke as Chester was ready to start his turn.

"We shall see about that. My draw… now Hieracosphinx attack his Wildheart now! Highrise Strike!" Chester (Hand: 1) shouted as his Hierachosphinx launched the attack.

Though it destroyed Timmy's Wildheart, (Valkyria's ATK: 3200, Timmy's lifepoints: 1800) it was exactly how he wanted it for Chester received a little surprise courtesy of Cyclone Boomerang's second effect.

"Since you destroyed my Elemental Hero Wildheart which had Cyclone Boomerag equipped, its second effect is activated. This lets me destroy every spell ad trap card on your side of the field. And for every card that is destroyed, you lose 100 lifepoints each." Timmy spoke as his opponent was in complete shock seeing his entire strategy go down the drain.

The second effect went into full circle as all of Chester's spell and trap cards were destroyed in an instant. If that wasn't enough, he lost lifepoints due to the destruction of his three face-up cards along with the face-down card that was destroyed (Chester's lifepoints: 2500).

"Aw man. My strategy went down the drain… you'll pay for that. I end my turn now." Chester said as he was angry seeing his strategy gone flat.

"Time now to make my move. I sacrifice my Clayman in order to summon… Vampire Lord (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1200)!" Timmy (Hand: 0) said as the offerinng was made.

Clayman was sacrificed to summon a vampire who looked human and wore an outfit that was common for vampires. With two monsters that have high attack strength, he was determined to win the battle by any means.

"Sice you don't have that Sand Wall trap, you won't block this attack! Magician's Valkyria attack his Hieracosphinx! Mystic Scepter Blast!" Timmy shouted as he launched his attack.

Spinning its scepter, it launched a powerful magical blast that decimated Hieracosphinx while at the same time cut off some of Chester's lifepoits (Chester's lifepoints: 1700).

"Is that all you got? You are pathetic!" Chester shouted as Timmy knew that it was something he didn't want to hear.

"You just had to say it didn't you ya pile of trailer trash! Oh well, you asked for it! Go Vampire Lord attack him directly with Vampire Swarm!" Timmy shouted as his Vampire Lord opened its cape and launched its attack.

Unleashing a swarm of vampire bats, Timmy was certain that he would win the duel but it was then that Chester had a surprise up his sleeve. With a smile on his face, he was certain to unleash it all.

"You aren't gonna beat me just yet because I have one surprise up my sleeve. Take a look!" Chester shouted as he brought forth some sort of Statue Token (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) blocking its path.

The attack consumed the Statue Token but not before the attack cut off some more of Chester's lifepoints as well (Chester's lifepoints: 700). It was an attack that proved to be quite a shock and even their respective girlfriends were surprised of that.

"Wow. I thought Timmy was gona win this duel for sure. Chester has indeed improve his dueling style and strength." Tootie spoke as she saw his improved style of dueling strategy.

"He certainly has improved. It's not about skill when it comes to battle but it is all about what cards you use. I may not be rich but what I see in this guy is anythig but incredible." Trixie replied as she saw Chester using a wise tactic but it was the that Tootie had a question in mind.

"I got a question… why do you spend so much time with Chester if you aren't even popular anymore?" Tootie said as she wondered why would someone such as Trixie hang out with someone that isn't eve middle-class.

"Well ever since that Valentine's Day dance, I realized that the people I hurt won't forgive me if I went through my old ways. So, I felt pretty bad and I thought I wasn't even gonna go back to Dimmsdale Elementary. Then Chester came into my life and since then… we both became a happy couple." Trixie replied as her question was explained but not before they began noticing many people watching the duel between Timmy and Chester.

"Hey Trixie, is it me or this duel has attracted a grand audience? Something tells me that this duel is attracting some attention." Tootie spoke as the both of them saw kids and adults cheering to see who would win.

"Yeah, you are right. There are a lot of people here and even reporters are getting in on the action." Trixie replied as she pointed out news reporters with cameramen that are getting footage on the action.

With the crowd continuing to expand, it would mean that the duel was going to intensify. With reporters coming in hoping to get interviews from the duelists, one reporter wanted nothing more than to get the action of a good duel. The reporter was a duelist just like Timmy and Chester who had black hair, white skin and teal blue eyes. It also had an outfit consisted of a blue shirt, yellow khaki pants and white sneakers. With a cameraman by his side, they were ready to make their move.

"Duelists and duelettes, I'm Dan the Duelist and welcome to Duel Express!" said Dan as music began to kick in signifying his show.

Throughout the dueling world, duelists from all over check out a program that features information on the world of Duel Monsters. It has been a show that had been on since Duel Monsters have had an effect on daily life. With a host as active as Dan, it was a show that proved to be popular as well as intense.

"Welcome duelists and duelettes. I'm Dan the Duelist and we are live at Dimmsdale Park where a duel is taking place. And wouldn't you have guessed it, it's between Hero Warrior duelist Timmy Turner going up against the Rock Sphinx, Chester McBadbat. From the looks of things, this battle is already heating up. Let's watch and see." Dan the Duelist spoke as the duel between Timmy and Chester heated up.

"Now I activate the special ability of my Vampire Lord. Whenever it starts biting off some of your lifepoints, you must take a random card from your deck and send it to the graveyard. So I force you to send a monster card to your grave." Timmy shouted as Chester went through his deck and took out a random monster card so it would be sent to the graveyard.

"Before I end my turn, there's somethig I want to clear up. Why the heck did you force me into this duel where the prize is my invitation to the United States Duel Monsters Championships?" Timmy said as Chester explained his reasons why and they weren't gonna be very honorable.

"You want to know my reasons? Well ever since the Duel Monsters craze hit Dimmsdale, I tried my very best to acquire the strongest cards but the popular kids always get their hands on it leaving the rest of us with either weak cards or cards that provide no use. It was then that a certain contest got my attention hoping that I would get the opportunity to acquire a powerful deck but… I didn't win that contest… you did." Chester replied as he had a look of jealousy in his eyes.

"What does that contest have to do with this? You were happy that I won and I even allowed you as my guest to head to Industrial Illusions. Why are you starting to get jealous at me for?" Timmy said as Chester decided to explain in his own words why.

"Because Pegasus says that your entry had heart and at first, I didn't understand that but… now I know. It's that you have the support of your friends and that got you far. You won a tournament that I thought someone popular would win and now you have a shot at the United States Duel Monsters Championship. As for me, I got nothing and to make matters worse I got knocked out of the tournament in the preliminaries!" Chester shouted as he wasn't pleased with what he had to experience.

"Do you really have to be so… so uptight? Come on. You think that my rise to fame in the dueling world caused you to fall? It isn't my fault that all of this has happened." Timmy replied but not before Chester shouted with anger that burst from within his heat.

"Shut up! You know that it is your fault and you didn't even care what happens to your friends… especially me. I lived in a trailer since I was in diapers and look at me now! I can't even afford to get even a rare card. Look at you! Since you've won the tournament you achieved fame, fortune… everything! I thought that you would always support me no matter what but… I guess not!" Chester spoke as he was filled with anger and betrayal over Timmy's rise of dueling popularity.

"I don't know what is with you but your girlfriend Trixie Tang has been filling your trashy head with all these lies. Even though I had all the fame, fortune and popularity… I still had something that fueled my desire to be number one. You want to know what that is?" Timmy replied as Chester wondered what he meant.

"Yeah, what's that? The sooner you told me, the sooner I'll crush you and move on to the U.S. Championship." Chester said as he became more gung ho than ever.

"The thing that fueled my desire was nothig more… than the very people that have given me strength. I'm talking about my friends who have always been there for me and for that… I've always been there for them. You were one of them until you decided to be out of you head and spend time with her. Since I've told you enough, I might as well end my turn so let's see what you are made of." Timmy replied as he ended his turn giving Chester the opportunity to strike back.

"You think friendship helps you win your battles? You are so wrong! Time I show you my true strength. I play my Graceful Charity (Spell Card) which allows me to draw three new cards from my deck as long as I discard two from my hand." Chester said as he drew three cards but not before getting rid of two and sending them to the graveyard.

((Strange. Why would he play Graceful Charity if he knows that whatever he draws won't work against any of my monsters. Since his combination went kaput, I'm free to use fusion as I please.)) Timmy thought as Chester found something that would be helpful this turn.

"I'll place one face down and that's it for me." Chester spoke as he ended his turn with a face down card that may turn the tide.

"That's all. What a shame. I might as well end this duel right now. Magician's Valkyria attack his lifepoints directly! Mystic Scepter Blast!" Timmy (Hand: 1) shouted as Magician's Valkyria made the assault but Chester was prepared.

"You activated my Draining Shield (Trap Card) trap! Nice try Timmy." Chester replied as the trap card took effect.

The trap card caused a green circulated barrier to appear and consume the full force of the attack. To make matters worse, it seemed that Chester gained a boost for some reason.

"This trap is activated whenever you make an attack to my lifepoints. The trap stops your attack and the attack points of your Valkyria are added to my lifepoints. In this case, I gain more than 3000 lifepoints." Chester said as he received a huge lifepoint boost (Chester's lifepoints: 3900) but it wasn't gonna protect him from the next direct assault.

"You may have blocked one attack but you won't block this! Vampire Lord attack his lifepoints directly! Vampire Swarm!" Timmy shouted as his Vampire Lord unleashed a swarm of bats causing Chester's lifepoints to drop considerably (Chester's lifepoints: 1900).

((Darn it. Thanks to Vampire Lord's special effect, I'm forced to discard another card from my deck.)) Chester thought as Timmy made his decision to determine what card he'll discard.

"Since my Vampire Lord struck your lifepoints, you are now forced to discard a trap card to your graveyard." Timmy said as Chester went through his deck, took out a trap card and sent it to the graveyard.

"Is that all you got? Trust me Timmy, I can seriously do better than what you can pull." Chester replied.

"If you say that, why don't I be generous and activate this… my Card of Sanctity (Spell Card)!" Timmy (Hand: 0) spoke as the card was activated bringing sparkling yellow lights from the sky and onto the ground below.

"What's the deal with this card? And what do you mean when you said that you be generous by playing that?" Chester replied as she still tried to wonder what Timmy meant.

"Well by playing this card I decided to be lenient and give us each a boost. Once this is played, we each keep drawing from our decks until we each have a total of six cards. If I were you, go on and start drawing!" Timmy shouted as the both of them began drawing cards from their respective decks until they had the maximum.

With each duelist holding six cards in their hands (Timmy's hand: 6, Chester's hand: 6), it would seem that the duel would go forward but the battle was far from over.

"I end my turn now so show me what you got. After all, with my two monsters on the field I'm sure to wipe you out next turn." Timmy said as he was confident but Chester wasn't gonna let that happen.

"If you think I'm gonna let you win that easily, you are wrong. First I remove my Golem Sentry from play so that I can summon this… my Gigantes (ATK: 1900/DEF: 1300) in attack mode!" Chester (Hand: 5) said as he removed his Golem Sentry to bring forth a monster who looked like a red orc armed with a club.

"Is that the best you can come up with? That is absolutely lame." Timmy replied as comments like those made Chester offended.

"If you think that is lame, then watch this. I sacrifice my Gigantes in order to summon Granmarg the Rock Monarch (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000) in attack mode!" Chester (Hand: 4) shouted as Gigantes was offered to bring forth a monster of unprecedented proportions.

A large creature appeared on the field that had the power to control the living earth. By seeing this, it appeared that Timmy's chances of victory were starting to go slim. However, he had a surprise up his sleeves.

"Since you summoned a monster, I bring forth a trap called Jar of Greed (Trap Card) and this lets me draw one card." Timmy (Hand: 7) spoke as he activated his trap just before Granmarg's special power kicked in.

"You are lucky that Granmarg's special effect didn't took down that Jar of Greed. Whenever Granmarg is summoned, I can destroy any face down card you have on the field and since you have none, it's just a dang shame. Anyway, Granmarg attack his Vampire Lord now! Rock Blast Fury!" Chester shouted as his monster unleashed its attack.

Granmarg began gathering rocks from the ground below and they began floating around the monster. Using powerful telekinesis, the monster threw the rocks at Vampire Lord smacking it around and destroying it in the process. Not only did it destroy one of Timmy's monsters, but his lifepoints were affected along with Valkyria's attack strength. (Timmy's lifepoints: 1400/Valkyria's lifepoints: 2400)

"I will place two cards face down and end my turn. Besides, with my Granmarg the Rock Monarch in play I shouldn't worry about what you'll unleash on me." Chester (Hand: 2) said as he stayed calm during the duel but with Timmy's next draw, it would soon change.

"Okay so your Granmarg got the edge in this battle but that won't mean anything at all once I play this. I activate my Future Fusion (Spell Card) and by selecting Fusion-Material monsters from my deck, I can summon a fusion monster in return… on my next turn that is." Timmy (Hand: 7) replied as a portal appeared into the sky.

((A fusion that will happen in the future? This is a first. I've never seen this kind of strategy before.)) Chester thought as he looked at the portal wondering its use.

"So I send the following three monsters to my graveyard which are Elemental Hero Avian (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000), Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) and Elemental Hero Bubbleman (ATK: 800/DEF: 1200). Once one whole turn passes, my Fusion Monster will make its appearance ready to crush you." Timmy (Hand; 4) said as he was confident that he would have everything he would need to win the duel.

"Your strongest monster huh? Well guess what… it won't do you any good due to the fact that I've got my own strongest monster." Chester replied as he looked at his hand seeing his strongest monster in his rock sphinx deck.

"You go ahead and bring it out. I might as well activate my Kishido Spirit (Spell Card) spell. In other words, if both our monsters with equal attack points go into battle my monster will survive… but yours won't. Why don't I show you! Magician's Valkyria attack his Granmarg now! Mystic Scepter Blast!" Timmy shouted as he ordered his monster to attack which made Chester in a state of shock.

"What are you thinking? Both our monsters have the same attack points… unless…" Chester replied as Magician's Valkyria made the attack.

As it unleashed its Mystic Scepter Blast, Granmarg the Rock Monarch unleashed its Rock Blast Fury and the two attacks collided upon impact. A bright light emerged from the combined blast and it nearly blinded the entire area. Everyone wanted to find out the outcome and as the light dissipated, the answer would soon be revealed. When the dust settled, Magician's Valkyria was still standing but Granmarg wasn't as lucky as it was destroyed but the attack wasn't gonna go unpunished.

"When you attacked my Granmarg the Rock Monarch, you triggered a trap card. Observe… it's my Chain of the Quicksand (Trap Card)!" Chester shouted as the trap took effect.

Quicksand appeared from below the ground and as the sands swirled, a chain appeared from below and ensnared Magician's Valkyria. Then the sands went in reverse and pulled Valkyria into the quicksand destroying it in the process.

"Looks like you are confused huh… why don't I explain it to you. My Chain of the Quicksand automatically activates whenever you destroy a Rock-type monster. Since my monster was destroyed due to your monster's attack, the chain sent your Magician's Valkyria into the sands destroying it in the process." Chester replied as Timmy was surprised to see Chester play an impressive trap card.

"Nice job, Chester. You played a strong move to take out one of my most reliable cards. I might as well play Dark Catapulter (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500) in defense mode. Next, I'll play two cards face down as well and that ends my turn." Timmy (Hand: 2) spoke as he ended his turn but Chester however had something up his sleeve that wasn't gonna be a pretty one.

"At least you have seen the power of my Rock Sphinx deck, a deck that hasn't be used to the full potential. Now, I will unlock its full potential right here. It's time I bring forth my best! I play Premature Burial (Spell Card) and by giving up 800 lifepoints, I get to bring back any monster that I lost. I choose my Beta the Magnet Warrior (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1700, Chester's lifepoints: 1200, Chester's hand: 2)." Chester replied as he brought back one of his monsters from the graveyard.

((What's the deal? Why the heck did he bring back Beta the Magnet Warrior? I know it can take down my Wroughtweiler… unless he needs it for something more.)) Timmy thought as Chester continued his turn.

"Now I play Dark Factory of Mass Production (Spell Card) which will let me get back two monsters from my graveyard. Now I send Alpha the Magnet Warrior (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1700), Beta the Magnet Warrior and Gamma the Magnet Warrior (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1800) to the graveyard to activate their special power; Valkyrion Unity!" Chester (Hand: 1) said as all three magnet warriors hit the sky and brought forth a fusion of their own.

The three magnet warriors began to break apart but not before they united themselves together in the most unexpected of ways. Most of the pieces formed together body parts of the combined monsters and when it was complete, Timmy witnessed the arrival of an exceedingly powerful creature.

"Say hello to my Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (ATK: 3500/DEF: 3850) in attack mode. However, I'm not finished yet because I have one more monster to unleash at you. I remove six Rock-type monsters so that I can summon the instrument of your destruction!" Chester shouted as he began the process to unleash his most powerful monster.

From under the ground, a quake emerged from below and it brought forth a monster of gigantic proportions. The monster looked like a dragon but didn't have the wings but possessed the power to pull off unbelievable strength. It had jagged rocks all over its body and the roar it let out was gruesome. Timmy can only watch as that monster appeared ready to destroy his monsters by any means necessary.

"I bring out my Megarock Dragon (ATK?/DEF?)! The strongest creature in my Rock Sphinx deck. It has a special ability that can only be used when its Special Summoned. You see, in order to even summon the monster I must remove Rock-type monsters from my graveyard from play. Then for every Rock-type monster I remove, my monster's attack strength is multipled by 700 for every monster I remove. In this case, I removed 6 monsters so his attack and defense points become 4200!" Chester (Hand: 0) shouted as Megarock Dragon (ATK: 4200/DEF: 4200) let out a roar of brute strength.

"That can't be good. Plus, Timmy has only one monster left and if that monster is destroyed… he'll be wide-open." Tootie said as she looked on in worry seeing Chester's two monsters.

"Now you know that Timmy doesn't have a chance against Chester. Once he whips that bucktoothed twerp down to size, he'll be one step closer to the United States Championship and showing everyone what he's made of." Trixie replied as she let out a laugh meaning that Chester's victory was near.

It though made Tootie annoyed but it wasn't gonna matter as Dan the Duelist gave a lowdown on what was happening in the duel. Fortunately, it was gonna be something that would satisfy the fans.

"Whoa! Chester is bringing out the tough stuff here in this battle. With Megarock Dragon (ATK: 4200) and Valkyria the Magna Warrior (ATK: 3500) up against Timmy's only defense, Chester will definitely get the victory. Let's see if it can be possible!" Dan the Duelist said as the duel was gonna reach the climax but that was gonna change.

"Now Valkyrion attack his defense monster. Cross Slash Burst!" Chester shouted as his monster went on the offensive.

Racing straight for Dark Catapulter, Valkyrion took its mighty sword and unleashed a strong slash destroying Timmy's last defense. With no monsters left on the field, Timmy was wide open for one final assault.

"You have no defense left which means you will be nothing but yesterday's news. Megarock Dragon attack his lifepoints directly! Spire Rain Storm!" Chester shouted as his strongest launched the final attack.

It let out a powerful roar releasing jagged rock spires into the sky but as it reached a high point, the spires went straight for Timmy like it was raining a shower of hail. Chester had a smile on his face seeing that he would win this duel but Timmy had a surprise up his sleeve.

"I activate my trap Magical Arm Shield (Trap Card) and with it, I take one of your monsters and use it as a shield to block your direct assault. So much for the climatic finale!" Timmy said as the trap took effect.

A shield emerged from the trap and the front released some sort of "ultra hand" aiming straight for Valkyrion. However, Chester had a surprise up his sleeve just waiting to be activated at the right moment.

"Nice job butI have a trap. I activate my Blazing Sands (Trap Card)! This works if any Rock-type monster is targeted by a trap. It automatically negates your trap and you lose 500 lifepoints for every monster on my side of the field. Bad luck, dude but you are just so predictable." Chester replied as his counter trap brought forth a sandstorm that was blazing as well as destructive.

"Impressive… no wonder you and I were once good friends. But unlike you, I have one last trick up my sleeve. You want to know what that is? I'll show you… I unleash my Solemn Judgment (Trap Card) and by paying half my lifepoints, I negate the last card you played. In other words, your Blazing Sands is cleared out and plus… you'll have one less monster." Timmy spoke as his countertrap took effect. (Timmy's lifepoints: 700)

The Blazing Sands then dissipated causing the Magical Arm Shield to continue making its mark on Valkyria the Magna Warrior. It grabbed Valkyria and used it as a barrier protecting Timmy's lifepoints although it came with a catch: Chester lost a monster due to a reckless move as well as a loss of lifepoints (Chester's lifepoints: 500).

"Darn you, Timmy Turner. Just wait till next turn. I swear it by all means that you will be sorry!" Chester shouted as he began to let out his rage and anger.

"Sorry Chester but there isn't gonna be a next turn. It's my final move and now I draw…" Timmy (Hand: 3) replied as he drew his next card which would be the deciding card.

"What do you mean by that? You don't have the guts to make one final move… so why don't you show me!" Chester shouted as he continued to fuel his anger but not before Timmy's words decide to calm him down.

"Why don't you relax because I'm going to show you how it's done. One turn has passed since I played Future Fusion so I bring out Elemental Hero Tempest!" Timmy replied as his strongest Elemental Hero monster appeared on the field.

"Okay, what good will this do? It's attack strength is 2800 and my Megarock Dragon is 4200. You just want to go right into a slaughter and lose, is that it?" Chester spoke as Timmy was far from finished.

"In case you didn't notice, I am not done and besides I want to make sure that you lose in a way I think you can't handle. Anyway, I play Fusion Sage (Spell Card) which lets me get Polymerization (Spell Card) from my deck to my hand. Next I play my Last Ditch Effort (Spell Card) and it's a card I've acquired from Pegasus himself. Since I have less than 1000 lifepoints, depending on the difference I can draw a card for every 100 lifepoints that we are compared by. Right now, we have a 200 lifepoint difference so I get to draw two more cards." Timmy (Hand: 5) replied as he drew two more cards thanks to the spell card's effect.

"So what if you get to draw two more cards? It still will not help you… absolutely one bit! Get it to your head, Timmy. I have a 4200 attack point monster just waiting to kick your butt and all you do is prolong for time. This is so meaningless!" Chester spoke as he was getting more and more impatient.

"I'm afraid you are wrong but I'll let the cards speak for themselves. I summon my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (ATK: 1200/DEF: 800) in attack mode!" Timmy (Hand: 4) shouted as he summoned one of his Elemental Heroes.

"This is getting more and more pathetic. Can you end your turn so I can wipe out your monster, end this duel and go to the United States Championship?" Chester replied as Timmy decided to continue on with his turn.

"Want me to end it… fine! I activate Miracle Fusion (Spell Card) and this will let me remove my Avian and Burstinatrix from play to form the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200)!" Timmy said (Hand: 3) as he brought a fusion to take place. It though didn't surprise Chester for he knows that he would win however, since Timmy said that it was the last turn… it would soon change.

((This guy is making me angry. How long do I have to wait before I get to beat him? The sooner he ends his foolish turn, the better.)) Chester thought as he continued waiting for Timmy to finish.

"I ain't done yet. Next I play the Warrior Returning Alive (Spell Card) and this lets me get back one Warrior-type monster from my graveyard to my hand. I get my Elemental Hero Sparkman but he won't be around for long for I now play Polymerization fusing together Flame Wingman with Sparkman to bring forth… the Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100)!" Timmy (Hand: 1) said as he initiated another fusion causing Flame Wingman to evolve into something stronger.

A shining white light emerged from the skies and out came a monster whose power was as strong as the light itself. The monster though was an Elemental Hero, its power was immense.

"Wow… the light is so beautiful. It's like I'm seeing the universe just by looking at it." Chester said as he smiled when he saw the light continuing to glow as if he found something happy within his heart.

"You seem to be happy aren't you? I hate to say it but it won't last much longer. I activate my final card and that is my Burning Soul Sword (Spell Card)!" Timmy (Hand: 0) replied as he activated the spell card causing a sword that had an eye on it to appear on the field.

"Burning Soul Sword? What kind of card is that? I've never heard of this card before." Chester said as he wondered what the card was all about.

"My Burning Soul Sword can only be equipped to Warrior-type monsters. Next, I have to sacrifice a monster on my side of the field and then whoever holds the Burning Soul Sword gains more attack power. In this case, that is my Elemental Hero Tempest!" Timmy spoke afterwards as his Elemental Hero Tempest was equipped with the Burning Soul Sword.

"Your spell card is cool and all but my Megarock Dragon can crush both your monsters flat… wait a minute. Since you said that you have to sacrifice a monster to power-up the sword, that means…" Chester replied as he realized that it was all part of his plan.

"You got it. First things first, my Shining Flare Wingman gains 300 attack points for every Elemental Hero that is in my graveyard and checking my graveyard, I count 5 (Flame Wingman, Sparkman, Bubbleman, Clayman and Wildheart) giving it a 1500 attack point boost (ATK: 4000). It may not be strong enough but I'm gonna sacrifice it and add its attack strength to my Tempest thanks to the power of Burning Soul Sword!" Timmy shouted as Flame Wingman was offered to fuel the power of the sword.

When it was complete, Elemental Hero Tempest appeared as a golden warrior armed with the Burning Soul Sword and an attack strength far greater than Megarock Dragon, Chester's strongest monster (ATK: 6800).

"No way!!! 6800 attack points… now it is stronger than my Megarock Dragon!" Chester shouted as he saw Tempest's attack strength surpass his own monster.

"Alright, time to end this. Elemental Hero Tempest attack his Megarock Dragon now! Burning Tempest Strike!" Timmy shotued as his golden monster raced straight for Megarock Dragon striking it with a powerful slash destroying it and dropping Chester's lifepoints to 0 (Chester's lifepoints: 0).

The crowd cheered as Timmy achieved yet another victory but as for Chester, his thoughts of victory went down the drain as he felt the scars of an inevitable defeat… yet again. As for Dan the Duellist, he began giving everyone last minute information on the duel as well as interviewing the winner which was Timmy Turner.

"So, Timmy? How did it feel when you won that duel huh? Did the excitement made you stronger?" Dan said as he waited for a comment from Timmy.

"Yeah… it did. But Chester gave it his all and I'm proud of him for that." Timmy replied as the crowd began to cheer for both contenders.

It was then he went to check on Chester but by the time he got a chance, he was gone and so did Trixie Tang. It seemed that feeling defeat hit Chester hard and it made Timmy sad that he had a path that he is now forced to follow. After a few minutes of cheers, the crowd dissipated and it was just the two lovebirds enjoying the sunset of Dimmsdale Park.

"Tootie, do you think Chester made the right choice by being with Trixie?" Timmy said as Tootie had a reply that was quick.

"Yes… and it's time that Chester follows his own path. After all, you made it to be what you are today if it wasn't for me. Who knows? Maybe Chester may succeed in something with Trixie's support." Tootie replied as Timmy realized the importance of following one's path.

"Maybe you are right. Besides, I know that even though he lost… I believe that he can succeed in being a much stronger person. Anyway, at least I won the duel… without your support." Timmy said in which the both shared a passionate kiss that was enjoyable as well as satisfying.

Meanwhile on the other side of the park, Chester was still reeling over his loss to Timmy and it continued to be more painstaking than he would ever anticipate. After he used his fist to smack it into a tree, Trixie tried to calm him down.

"Chester, are you alright? I'm sorry that you lost… I really am." Trixie spoke as she tried to calm him down.

"I tried… I studied and no matter how much effort I put into it… I still lost! Why? Why did I lose? Was it because I miscalculated? Was it that I didn't expect something that Timmy unleashed? Or… what is it?" Chester replied as tears continued to drop all over his face.

Trixie saw a side of Chester he had never seen before and it was a side of depression. He then went into Trixie's arms and began to cry which meant that he couldn't handle the pain anymore. As he continued crying, the both of them sat on the grass while he continued to let his emotions fly. But that was when Chester stopped crying and looked at Trixie's eyes seeing that maybe there would be hope. The both of them immediately shared a passionate kiss and their enjoyment continued to be everlasting. With the sun slowly setting, two things have occurred in just one day. One of them was Timmy gaining a victory against his former best friend and the other was Chester finding hope where he least expected it. With the United States Duel Monsters Championship a month away, what will happen? The results will be clear as a star-filled night for our story continues…


	16. Beauty and the Brain

_Author's Note: This is an AJ/Veronica chapter for some of you AJ/Veronica shippers. I hope you like it for I put a lot of work on it. It isn't my best but I at least put heart on it and that is what counts._

**Chapter 16 – Beauty and the Brain**

Two weeks have passed since Timmy and Chester have officially ended their friendship and went their separate ways. Life for Timmy and his friends have returned to normal with schoolwork, tests and hanging out. However, this time around wasn't going to involve Timmy Turner for it had something to do with an individual whose IQ is beyond anything in the world. He is Timmy's closest friend and considered the brains of the group. He goes by the name of Arnold Johnson Ibrahim also known as AJ Ibrahim. Many people make fun of him because of his high intellect but Timmy thinks of him as a friend and so he uses his intellect to help them come up with various different ideas. This time around, things were taking a different turn for on a more positive note.

It all began on one weekend where AJ was in his room undergoing specific biology experiments. His room wasn't like Timmy's room for he had a high focus in science and technology. He even has a tank where his clone AJ II was held just in case something went wrong with the original body. By seeing all of this, it was a secret part of his room where he spends most of his time focusing on science. However, today was gonna be different as a phone ringing would change the entire day completely.

"Okay, guess that's it. That's all the biology work for today. Looks like science has helped me out a lot. The only thing I can say is that my job is never done." AJ said as he let out a sigh of relief seeing that he had finished his research.

It was then that he hears a phone call and that attracted some serious attention. After transforming his room in which his laboratory transformed into a regular room, he went downstairs hoping to find out who was on the phone. By the time he got it, he was about to hear a very familiar voice.

"Hello, this is the Ibrahim Residence. Who is this?" AJ spoke in a calm and relaxing manner.

"AJ, don't tell me you don't know who this is? It's your friend, Veronica." Veronica replied as it shocked AJ for it didn't expect him a lot.

"Oh Veronica… how are you today? I've just finished some advanced biology work and it was as intense as it sounds." AJ said as Veronica didn't understood what he said.

"Uh… sure. Anyway, what are you up to today? I've just finished doing my hair and I'm getting ready to go out. What about you?" Veronica replied as AJ didn't know what to say.

"Well, I don't know what to say. I don't even know what to do because I'm stuck with other science experiments. What do you have in mind?" AJ spoke as Veronica came up with an idea for something that would convince him to get out of his room and go do something.

"I got an idea. How about you go with me to the mall today? Besides, you need to get yourself out of that room of yours and do something." Veronica replied and it was then AJ was in shock seeing the idea that his friend had given.

"Are you out of your mind? I spend all my time in my room doing various things including laboratory experiments and various other assignments. What do you have planned Veronica because I hope that it helps." AJ said as Veronica chuckled after what he spoke.

"Relax, AJ. You need to lighten up and besides, it's time you find something to do. I'm heading to your house right now so expect me in approximately ten minutes. I'll be packing some money so relax and let me handle things." Veronica replied as she hung up making AJ wonder what to do next.

After taking a deep breath, he decided to wait in the living room as Veronica was on her way over to AJ's house. While waiting, AJ spent some time watching tv but it was then he hears the doorbell and waiting was officially over. He checked to see who it was and Veronica was at the doorbell waiting for him. She didn't have her cheerleader outfit anymore for she decided to try something new for a change. Her hair was a first as she had it once brown but decided to have it be blonde again. The outfit this time was of a short-sleeved red shirt, a pair of blue relaxed jeans and wore a pair of white sneakers. Seeing her new look, AJ had a smile on his face but was pleased with seeing her again.

"Hey, AJ. You ready to go or what? Time's a wasting." Veronica said as she was in a rush to be off.

"I'm ready. Not to offend but have you been piling on the sugar today? You seem to be high on it." AJ replied as Veronica immediately stopped what she was doing.

"I'm not high on sugar. In case you haven't noticed, I have been on a diet for the past few days and I'm watching my sugar intake hoping to stay in shape." Veronica said as she had a smile on her face which shocked AJ greatly.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know that. Anyway, I'm ready to go so where are we going anyway?" AJ replied as he wondered but Veronica let out a sigh seeing that he didn't remember a thing.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you forgot… we're going to the mall today. Besides, there are a lot of things we can do and one of them is to go check out the video archive because they just brought a new arcade machine there. Come on!" Veronica said as the both of them were on the move to Dimmsdale Mall.

As the both of them were heading to Dimmsdale Mall, they decied to start up a conversation about something but it was then they realize that a simple discussion would have the both of them interested in the same thing.

"So what has been on your mind besides the fact that you have been stuck with science and such?" Veronica said in which AJ had a reply of his own.

"I have been stuck with science but there are times that I want to do something else and in this case… I don't know what it is." AJ replied in which Veronica thought about what he said.

"Well there's a reason why we are going to the mall to begin with. We are going to do some stuff and it also includes checking out the arcades. I just got word that the arcade just got something new. I heard that it's a new game that involves dance simulating." Veronica said as AJ was confused in wondering what it was about.

"Dance simulating? That's strange for a kind of game to use dancing as a way to play. What is the name of this game?" AJ replied as Veronica wasn't hesitant to explain.

"It's called _Dance Dance Revolution_ and from what I've heard, the game is starting to gain a massive amount of popularity. And to celebrate, they are holding a tournament just for the heck of it… plus, I'm entering because I'm ready to show my stuff." Veronica said as she went in an active mode and showed off her dance skills to which AJ was impressed at.

"You seem to be in a very active mood. Looks like all your cheerleading training is gonna pay off for this." AJ replied as he smiled seeing Veronica in an active mood.

"Of course. I've been waiting for this moment for practically a long time. So AJ, will you accompany me please?" Veronica spoke as she held out her hand hoping for AJ to accept.

"My dear Veronica, it would be an honor to accompany you to the arcade. Just as long as I take you out to lunch that is." AJ replied as Veronica held her hand and the both of them shared a special dance but not before they were on their way to Dimmsdale Mall.

As they arrived at Dimmsdale Mall, it was a building that provided many goods and services to various different people. From the department stores that were in the first floor to the many other stores that were on the fourth, it was a place for even someone that can get a good buy.

"Looks like the arcades are at the second floor so my guess we'll need to take the escalators." Veronica said as the both of them went up to the second floor.

When they arrived, they saw the video arcade packed with many people preferably kids and teenagers all enjoying all the new and old arcade games. There were many different arcade games that would satisfy any gamer whether it was the fighting games, racing games, first-person shooters or many others. As they looked around, they saw kids playing all the different arcade games but none got attention to a game that was attracting a lot of people. There was a large arcade stand that was shown and the screen showed arrows moving in a straight path and two of the players were keeping up with the beat in order to win. The crowd was getting more and more excited which then built up the tension.

"Wow. So that's _Dance Dance Revolution_ huh? No wonder a lot of people are enjoying it. The only thing I can say is that the game can be quite nervewracking." AJ spoke as he saw the players keeping up with the beat which made the game more exciting.

"Of course. This is why it's so popular in the first place. Unlike some arcade games where people stand on one spot and rely on their hands to do the work, this game relies on your footwork and your dancing skills." Veronica replied as she went off to attain some quarters from one of the workers.

AJ looked around to see if Timmy was around and fortunately, he was for he was enjoying a good fighting arcade game. As he went closer, he hoped not to interrupt him but when Timmy won the battle he saw that it was a good chance to see him.

"Hey Timmy. I didn't know that you would be in the arcades today. I thought that you would be dueling." AJ said as he saw Timmy winning another game in a fighting-type arcade game called _Virtua Fighter 4_.

"I'm taking a break from dueling because Tootie wants me to find something other than dueling to do. What are you doing here other than watching me win another battle in _Virtua Fighter 4_." Timmy replied as AJ explained why he came by here.

"Well, Veronica has gotten more excited on that new arcade game that is getting popular. It's called _Dance Dance Revolution_ and it is reallly attracting a crowd." AJ said as the both of them saw Veronica getting ready to play a round.

The crowd watched as Veronica took some stretches and she was ready to show her stuff to the world. It was then her opponent appeared as a young man in his early 20s ready to dance and get it on. It was an individual that had black hair, brown skin and hand an outfit that was different from most people. His outfit consisted of the following which was a red buttoned shirt, blue jeans and a whole lot of attitude.

"So girl, you ready to get your butt danced out of this game? I doubt you have the strength to take me down." the young man said as Veronica wasn't phased by seeing him in an active mood.

"I don't know who you are but I think you'll be the one that will get danced out of this." Veronica replied as she had her head up high and was ready to show her stuff to the crowd.

"Well I'm Johnny Step and I'm gonna step you out of this dance. Prepare yourself!" Johnny shouted as the game was gonna begin.

With a random song set up, everything was ready and the crowd was psyched with anticipation. Once the song started, the arrows began moving upwards hoping that the players would be able to copy what was shown. Both players followed the arrows to the letter but since it was in a Standard-level difficulty, the arrows were gonna appear in various different motions that would push the players to their limits.

"This is nuts. _Speed Over Beethoven_ in Standard level difficulty? Hardly anyone can handle that type of intensity." AJ said as he saw both Veronica and Johnny continue to follow the beat.

"That's nothing. The highest level difficulty is challenge and hardly anyone can handle it. I've seen many players play this game and from the looks of this… I'd say that there are some people that can handle it and some people can't. From the looks of things, I'd say she's doing things just fine." Timmy replied as the game between Veronica and Johnny raged on.

"I must say… you've got some guts… I like that. For a girl… you really know how to dance." Johnny said as he continued to build the adrenaline hoping to keep up with Veronica.

"And for a guy… that doesn't know when to shut up… you've got guts as well. Unfortunately for you… I'm taking you down and winning this game." Veronica replied as she continued to give it her all.

As the dance reached the high mark, it was then that Johnny decided to do some moves that were unruly by many. He began to do some reggae-style moves which forced Veronica to be on the move but it only caused Johnny to be in more trouble than he was.

((What the… she jumped over my dance move? This isn't good at all.)) Johnny thought as Veronica continued dancing and as she kept going, her high score increased.

"Wow. Veronica is really getting serious on this game… look at her high score, Timmy." AJ said as the both of them saw her high score climbing higher and higher.

"Whoa. Veronica is one heck of a good dancer… who'd have thought that cheerleading would give her experience like that." Timmy replied as the end was near in the song and in the battle.

"How do you like that Johnny-boy? Have you had enough?" Veronica spoke as Johnny became angry of seeing his opponent gain the lead.

"Please… I've still got one last trick in store. Watch this!" Johnny replied as he went upside down, let out his legs and spun hoping to have Veronica lose her balance.

"Okay, that ain't clean. Johnny Step is really going over the line!" Timmy shouted as the crowd began booing at Johnny for his unfairness.

Veronica however didn't care as she jumped high into the air and Johnny's recklessness caused him to lose his balance and lose the match. With Veronica finishing up the song, her high score was seen and from the looks of it, it was very pleasing but Johnny's was a different story.

"Wow. Veronica got an A on the song…that is incredible!" AJ said as he was shocked to see her impressive dance moves.

"I can tell that it paid off big time. The only thing that worries me is how Johnny is reacting to all of this. I'd say that for someone that isn't a good sport should deserve some serious jeering." Timmy replied as Johnny saw his score that was something he didn't like especially his grade at a D.

"Aw man! I can't believe I lost… to a 6th grade girl. I'm Johnny Step, the world's best dance player. I can't be defeated by a girl like you." Johnny said as he was in anger after losing to Veronica.

"Well, maybe that's because your opponent had a lot of dance experience when it came to cheerleading. If I were you I suggest you train in your dance skills before you get a chance to battle me again." Veronica replied as she got off the dance pad and went to AJ.

"Wow, Veronica. You are incredible! I just can't believe you put Johnny Step in his place. No wonder you are really good at cheerleading." AJ said as the both of them shared a hug.

"You're very sweet. The only thing I can say is that I'm gonna enjoy this game big time. Besides, that dance really took a lot so… you wanna eat something?" Veronica replied waiting for a response from AJ.

"Yeah, I guess. Seeing you dance well… made me feel kind of weird. And it's the kind of weird that comes when have an interest in someone." AJ said as Veronica let out a little giggle.

"If you feel that weird about it, why don't you talk about it. Come on." Veronica replied as the both of them left the arcade and went out to get something to eat.

((Nice job, lover boy. You are starting to have feelings for her. The only thing I can say is this… tell her you like her.)) Timmy thought as he went to an arcade machine, put in another quarter and started playing.

In the third floor of Dimmsdale Mall, AJ and Veronica went to a restaurant to chow down. Fortunately, they chowed down at some food and while they ate, they began to talk but it wasn't gonna be ordinary.

"The only thing I can say is congrats on your victory on that dance game. I was wondering if you can teach me how to dance like that." AJ said as he was eating a bacon cheeseburger.

"A brainiac that wants to learn how to dance? No offense but I think there's more to dancing than you know. Besides, there's a lot of skill when it comes to it but with a big brain of yours, I don't know." Veronica replied as she was biting on some lettuce as was part of a salad.

"I may have a high IQ when it comes to my studies but doing other things such as dancing and having fun isn't my thing. But after seeing you dance and win against Johnny Step, I want to learn how. Please, can you teach me how to dance?" AJ spoke as he had a desperate look in his eyes wanting to learn how to dance.

"I can teach you how to dance but it isn't easy for me to tell ya. Dancing all depends on what you are interested. I got good in dancing because of the experience I got from cheerleading practice. Plus, I'm one heck of a good cheerleader don't ya think?" Veronica replied after as she smiled seeing how pleased she was of her talent.

"So can you please teach me? I'll do anything if you can teach me. Anything… except for me doing your homework for a month." AJ replied as though he was desperate, he wanted to learn.

"For a smart guy, you have a lot of guts but I'll tell you this… you want to learn that bad… I'll teach you. However, there's one thing I want to know… what do you mean when you felt that you have these types of weird feelings." Veronica spoke as she wondered what kinds of feelings that AJ had.

"Well, do you know this feeling that you have when you want to tell someone what you really feel?" AJ replied as he began to stutter getting nervous all the way.

"I know that feeling. It's something that in your heart that tells me you love someone. Even a brainiac like you have emotional feelings for someone. So, tell me… who do you like?" Veronica replied as she was drinking some soda through a straw.

"I don't know if you would either freak out at this or just tease me but… I… I think I like you." AJ spoke as Veronica was just stunned in hearing what he said.

AJ took a deep breath and prayed, he wondered what Veronica was gonna say. Fortunately, it wasn't going to be negative as she had words of courage that would make anyone proud.

"The only thing I can say is… wow. I just can't believe why you said that to me. No guy would ever like me just because I used to have an obsession to be as popular as Trixie once was but when she lost her popularity, I lost my desire to achieve that goal. But when I think about it… it doesn't really matter because now I can focus on my own goals. The only thing I can say for the time being is… why. Why do you have a liking for me?" Veronica said after as AJ tried to gether up his reasons why.

"Well, it's because you are a girl and all and… when I saw you dance and beat Johnny Step in _Dance Dance Revolution_, my heart raced like a bird that kept fluttering through the blue skies. The only thing I can say is this… Veronica, I really like you and it isn't the kind of feeling I would normally have for someone. It's a feeling that makes me happy inside knowing that I'm going to be friends with you." AJ replied in which Veronica had a caring smile and saw that even a brainiac can fall in love with a cutie.

"That's very sweet of you. I didn't know that you had these feelings for me so if you have an interest for me so bad… I guess we can be friends… but I know soon enough, we will be more than that. In the meantime, you deserve something that should make you happy." Veronica spoke as she then gave AJ a soft kiss on the cheek which made him a little mushy inside his heart.

Even though it was a mushy moment for the both of them, it would change as an angry Johnny Step wanted some revenge and it wasn't gonna be a pretty sight. He had a look of anger in his eyes as he wanted revenge after that dance game but it was gonna be a different kind of revenge.

"I hate to interrupt your little love moment but you and I have a score to settle." Johnny said as both Veronica and AJ looked at him in which he had a look of anger and disgust.

"What do you want? Don't tell me that you haven't learned your lesson since I beat you in _DDR_. Why don't you bother someone else for we have to go." Veronica replied but Johnny wasn't gonna let them go.

"Sorry but you ain't going nowhere unless you do something for me." Johnny spoke as he blocked their way and AJ tried to do something about it.

"Leave my girlfriend alone. She didn't do anything to you and you are overreacting just because you lost one game. So why don't you do us a favor and leave us alone." AJ said but not before Johnny looked at his short stature and then pushed him to a table.

"I don't listen to brainiacs and as for you… you are coming with me!" Johnny replied as he went after Veronica but someone stopped him in his tracks.

"Alright, what the heck is going on? Why are you picking on this girl especially since he is AJ's good friend." Timmy said as he had a stern look on his face and stopped Johnny in his tracks.

"Well, this girl beat me in _Dance Dance Revolution_ and I don't like being beat in a game I'm good at. So if I were you, step aside…" Johnny replied as Timmy wasn't gonna move at all.

"I don't like what you are doing but if I were you, let's make things a little easier. How about you go up against me in a duel and if I beat you, you leave her alone… and if you win, she's yours." Timmy said as Johnny took some thought but not before he came up with a decision.

"Alright, I guess it would be better. I'll be seeing you later cutie." Johnny replied as everyone went to the main floor and it was then the duel between them would begin.

"What are you thinking Timmy? If you lose then I'm gonna end up dating with this nuthead. Are you sure about this?" Veronica shouted as Timmy sighed seeing that he wasn't afraid.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing and I'll be sure that in 10 minutes, he'll be crying to his mommy." Timmy replied as Johnny had a look of anger in his eye.

"I think by the time ten minutes end, you'll be the one crying to your mommy." Johnny replied as he took out his Duel Disk and powered it up but not before he inserted his deck into the device.

"Your false threats do not one, impress me… two, it makes me puke and three, I'll be the one that will shut you up." Timmy spoke as he powered up his Duel Disk, inserted his deck and got ready for battle.

Even though the both of them began their duel, it wasn't gonna last long for Timmy would end it as soon as it began. Timmy's friends watched as they went at it but like Timmy said, it'll end faster than his terms have been said.

_8 minutes later…_

"Elemental Hero Tempest (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2800) attack his Heavy Metal King (ATK: 2150/DEF: 1900) now! Chaos Tempest Cannon!" Timmy shouted as he launched his attack taking down Johnny's best monster.

"No! My Heavy Metal King… even with Metalmorph (Trap Card) equipped to it, it still isn't enough. Now I'm down to no monsters left to protect me." Johnny replied as he had a look of shock as the duel was just about to end especially since his lifepoints was affected (Johnny's lifepoints: 3350).

"Hold up, I ain't finished for I have a card that will end it all. I reveal my De-Fusion (Spell Card) which splits my Tempest into the three monsters that created it. Observe!" Timmy shouted as the De-Fusion split his fusion monster into the three monsters that brought it together.

Elemental Hero Avian (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000), Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) and Elemental Hero Bubleman (ATK: 800/DEF: 1200) appeared on the field and all Johnny can do was look in shock as he was about to lose it all in just a split second.

"This goes to show that jerks like you shouldn't deserve anything… not even a woman. Avian, Sparkman and Bubbleman… triple attack to his lifepoints!" Timmy shouted as all three of his monsters made the attack taking out Johnny Step's lifepoints and winning the duel (Johnny's lifepoints: 0).

"Alright, Timmy. You did it… you beat that no good jerk Johnny Step." Veronica shouted as she cheered for her friend Timmy gaining the victory.

"Looks like I win this duel… now leave this woman and her friend alone you understand that?" Timmy replied as Johnny looked in disgrace as the three of them left the mall leaving Johnny to weep in disgrace.

As the three of them went outside, Timmy checked to see if Tootie was around and fortunately she wasn't. It was then the three of them decided to talk before they would go off their own ways.

"This is why you should back off from guys like Johnny Step. After all, guys like him and a cutie like you don't mix." Timmy said as he took a breather of relief.

"I'm just surprised though that Johnny turned out to be some sort of lowlife. At least we now know to back off from creeps like him." AJ replied as he had a keen eye looking at Veronica.

"Well, looks like I'l have to be careful with who I talk to. Sorry I had to put you through all of this Timmy." Veronica spoke as she let out a dissapointing sigh knowing that all these problems have occurred because of her.

"Don't worry about it, Veronica. What happens just happens… it's that simple. Anyway I gotta go home because I've got homework to do." Timmy said as he was edgy hoping to be on the move.

"Well I hope your education is as good as your dueling… the teachers are gonna get rough on ya if you slack off. See ya tomorrow and… thank you." Veronica replied as they all smiled and went their separate ways.

AJ and Veronica held hands as they went into direction while Timmy who had a determined smile was walking in another direction. With the sun coming down on the city of Dimmsdale, the three of them had in most cases an adventure but in reality… was just a short one. Who knows what happens next? Only fate has in store for Timmy and his friends as this story is far from done.


	17. A Way Off Day Off

_Note from the Author: It's been a while since I've posted a new chapter for this fic. The only thing I can tell you is that I've been quite busy with my schoolwork. It sucks just like a ghost vacuum but either way, I hope you enjoy it._

**Chapter 17 – The Way Off Day Off**

Normally, Timmy and his friends would be in school doing various things like schoolwork. However, it was different this time around for it was a weekend and in the weekend, no one is at school. It all began one Saturday morning as Timmy was having breakfast while watching something on tv. After watching a full hour of his favorite cartoon, _Crash Nebula_ he then hears an announcement regarding the United States Duel Monsters Tournament.

"Attention all duelists! This is Dan the Duellist speaking and I've got some news for all of you. In exactly one week, the United States Duel Monsters Tournament is gonna kick off with a bang! As you know, the tournament is all to prove who has what it takes to represent the United States in the World Championships." Dan said as he then showed the United States map where the tournament was gonna take place.

"Well well… the tournament takes place in the Big Apple eh? What a big way to make an impact in this competition." Timmy spoke as he continued to watch the announcement.

"Out of 256 duelists that have taken part in many preliminary competitions and tournaments, only 16 will make it to New York and take part in the duel of the 21st century. However, only one person will become the United States Champion and move on to the World Championships. More coverage will soon be revealed so stay tuned! And now, back to your standard programming." Dan spoke after as the information was told and then regular programming resumed.

"Oh wow. The tournament is gonna take place in exactly one week… dang, I'm so excited! I got to call Tootie and let her know about this." Timmy said as he finished his breakfast, got the phone and called up his girlfriend.

In Tootie's house, the phone began to ring and the one who picked it up turned out to be Tootie herself. She was still brushing her hair as she heard the phone rang. Without hesitation, she got the phone and answered it without hesitation.

"Hello? This is the Tutrani residence, who is this?" Tootie said in which Timmy's voice kicked in and a conversation began.

"Tootie, good morning. What are you up to?" Timmy replied on the phone in which she immediately recognized his voice in an instant.

"Oh hi Timmy. I'm right now brushing my hair so what's on your mind? Other than the fact that I hear that the United States Championship is taking place in precisely one week." Tootie spoke in which it made him shocked to discover the truth.

"So you heard didn't you? What do you want to do today anyway?" Timmy replied in which he wanted to know something.

"I don't know. There isn't much to do anyway and plus, we got to study for an exam that is gonna happen next week." Tootie said in which the young lad realized that he was self-aware of this.

"I'm aware of that. That's why I'm having the test on Monday instead of Wednesday." Timmy replied afterwards but not before the both of them realized that they needed to spend time with one another.

"I see. You really are lucky since you'll be going to New York to take part in the United States Championships." Tootie spoke after but that was when Timmy had an idea up his sleeves.

"Hey, you doing anything today because I was wondering if we can go to the mall for a few hours?" Timmy replied after in which his girlfriend was happy to accept.

"Sure. Besides, its boring here and I need some excitement today. You have something in mind?" Tootie spoke as Timmy tried to come up with some ideas.

"I'm not sure. I might as well think of something as the day goes along. If you have any ideas, I'd be very happen to listen and besides… I need all the help I can get for this." Timmy replied as he needed some support in doing this.

"Well, since you are going to head to New York City for the United States Duel Monsters Tournament… I figured that you should have that time to prepare your deck." Tootie spoke in which she wondered if her idea worked and fortunately, it did.

"Why not. Besides, I need one final check to see if my deck is at full potential. I'll meet you in your house in about 15 minutes because I have to get dressed for all of this." Timmy said as his girlfriend had one final thing to tell him.

"Okay, I'll meet you there. I love you Timmy-boy." Tootie replied as Timmy said that he loved her back.

After they ended their conversation, Tootie began to get dressed as she was looking forward to being with her boyfriend. It was then she looked at a picture frame where the both of them spent time together. She smiled and knew that they were good moments. It was then out of nowhere Leila came by as if she had went off and dome something.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day and since you are my godparent, you are assigned to be at least by my side." Tootie spoke as Leila was completely perplexed by the comments that she had heard.

"I had something to do. Besides, don't fairies have lives of their own? I know you are my godparent but there are things I need to do. So, what's on your mind?" Leila replied as she sat down in a meditative position wondering what her godchild had planned.

"Well, I'm going out with Timmy again and some of it has to do with him going to the United States Duel Monsters championships. He also told me that he had gotten two plane tickets to New York and he knows that I'm going with him." Tootie spoke as Leila understood everything that would come to pass.

"Wow. You two together in the Big Apple will be something memorable. I can't wait till that time comes. When are you leaving?" Leila wondered as Tootie didn't have a clue when Timmy was gonna leave.

"I don't know. The only thing I can say is Timmy will need my full support." Tootie replied as she was determined to show her support for Timmy.

"He will. Don't forget that his fairy godparents are also supporting him so no matter what, he can never lose. However, from the looks of things I believe that he'll need your support right now." Leila spoke as they then heard Timmy's voice coming from outside.

As they went to the window, they saw Timmy waiting outside looking forward to being with the one he so truly loves and supports. After waiting a few minutes, Tootie arrived with an outfit that was sweet and fortunately, it was something that Timmy likes. After the both of them shared hugs and kisses, they were immediately on the move looking forward to an exciting and positive day. Since the United States Duel Monsters championship was only a few days away, it was the perfect opportunity for Timmy to prepare himself for the battles that were yet to come.

"Sorry about the delay. I was talking to Leila since she's been out on doing stuff that I don't know about." Tootie spoke as they were walking to the mall.

"Have you been able to ask her on what she was up to? If you are that concerned, I think you should tell her how you feel about this." Timmy replied but she replied with something of her own.

"I can't. I told her what she was up to before but all I get is being shunned by her. Though she is my godparent, she hasn't been living up to her main responsibilities. She says that you are the only person that will protect me. What if she's wrong and you don't?" Tootie spoke as Timmy immediately stopped walking and looked at her with a shocked perplexion.

"Listen, ever since you and I have been together I've had these thoughts on my mind. They aren't negative thoughts so you don't have to feel bad. It's just that… well, I think that what Leila is trying to say is that I will always be by your side no matter what. If she thinks that I would turn my back on you… you are wrong. And do you want to know why that I will never leave your side…" Timmy replied as if he had a little surprise for her.

All Tootie can do was wonder what he had planned and fortunately, it was gonna be anything but surprising. As he looked at her with delight, he revealed a surprise that not even Tootie would expect.

"Here is why. Tootie, I want you to come to New York with me. I can't win this competition alone and so it is why I ask you… will you be with me in the Big Apple?" Timmy said as he held in his hand a plane ticket that he had gotten from Pegasus himself.

"Timmy… I don't know what to say… the ony thing I can say for now is… yes. I will accompany you to New York… I can't ever thank you enough." Tootie replied as she went into his arms and hugged her with all the love she can give him.

Once Timmy gave Tootie the plane ticket, she had a feeling of excitement knowing that Timmy wasn't gonna be alone. Without hesitation, the both of them went to the mall and got busy on what needed to be done.

"Dang, who'd had thought that the card shop would be at the 3rd floor? I hate climbing stairs." Timmy said as he saw a sign near the escalator saying that it was 'out of service'.

"Aw, come on. Don't be such a worrywart just because of a set of esclators not working. Let's just take the escalator then… it's much easier." Tootie replied as she held Timmy's arm firmly along with holding his hand to boot.

The both of them without hesitation went to the elevator and was on the way to the 3rd floor. It was no surprise that today was gonna be anything but strangely enough, the day would be anything but unexpected. As the elevator continued upwards, Timmy's girlfriend had something on her mind and it wasn't hesitant to tell him.

"Hey, Timmy? Have you been able to get your hands on the Duel Monsters Tournament Rulebook yet?" Tootie said and it put Timmy into a state of unexpected shock and forget.

"Dang it. I knew I forgot to get a rulebook yesterday from the cardshop. Now I'll never know how the format of the tournament is gonna be." Timmy replied as he immediately knew that there would be a big problem.

"Give it a rest ya big baby. I'll pick up a rulebook today so you might as well be lucky I'm here for ya." Tootie spoke as she had that calm unnerving attitude that recognizes her as a girl with attitude.

"Sorry. It's that I get sidetracked since there are many different things that happen all at once. I just wish I can take things easy for a change." Timmy replied as the elevator reached the third floor and with it, they were on their way to the card shop.

As they arrived at the card shop, they saw many kids looking around at some of the many cards while others were buying booster packs and structure decks. With a feeling of curiousity and wonder, he knew that he would require a lot of work finalizing his deck in hopes of making it tournament-material.

"I guess this is it I believe. There are a lot of different cards here that could help any duelist. Hmmm… maybe my deck should get some improvement." Tootie spoke as she took out her deck from her custom pink deck box that had a small picture of Timmy on it.

"Let me guess… you want to improve your deck as well. Be my guest if you like… after all, if you are planning to get yourself involved in dueling, I suggest that you put a lot of effort in hopes of getting the best cards." Timmy replied as he smiled at her showing that he cares.

Tootie began to check out all the different cards that were available and from looking at it, there were an excellent variety to choose. As she checked through her Harpie-Amazoness deck, she knew that any of these cards can provide an opportunity to make it stronger. Meanwhile, Timmy was looking for someone who was an expert in dueling decks but it wasn't gonna be easy.

"Oh, hi. Welcome to the Dimmsdale Card Shop, how can I help you?" one of the employees said as he saw Timmy looking for someone.

"Yes. I'm here looking for cards to help perfect my dueling deck. You see, I'm taking part in the United States Duel Monsters Championship in a few days and I want to see if my deck is up to pace. Are there any cards needed for a deck such as this?" Timmy replied in which he showed the employee his deck.

When he looked at it, he was surprised in all of the cards that were contained in the deck. Just by looking at it, he saw that it was a deck built for a true world champion. The employee was speechless at seeing that he had acquired various rare cards but the weirdest thing about it was that he got them by some kind of extreme means.

"How… where did you get these cards? Are you like rich or something?" the employee spoke as Timmy was hesitant to give him a reply of his own.

"Most of the cards I've gotten were from a contest I won from Industrial Illusions. As for some of the other cards, I got them off of duelists by means of the anti-rule." Timmy replied but the instant he said those two words, the employee would be in a state of shock.

"No way… the anti-rule! That rule had ceased since the Battle City tournament. I thought that rule would never be used again but…" the employee spoke after in which Timmy explained the real reasons of the anti-rule.

"But the anti-rule is only used by duelists who want either a little action or a way to improve their deck by any means necessary. In my case, the anti-rule is only necessary for me if I want to attain a more powerful deck." Timmy replied after the card shop employee finished looking at his deck and gave it back to him.

"I'm surprised. For a duelist like you that has to rely on the anti-rule I'm impressed with the deck you've acquired. However if you are gonna win the United States Duel Monsters Championship well, you are gonna need more than just rare cards… you are gonna need some serious skill." The employee said in which he was pleased with what he saw.

"And just how am I supposed to do that? Don't tell me I got to duel someone to see if I'm strong enough." Timmy replied in shock seeing that the conclusion would lead to it.

"That's just the case. If you are to see if your deck is strong enough, you have to do somebody and it ain't going to be me. So are you interested in some good cards or what? Not to be rude but I don't have all day." The employee spoke afterwards in which his words fully gave Timmy an idea.

"Uh excuse me… I'm interested in a card called Harpy Queen. How much is it?" Tootie said as the employee overheard her call and was on his way.

"Give me a second… okay. So you are interested in Harpie Queen aren't you? That's considered to be a Super Rare card and it costs quite a lot… but since I helped your friend out, I'll sell it to ya for $15. What do you say?" the employee said as he put on a plastic glove, opened a glass shelf door and took out the card with utmost care.

Taking out some money from her baby blue jacket, she gave it to the employee in which she paid some money to acquire it. Once Tootie got Harpy Queen, she began to read what the card was about as well as its effect but not before she asked for one more thing.

"Oh, do you have a tournament rulebook regarding the Duel Monsters United States Championships? I would like to have one if you do." Tootie spoke as the employee gave her a tournament rulebook.

The tournament rulebook contained all the rules and regulations that involved every Duel Monsters tournament that has ever been thrown including the United States Championships and the upcoming World Championships that would soon take place. As she read it, it was then that Timmy had found a card that he would require for his deck.

"Excuse me dude… there is a card that I am highly interested in. Can you come here for a second please?" Timmy said as the employee went to where Timmy was and saw the card hat he was interested in.

"For your information, my name is Jake ad I wish you don't call me 'dude'. Other than that what you are seeing right now is the Elemental Hero Stratos card, a card that is of Elemental Hero material. If you want it, then its just a measly $12." Jake replied as Timmy took out his wallet and gave him the money.

Like he did previously, Jake used his glove to take the Stratos card and handed it to Timmy. As he looked at it, it seemed that he had founded a card neccesary for success. Once he put it in his deck, Timmy along with his girlfriend were on their way out of the cardshop hoping to focus on the rest of their day.

"At least I'm satisfied that I got myself a good card. Elemental Hero Stratos is awesome and its got two sweet effects. The effect goes like this, 'When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can select and activate one of the following effects. 1) Destroy Spell or Trap Cards on the field up to the number of "Elemental Hero" and "Destiny Hero" monsters you control (not counting this card). 2) Select and add 1 "Elemental Hero" or "Destiny Hero" monster from your Deck to your hand.' These are two useful effects but I'll have to choose carefully if I am gonna succeed." Timmy said as Tootie was proud in seeing him gain a stronger card.

"Well, you won't believe what my Harpy Queen's effect is cause it will seriously rock out loud." Tootie replied as she was excited of her new card just by looking at it.

"Really? Then why don't you tell me? If you think my Stratos is exciting, tell me what your monster's effect is." Timmy spoke as he wanted to know very badly.

"It's effect is the following: 'Discard this card from your hand to Graveyard, add a Harpie's Hunting Ground from your deck into your hand. This card's name is treated as Harpie Lady when it's on the field or in the Graveyard.' Wow, that is one heck of a special effect." replied Tootie as she was pleased in seeing that her card was stronger than Timmy's.

"Well, your monster may have higher attack points but it wouldn't matter since my monster has two sweet effects. But anyway, it wouldn't matter because we both got good cards. So what do you want to do now? Wanna get something to eat." Timmy said as she nodded in positivity knowing that they were hungry.

Heading to the 2nd floor, they went to a pizza shop where they each got a slice of cheese pizza with _Diet Pepsi_ to boot. After paying for the pizza, they went to a table and began eating. While they were eating, Tootie was reading the tournament rulebook and began seeing the many rules and regulations that were involved. Timmy was curious in wondering what his girlfriend was reading and fortunately, he wanted to find out.

"Hey Tootie, you've been reading that Tournament Rulebook for quite some time. Is there something you aren't telling me that has to do with the tournament?" Timmy said as he took a bite out of his cheese pizza slice.

"Well Timmy, I think there is something you should know. Since this tournament involves duelists from all over the United States, they split the entire overall bracket into four groups." Tootie replied afterwards as she knew that this information would be helpful.

"Hold up. Let me check something I still got. It may have something to do with what you mentioned about the overall bracket. Can you continue reading?" Timmy said afterwards as he went through his pockets hoping to find something to further explain what Tootie mentioned.

"Okay. There are 256 duelists that will compete in the tournament with 64 duelists in each group. The top four duelists that win in their respective groups will move on to the Grand Finals. A four-way duel will occur to determine which duelists fight whom in the final two matches." Tootie replied as she continued explaining Timmy the lowdown as he searched for something of great importance.

"Here it is. This is the invitation that I got when I won the Dimmsdale Duel-Off a year ago. I knew that it would come in handy since… I'm in Group A." Timmy spoke as Tootie understood what was happening.

"I knew it. Looks like you are in Group A but we don't know which slot you'll fit. Only time will tell for the likes of you. I know you'll do great and I won't give up on ya." Tootie replied as she kissed his cheek making him feel happy inside.

Although those two shared a 'little' moment, it was only gonna be interrupted when they heard some commention happening in the first 1st floor of Dimmsdale Mall. The both of them looked outside and checked out what was happening. A duel was happening and to no surprise, it was a young fellow who was all in yellow but had the attitude and strength of a dinosaur. He was a teenager that had light brown skin, black hair with most of it being braided, and an outfit of yellow from his vest and dinosaur bandana to the brown in his long survival khaki pants with black shoes. He also had jade green eyes and a necklace that was made of dinosaur bones. He was with a duel disk and knew that a duel was gonna take place. The only thing was that his opponent was someone that no one would expect infact, it was someone that was once a champion.

"Looks like I'm going to enjoy this duel big time. Who'd have thought today I would have you as my opponent. This is gonna be very sweet." The young fellow said as he put the duel disk on his wrist and got himself ready for battle.

"If that is the case, fine. Get ready because my dinos are gonna give ya a trashing." Rex Raptor replied as he got his duel disk on and ready to go.

"Huh? What's going on here… who is that guy? Why is he dueling Rex Raptor, a minor-league duelist? Something isn't right here." Timmy spoke as then a familiar person came by and saw what was happened.

"I think that's because this duelist is a Duel Academy graduate. Don't tell me you never heard of Kenneth "The Dino Rider" Tyranno." Tad said as he was watching the duel that was about to take place.

"You! What brings you here? Don't tell me you are in this as well cause if you are, I won't stand for it." Timmy replied as he willing to fight his rival no matter what it took but Tad wasn't interested.

"You shouldn't worry. I'm not in the mood to fool around anyway. Kenneth is going one-on-one against minor league duelist Rex Raptor. It's a first to see Rex Raptor back into dueling but I never thought he come out of his dinosaur shell for a chance at glory." Tad spoke in which the duel between both competitors was about to begin.

"This is my opportunity, my chance… and with this shot at the United States Championship, my glory will be reborn. Rex Raptor will rise again!" Rex shouted as his overzealous lust for victory was consuming him.

"If I were you, I suggest you lighten up. This isn't the United States Tournament dinobreath so if you want to duel now… let's go." Kenneth replied as he was ready to rock.

Rex Raptor agreed as well and the both of them was getting ready to duel. The question was… what was gonna happen? Who would triumph as the better dinosaur? Kenneth Tyranno or Rex Raptor? Find out and see.


	18. Bad to the Dinosaur Bone

_Author's Note: I've been in serious delay due to my schoolwork but I hope its enough. Trust me, I'm sorry for some serious delay so enjoy. Note, this entire story will be split into four arcs which will cover various situations. If you have any questions, please leave me a message._

**Chapter 18 – Bad to the Dinosaur Bone**

As we last left Timmy and Tootie, the both of them were enjoying a nice good time together but that time would soon come to a close as they witness a duel between two individual duelists. Each of them are respective in the Dinosaur-type category but when it came to seeing who were better, we are about to find out. Sunset began to take shape in the town of Dimmsdale as a duel was gonna occur in the 1st floor of Dimmsdale Mall. Timmy along with Tootie went downstairs to get a good view on the battle but it was only just the beginning.

"Prepare yourself, Rex Raptor. You are about to be stomped flat by my dinosaurs." Kenneth said as he looked at his opponent with utomost determination.

"You? A dinosaur duelist! You so gotta be kidding me. Let's get it on! Time to duel!" Rex replied as both players drew their respective hands (Rex's hand: 5, Kenneth's hand: 5) and started the duel off.

"I guess this is it… it's one dino duelist against the other." Timmy said as he was watching what was happening.

"The question is… who will rise out on top as the superior dino duelist? Only time will tell." Tootie replied as the duel between Kenneth and Rex has begun.

"Alright, then. I go first in this duel! I'll set one card face down and then I summon my Two-Headed Giant Rex (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200) in attack mode!" Rex (Hand: 4) spoke as he made his move bringing forth a monster to the field.

The monster was a dinosaur-type and had two heads to boot. It was of a violet color and it also had wings for it would fly… but not likely. Seeing the appearance of Two-Headed Giant Rex made a lot of people surprised as it was Rex's opening gambit. But for Kenneth however, he has a gambit of his own that would surprise people a lot.

"Is that all? From a duel that is so out of class, it doesn't impress me one bit. Why don't I show you a move of my own and it goes something like this… I play my Gilasaurus (ATK: 1400/DEF: 400) in attack mode." Kenneth (Hand: 5) said as he summoned a meat-eating dinosaur that was vicious in a khaki color.

"Looks like you summoned that Gilasaurus by means of its special effect. I know all about it since I have it in my deck as well." Rex replied as Kenneth had an explanation of his own.

"Maybe so but he isn't gonna be on the field for long because I'm going to sacrifice it… since summoning Gilasaurus was by means of a special summon, I sacrifice it to summon my Dark Driceratops (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1400)!" Kenneth (Hand: 4) shouted as his monster was offered to bring out something stronger.

The monster was large and it had wings so it could fly but its color of green and brown were strange for a creature such as this. It didn't matter though for its power was even stronger than the likes of Two-Headed King Rex.

"My new monster has a very special effect for if my monster's attack points are higher than your monster's defense points, the difference is dealt to you as battle damage. Now my Driceratops attack his Two-Headed King Rex! Spin Tail Slam!" Kenneth shouted as his monster made the attack.

Kenneth flew high into the air and using its tail struck down Two-Headed King Rex destroying it which caused Rex Raptor to lose lifepoints (Rex's lifepoints: 3200). If that wasn't surprising, the crowd was surprised to see the first turn go off with a bang.

"I'll set two cards face down and my turn is done. If you think that my Dark Driceratops is good well just wait… the worst is ahead for ya." Kenneth (Hand: 2) said as his turn was done but Rex had other plans.

"You got off lucky and trust me, that won't happen again. I reveal my face-down card Call of the Haunted (Trap Card) which lets me get back a monster that's in my graveyard. I bring back my Two-Headed Giant Rex!" Rex (Hand: 5) said as he knew what the risks were by doing this.

"I took it down once and I swear that I will take it down again. Trust me, you have no idea how strong I can be." Kenneth replied as it offended Rex but it didn't matter as he was ready to bring it up a notch.

"Say what you want ya dino dummy. I'm offering up my Two-Headed King Rex so I can summon my Frostosaurus (ATK: 2600/DEF: 1700)!" Rex (Hand: 4) shouted as his Two-Headed King Rex was offered to bring forth something even more unexpected.

The monster was large like a brachiosaurus but its entire body was covered in solid ice. If that wasn't bad enough, it was a dinosaur that was even stronger than Kenneth's Dark Driceratops. It made him nervous but it made Rex pleased with what he had brought forth.

"Alright my Frostosaurus turn that Dark Driceratops into solid ice with Arctic Frost Breath!" Rex shouted as his gigantic Frostosaurus unleashed his attack.

Moving its large neck back, it unleashed a cold icy breath that froze Dark Driceratops in its place in which immediately hit the ground and destroyed it in just one strike. If that wasn't bad enough, Kenneth's lifepoints was affected by it all but it didn't matter (Kenneth's lifepoints: 3800).

"I'll set one card face down and let you take a try at me. Though I may have taken out only a small chunk of your lifepoints, this monster is more than enough to take any monster you bring out." Rex (Hand: 3) spoke as he ended his turn giving Kenneth the opportunity to strike back.

As the duel continued on, Timmy and Tootie were surprised on what was happening and fortunately it was something of positivity.

"Well this is no surprise. Kenneth may have gained the lead but it isn't gonna last that way for long." Tootie said as she saw the duel continue on.

"Rex Raptor's Frostosaurus is indeed very powerful but what will Kenneth have planned next? He's gonna need a serious boost if he is to triumph against Rex Raptor." Timmy replied as Kenneth began his duel but not before he decides to take it to the next level.

"Alright… it's time we change the environment of this battle. So I activate my field spell Jurassic World (Spell Card)!" Kenneth (Hand: 2) shouted as the field immediately took full change.

The field transformed into a lush jurassic environment as palm trees, forests and mountains emerge from within. By just looking around the entire battlefield, it seemed that things change but it was no surprise that Rex was also gonna get the advantage.

"I know what Jurassic World does. For every Dinosaur and Winged-Beast type monster on the field, their attack and defense points increase by 300. Good move but it actually helps strengthen my Frostosaurus (ATK: 2900/DEF: 2000)." Rex said as his monster's power grew due to Kenneth playing a field spell card.

"It doesn't matter. Besides, there's more than one way to take out a dinosaur and I know it for sure because I am one. Now I play my Pot of Greed (Spell Card) and this lets me draw twice. Next, I summon my Archaeopteryx (ATK: 300/DEF: 1300) in attack mode!" Kenneth (Hand: 2) replied as he brought forth a monster that flew like a bird.

It's attack and defense points increased due to Jurassic World's effect (ATK: 600/DEF:1600) and it didn't impress Rex Raptor one bit. However, what he didn't know won't hurt as the Dino Rider has a surprise up his sleeve.

"Your monster has only 600 attack points while my Frostosaurus has also five times that much. What are you planning?" Rex said as Kenneth played a spell card from his hand which would turn the tide.

"Something like this… I activate my Injection Boost (Spell Card) and this doubles my Archaeopteryx's attack points for one turn. But when my turn comes to an end, my monster's attack points become 0." Kenneth (Hand: 1) replied as he saw Archaeopteryx glow with its attack strength doubled (ATK: 1200).

"You just made its attack strength to 1200. What good are you gonna do with that unless…" Rex spoke after as Kenneth explained his reasons why his monster's power doubled.

"Unless is right… this monster can bypass your Frostosaurus and attack your lifepoints directly. Archaeopteryx attack Rex Raptor's lifepoints directly! Sonic Screech!" Kenneth shouted as his monster made the attack.

His monster went high into the air and as it opened its mouth, it unleashed a powerful scrrech that struck Rex Raptor hard and good. With his lifepoints now down to half (Rex's lifepoints: 2000), Kenneth gained a large lead.

"Now I'll set one card face down and end my turn. With your lifepoints now down to half, it seems that its only a matter of time before I win it." Kenneth (Hand: 0) spoke as Rex was aggravated of the latest move.

"If you think a move like that is gonna stop me, you are wrong. I will become the United States Duel Monsters champion and not even you will stop me!" Rex shouted as his eyes was filled with anger for redemption.

"Okay, is that all you talk about? Wanting to regain your former glory just cause you aren't the best anymore? Times have changed and now the best are only honored to those that can earn it with respect and not by means of foul play. There's a reason why people like Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler are at the top and guys like you are at the bottom." Kenneth replied as his words pissed off Rex even more.

"It's what I hear everyday… Yugi this, Joey that, Kaiba… I don't care about any of them. They can rot in hell for all I care! All that matters to me is reaching the top and I'll do it by any means necessary even if it means beating Dimmsdale's top duelist… Timmy Turner!" Rex shouted back in which the desire to win consumed him.

"I guess people like you don't get it. Even after you lost to many different duelists, you still do not understand… it tells me that people like you never learn." Kenneth replied as he took a breather and was ready for what Rex Raptor had in store.

"We will see about that… because I'm ending this battle right now! I play Polymerization (Spell Card) and I fuse from my hand Gilasaurus and Kaitoptera (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1600) to bring forth Horned Saurus (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1800)!" Rex (Hand: 1) said as he initiated a fusion.

The fusion of two dinosaurus brought forth a flying beast that looked similar to a Pteranodon but was black in color and hovered high into the air. If that wasn't enough, it's attack and defense increased due to Jurassic World (ATK: 2300/DEF: 2100). Kenneth smiled as he was surprised that Rex brought something stronger to the fray.

"What are you smiling about? There's nothing you can do that can stand up to the power of my dinosaurs. Even if you do got something up your sleeve, it won't work one bit." Rex said as Kenneth wasn't as impressed as he thought he would be.

"If you think I'm gonna wimp out just because you brought a big bad monster to the field guess what, I'm not impressed. Finish your turn so that my monsters can have your dinos for breakfast, lunch and dinner." Kenneth replied as he had a smile on his face knowing that he would enjoy what Rex had planned.

"If I was Kenneth looking down at two monsters that have more than 2000 attack points, I wouldn't laugh at all. Horned Saurus has a nasty effect for when its summoned, it can attack the player directly." Timmy said as he saw the duel heat up.

"I wouldn't worry about it… besides, this is one battle that will soon come to an end. Rex Raptor is down to 2000 lifepoints while Kenneth has 3800." Tad replied afterwards.

"So what does this mean? I'm confused about all of this." Tootie spoke after in a confused state.

"In other words, the former Regional Champ is about to have a breakdown in this duel. Just watch and see... I think you'll be quite impressed." Tad replied as everyone continued to watch the duel take place.

"I'm not finished yet as I play my Pot of Greed letting me draw twice. Next I equip my Horned Saurus with Fury of the Dinosaur (Spell Card). This gives my monster an extra 1000 attack points but I have to discard a card from my hand to do so." Rex (Hand: 0) said as his Horned Saurus gained a huge power boost in terms of strength (ATK: 3300).

"Well, I'll be… 3300 attack points. I'm actually impressed with you for once." Kenneth replied afterwards as he was pleased with Rex's latest move.

"You know I'm actually pleased that you said that because this ends here right now. First my Frostosaurus will attack your Archaeopteryx and since it has 0 attack points, this will be a breeze. Use Arctic Frost Breath!" Rex shouted as his monster made his move.

"Nice try, Rex. You activated my trap… go Amber Pit (Trap Card)!" Kenneth replied as he activated his trap.

"What? Amber Pit… no way!" Rex shouted afterwards shocked in seeing that unexpected surprise.

"This works whenever one of my monsters is targeted by an opponent's monster.The trap automatically stops your monster and forces it into defense mode. If you think that's bad enough, this trap is a continous one." Kenneth replied afterwards as the trap took effect.

A blast of sand came out of the trap card striking Frostosaurus and stopping it in its tracks. If that wasn't bad enough, Frostosaurus ended up in defense mode due to the continous trap. Kenneth let out a smirk and it made Rex Raptor even more aggravated. Even though it was a reckless move, he was gonna except another strong assault thanks to Rex Raptor's fusion dinosaur.

"You may have stopped my Frostosaurus, you won't stop this. Horned Saurus, attack his lifepoints directly!" Rex shouted as he ordered his monster to strike.

"Wait just a cotton-pickin minute! How can your flying dino attack me directly if I have my Archaeopteryx… please tell me it's a trick!" Kenneth replied as he was just dumbfounded in seeing what Rex was up to.

"It's no trick. If my Horned Saurus is summoned successfully, I can bypass your little bird and attack you directly! Tough break and besides… you are done. Now my monster attack with Sonic Roar Blast!" Rex spoke afterwards.

His fusion monster flew up airborne and launched a powerful sonic blast striking Kenneth hard and taking away over ¾ of his lifepoints (Kenneth's lifepoints: 500). Rex had a smile on his face knowing that he had made a powerful assault but that would soon change.

"I think I've made you suffer enough so I end my turn. You only have 500 lifepoints so no matter what you do will be useless. So go ahead and make your final move!" Rex shouted as he had a smile on his face knowing that he would be dominant to win the duel.

((This is just not my day. I'm down to 500 lifepoints and I've got nothing in my arsenal. If there is anything I would do, it's forfeit… but its not happening. I just know that there is a card in my hand that can save my keister from Raptor's two dinos. Alright… here goes nothing!)) Kenneth thought as he drew a card from his deck and knowing that it may be his last, he had to make it count.

"So… did you draw something good? Not that it would matter anyway since I'm gonna win it." Rex spoke as he wondered what Kenneth would draw.

"I hate to say it… but the card I drew is gonna put an end to this duel… in this case, you! From my hand, I activate my Roll of Fate (Spell Card) and… I'm not a guy that relies on this stuff but oh well." Kenneth replied as he activated the card which caused a six-sided die to appear.

"What's the deal with that dice? Don't tell me you took that trait from that jerk Joey Wheeler did ya?" Rex spoke in outburst but his opponent didn't listen as he was ready to make his move.

"If you shut up, maybe you might know what I'm gonna do next. Roll of Fate allows me to roll a six-sided die and the number it lands out allows me to draw that many cards. However, I have to discard the same number of cards from my deck to the graveyard. Now Roll of Fate… decide what I draw!" Kenneth shouted as the dice began to spin determining its outcome.

The crowd was watching the dice roll and as it bounced off the ground, it was closer in reaching its outcome. Timmy along with his girlfriend continued to watch while Tad who had an evil smirk on his face continued to see what was happening. As the dice stopped rolling, it landed on a number that made Kenneth feel quite comfortable.

"Yeah, I roll a five! That means I get to draw five cards from my deck but I have to discard the same amount to the graveyard." Kenneth said as he drew five cards from his deck (Kenneth's hand: 5) while discarding the same amount from his deck to the graveyard.

((This can't be good! Now that he has a new hand, this guy will beat me. What's worse is that I have no hand but either way, his monster may attack me directly but it won't matter because my Horned Saurus will crush it.)) Rex thought as Kenneth saw his new hand with a positive delight but it wouldn't be the same for his opponent.

"This duel has officially ended and here is why. From my hand, I play my Earthquake (Spell Card) spell and this allows me to switch every monster on the field into defense mode." Kenneth (Hand: 4) spoke as his spell card switched Rex's Horned Saurus into defense mode.

"You may have switched my monster to defense mode but my lifepoints are now safe thanks to your mistake." Rex replied after but he didn't expect things to get any worse.

"You better be careful with what you wish for because you might get it. Next from my hand, I play my Modified Ultra Evolution Pill (Spell Card) and here is how it works… I offer up a Winged Beast-type monster on the field so I can special summon a Dinosaur-type monster from my hand. So I offer up my Archaeopteryx so I can summon my Black Tyranno (ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800) in attack mode!" Kenneth (Hand: 2) shouted as his Archaeopteryx was offered to bring out a dinosaur that was big, black and bad to the bone.

Rex can only look in shock as one of Kenneth's best monsters appeared on the field. To make matters worse, it let out a powerful roar that cracked most of the glass in the area. It was then everyone heard a smirk from Rex Raptor and then it turned into laughter.

"Man, I must have missed the dang joke! Why are you laughing like some sort of ninny?" Kenneth wonders as Rex continued to laugh but he quieted down and explain.

"Look like your attitude must be getting stale. Your Black Tyranno has 2600 attack points and my Horned Saurus has 3300. What were you thinking?" Rex replied as he knew that Kenneth made a bad move but that would prove wrong.

((If I was Rex Raptor, the last thing I'd be doing is laughing because he's about to get beat.)) Tad thought as the duel reached its inevitable conclusion.

"Well since both your monsters are in defense mode, my Black Tyranno has a special effect. If all the monsters on your side of the field are in defense mode, then this dinosaur can attack you directly!" Kenneth shouted as the special ability of Black Tyranno sent a shock up his brain.

"What? No way! This… this can't be happening!" Rex replied after as he was shocked to see that his victorywas about to be short0lived.

"Well it is and it ends here now. Black Tyranno attack his lifepoints directly with Tyranno Tail Slam!" Kenneth shouted as he launched his final assault.

Black Tyranno raced straight for Rex Raptor and using its tail, he was given a smack sending him flying straight into a trashcan. If that wasn't bad enough, his lifepoints went down to 0 making Kenneth the absolute victor. As for Rex Raptor… he wasn't as lucky as he thought he'd be.

"It looks like I am the better dino duelist here. As for you, I like how you end up… in the trash just like your reputation. If you think you have what it takes to represent our country, guess what… not happening." Kenneth said as Rex tried to get up from the intensity of the direct attack.

Kenneth turned around and left with a positive smile on his face knowing he did what he have to do. The crowd who watched the duel dissipated as they went off doing their random stuff. Timmy and Tootie were surprised in seeing the duel end as shocking as this but fortunately, they want to know why. They went outside seeing what was going on and they saw Kenneth drinking a bottle of water while taking a breather.

"So, you must be Kenneth right? The guy that beat Rex Raptor with that Black Tyranno?" Timmy said in a nervous manner.

"Yeah, I'm Kenneth Tyranno. What's it to ya?" Kenneth replied in which he had an attitude that burned like fire.

"We know that but you need to relax. What's with you and all that attitude of yours?" Tootie spoke after enraged after Kenneth's shouting.

"Sorry, its that whenever I duel I get so tense and excited knowing that I want to win the duel no matter what. It's my attitude that makes me so similar to a dinosaur which explains my outbursts. Oh well… at least I'm looking forward to the United States Duel Monsters Tournament… I long for a worthy adversary." Kenneth replied as he looked up at the sky thinking about an adversary that would be worthy for him.

"Hey, it's alright man. You aren't the only one that is taking part in this competition. I'm taking part in the tournament as well." Timmy spoke in which Kenneth was surprised to see that he found another opponent in the United States Tournament.

"Well, I'll be. The only thing I can say is good luck dude. I just hope that I don't get to battle you in the competition." Kenneth replied as he was joking around.

"If I do battle you, I hope you give it your best. You really kicked Rex Raptor's butt to the curve." Timmy said after as he was surprised to see his potential.

"Yep. I'm the better Dinosaur Duelist here and if anyone else wants to cross my path, I'll crush them like a Tyrannosaurus' foot would." Kenneth replied after as they were joking around for a bit.

"Hey, Timmy. Let's head home… I've had enough of this for one day." Tootie spoke as she wanted to go home.

"Looks like I'll be seeing ya in New York City. Just hope you don't go easy on me." Kenneth replied as he and Timmy shook hands.

"I won't. I look forward to facing you in the tournament. Later!" Timmy said as he went with Tootie back home while Kenneth continued to looking at the sky.

"Looks like you made a new friend huh Timmy." Tootie spoke as she was wondering of the talk between Kenneth and him.

"Yeah, I did. But he isn't an ordinary friend… let's just say that we are rivals. I'm more psyched about the United States tournament but either way… I know I will triumph." Timmy replied as they walked back home.

Meanwhile, Rex Raptor was walking out of the mall after suffering a humiliated defeat at the hands of Kenneth. The duel took its toll as he must had suffered a concussion and would soon collapse but someone helped him up.

"Huh? Hey… who the heck are you? Why are you… helping me?" Rex spoke as he was nearly losing consciousness but continued to stay alive as he was helped by an unlikely fellow.

A few minutes later, Rex woke up in the innards of a trailer park… Chester's trailer house. He looked around and saw Chester nearby sitting down in a wooden chair. All Rex Raptor had in his thoughts were shock and confusion.

"Did you have a good rest? That duel took a serious toll on you especially since you got your butt kicked by Kenneth." Chester spoke as he stayed calm and collective.

"Where… where am I? Huh, where's my duel disk?" Rex replied as he found that his duel disk wasn't on his wrist.

"You'll need a break because you feel like crap right about now. After all, the way you are at you'll feel like a complete embrassment." Chester spoke afterwards as his words made Rex angry.

"What good is that gonna do? He was just lucky when he beaten me. I promise that I'll beat Kenneth and put him in his place." Rex replied but even his words didn't mean a thing as Chester saw that his pride was shattered due to a single loss.

"And then what… even if you do beat Kenneth, you can never beat Timmy. The only thing I can say to you is this… you don't have what it takes. Why don't I take your place in the United States tournament and show everyone what I'm made of." Chester shouted as he was determined to prove everyone that he is stronger than Timmy.

"Sorry but I don't think you have what it takes. You were eliminiated in the early rounds of the Dimmsdale Duel-Off so you don't have what it takes to take part in the United States Tournament. However, if you have this pass it will allow you to compete in the tournament. Since you so want to prove yourself, fine take it." Rex replied as he gave him his pass knowing that he would be a better duelist.

"Thanks but… why are you giving me this anyway?" Chester spoke as he was confused why Rex would give him his pass.

"You want to prove yourself that you have what it takes to be champion… I think you may have that opportunity. Now listen, you'll be leaving on Wednesday for a flight to New York. You can bring someone along but as long as you show them this pass then you will be in the green. I will be watching the tournament so you better not lose." Rex replied as Chester obtained all the information he can acclaim.

"Alright, I'm aware of this. If you still want to stay and rest here, be my guest." Chester said as by the time he looked at him again, he was gone.

Realizing that Rex Raptor went off after getting that much rest, Chester decided not to find him but knowing he has a ticket to the United States title. It would mean that he would be one step closer to getting a re-match against Timmy. With the United States tournament in just a few days, it would only be a matter of time before the duel would take place. Now the question is… who will triumph?


	19. Arrival at the Big Apple

_Author's Note: It has been months since I've posted a new entry. With a failing grade hovering over my head, it brought me too much strain to continue. Plus, I haven't gotten much reviews cause in their opinion, this story is considered out-of character. Who cares because there are people that like me work... especially the person that I love. Because of her, she inspired me to keep going. Anyway, let me just shut up so you can read the chapter..._

_This chapter is dedicated to Shelby for she is my true inspiration and without it, I would have never continued on with this. On with the chapter..._

**Chapter 19 – ****Arrival at the Big Apple**

A few days had passed since Timmy and Tootie had witnessed a duel between two duelists of high caliber. Knowing that the competition that would soon occur be intense, he had spent countless hours modifying his deck in hopes of gaining an advantage in the United States Championships. Spending hour after hour, he went through every card he had hoping to find any flaws that would hinder his chances of winning. On the night before he would be off to New York, Timmy was going through his deck one last time only to see that something was not right.

"Okay. So I use Polymerization to fuse my monsters into one and then I use… oh crud. Why do I rely so much on fusion? Sure this tactic reminds me of Jaden Yuki but I need to rely on a new tactic to win this tournament." Timmy said as he was immediately in frustration seeing that he relied on the same strategy over and over.

Cosmo and Wanda then appeared out of nowhere and sees their godchild who is in deep frustration. Seeing the situation unfold, they decided to assist him by any and all means knowing that it was a job he had to do.

"Timmy, is everything alright? You seem to be stubborn about something." Wanda spoke as Timmy then took a breather from the frustration.

"I'm alright. Tomorrow is when I leave for New York and I'm trying to check through my deck to see if there are any weakspots. I've been going through it for the 25th time and it is driving me crazy. Can you guys help me?" Timmy replied as he was concerned and in some cases, he was about to give up.

"Well Timmy, if you are gonna win the United States title you may need to try something new." Cosmo spoke as everyone looked stupified as he tried being smart for once.

"I tried that Cosmo and it seems that trying something new would only lead me to more predictability. What's wrong with me? Normally, when I want to try a new tactic I'd do it but this is ridiculous. Am I doing something wrong here?" Timmy replied as Wanda hopes to getting a straight answer out of all of this.

"I don't know much about dueling because I never caught on to it. The only advice I can give you is that to believe in yourself. You are the only one that will make this choice." Wanda said as she had a caring and strong look in her eyes.

"Well… maybe you are right. Every duelist that I have ever seen had decks that defied all logic. I guess that what I do with the deck I have depends on me alone. Oy… all that preparing got me tired. I need some sleep cause tomorrow is a big day." Timmy replied as he put together his deck and placed it in a deck box.

Without wasting any time, he went off into a deep sleep with all that he thought about was the United States tournament that he would be involved in. His godparents also went to sleep seeing that Timmy was satisfied in doing what needed to be done. Even though all his stuff was packed for his big trip and finding out that he passed the exam he should have taken days from now with a B, he now has full determination of going through with the tournament and getting victory. Meanwhile, Timmy's rival had finished preparing his deck and had a confident smile knowing that he would go for it all.

"Excellent. My deck has been perfected to the max and with all that is corrected, the United States tournament will be all mine. So what if I placed second in the Duel-Off a year ago, it won't matter now that I am stronger than ever. All the other duelists are like little insects and soon they will all be squashed by my newfound power." Tad spoke in which he smiled with a passionate and evil look.

As he placed his deck in his deck box, his body felt worn as he was tired and needed a good night sleep to be fully refreshed. With all the worries behind both duelists, it would seem that the tournament would be their next encounter.

_The next morning at Dimmsdale International Airport_…

With a new day shining upon the entire city, life began to bustle and move seeing that things were moving at a normal pace. Not everyone was in that bustling mood as Timmy along with his girlfriend were in a rush hoping to reach their flight to New York.

"I can't believe we are late! If I miss this flight, I'm gonna miss my chance in taking part in the United States Tournament." Timmy said as he was running toward the hangar where all the flights were taking place with his girlfriend Tootie close behind.

"At least you don't have to worry about getting screamed at by your parents. If you weren't going, boy you would be in heavy punishment." Tootie replied afterwards as they made it to the docking area where their flight would be.

When they arrived, they showed the flight attendant their tickets and they immediately were on their way. Luckily, when they reached their plane the both of them let out a sign of relief.

"Consider it lucky we made it inside the plane. If we arrived her any later, I would have been DQ'd from the tournament." Timmy said as he sighed with at least some courtesy.

"Is that all you ever care about? Geez, your talk about dueling is starting to make me puke." Tootie replied as she had a stern look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm upset that even though I got a C on that test, it wasn't good enough to them. It is times like this that I want to get away from them… besides, if I win this tournament I not only get a shot at the World Championship but a contract to the Professional Leagues." Timmy spoke as he knew that by winning the tournament would mean the opportunity to get away from his uncaring parents.

"Who'd have thought it? I feel bad for you as it is. Come on, we gotta get a seat before the plane takes off." Tootie replied afterwards as the both of them took a seat and got themselves ready for the long flight ahead.

After they reached high into the air, Tootie took out her CD Player and began listening to music while Timmy took out his Game Boy Advance and played Pokemon Crystal. The flight lasted for approximately five hours but due to the time zone changes, the time went forward by three hours.

"Attention all passengers. Due to our flight to New York regarding time zones, the time right now will change as we reach each zone. Thank you and enjoy your flight, we will be reaching JFK Airport in about two hours." the flight attendant spoke over an intercom as all the passengers were fully aware of what has happened.

"I just hope we get to Manhattan on time. All these Time Zone changes make things even more difficult." Timmy said as he knew that his fligh would have some delays.

Hours had passed and the plane had arrived in New York under John F. Kennedy Airport. When they got out of the plane, they all saw the window and looked at the city of Manhattan.

"So that's Manhattan isn't it? Interesting for a big city. Looks like we arrived. According to this paper, there should be a limo outside waiting for us." Timmy spoke as he looked outside and saw the limousine coming.

"There it is I think. Let's head downstairs and see what it is." Tootie replied as they both went downstairs to see what it was.

Once they grabbed their suitcases, they went downstairs to see if their ride was there… and it did. A long black limousine appeared as it made its way to the drive zone of the airport. When it arrived, a man donned in black came out as it held a sign meant for someone. Timmy caught its attention and knew that it was his ride to Manhattan.

"Excuse me sir, are you Timmy Turner? I have word from the tournament officials to take you to Manhattan for the Duel Monsters tournament. Please show me your Tournament ID for validation." The limo driver spoke as Timmy took out his wallet and showed him his Tournament ID Card.

"Here is my tournament ID. Will all the information about the tournament be explained?" Timmy replied as he wondered about the tournament.

"Yes. Inside that there will be a tournament rulebook explaining all that will occur in the tournament. Let us be on our way now for you must head to Madison Square Garden and take part in the Introductory Ceremony." The limo driver spoke as he got into the limousine waiting to take Timmy and his girlfriend to Manhattan.

Timmy and Tootie went inside the limousine as the limo driver made his drive away from the airport. As it heads to Manhattan, Timmy read the rulebook as he became fully aware of what will happened. But after a while, he began to tire and he then took a rest hoping to be refreshed. Tootie cuddled by his side as they both shared a relaxing nap.

_A few minutes later…_

Once the rest and relaxation had ended, the limousine carrying the two honey blossoms had arrived at Madison Square Garden in 7th Ave. When they both got off, they were shocked to see how huge the place was. It made them wonder why would it be home for a United States Duel Monsters Tournament. There was only one way to find out and that was to head inside and see.

"Whoa. This is absolutely nuts. This arena is huge!" Timmy said as he looked at the sight of the inside of Madison Square Garden's arena.

"Yep. This place has been home to many events for a very long time. The Duel Monsters United States Tournament is no exception. Besides, they have something very special planned for this even." Tootie replied as it made Timmy wonder what she meant by that.

But he didn't have any time to find out as something unexpected was about to take place. Just before Timmy had any time to react, one of the tournament staff came by spotting him seeing that he was one of the qualifying duelists.

"Excuse me, are you Timmy Turner? You need to come with me please. It has to involve the tournament." The staff member spoke as Timmy wanted to find out why.

"I figured as much. But is there a reason why? And what about my guest for will this involve her." Timmy replied as he had so many questions to say.

"Not to worry. We had one of our staff members guide her to your VIP room. As regarding to the tournament, it is and besides everything is getting ready." The staff member spoke afterwards as he knew that everything was going good.

Once Timmy reached to a backstage area where everything was starting to take place, he began to see things come together. However, it further explained what is the situation since he is in Group A of the four-group tournament. That was when he hears an announcement regarding the opening ceremony for the tournament.

"Attention all competitors. Please report to the main arena for the United States Duel Monsters Tournament opening ceremony. All competitors from groups A to D please report to the main arena." The loudspeaker spoke out loud as it got the attention of every contender whether it was Timmy from Group A, Kenneth from Group B, Tad of Group C or Chester of Group D which replaced Rex Raptor for reasons unknown.

As the duelists began arriving to the main arena, various familiar faces began to appear such as duelists like Mako Tsunami and Espa Roba to Duel Academy graduates such as Bastion Misawa and Chazz Princeton. Of course, there were the three duelists from Dimmsdale who came hoping to achieve U.S recognition but their emotions on it are mixed. One feels confident, the other is nervous and the third is shocked to see a tournament of this ferocity. With the crowd taking their seats, everything was set for the opening ceremony and fortunately it was going to be an event as grand as they say.

((Come on. When's the event gonna start? This is driving me… huh?)) Timmy thought as without warning the entire arena darkened only to have lights appear as explosions began to appear throughout the upper area of the arena.

It was a fireworks display of awesome colors and lights as it marked the start of the Duel Monsters United States Tournament. The crowd was amazed at the show but it was nothing compared to the host that would make his appearance. He was an individual that had a huge background and is famous for being the one who created Duel Monsters. He wore an outfit complete in a light pink from his suit to his pants, he had black designer shoes and his hair resembled that of an arch. He held a microphone in his hand as he had a lot to say but to those that know him, he is the creator of Duel Monsters… Maximillion Pegasus.

"Greetings to one and all. Welcome to the 1st annual Duel Monsters United States Championships. This special event will determine who will represent America in the World Tournament which will take place next year in glorious Japan. As you can see, we have duelists from every corner of the United States whose strategies are as unique as themselves. To put it short, 256 duelists have taken part for the one goal of obtaining the status of US Champion. The tournament will be split into four brackets which represent Groups A through D. The four duelists who win in their respective groups will take part in a Fatal 4-Way Duel." Pegasus spoke as the crowd cheered in excitement looking forward to what they would expect to see.

((I get it. So the entire tournament is split into four brackets and the first four duelists that make it to the top will take part in the Fatal 4.)) Timmy thought after as Pegasus continued explaining the concept of the tournament.

"Now you may wonder… what is a Fatal 4-Way Duel? Well, this type of duel is where all four duelists battle to determine who will face whom in the semi-final matches. All will be explained when the time comes as we will see who will become the first United States Champion. Now, our first round of battles will take place tomorrow throughout Manhattan as our duels will be closely monitored. In other terms, the fans will get the opportunity to see the battles take place. In the end, only four will make it to the Finals and only one will be declared Champion. The tournament will begin tomorrow morning at 9 AM so rest up, prepare your decks and may the best duelist win." Pegasus said as he finished his comments while the crowd cheered on.

With the opening ceremony coming to an end, the duelists began leaving the arena but not before they were given bracelets needed for the tournament. Each bracelet contained a letter and a number representing their place in the tournament and the group. However, before everyone can leave Pegasus had one last thing he had to say.

"Oh, I forgot one more thing… the anti-rule is enforced throughout the entire tournament so for duelists who yearn to be stronger… this is the opportunity." Pegasus said as when word of the anti-rule came by, excitement began to intensify even though it would mean disaster for some unlucky duelists.

Timmy as he heard of the rule was surprised considering that he had won many a duel and attained some good cards. Knowing that he would get more, he was excited with glee. As he left the arena, he spotted his girlfriend and the both shared a passionate moment before they head off to their hotel.

"So what's with the bracelet Timmy? It's bad enough that you have the duel disk on but this?" Tootie spoke as she saw the bracelet on Timmy's arm representing his place.

"They gave it to me once the opening ceremony began. This thing tells me what group I'm from and what number I represent in the tournament. This bracelet says "A-12" and this will also tell me where I am. Fortunately, the tournament starts tomorrow so I have all day to prepare for the big day. By the way, what do you want to do?" Timmy replied as he wondered what his girlfriend will do.

"Me? Well, I want to work out my physique. Besides, there's a gym two blocks from the hotel we're staying and I think it's perfect for me. What about you?" Tootie replied as she carried a gym bag filled with workout clothes.

"Well, I'm gonna try heading to a card shop in hopes of making my deck stronger. I don't know if any are around so I'll see what I can find. Let's meet back at the hotel at 8pm okay? Just don't spend too long at the gym." Timmy replied afterwards as they both shared a kiss and went off their own ways.

Timmy went off to find a card shop while Tootie heads to the gym in hopes of improving her physique. For one thing, the both of them wish to improve themselves in skill and style. One thing is for sure, something will happen and when it affects one, it will affect the other in unexplained ways.

"Dang, where's a card shop when I need it. When it comes to preparing for the tournament, I know everyone is gonna go nuts over it. Huh? There it is." Timmy spoke as he saw a card shop that wasn't bombarded by duelists.

When he looked inside, he saw a place that was home to all different kinds of card games and Duel Monsters was no exception. When he caught eye of the owner who works here, he knew who to reach.

"Excuse me, are you the owner of this card shop?" Timmy spoke in which the owner was quick to reply.

"Yes. I'm the owner here. How can I help you? Let me guess… you are interested in improving your deck for the tournament tomorrow are you?" the owner said as it quickly caught Timmy's eye.

"Y-yes. How do you know all of this? You went to the opening ceremony did you?" Timmy replied afterwards.

"I did and I'm sorry to say that most of my good cards have been taken. The duelists came by like wildfire after all the good cards they can get. But they didn't get everything… can I look at your deck for a minute?" The owner spoke as Timmy showed him his deck.

As he looked at it, he was surprised to see a deck created by someone who used it to gain many a victory. What surprises him was that there were cards that he attained by many rivals. Fortunately, he found a way to make it a lot easier for him and besides, it would either help him or hurt him.

"By just looking at this deck, I'm simply surprised at the way how you made it this far with it. I think there is something I can do and I've been saving it for this very moment." The owner spoke as Timmy took back his deck and placed it on his Duel Disk.

The instant he went to the back was when Timmy decided to be patient. However, it didn't last long because he came back holding a small box containing something unexpected.

"Okay, what the heck is in that box anyway? Is this some kind of trick?" Timmy spoke as the owner didn't had a smile on his face but was serious seeing that he had something planned for him.

"It's no my trick. By the looks of the deck I saw, I'd say you are in dire need for more strength. Trust in yourself and trust in the hero that is inside… open it. You might like what you'll see." The owner replied as Timmy took the box and opened it.

It was then he saw something that no other person would ever encounter; it was just a deck box. But what's inside was even more of a mystery as he looked deeper. Once he opened it, he saw what could be a shining hope as he looked at a series of cards that were based on a theme from the far past.

"These cards are… amazing. What are they?" Timmy spoke as he was shocked to see the rarity in the cards he held onto.

"What you are holding is a series of cards based off a group of heroes that once existed in Ancient Japan. They are known as the Samurai, ancient warriors that fought for the honor of their country. What you are seeing is The Six Samurai, a group of samurai warriors that possess great power." The owner said as his explanation on those cards gave Timmy an idea what they were but he still didn't understand.

"These cards are cool but there is something I want to ask you. I still don't understand what you meant by trusting in the hero inside." Timmy replied as he wanted to find out.

"Your deck contains the strength of the hero but not the heart. If you are to win the United States Duel Monsters Championship, you must find the hero inside your heart and unleash it. If you can find it, then I know you will triumph. Since you will be interested in these cards, I'll offer them to you for $20. What do ya say?" the owner spoke as he waited for Timmy to see if he was interested in obtaining them.

Timmy then took out his wallet and gave him $20 which was enough to attain them. As he put them in his trusted deck box, he knew that he attained some good cards but the question is… will they be able to give Timmy victory. The instant he left the area, he then decided to head to the hotel hoping to meet up his girlfriend but little did he knew that something was gonna happen in an unexpected way.

_Meanwhile…_

While Timmy is heading back to the hotel, Tootie went to a nearby gym and knew that it would be perfect for her to improve her physique. Although that there are a lot of different exercises that Tootie can do, she decided to take things one at a time. Fortunately, she had a Bally's ID Card which was the name of the gym to begin with; _Bally's Fitness_.

((Wow. So many different machines, so little time. I don't know where to begin. I hope that what I'm doing will help me like this boy ten times more. Might as well get started anyway.)) Tootie thought as she showed her ID to one of the employees.

She then got herself ready for a workout and it wasn't gonna be an easy task either. She started off with some cardiovascular work by grabbing on to the handles and began to move in a unison. It wasn't an easy task and the only thing that was important was that she needed a workout.

((So this is how it works huh? This is really gonna have me losing weight for sure but I better put a lot of effort on it.)) Tootie thought as she began to work out.

Time passed as she finished on one machine and went to the treadmill. She set the options carefully and started things slow but then things went quick in a hurry. As she moved to keep up, it was starting to make her sweat but it didn't matter because she wanted to do this. Meanwhile, someone came into the gym who had a look that was familiar as well as legendary in the world of street fighting. The instant she caught Tootie's eye was a sign of unfamiliarity.

"Um excuse me, is this the Bally's Gym in Manhattan?" a young woman spoke as one of the employees said that this was the place.

"Huh? That woman… she's familiar. Where have I seen her before?" Tootie spoke as the looks of the mysterious woman caught her eye.

"Excuse me? Are you Timmy Turner's girlfriend, Tootie Tutrani?" the young woman spoke to her in which Tootie was simply speechless.

But before she could say something, she loses her balance and almost falls but the woman was quick enough to save her before she got hurt. Tootie was relieved that her life was saved but she didn't knew who she was.

"Thanks… for saving me. I nearly fell on this treadmill for sure. But before I do anything else… who are you?" Tootie spoke as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Me? Well, I'm known as a popular celebrity in the world of street fighting. I'm also an International Criminal Police Organization (ICPO) agent… you can call me Chun Li… Chun Li Zang." Chun Li replied as the instant Tootie heard her words was a shock through her system.

"No way… you're… Chun Li Zang… this is nuts! What are you doing here? I thought you'd be on duty catching crooks." Tootie spoke as she was shocked in meeting her for the first time.

"I'm off duty for a while. Let's just say that the drop in criminal cases has affected this. But it doesn't matter for I'm on investigation involving terrorism throughout the world. What are you up to?" Chun Li replied as she had a strong smile on her face.

"Well, I'm working out so I can improve my physique. Looks like I ain't used to this stuff." Tootie spoke afterwards

"If that is the case, then I suggest you take things slow because if you overdo it you can end up hurting yourself. That's why everyone start off nice and slow but after a bit, you speed things up. And if you are going to get slim in hopes of attracting someone… you like well, I suggest you put effort into it too." Chun Li replied as she gave Tootie the entire lowdown.

"Th-th-thanks. I'll do just that. I… I got to go. I have to meet up with my boyfriend back at the hotel." Tootie spoke jitterly as she was in a rush to leave but Chun Li stopped her.

"You know, there's another reason why I came here. Wanna know what it is… it's because I was hired to be a temporary personal trainer while I'm off duty. Guess what… I'm your trainer so if I were you, stop what you are doing and come with me… training is in session." Chun Li replied as Tootie began to have a feeling of nervousness inside of her but knowing for sure that she wanted to do this she decided to listen to her carefully.

With a night full of excitement and surprise, both Timmy and Tootie were gonna be prepared for tomorrow. For Timmy, it was to be the first day of the United States Duel Monsters Tournament and from the looks of things… it would be Battle City déjà vu. As for Tootie, training was in session as Personal Trainer Chun Li Zang was gonna push her to her limits. Will Tootie withstand Chun Li's intense training and achieve the perfect physique? Will Timmy win the tournament and take part in the final four? And what about the competiton? Do they have an opportunity to make it to the Final Four? The new day is near and once it hits, the United States tournament begins…


	20. The Big Apple is Battle City Reborn

_Author's Note: I got my inspiration back. This will be Timmy's first duel in the hopes of reaching the Final Four. As for his girlfriend, she ends up getting her workout but what happens is anyone guess? Check and see._

**Chapter 20 – ****The Big Apple is Battle City Reborn**

With the sun's arrival came a new day and for both Timmy and Tootie, a lot has occurred. It all began this morning when Timmy left the hotel room after eating breakfast thanks to hotel service. He was still tired but that didn't stop him from drinking up a lot of soda.

"(yawns) What a drag. Last night was good and today is the first day of the tournament. Looks like this is it… Manhattan is now Battle City… reborn." Timmy spoke as he struggled to keep himself awake after last night.

At Times Square, duelists have been gathering for the first day of the United States tournament. More than 200 duelists had arrived knowing for sure that the first day of the tournament as they wait for the battle to begin.

((Well this is it… no holding back and with the new deck that I have now, nothing will stop me.)) Timmy thought as he looked at the building in Times Square. It was information central throughout New York but it would be home to a new Battle City. One thing was for sure… 256 will enter and only 1 will triumph.

"Greetings to all contenders… welcome to the new Battle City." A voice spoke throughout the vicinity.

"Huh? Who said that? Can it be Pegasus?" Timmy said as he wondered who spoke out of the blue.

"It has to be… I can tell that it is him." Tad replied as he also heard the voice along with so many others.

That was when all the screens in Times Square showed Pegasus' face and it nearly shocked the competitors completely. With Pegasus showing his case throughout Times Square, it was a sign for the duel to begin.

"I knew all of you would be here. Now as you know, all of Manhattan has become the battlefield for this tournament. There are 256 contenders competing in this tournament but only 4 will make it to the final round." Pegasus spoke as it began afterwards to contribute a whole lot of excitement.

((We already know that. Can we get to the point because I want to duel already.)) Timmy thought as he was excited.

"Since I have made a guideline regarding what is happening, it's best I explain it to all of you one final time. As the tournament begins, our contestants at Madison Square Garden will watch all the unfold. The bracelets you hold signify your position in the tournament and as you win more duels, you'll advance further. However, since the entire tournament is split into four groups, duelists who are of specific groups must challenge duelists that are of the same. Also, the anti-rule is in full effect so be on guard. I trust that you have prepared yourselves for this event so get ready… as the tournament hereby begins!!" Pegasus shouted as he marked the start of the entire tournament.

The contestants cheered as they were ready to duel with only one goal in their mind… total victory. For certain that anything could happen, it would be a battle that everyone would see. Timmy had a sigh of relief seeing that it had begun but the question was… who would he face. Considering the fact that he had to fight duelists of the same group he's in, it wouldn't be easy.

_Meanwhile__ at the gym__…_

At a gym far from where the battles of the United States tournament are taking place, a young pre-teen is undergoing a battle of her own. After encountering the famous Chun Li Zang last night, she knew that she was gonna get a workout… but never like this. It had been an hour since Tootie arrived and Chun Li had been working up a sweat on her hoping to achieve the perfect physique.

"Come on, Tootie don't be slacking off on me know. If you want to achieve that perfect physique, you need more effort." Chun Li said as she coordinated Tootie through a variety of exercises.

"For someone that is considered The Strongest Woman in the World… I'm not surprised. But still… I'm missing my boyfriend take part in the United States tournament. I should be there for him." Tootie replied as she went through rigorous training knowing for sure that she wasn't gonna get any breaks from her training.

"Sorry, girl but if you are to achieve the perfect physique you want there will be no breaks unless I tell you so. Besides, your boyfriend maybe in a duel right now up against someone challenging." Chun Li spoke as she had a tough and stern attitude to boot.

"How do you know? Did you see me with my boyfriend this morning before I got here?" Tootie replied as she wanted to know.

"Of course. You didn't saw me but I saw you and your boyfriend having breakfast at the hotel you were staying. I never thought your boyfriend would be so bucktoothed." Chun Li spoke in which mentioning Timmy's buckteeth shocked her.

"Is that a problem? So what if my boyfriend has buckteeth, I don't care because to me, he's someone I care for… and if I want to make him happy, I have to do this." Tootie replied back in which her eyes had determination inside.

"How sweet. But enough of that mushy stuff for it's time to get back in shape. You ready?" Chun Li spoke afterwards as she knew that her work was cut out for her.

Without hesitation, Chun Li began putting Tootie back into the exercise grind knowing for sure that her journey was far from done. Though she was determined to help Tootie by any means, she wasn't gonna make this easy.

_Back at Times Square…_

Many duelists in their respective groups have begun their battles but only a handful haven't found their opponents yet. Timmy fortunately was about to encounter his first tournament opponent. He was a young teenager that had black hair that was cleanly cut, had eyes that were teal blue and his smile was someone that ladies would recognize. He wore an outfit consisted of all yellow explaining that he was of a second-rank student. The instant he caught Timy's eyes, it was an inevitable duel just waiting to happen.

"Excuse me, are you Timmy Turner by any chance?" the fellow said as Timmy turned around and knew that he had found an opponent.

"Um, yes. Who are you and why do you ask? Are you my opponent in the Group A division?" Timmy replied as he took out his deck knowing that he would soon battle.

"My name is Bastian Misawa and I can tell you are in Group A and so am I. My bracelet reads "A-22" and I can tell yours is "A-12". And since this is the first day of the tournament guess what… it's time to duel." Bastian replied as he took out his deck and inserted it to his duel disk which was different than Timmy's.

"This is something I've been waiting for and besides… this is gonna rock out loud! Get ready Bastian Misawa… to get your game on!" Timmy shouted as his deck was inserted to his duel disk and he activated it as well.

Bastian activated his duel disk afterwards and they both were set for combat. The only thing was that it is taking place in 6th Avenue – Avenue of the Americas. It was strange to have a duel take place there but with traffic and commuters moving in all directions, anything can happen. Both of them drew their starting hands as the tournament battle begins. (Timmy's lifepoints: 4000, Hand: 5) (Bastian's lifepoints: 4000, Hand: 5)

"I've heard a lot about you Bastian… you are the duelist that holds 6 different decks. This is gonna be a very interesting battle." Timmy said as he drew his starting hand.

"I'm honored but let's start things off with a bang. I'll go first and I'll start off with my Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500) in attack mode." Bastian (Hand: 5) replied as he summoned a rock-type monster with an electromagnetic attitude.

The monster was like the previous Magnet Warriors but was of a different color and packed a lance for a weapon. Timmy looked in surprise seeing a monster he had never seen before but fortunately, he was gonna have the honor of facing it head on.

"I'll also add two cards face down and that'll do for now. Let's see what you got… I wonder what kind of skill do you possess." Bastian (Hand: 3) said as he finished his turn.

"You want to see some skill? Guess what, you got it! I also place two cards face down and then… I summon The Six Samurai – Zanji (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1300) in attack mode!" Timmy (Hand: 3) replied as he summoned a monster that he had recently acquired.

A circular mark appeared on the bottom as lightning emerged from the skies. It hit the circular mark causing it to glow into a yellow aura. That was when the monster made his appearance as a samurai armed with a magical halberd that let out a thundrous strike. Bastian can only look in shock as he saw a monster that was much different.

((So this is one of the Six Samurai cards I have heard so much about. Who would have thought I would actually get to see one of these monsters. Time to find out what they are all about.)) Bastian thought as Timmy continued on with his turn.

"Next I activate this… the equip spell card Legendary Ebon Steed (Spell Card). With this spell, I enhance my Six Samurai – Zanji's attack and defense by 200." Timmy (Hand: 2) spoke as his spell card took full effect.

The field began to grow dark as a black horse appeared on the field that was uncontrollable to those that can't handle it. Six Samurai – Zanji held on to the horse's reins and got on top of it. With it, Zanji's attack and defense strength increased (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500) which surprised Bastian.

"Now Zanji attack his Magnet Warrior! Lightning Slash!" Timmy shouted as he ordered his monster to attack but not before a trap caused things to take a standstill.

"Your Six Samurai – Zanji is good but not good for this. Reveal trap card… the continous trap card Magnet Force Plus (Trap Card)!" Bastian shouted after as the trap was activated.

Positive electromagnetic pulses struck The Six Samurai – Kanji and forced it to return back to Timmy's side of the field. Timmy wanted to know why his attack stopped cold and fortunately, Bastian explained why.

"Looks like your new monster just didn't get it done. Thanks to my Magnet Force Plus trap card, your monster has become a positively-charged monster meaning that your attack failed." Bastian spoke in which Timmy understood it.

"I figured. It's like two magnets with positive charges collide and they end up pushing back. I figured as much. I'll end my turn now." Timmy replied as Bastian prepared his move.

"My turn now. And it looks as if your skills aren't what I thought they would be… but either way, I shall show you. I send my Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus to the grade along with my Magnet Warrior Omega Minus (ATK: 1900/DEF: 800) to bring out… my Linear Magnum Plus Minus (ATK: 2700/DEF: 1300)." Bastian (Hand: 2) replied as he not only made his draw but he offered up both monsters in hopes of bringing forth something stronger.

A large golden monster armed with cannons of puple color on its shoulders appeared on the field. Timmy can only look in shock as he was about to be in the face of an attack by Bastian's monster.

"Now Linear Magnum attack his Six Samurai – Zanji… Magnum Laser!" Bastian shouted as his new monster launched a dual laser blast striking Six Samurai – Zanji.

The blast caused an excess of smoke to emerge leaving Bastian to wonder if he succeeded. He did succeed but the problem was his monster was still on the field and he wanted to know why he stayed although Timmy's lifepoints decreased (Timmy's lifepoints: 3300).

"I hate to say it but my Six Samurai won't be retiring today. If a Six Samurai monster equipped with this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, by sending my Ebon Steed spell to the graveyard my Six Samurai stays." Timmy said as he sent the equip spell to the graveyard saving his monster.

"You may have saved your monster but not your lifepoints. I'll set one card face down and end my turn." Bastian replied as he set a card (Hand: 1) face down ending his turn giving Timmy the advantage he needed to continue his assault.

"You may have made a dent in my lifepoints but hey… this battle is getting very interesting. It's my turn now and I reveal my face down card Weapon Change (Spell Card). Now during each of my Standby Phases, all I have to do is give up 700 lifepoints and with it I can change the attack and defense points of a Warrior or Machine-type on the field until the end of your turn. Since I activated it on this turn, I have to wait till next turn. In the meantime, I hereby summon another Six Samurai to the field… meet my Six Samurai – Nisashi (ATK: 1400/DEF: 700)." Timmy (Hand: 2) said as he brought forth another Six Samurai monster.

Another mark appeared on the field but unlike Zanji's mark, this mark started things off with wind starting to blow in a slow fashion. Then it began to glow with a green aura causing its appearance to be made. It was a samurai just like Zanji but wielded two katana blades that each had a green glow.

"This is all I can do for now since your Linear Magnum is stronger than my two monsters." Timmy (Hand: 2) spoke as he knew that this was all he can do.

"I must say Timmy. You may have guts but it will not be enough to stop me. My draw and I have my Linear Magnum attack your Nisashi. Magnum Laser!" Bastian (Hand: 3) replied as he ordered his monster to attack but Timmy had a surprise in store.

"Your lucky I didn't make a move on my turn but anytime is better than this. I activate a trap card Negate Attack (Trap Card)!" Timmy replied as he revealed his second face-down card.

It was a trap that stopped Linear Magnum's attack in its tracks. Bastian could only look in shock but it didn't matter as he took a breather and knew that the battle was far from over.

"Lucky son of a gun. You had that planned but either way, it won't matter because I place one card face down and end my turn." Bastian (Hand: 2) spoke as he was surprised to see that Timmy counterattacked with a trap card.

"I'm so gonna enjoy this big time. Oh well, at least now I am gonna make things better. Since it's my standby phase, I activate my Weapon Change spell so I offer up 700 lifepoints to swap the attack and defense point of your Linear Magnum Plus Minus." Timmy (Timmy's lifepoints: 2600, Hand: 3) shouted as his continous spell card takes full effect.

Bastian can only watch as a sword and shield appeared on the field. It was then that the sword and shield flipped to a shield and sword as a result, Linear Magnum Plus Minus had its attack and defense points swapped (ATK: 1300/DEF: 2700) giving Timmy the opportunity to attack.

"Now that it's weaker I have the opportunity to strike. First I play my Pot of Greed (Spell Card) which lets me draw two cards from my deck. Second, I summon a third Six Samurai to the field… say hello to the Six Samurai – Yaichi (ATK: 1300/DEF: 800)." Timmy (Hand: 3) said as he summoned a third Samurai to the field.

A third mark appeared on the field only this time, it began to glow in a blue light but then rain came out of nowhere as a third Six Samurai appeared in blue-ish gold armor armed with a majestic bow and arrow that lets out a strike that is as strong as the seven seas.

((What… a third Six Samurai? If he brings out more of them then their true power will be unleashed.)) Bastian spoke in a whisper that Timmy wouldn't hear.

"It's time now to use the power of my Six Samurai. First comes my Yaichi and it has the ability to strike and destroy a face down card on the field. Once I do that, it can't attack but it won't make a difference. Now my Yaichi activate your special ability now… destroy the face down card next to Magnet Force Plus with Tidal Sniper!" Timmy shouted as his Six Samurai – Yaichi activated its special effect.

Grabbing an arrow from its quiver, it got ready for it to unleash a powerful sniper shot. Using the power of the sea in giving it strength, it fired without warning and struck the face-down card which turned out to be a Magic Cylinder (Trap Card) trap card. Bastian can only look in shock at the power of what the Six Samurai can do as Timmy was ready to show its power.

"Now its time to make my move. Six Samurai – Nisashi attack his Linear Magnum now! Dual Wind Slash!" Timmy said as he ordered his monster to attack.

Nisashi powered up its two katana blades and began to rush straight for a weakend Linear Magnum Plus Minus and did not one but two slashes destroying it sending it one step closer to the scrapheap. On top of that, Bastian only suffered a little bit of lifepoints but that wouldn't matter because Timmy had another surprise set for him. (Bastian's lifepoints: 3900)

"Oh wait… there's one more thing. Since I have more than one Samurai on the field, Nisashi's special effect activates. This guy can attack twice in one turn so now… Nisashi, attack his lifepoints directly with Dual Wind Slash!" Timmy shouted as his Nisashi unleashed a second attack; this time it was a direct attack to Bastian's lifepoints.

The attack caused Bastian to lose his balance as his lifepoints suffered a decrease but not as much. (Bastian's lifepoints: 2500) Not even the continous trap card will stop him since he doesn't have a positively-charged monster on his side of the field.

"And since you don't have a positively-charged monster on the field, that means my Zanji can attack you directly. Go Zanji attack with Thunder Halberd!" Timmy shouted as his positive-charged Six-Samurai monster struck Bastian directly with a strike of pure thunder.

Bastian became limp as the electrical attack really did him in but it didn't matter because he wasn't gonna give up one bit (Bastian's lifepoints: 700). Timmy seemed confident that he would win as he had a smile but Bastian was a different story.

"I'll set two cards face down on the field and that ends my turn. So Bastian, you've had enough? I can tell you are limping but this is the power of the Six Samurai deck. I can tell that they are strong but I wish that there was something more powerful." Timmy (Hand: 1) said as he had a smile on his face knowing he would win his first tournament duel.

"You think… that they… are powerful? Well, I got something better up my sleeve. I reveal my face-down card Magnet Reverse (Spell Card) which allows me to bring back any Rock or Machine-type monster that was destroyed in my opponent's turn and I bring back my Linear Magnum Plus Minus." Bastian said as he began to show anger inside and it meant that he was about to bring something a lot worse.

"Linear Magnum? Again? Oh god, have you learned your lesson?" Timmy replied as he didn't listen one bit knowing that he had something special.

"Who says I need to learn my lesson… I have something better. I sacrifice my Linear Magnum Plus Minus in order to summon my Plasma Warrior Eatom (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2100)." Bastian (Hand: 3) shouted as he made the offering.

Once Linear Magnum was sacrificed, a new monster appeared on the field and if that wasn't bad enough, its attack points were much higher than any of Timmy's 3 Six Samurai monsters. It didn't matter to Bastian as he was going to enhance it even further.

"Since I have less lifepoints than you, I play the equip spell Megamorph (Spell Card) and with it, it enhances my monster's original points by double. In other words, I raised its attack strength to 6000!" Bastian (Hand: 2) said as its attack strength multiplied two-fold knowing that he would attain victory no matter what happens.

"Wow. Looks like you surprise me Bastian… I can tell you'll win this for sure." Timmy replied as he was amazed by Bastian's move.

"I couldn't agree with you anymore. Now I play my Eaton's special ability which will gain me victory. By sacrificing half it's attack strength, I can be able to bypass your three Samurais and win this duel. Go Eaton (ATK: 3000), attack him directly and end this duel! Atomic Blaster!" Bastian shouted as he launched his so-called final move.

Eaton unleashed a powerful atomic blast but Timmy had a surprise up his sleeve and it was something not even Bastian would expect. As the attack hit, Timmy felt it full force as every portion of his body was affected. If that wasn't enough, a cloud of smoke emerged due to the intensity of the attack but it seemed that Bastian knew he would win for certain. When the smoke cleared though, that soon changed. Bastian's confidence immediately turned into shock as Timmy revealed a face down just before he made his so-called deciding move.

"Bastian, you are a good duelist but your skill is all too predictable. When your Eaton made the direct attack on my lifepoints, I played a face-down card to save me. That card was my Emergency Provisions (Spell Card) and when I sacrifice a spell or trap card on my side of the field, I get 1000 lifepoints." Timmy spoke as it shocked Bastian completely.

"Emergency Provisions? Where have I seen that move before? What happened to your Weapon Change spell? Did you just…" Bastian replied as Timmy spoke afterwards continuing on his surprise plan.

"That's right. I ditched Weapon Change so I can raise my lifepoints by 1000. Since I had 2600 and I gained 1000 but lost 3000, I end up with 600 lifepoints. Did you like my formula for survivng your Eaton's attack. Oh and since my lifepoints are less than yours, your Eaton's attack strength end up cut in half. That's Megamorph's drawback effect." Timmy said as Bastian saw his best monster drained of half its attack power.

"Fine, I end my turn. It won't matter to me for next turn, I will defeat you." Bastian replied as Eaton's attack strength was cut (ATK: 1500) in half but it didn't matter to me one bit.

"Dude, there is no next turn. Do you know why because I'm ending it right now…" Timmy said as he looked at all three of his Six Samurai monsters and wondered if it would be right to offer them up for something stronger.

((Will it be right for me to tribute them all? No matter what I do, I'll win no matter what so it makes no difference. But if I do offer it, my monsters will think of me as somewhat despicable but if I don't, then I would be honorable… what will they say?)) Timmy thought as the three monsters then spoke to him telepathically.

"We hear your plea. Your heart is as pure as the light. Do what you need to do to win." spoke Six Samurai – Zanji as he expressed his thoughts.

((You… you guys can talk. This is unbelievable. You guys heard my plea?)) Timmy replied telepathically as the Six Samurai explained.

"Yes, we heard your plea. As you know, we samurai fight with honor and we always will to the end. Whatever you do with us is up to you and we'll follow it to the end." said Six Samurai – Nisashi as he had a solemn tone as he spoke to Timmy.

"Our skills have brought us to the end of our battle. If you wish to bring a great power, do so with caution. Even on the verge of defeat, the enemy though weak can become vicious if not cautious. If you truly are a wise duelist, you know what needs to be done." Six Samurai – Yaichi spoke afterwards as Timmy had a smile on his face knowing that he would make the right choice but Bastian wasn't as pleased.

"Are you going to make your move or not? This is getting me to a point of impatience." Bastian said as it ruined Timmy's perfect moment pissing him off.

"You made me ruin my perfectly good moment and for that, you will be sorry ya know that. I now offer up the samurai of thunder, water and wind; Zanji, Nisashi and Yaichi to summon the ultimate fighting machine, Gilford the Lightning (ATK: 2800/DEF: 1400)!" Timmy (Hand: 1) shouted as he brought forth a monster that would seal his victory.

The Six Samurais Zanji, Nisashi and Yaichi transform into yellow, blue and green orbs. They then went up to the sky and as a result, clouds began to gather and lightning began to flash. Thunder roared through the skies as lightning hit the ground. Not only that, Bastian could only watch as all his hopes would be shattered as a warrior arrived letting out a roar that could be heard throughout most of Manhattan.

"This is Gilford the Lightning and since I summoned it by offering 3 monsters, it's special effect activates. All monsters on your side of the field hit the graveyard now. Gilford, send Eaton slamming with your Lightning Sword!" Timmy shouted as Gilford's powerful sword let out a blast of lightning that caused Bastian's Eaton to be destroyed in an instant.

"Looks like… it's all over. It seems that you've gained victory today." Bastian replied in a solemn manner as he knew it was going to be over.

"I know. I didn't want things to end this way but… I have no choice. Gilford the Lightning… attack his lifepoints directly! Lightning Slash!" Timmy shouted as he ordered his Gilford to unleash the final attack.

Gilford raced straight for Bastian and struck it hard with a powerful slice wiping out the rest of Bastian's lifepoints (Bastian's lifepoints: 0). Timmy knew that it had to end this way as he had no other choice. He came to Bastian's aid and knew that he had suffered enough.

"I'm alright, Timmy. You are indeed a strong duelist yet… you remind me of someone. Someone that I had once knew in Duel Academy… Jaden Yuki." Bastian said as he struggled with the damage that he had suffered from the intensity of Gilford's attack.

"It's no surprise since my dueling style is like him. It doesn't matter though because I wish to be United States Champion. Since the anti-rule has taken full effect, my guess that you have to give up your rarest card to the winner." Timmy replied as he helped him up.

Bastian then gave Timmy his rarest card; Plasma Soldier Eatom. Knowing for sure that it was his first victory, Timmy seemed confident to win the tournament. But before he would move on to his next opponent, Bastian had one last thing to tell him.

"Timmy… before you head off be warned. Your rival is in the tournament as well along with someone that years for revenge… against you. There are many reasons why people want to win this but for you, your reasons are clear. You have a pure heart after all." Bastian spoke as the last amount of energy forced him to relax somewhere safe.

Knowing for sure that Tad and Chester are in the tournament, it was going to be more than just a tournament… it was going to be personal. With three different duelists taking part in a tournament as big as this, anything can happen.

_At the gym… after an hour of training…_

An hour had passed since Chun Li got Tootie back in training and the pig-tailed pre-teen was lying on the floor breathing heavily. It wasn't a surprise considering that all those exercises were putting a heavy toll. Chun Li knew that Tootie needed a break and she earned it nonetheless.

"I think you've done enough for now. Tootie, you got yourself a break. Come on, let's go out for lunch" Chun Li said as Tootie was out of breath from the training she went through.

"Finally… a break… that's… what I… wanted in the end…" Tootie replied breathing heavily in the process and knew she had enough.

She grabbed Chun Li's hand as she got up knowing she earned a break. For a workout as intense as Chun Li's, it was something that she had to do. It may be tough but eventually, she will soon complete her mission of Tootie having the perfect slim body. Even though Timmy won one duel, he had to win six more duels in hopes of reaching his ultimate goal at the Final Four. But with a tournament that is as big as he would imagine, anything would happen.

_Author's Note: Next chapter is where we flip things around as we get to see how Tootie is handling with her gym training under Chun-Li Zang. Don't worry, you'll like it. I give credit to BlueVengeance for providing me the idea of involving Chun Li Zang in this story. Chun Li Zang belongs to CAPCOM Co.LTD_


	21. The Continuing Trials

_Author's Note: I haven't been posting my fics like I normally do because I have been feeling a bit down. But this time, I'm not gonna let it happen anymore. The only two things I want to focus on is my girlfriend and my story. I give credit to BlueVengeance for he gave me an idea that got me sticked to it... literally. I could say more but I can't... let's get to it with the story._

**Chapter ****21 ****–****The Continuing Trials**

The day of the United States tournament continues on as duelists from all over the United States continue to battle for a shot at the Fatal 4-Way championsihp battles. Though Timmy had already achieved his first victory, his journey was far from done as he was now up against another opponent. Though it had already began, Timmy had gained the lead against an opponent named Skylar but it wasn't going to last. Timmy already owns four monsters on the field while his opponent owns two and plans to unleash his trump card. (Timmy's lifepoints: 2500, Skylar's lifepoints: 1000)

"I can tell that this is very interesting but hey, it's not gonna last because I am gonna end this. I sacrifice my Ansatsu (ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200) and my Pendulum Machine (ATK: 1750/DEF: 2000) in order to summon my Great Shogun Shien (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2400)!" Skylar spoke as he offered both his monsters to summon something stronger in its place.

((Great Shogun Shien… is this a monster that belongs with the Six Samurai? I can tell that it is Skylar's rarest card and I must attain it.)) Timmy thought as Great Shogun Shien appeared on the field.

"Now my Great Shogun Shien attack Six Samurai – Yariza (ATK: 1000/DEF: 500) with Flaming Shogun Sword!" Skylar shouted as his strongest monster unleashes his attack.

Great Shogun Shien spun its sword in a circular pattern causing fire to form in the blade which increased its strength. It was then it raced straight for Six Samurai – Yariza and unleashed a slash that destroyed one of Timmy's monsters dropping his lifepoints in the process. (Timmy's lifepoints: 1000)

"Wow. That is one powerful monster and I can tell that it is very strong." Timmy spoke as he witnessed the attack first hand.

"That's nothing. Thanks to its special ability, you can only play 1 Spell or Trap card each turn so you better make it count. I end my turn now." Skylar replied as he was confident that he would win.

"I'm impressed with that card but I don't need to use a Spell nor Trap to win this battle… for I only need one card and I'll show you. I sacrifice my Six Samurai – Iroh, Six Samurai – Yaichi and my Six Samurai – Nisashi in order to bring out my secret weapon… Gilford the Lightning (ATK: 2800/DEF: 1400)!" Timmy shouted as his three monsters were offered.

The three monsters become orbs of light, darkness and wind as they went up to the skies above. Lightning roared throughout the field as the roar of a warrior echoed throughout the field. A lightning bolt hit the ground and out came a warrior of light holding a powerful sword capable of thundrous damage. Timmy had confindence in his eyes as he was ready to unleash the final blow.

"Now I have a special ability of my own thanks to Gilford the Lightning. Whenever it is summoned by offering up three monsters, it can destroy every monster on your side of the field regardless of effects. Gilford, activate your special ability and use Lightning Sword to destroy the Great Shogun!" Timmy shouted as Gilford took out its sword and unleashed lightning throughout the field destroying Skylar's strongest monster.

"No! My Great Shogun Shien… now I have no monsters on the field to protect my lifepoints." Skylar replied as he looked in shock knowing that he would lose the duel.

"You were good… but I was better. Now my Gilford, end this duel and attack my opponent directly! Lightning Slash!" Timmy shouted as Gilford made his attack striking Skylar head on and wiping out the rest of his lifepoints. (Skylar's lifepoints: 0)

Timmy helped Skylar up as he was still hurt from the intensity of the duel. Even in a duel as intense as this, both players showed good sportsmanship. The bucktoothed pre-teen now has two victories at his disposal and a new rare card adding to his collection; Great Shogun Shien. With that, he decided to move on in search of his next opponent and fortunately, it wouldn't take long to find one.

_Meanwhile…__ in a restaurant far from Madison Square Garden_

Far away from where the duels are taking place, a gym trainer along with her pupil were enjoying a nice break from the intensity of the training. The both of them decide to enjoy a salad at a restaurant hoping to unwind their intense training. Tootie was still exhausted from the intense workout while Chun Li smiled seeing that her student needed a break.

"Man, that was some workout. Do they always give you stuff as intense as this?" Tootie spoke as she felt the pain in her arms from her training.

"No. My training was much more tougher than you think. I underwent martial arts that was just as worse. Over the course of a few years, I studied in 3 different continents to be where I am and even now I yearn to grow stronger. Have you ever heard of the Shadaloo organization?" Chun Li replied as her words didn't spark a thing to Tootie.

"Um… no. I've never heard of the Shadaloo organization. Does it have to do with some World Tournament that occurred many years ago?" Tootie replied as she was scarfing down some salad that was filled with ranch dressing.

"It did. The Shadaloo organization was mainly responsible for all the crime activities that have occurred throughout the world. Several years ago, I was involved in a world tournament along with many other street fighters including William F. Guile who went into the tournament to get revenge for his departed friend." Chun Li spoke as she afterwards drank some water.

"Wow. I never heard about this world tournament. I guess I wasn't born when that occurred. What happened?" Tootie replied as she drank some soda.

"The second World Warrior tournament was considered to be a tournament that had more questions than answers. I knew for sure that I would be able to battle against Bison and I did. It wasn't an easy feat as I gave it my all against him. To make matters worse, Bison relied on Psycho Power to take advantage of me. One after another, I knew that he would kill me but before he did… I heard my father's voice. He told me to never give up for I had to stay strong for the future. It hit me and I unleashed one blow after the other taking him down. Although I defeated him and won the tournament, he flew off and told me that he would return more powerful than ever. It haunted me knowing I would never avenge my father but…" Chun Li spoke as she then hears something out of the blue.

"What happened? I'm getting nervous just thinking about it." Tootie replied as Chun Li went to the end of a block seeing that something had happened.

Chun Li raced to the end of the block and saw a fight taking place between an innocent civilian and a couple of thugs that were looking for a quick buck. The thugs were beating up the innocent person and the guy didn't had a chance to retaliate. Chun Li saw this as trouble and as an agent, she is determined to stop the bad guys at any cost.

"Hey! Stop right there! You three are under arrest for robbery and assault." Chun Li spoke as two thugs spot their attention to Chun Li.

Tootie checked out to see what was happening and all she knew was that her personal teacher was gonna get involved in something fierce. The thugs were circling around Chun Li as she knew that it wasn't gonna be an easy fight. Chun Li kept her ground as the bad guys made their move. One of the thugs raced and tried to punch her but quick thinking caused Chun Li to duck and then retaliate by hitting him in the arm breaking it in the process. The other two thugs quickly raced for the fighting vixen but she laid out some strong kicks sening them straight to a face-plant. Tootie looked in amazement as Chun Li took down the three thugs but she wasn't out of the woods yet.

((Oh wow. Chun Li is really good! She's so strong, courageous and incredible. I want to be just like her when I grow up. Huh?)) Tootie thought as she saw one of the thugs got up brandishing a knife.

Tootie let out a scream warning Chun Li of what was happening as the thug raced straight for her hoping to stab her but that didn't happen. Chun Li grabbed the thug's hand, twisted his arm till it reached his back and immediately afterwards unleashed a strong kick to the face sending him slamming to receive a faceplant. Tootie cheered as Chun Li beat the three thugs and fortunately, she went out of the way so that police would take care of things. To Tootie, it was unbelievable much less incredible considering that her personal trainer turning out to be a street fighter.

"Chun Li, you are awesome! You never told me that you do martial arts… I've never seen that before." Tootie said as she was in complete excitement seeing Chun Li pull off such amazing moves.

"You never asked… let me guess, don't tell me that is something you are interested in aren't you?" Chun Li replied as she was calm especially after dealing with three thugs.

"Yes. But I'm more focused on working out so I can please my boyfriend who I love very much." Tootie spoke as what she told her made Chun Li feel a bit out of edge.

"Maybe if you did take up martial arts, then you would make your boyfriend even more proud. Come on, I think our break is over and besides it's time that you get back in training." Chun Li said after as she went with Tootie back to the gym.

Seeing Chun Li beat up a couple of thugs was something that inspired Tootie from within convincing her to keep going hoping that she would become strong to pleaase the one that she loves. Without hesitation, Tootie continued to undergo intense training in the hopes of attaining a body that is strong, sexy and stylish. Chun Li saw her doing exercises and realized that something within that fueled her motivation.

((This is unexpected. I've never seen her take up training this intense. Looks like I have my work cut out for me.)) Chun Li thought as Tootie continued to work out with a lot of commitment.

As time passed so did Tootie's training as she underwent a variety of exercises in hopes of improving her physical condition. While Tootie continued her training in hopes of achieving her physical peak, another duel was taking place and it wasn't involving her bucktoothed boyfriend… it was his rival, Tad. The battle was fierce as both him and his opponent, a duelist named Jake battled for nearly an hour. Tad had recently won a victory and hopes to win a second one today. The lifepoint difference wasn't much (Tad's lifepoints: 600, Jake's lifepoints: 700) and Tad was on the verge of defeat but knowing for sure something like this would happen, he had a plan up his sleeves.

"What's wrong Tad? Don't tell me the 2nd place duelist of Dimmsdale is losing his touch… no matter, you are gonna go down anyway because this duel is over. Chaos Command Magician (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1900) attack his lifepoints directly. Magical Chaos Burst!" Jake spoke as he ordered his monster to unleash the final blow but Tad had a surprise up his sleeves.

"You may have gained the lead but that isn't gonna last much longer. I activate the special ability of my Kuriboh (ATK: 300/DEF: 200)! By sending it to my graveyard, all battle damage that I'm supposed to take becomes 0 for this battle phase." Tad replied as he discarded the only card in his hand to save himself from defeat.

Kuriboh appeared as a brown puffball and when Chaos Command Magician unleashed its attack, it absorbed the attack and exploded as a result. Though it saved Tad, he wasn't out of the woods yet because he still had his turn to go through.

((I may be lucky that Kuriboh saved me but it isn't over yet. There's only one shot left for me to do and I'm down to a measly 500 lifepoints.)) Tad thought as he began to have some doubts about what his next move would be.

"Hey, in case you didn't know… there's nothing you can do against this monster. He's my rarest card and if you think you are gonna take him from me… it ain't gonna happen." Jake spoke as he had some confidence in him seeing that he was determined to defeat

"We will see about that. I draw... well now, it looks as if this duel is about to come to an end. I hate to say it but I'm about to put an end to this duel right now!" Tad replied as he held in his hand the card he needed to attain victory against his opponent and acquired his rarest card.

"You… you're lying. You don't have it… do you?" Jake spoke as he was filled with fear inside but knew that it was inevitable.

"Getting scared aren't ya… you should be because I play my Graceful Charity (Spell Card). This allows me to draw three cards from my deck and then discard two from my hand." Tad said after as he drew three cards from his deck.

Seeing the three cards prove to be wise choices, he discarded two of them knowing that they would soon be of good use. With only one card remaining in his hand and a face-down card on the field, he decided to make use of what he got.

"First off, I reveal my face-down card Disgraceful Charity (Trap Card). This trap allows me to return back the two cards that I discarded. Next I play my Dark Magic Curtain (Spell Card) and by giving up half my lifepoints, I get to summon a high-level Spellcaster from my deck… and I choose my most reliable monster, the Dark Magician (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100)." Tad spoke as his strongest monster made an appearance.

A dark magical curtain appeared on Tad's section of the field and then both skeletal hands moved the certain revealing the star of the show… a legendary spellcaster that was once in the hands of Yugi Moto and was once the priest Mahad who held the Millennium Ring… it was the Dark Magician.

"But I'm not finished yet because I play my Monster Reborn (Spell Card) which allows me to revive any monster in any of our graveyards. I choose my Dark Magician Girl (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700)… come forth and attack mode!" Tad spoke as he brought out a second Spellcaster who was a feminine and possessed hidden powers of her own.

Both magicians shared a smile as they were reunited yet again in battle. Tad saw this as a bond that the two magicians share and knew that those two magicians have met before. In fact, they actually did… thousands of years ago when the Pharaoh Atem was ruler of Egypt.

"No way… two Dark Magicians? That's so not fair man. I only own one magician and you have two? No fair!" Jake said as he didn't like the numbers he was experiencing but that didn't pale in comparison to what he would expect from Tad's two spellcasters.

"No fair is right. This duel is hereby over and done with! Dark Magician attack his Chaos Command Magician… Dark Magic attack!" Tad shouted as he ordered his strongest monster to unleash a magic of pure dark energy.

The blast destroyed Chaos Command Magician and that caused Jake's lifepoints to slightly go down but that paled in comparison to a direct assault that he had up next.

"Looks like now you are defenseless… what a shame. Dark Magician Girl attack him directly! Dark Burning attack!" Tad shouted as his second monster, a female Dark Magician unleashed a direct attack to his opponent.

It signaled the end of the duel and Tad's second victory. Once he attained Jake's rarest card; Chaos Command Magician, he knew that reaching the Final Four would be easy for him. Two victories at his disposal and only five remain… knowing for sure that he would reach the top, he selfishly challenges another opponent. Little does he realize that it would lead him into a serious dilemma. What happens? We don't know…

_Meanwhile… in 35__th__ and 6__th__ Ave_

With Tad along with his rival battling other opponents and Tootie working out harder than ever, you got to wonder… what about Chester? The boy that ended his friendship with Timmy to go with Trixie has yet even won his second duel. Fortunately, it was in the middle of his second duel as Chester had brought forth his ultimate defense known as Exxod – Master of the Guard (ATK: 0/DEF: 4000) while his opponent had a monster that couldn't even pierce it. Fortunately, it was Chester's turn and he had everything he needed to unleash a destructive assault.

"Looks like you can't pierce the power of my Exxod huh? What a shame! What's even more of a shame is that I have to end this. Oh well… I switch my Exxod to attack mode! Next, I activate my Shield and Sword (Spell Card) which swaps the attack and defense points of every monster on the field." Chester spoke as he activated the spell card causing the attack and defense points of both monsters to swap instantly.

With Exxod's attack strength at 4000, it would be game over for Chester's opponent as he laid out the final deciding blow. Exxod stood tall as a giant and clenched its fists gearing up for attack. One of Exxod's arms tilted back as it unleashed a powerful destructive punch that destroyed his opponent's monster and caused his opponent's lifepoints to be wiped out as well. Chester had an evil smile inside seeing that he was happy he won but it was only the beginning for him however.

The day continue to go by as duelists were battling throughout Manhattan in hopes of achieving a spot at the Final Four. Although the first day of the tournament would soon come to a close, a new day would come at last. New battles would take place and many things would occur. One thing is for certain… 256 duelists came to this tournament… four would reach the finals and only one would be champion.


	22. Five Pieces, Five Turns

_Author's Note: I haven't done an update in quite a long time. The only thing I can say is that I've returned to college and I will be putting a lot of work on my classes. So expect a bit less updates. I might as well say... enjoy the chapter._

**Chapter 22 – Five Pieces, Five Turns**

The United States Tournament has reached its second day as many contenders had been eliminated while the others had been achieving victory for the opportunity to reach the final four. Manhattan was still filled with people heading to work, cars in traffic and various other events that would make a city like this as active as anyone would see. But you got to wonder… what about the contestants that are involved in the competition? What are they up to whenever the sun rises and life begins anew. Like every other individual that takes part in the tournament, they have things to do themselves.

((Another day, another way to waste time before a competition. At least I have won three duels and I only need four more to go. I just hope that this day gets interesting at least.)) Timmy thought as he bought himself a soft drink to enjoy.

As he went outside, he saw Manhattan as active as ever but that paled in comparison to what he would see next. He looked up and saw what appears to be the image of the Forbidden One, Exodia seen somehow in the area of 2nd Ave and 38th Street. Seeing that a duelist had possessed the power of the Forbidden one, Timmy didn't waste any time heading to where it was only to find that the duel had ended.

((Damn it, I was too late. The duel had already ended… I can't see to find out who won.)) Timmy thought as he saw a duelist lying on the ground due to the impact of Exodia's attack.

"Alright pal, you know the rules… you need to hand over your five rarest cards to me." The duelist said as he went to his opponent and attained five random rare cards.

Seeing that he had gained another victory, the duelist looked to find another opponent but out of coincidence, he found one that just came to see what had occurred. With a cocky attitude, he heads close to Timmy and makes his move.

"Hey, want to earn five rare cards? Why don't you duel me and the power of my Exodia deck." The individual spoke as Timmy knew that he needed another victory.

"Before I respond to your challenge, I want to ask you something… who in the blue hell are you?" Timmy replied as the duelist didn't hesitate to introduce himself.

"Don't you know who I am… I guess you never heard of me. I'm known as the Five-Turn duelist… Leo. I heard about you though… you are Timmy Turner, the duelist who of three duelists represent Dimmsdale, California." Leo spoke as what he had recently said shocked him deep inside.

"I know you heard about me but… what do you mean 'of three duelists'? Are you telling me that I'm not the only one who represents my town." Timmy replied as he knew that he would be up for a duel.

"Yep. There are two others who aim for the same goal you have. One of them is a spellcaster duelist and the other is a duelist that uses Rock-type monsters… I thought Rex Raptor would enter but guess not." Leo said as what he had told Timmy shocked him big time.

"Well… looks like I'm not the only one that wants a spot at the Fatal Four. Anyway, I've come to challenge you to a duel. Besides, you are of the same group as me right?" Timmy replied as Leo showed him his bracelet showing the same group he's in but of a different number.

Both duelists powered up their duel disks and were ready for a battle. Surprisingly, Leo knew that he would be up against a good duelist and decides to raise the stakes in this fight.

"You do realize that you are up against someone who possesses an Exodia deck are you?" Leo said as it didn't surprise his opponent one bit.

"I'm aware considering you had defeated your opponent with that monster. I know all about that card and its many weaknesses." Timmy replied as he drew his starting hand. (Timmy's hand: 5, lifepoints: 4000)

"Too bad you were not prepared for me. I will defeat you in five turns… and five turns is all you have. Why don't we raise the stakes… if you beat me in less than five turns, you'll earn five rare cards from me. However, if I summon Exodia and beat you, I take five rare cards from you." Leo spoke as he drew his hand signaling the start of the duel. (Leo's hand: 5, lifepoints: 4000)

"I understand the anti-rule but… five rare cards?! You got to be out of your mind!" Timmy replied as he was shocked by Leo's offer in this kind of situation.

"Well, the only thing I can say is that I hope you have something that can defeat me. Just to be fair, I'll let you go first. So you better get to it… the clock is ticking." Leo spoke as Timmy began his first turn.

((This guy wants me to battle this fool with a five-turn limit? He may be crazy but I have my own ways on how to beat this guy. Let's see if I can do it.)) Timmy thought as he drew his first card. (Hand: 6)

((This fool has no idea what my strategy is… unlike Seeker, who had an Exodia deck that was all a bunch of copy cards my deck is the real deal. This fool is leading himself to his doom… oh well, at least I am all set.)) Leo thought as he knew what strategy to unleash at his opponent… too bad Timmy had a plan of his own.

"Alright, I'll start things off. I place 2 cards face down on the field and then… I play my Elemental Hero Clayman (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000) in defense mode." Timmy (Hand: 3) said as he brought out one of his Elemental Heroes in the fray but in a defensive position.

"Do you know that in five turns you will be defeated? I guess I'll have to show you why I mean that… I start off by playing a monster face down in defense mode…" Leo replied but not before Timmy surprised him out of the blue.

"Sorry Leo, you triggered a trap. I reveal my Shadow of Eyes (Trap Card) and with it your monster goes straight into attack mode!" Timmy spoke as the trap caused the monster to reveal itself which was nothing more than a Giant Soldier of Stone (ATK: 1300/DEF: 2000).

"You may have found out what my monster is but that doesn't matter one bit because I play my Block Attack (Spell Card) and I'll switch my Soldier from attack to defense mode. I end my turn with a face-down card. Now you only have four turns left and soon, you'll lose it all." Leo (Hand: 3) replied as he looked at his hand and saw that he had two pieces of Exodia in his possession.

"Not before you lose first… I summon my Six Samurai – Irou (ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200) in attack mode." Timmy (Hand: 3) said as he summoned a monster that would make a grand entrance.

A Six Samurai mark appeared on the floor as it was black signaling of the darkness approaching. A warrior appeared on the field holding a katana and holds wears a combination of samurai armor with shogun pants. What was even more strange was that it was blind and relied on his other senses to combat its opponents. Though it was blind, it could sense that its opponents were near and Timmy knew he would need Iroh's strength.

"If you think a monster like that can pierce a defense like mine, you are wrong. My Soldier of Stone has 2000 defense points and your pathetic Irou has 1700 attack points." Leo replied as Timmy interrupted him of what he said.

"I'm well aware of that. That's why I play my Wicked Breaking Flamberge – Baou (Spell Card) spell card. So when I discard one card frommy hand, my Irou gains a 500 attack point boost." Timmy (Hand: 2) said afterwards as he activated an equip spell.

A large sword appeared out of the sky hitting the ground causing some cracks to boot. Irou went close to it and pulled the sword out in which its strength increased greatly (ATK: 2200). Timmy had a smile on his face as he was ready to go on the attack.

((His monster's attack strength is stronger. This can't be good!)) Leo thought as Timmy made his offensive move.

"Before I attack, I switch my Clayman to attack position and now I order my Iroh to attack your Soldier of Stone. Dark Slash attack!" Timmy shouted as he ordered his monster to attack.

Six Samurai – Iroh ran straight for the Giant Soldier of Stone and unleashed two slashes destroying it in the process. With no monsters to protect him, Leo was wide open for a direct attack.

"Now that you are wide open, Clayman direct attack to his lifepoints! Clay Crusher!" Timmy shouted as Clayman made his attack and struck Leo dead center ripping out 800 of his lifepoints. (Leo's lifepoints: 3200)

((Damn fool… he may have struck my lifepoints but this is only the beginning… only three turns left.)) Leo thought as Timmy was finishing up with his turn.

"I'll set two face-downs and then end my turn. It seems I found a way out of your little strategy so it's only a matter of time now." Timmy (Hand: 0) replied as he had found a weakness to Leo's deck.

"Maybe so but… it's my move now!" Leo spoke but not before Timmy replied with a little surprise up his sleeve.

"Not so fast my friend because I reveal my trap, Respect Play (Trap Card). As long as this card is on the field whenever each of our turns starts, one of us gets to see the others' hand. Since your turn has begun, I get to see what your hand is like so Respect Play reveal his hand." Timmy replied as Leo can only be in shock as to see what would happen next.

The trap was triggered and it caused Leo's hand to be revealed and what Timmy saw was absolutely shocking. He saw Leo's hand which consisted of three pieces of Exodia which were the Left Arm, Left Leg and the Head of the Forbidden One along with a Spell card Pot of Greed (Spell Card). Timmy knew that he was running out of time for it wasn't on his side.

"God damn… you have three pieces of Exodia in your hand. Only two left and you win!" Timmy said as he saw Leo's entire hand and that convinced him to end it all right now.

"Looks like you saw my hand Timmy… but unfortunately, you will experience the true strength of my monster. I play my Pot of Greed which lets me draw two new cards…" Leo replied as he activated his spell card which allowed him to draw two new ones.

As Timmy looked, the cards that Leo drew didn't excite any of them one bit as it was another piece of the Forbidden One; the Right Arm and a monster that wasn't even strong enough to attack any of Timmy's two monsters.

"You are lucky I didn't get a stronger creature otherwise your Clayman would have bit the dust. I play Spirit of the Harp (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000) in defense mode and that ends my turn." Leo (Hand: 4) said as he brought a defensive monster to the field and ended his turn.

((I only got one turn left because my guess that the next card he draws may be the last piece of Exodia and if I lose… so does my chances of reaching the Final Four. I hope the card I draw will help me win this battle… heart of the cards, give me hope… give me strength.)) Timmy thought as he drew his next card while all Leo could do was watch as the duel would soon come to an end.

"Well now… looks like I have what I need to win and fortunately, this ends now! I reveal my face down card Heavy Storm (Spell Card). This spell allows me to destroy every spell and trap on the field. Since I'm aware that you may be expecting your last piece of Exodia… it isn't happening." Timmy said as his spell card unleashed a devastating storm that destroyed Timmy's Respect Play trap card.

As a result of that, Leo wasn't able to see what Timmy had in his hand and since he knew what he was expecting, he had nothing in him to counter that move. However, Timmy wasn't finished for if he is to defeat this opponent and win another victory he had to strike hard and quick in the hopes of preventing Leo from summoning Exodia.

"Now that I put that trap out of the way, I now activate my Card of Demise (Spell Card) which lets me draw five cards from my deck. However, in five turns I have to discard my entire hand… it doesn't matter because I will end this duel in just one move… or should I say three." Timmy (Hand: 5) spoke as Leo was starting to get jittery seeing that it was all over.

((I can't believe that he found a way out of my strategy… this is absolutely nuts. I can't do anything about it and even if I did, he already saw my hand which makes no difference.)) Leo thought as Timmy continued his turn with the means of acquiring even more power.

"Alright. I play Polymerization (Spell Card) fusing the Clayman on the field with my Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) in my hand to form… Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500)." Timmy (Hand: 3) replied as he initiated a fusion between his recognizable Elemental Heroes.

Sparkman and Clayman went into a vortex combining their strengths to become one large monster which had the power to generate thunder from within. Seeing for sure that he had everything required to take Leo out, he unleashed his assault in one go.

"Now to activate the special effect of my Thunder Giant; by discarding one card from my hand I can destroy any monster on your side of the field whose original attack power is equal or less than my monster. So I ditch this to destroy your last defense… Vapor Spark!" Timmy (Hand: 2) shouted as his fusion monster unleashed a thundrous blast that destroyed Leo's defense.

((My Spirit of the Harp… how… how did he… find a way… how did he find a way to stop me from summoning the unstoppable Exodia?)) Leo thought as all he could is watch as the duel immediately came to an end.

"Thunder Giant attack him directly with Voltage Thunder!" Timmy shouted as his monster unleashed a direct attack to Leo's lifepoints striking him hard and taking out more than half of his opponent's lifepoints. (Leo's lifepoints: 800)

"Is that all you got? Come on, do your worst." Leo replied as he held his ground waiting for Timmy's next attack.

"You are gonna regret saying that… Six Samurai – Irou attack Leo's lifepoints directly and end this duel. Dark Blind Slash!" Timmy shouted as Six Samurai – Iroh made his final mark.

Iroh went airborne but not before it disappeared and then reappeared behind Leo and then struck him hard sending him to the floor and wiping out the rest of his lifepoints. (Leo's lifepoints: 0) With his opponent on the ground, Timmy gained yet another victory giving him a total of four duels. He then looked and saw that his opponent laid out the rare cards just the way he likes it.

"Since you challenged me to a duel in which I get five rare cards from you, I've already chosen my five rare cards… and I choose the five pieces of Exodia the Forbidden One. I may not need them for my deck but they look sweet for my card collection." Timmy said as he left Leo lying on the floor eliminated from the tournament seeing that he lost his key cards.

Timmy had gained a fourth victory in the tournament along with five new cards in his possession instead of one. Not many duelists stand as the duels continue to wind down but seeing for sure that the Final Four would be near, anything can happen. All Timmy needed now was another opponent to cross paths with and normally… it didn't take long for him to reach it.

_Meanwhile…_

With one duel's end comes another duel's beginning. In another part of Manhattan far from Madison Square Garden where the Final Four awaits, a duel is taking plac. On one side is someone that is once Timmy's best friend who is now on a quest for redemption. The other is a street punk who picked a fight with the wrong guy.

"You do realize you are getting into a duel you can't win." Chester said as he powered up his duel disk.

"Ha ha ha, who cares… all I want is to be the best. You ain't gonna stop me for I'll crush you." The street punk replied afterwards as he cackled in an evil fashion.

"You don't seem to surprise me one bit… if there is anyone that will do the crushing, it'll be me… I'll not only crush you… but I'll bury you under the sands of time. You'll be my sixth victim in this tournament." Chester spoke afterwards as he was ready to unleash the true strength of his new deck.

Both duelists got their starting hands as they were ready to battle… but the question is… what will happen between those two? Who will win and who will reach the Final Four where the final rounds await? Only time will tell as it is time for those two to get their game on.


End file.
